


Esiin revitty totuus

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Alfa!Fisu, Alfa!Keimo, Alfa!Proto, Alfa!Zappis, Alfa/Beta-suhde, Beta!Retris, Ihmissusi AU, M/M, Omega!Rauski, Omega/Alfa-suhde
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauski on koko elämänsä ajan piillotellut Omegaansa, koska ei ole halunnut myöntää sen olemassaoloa.<br/>Lapsuudessa koetut raa'at kokemukset Alfoista ja niiden Omegoja kohtaan tekemästä väkivallasta, ovat jättäneet syvät arvet.<br/>Kun sitten Rauskin Omega eräänä päivänä antaa kuulua itsestään kiiman merkeissä, joutuu Rauski hoitamaan asiat kuten yleensäkin: Omegojen avustuspuhelimen avustuksella.<br/>Rauskin parikseen saama Alfa paljastuu kuitenkin huijariksi. Kun Alfa ei etsi Omegasta muuta kuin hyötyä, päätyy Rauski pahoipidellyksi ja oman onnensa nojaan.<br/>Pelastaja löytyy kuitenkin Zappiksesta, Rauskin kanssa elävästä Alfasta, jolla ei ole ollut mitään käsitystä ystävänsä taustoista.<br/>Lopulta salaisuuksien on pakko murtua ja totuus revitään esiin. Totuus, joka muuttaa kaiken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paritus: Rauski x Zappis  
> Muuta: Tapahtuu erilaisessa maailmassa (ei siis täysin tässä maailmassa).  
> Kaikki ihmiset ovat osittain susia; Alfat, Betat ja Omegat.  
> Jos ette tiedä mitään susita, suosittelen tutustumaan. Olen kuitenkin yrittänyt selittää fikissä asoita. Yksi pointti kuitenkin: Omegoilla on fikeissä yleensä alistuva rooli ja joka kuukausi kiima. (Täältä voitte lueskella lisää Warewolf AU-fikkejä)  
> Lisäksi pojat eivät luonteiltaan välttämättä vastaa todellisuutta. Olen muokannut heidät mieleisikseni. Lisäksi olen muokannut heidän suhteitaan, asuinpaikkoja, menneisyyttä yms. (Koska en tiedä mitään totuutta ja toivon sen ainakin olevan hieman erilainen.)

Perus maanantai. Rauski oli herännyt lähteäkseen töihin. Suunnitelmiin oli kuitenkin pian tullut muutos.

Rauski läppäsi herätyskellon kiinni ja kaivautui syvemmälle peittoihin. Vielä muutama minutti, kyllä hän silti ehtisi sinne töihin. Sänky tuntui ihanan lämpimältä ja Rauskin pää tuntui painavan ainakin tonnin. Hän olisi kaivannut nyt sellaista mukavaa herätystä niin kuin lauantaiaamuna kuuluisi, herätystä oman Alfan kainalosta kunnon yön jälkeen…

Rauskin silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän pyristeli ylös sängystään. Hän potki peitot syrjään ja nousi seisomaan. Mitä hän oli oikein äsken ajatellut? Rauski tunsi yhtäkkisen halun nousevan syvältä rinnastaan. Halu sai suun vettymään, ja alakerrassa aikaan fyysisen reaktion.

 _Voi vittujen kevät_ , Rauski ajatteli ja päätyi miettimään jotain muuta, jotain mikä saisi kiihottumisen kuihtumaan. Kuumotus alavartalossa ei kuitenkaan tuntunut laskevan. Ja yhtäkkiä Rauski tajusi, mistä se johtui. 

Vaikka Zappis oli lähtenyt töihin jo aikaa sitten, Alfan haju tuntui talossa. Siihen sekoittui lähiseudulla olevien muiden Alfojen vahva tuoksu ja Rauski tunsi Omegansa vaikeroivan täyttämättömästä tarpeesta. _Ei, miks just tänään?_

Rauski huokaisi ja käveli alistuneena kylppäriin. Hän ei voisi tehdä asialle nyt enää yhtään mitään. Rauskin Omega oli päättänyt taas näyttäytyä puolen vuoden piilottelun jälkeen. Meneillään oleva, lääkkeillä estetty kiima oli iskenyt yön aikana vahvempana kuin viime jakson aikana.

Rauski nappasi kiimaansa hillitsevän pilleripurkin piilostaan peilikaapin nurkasta ja tutki sen etikettiä. Pillerit olivat yhä hyvissä voimissa. Rauski oli kuitenkin aina tiennyt, että niihin ei voinut täysin luottaa. 

Suurimmalla osalla kerroista ne toimivat hienosti, tekivät mitä täytyikin. Niillä muutamilla kerroilla tosin... No, silloin pillerit vain yhtäkkiä lakkasivat toimimasta. Niiden teho heikkeni, ja kun se kerran lakkasi, kiimaa ei enää voinut estää. Silloin piti vain juosta pakoon ja piiloutua.

Rauski tuhahti tuskastuneesti, nakkasi purkin takaisin kaappiin ja poistui kylppäristä. Hän penkoi hetken vaatekaappiaan, löysi Keimon antaman hupparin näitä hätätilanteita varten ja kiskoi sen päälleen. Hän nyki hupparin helmaa alaspäin, koittaen peittää boksereiden läpi selvästi näkyvän pullistuman.

Sitten hän veti jalkaansa jostain puhtaat farkut ja suihkutti sängyn alla piilossa pitämäänsä Alfa-tuoksua iholleen. Rauski veti hiuksensa mahdollisimman alas ja veti hupun päähänsä. Olisi hänen oma etunsa, että kukaan ei haistaisi häntä ennen kuin homma olisi hoidettu.

Seuraavat puoli tuntia Rauski käytti siihen, että suihkutti Alfa-tuoksua ympäri kämppää. Zappis tajuaisi heti kaiken, jos asunto haisisi kiimaiselle Omegalle. Aluksi hän voisi luulla sitä joksikin Rauskin 'hoidoksi'. Mutta ennemmin tai myöhemmin Zappis älyäisi, että Omegan tuoksu oli pelkkää Rauskia. Ei ketään tuntematonta, ei siis vieraita. Vain Rauskin oma tuoksu, ja sitten seliteltäisiin, että mitä ja miksi. Siihen Rauski ei kuitenkaan tällä hetkellä aikonut suostua. 

Hän oli koko elämänsä esiintynyt Alfana muiden jätkien keskellä, eikä aikonut nytkään tuoda ilmi Omegaansa. Omegana hänellä ei ollut elämää. Alfana taas, no, ainakin silloin hän oli turvassa. Omegana hän ei ollut kuin kiimassa säntäilevä eläin, joka alistui jokaisen Alfan eteen ja antoi ottaa itsensä. Alfana hän sai olla rauhassa ja hänellä oli omat mielipiteensä ja rajansa.

Rauski sieppasi kännykkänsä pöydältä, lähetti pomolleen viestin, että oli kipeä eikä tulisi töihin ja tunki värkin sitten taskuunsa. Sitten hän kirjoitti Zappikselle keittiön pöydälle viestin, jossa kertoi tälle, että oli päättänyt viettää päivän Keimon asunnolla. _Velijuttuja, vähän perheasioita, Rauski kirjoitti pikaisesti._

Sitten hän veti vielä syvään henkeä asunnossa, tunnisti vain oman vale-Alfansa tuoksun, oli siihen tyytyväinen ja säntäsi ulos ovesta. _Huomenna Alfa palaa. Omega on vain ohi menevä vaihe silloin tällöin_ , Rauski ajatteli ja nyökkäsi itselleen, kuin olisi varmistanut asian. 

Sen jälkeen hän oli jo ulkona ja matkalla veljensä luo. Keimo oli aina auttanut häntä näissä asioissa. Veli oli aina tiennyt, mikä Rauski oikeasti oli ja ymmärtänyt, miksi hän piilotteli sitä. 

Nytkään Rauskilla ei ollut mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa. Asuntoon hän ei voinut jäädä, eikä kaupungilla kuljeskelu yksin ja vahvaa kiiman tuoksua erittäen tullut kysymykseenkään. Rauski ei todellakaan haluaisi päätyä jonkun katuja kuljeskelevan, vaistojensa varassa toimivan Alfan raiskaamaksi. 

Rauskin äiti oli tehnyt kaikkensa sen estämiseksi, oman turvallisuutensa uhallakin. Ja yksi raiskattu Omega Alfojen ympäröimänä oli ollut Rauskille tarpeeksi järkyttävä varoitus, jotta hän pysyi kaukana vieraista Alfoista. 

Keimolle ei onneksi ollut pitkä matka, joten Rauski oli Keimon ovella ennen kuin huomasikaan. Hän koputti oveen kärsimättömänä, ja tunsi samalla kuinka halun kuuma aalto pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen. Ja vaikka Keimon Alfa oli aina ollut rauhallinen Rauskin lähellä, Rauski pystyi tuntemaan kuinka hänen Omegansa halusi alistua Alfan edessä ja paljastaa kurkkunsa. 

Kiiman aikana Rauskista tuli haluamattaan epätoivoinen, seksihullu eläin. Omega halusi vain tulla pannuksi pitkään ja kovaa. Eikä sille tuntunut edes sukulainen merkkaavan tällä kertaa mitään. Rauski irvisti ajatukselle, mutta vakavoitui kun ovi aukesi.

Keimo katsoi Rauskia huolestuneesti, veti tämän nopeasti sisään ja vilkuili käytävän molempiin suuntiin kuin vainoharhainen sekopää. Lopulta veli sulki oven ja kiepahti katsomaan Rauskia. Rauski laski huppunsa ja antoi kiimalleen lopultakin täyden vallan.

Rauski näki selvästi Keimon ilmeestä, milloin tämä haistoi kiiman. Veljen silmissä välähti ja suu aukesi hieman. Sitten Keimo kokosi itsensä, veti Alfansa sisäänsä ja antoi Rauskille tilaa. 

"Se aika taas vuodesta kun Omega antaa kuulua itsestään, niinkö?" Keimo kysyi ja johdatti Rauskin olkkariin. Rauski nyökkäsi synkkänä ja istui sohvalle. Hän nosti jalat viereensä sohvalle ja antoi Omegansa alistua Keimon Alfan mieltymysten mukaan. 

Veljen Alfa oli nykyään vielä paljon turvallisempi vaihtoehto kuin mikään muu. Keimo oli vähän aikaa sitten löytänyt itselleen oman, merkityn Omegansa. Jokaiselle Alfalle oli kauan sitten määrätty sieluntoveri; Omega, jonka kanssa he viettäisivät loppuelämänsä. Ja kun Alfa löysi tämän Omegan, sen huomasi. Alfa muuttui rauhallisemmaksi, ja hyökkäävän sijaan puolustavaksi. 

Joskus sieluntoverin löytyminen kuitenkin meni pieleen. Yleisesti se toimi ja Alfa löysi kumppaninsa, mutta joskus universumi sekoitti yhteen tarkoitetut sielut ajassa ja paikassa. 

Ei ensinnäkään ollut varmaa löytyisikö kumppani lähimailtakaan, vaikka niin yleensä kävikin. Joskus kumppania ei koskaan löytynyt, koska he joutuivat aivan toisille puolille maapalloa.

Toisaalta taas ei ollut varmaa, oliko kumppani samanikäinen. Yleensä ikäero pysyi alle kymmenessä vuodessa, mutta joskus oli käynyt niinkin, että toinen oli vielä pieni lapsi kumppanien kohdatessa. 

Ei ollut Alfalle kovin mukavaa selittää pikkuvauvan vanhemmille, että oli löytänyt lapsesta kumppaninsa. Yleensä tällaisessa tilanteessa Alfa tyytyi suojelemiseen ja pelkkään ystävyyteen, ehkä eräänlaiseen kummisedän tai -tädin rooliin. Jos taas Omega oli vanhempi, hän etsi yleensä toisen Alfan. Omegan puolella kun suhde ei toiminut passiivisena ollenkaan. Silloin parempi ratkaisu oli lähteä.

Keimon Omega, vaalea tyttö nimeltä Lotta, oli ilmestynyt veljen elämään pari kuukautta sitten. Pari oli aluksi vain tutustunut, mutta lopulta Keimo oli myöntänyt Lotalle, että tämä oli hänen Omegansa. Nyt pari eli onnellisena ja Lotta oli vasta muuttanut veljen asuntoon.

"Entä Lotta?" Rauski kysyi, ja inhosi itseään kun ääni särkyi lopussa. "Ei ole täällä, eikä tulekaan ennen huomista. Sillä oli jotain asioita hoidettavana sen vanhempien kanssa", Keimo vastasi ja kohautti hartioitaan. 

"Hoidaks sä homman ite vai tarviiks apua?" Keimo kysyi sitten ja näpläsi hupparinsa helmaa. Veljen Alfasta pystyi aistimaan, että se oli varuillaan vieraan, kiimaisen Omegan läheisyydessä. _Onneks tätä ei tapahdu kovin usein_ , Rauski ajatteli. "Mä osaan kyllä hoitaa tän iha ite. Mut voisinks olla täällä ainakin iltaa asti?" Rauski vastasi ja tunsi Omegansa valittavan heikosti. Keimo nyökkäsi ja poistui sitten keittiöön.

Rauski nappasi uudestaan puhelimensa taskustaan ja näppäili hänestä liian tutuksi käyneen numeron. _Jos olisin oikeasti normaali, kunnollinen Alfa, mun ei tarviis alistua tähän_ , Rauski mietti ärsyyntyneesti odottaessaan puhelimen soivan. Hetken päästä pirteä naisääni vastasi soittoon.

"Omegojen avustuspuhelin. Miten voin auttaa?" naisääni kysyi. Rauski huokaisi äänettömästi. "Tarvitsen jonkun kumppanikseni täksi illaksi", Rauski sanoi ja yritti olla kiroamatta tärisevälle äänelleen ja edelleen alavartalossa tuntuvalle kuumotukselle.  
"Selvä. Voisitteko antaa nimenne ja tunnistenumeronne?" nainen puhelimen päässä kysyi. Rauski antoi naiselle käyttämänsä salanimen ja tunnistenumeron: "Tuukka Lehto, tunnistenumero 068771S." Nainen kiitti, kuului näppäimistön naputusta ja lopulta nainen sanoi: "Etsimme teille kumppanin lähialueelta. Lähetämme nimen ja yhdistenumeron kymmenen minuutin sisällä." Rauski kiitti naista ja sulki puhelimen.

Omegojen avustuspuhelin oli luotu auttamaan kaikkia Omegoja. Jokaiselle annettiin salanimi ja nimeen yhdistetty tunnistenumero. Numerolla pystyttiin hakemaan tietojärjestelmästä Omegan tiedot: mieltymykset, asuinkaupunki ja ikä. Muuta Omegoilta ei kysytty, koska tietoja haluttiin suojella mahdollisimman hyvin. 

Lisäksi numerosarjan perässä oleva kirjain kertoi Omegan tilanteesta, jonka mukaan Alfaa myös haettiin. Se pystyi olemaan jotakin kolmesta perusvaihtoehdoista tai sitten kategoriaa 'muu', joita oli vain muutamia.

Y eli yksinäinen Omega etsi kumppania ohjelman avulla. Silloin Alfaksi kelpasi oikeastaan kuka vain. P eli pakenija pakeni jotakin Alfaa, joka oli kohdellut häntä huonosti ja halusi täten mahdollisimman harvan tietävän hänestä. Silloin Alfan kuului olla mahdollisimman varovainen ja ystävällinen. Ja S, mikä Rauski itsekin oli, oli salailija. Salailija halusi salata Omegansa kaikilta tai joltakulta tietyltä. He halusivat yleensä Alfojen hoitavan asian ja häipyvän, sanomatta sanaakaan kenellekään.

Alfojen tilanne taas oli paljon kimurantimpi. Heidän taustansa käytiin läpi viimeistä yksityiskohtaa myöten, jotta heidät voitiin todeta Omegalle sopivaksi. Ennen kuin Alfa edes hyväksyttiin ohjelmaan, hänen täytyi läpäistä tausta- ja luonnetesti. 

Taustatestissä tutkittiin Alfan tausta: sairaudet, rikosrekisteri, koulutus, rahatilanne, perhe, ihan kaikki. Mikään ei saanut jäädä huomaamatta, koska se voisi vaarantaa Omegan turvallisuuden.

Luonnetestissä tutkittiin Alfan luonnetta. Ei saanut olla liian hyökkäävä ja piti pysyä rauhallisena joka tilanteessa. Muuten Alfa voisi säikäyttää Omegan, joka oli herkässä tilassa. _Ihan kuin kiima ei olisi ollut ihan tarpeeksi herkkä tila, Rauski mietti katkerasti, tuntuu, että silloin ei paljon ole väliä millaista henkilöä panee._

Rauski pystyi kuitenkin ymmärtämään, miksi kaikki se tutkiminen tehtiin. Jos tutkimuksia ei olisi tehty, varmaan puolet Omegoista olisi lopulta päätynyt jonkun hyvän esityksen pystyyn pistäneen perverssin raiskaamiksi. Silloin koko palvelua ei olisi. Ja Rauski olisi kusessa Omegansa oikkujen kanssa. 

Keimo palasi keittiöstä kantaen lautasta, jolla oli munakas. Hän nakkasi lautasen sohvapöydälle Rauskin eteen, ojensi haarukan ja sanoi: "Syö jotain. Kyl se siitä." Rauski tarttui haarukkaan, otti palan munakasta sen piikkeihin ja tunki suuhunsa. Ei se varmaankaan pahemmalta maistunut, mutta Rauski oli liian omissa maailmoissaan maistaakseen kunnolla. 

"Saiks illaks hankittua jonkun?" Keimo kysyi ja istui nojatuoliin Rauskin viereen. Rauski pureskeli munakastaan ja vastasi: "Joo, varmaan. Ne lähettää tiedot vähän ajan päästä. Kunhan se tyyppi ei vaa peru koko juttua kun kuulee, et oon jätkä." Keimo hymyili vinosti ja nyökkäsi. "Sähän ootki niin erilainen naisiin verrattuna", Keimo tokaisi virnistellen ja Rauski tuhahti. "Oikeesti. Kui joku kehtaa siin vaihees sanoo, et jättää homman siihe, koska satuinki olee jätkä? Luuleeks ne, et mun on helppo mennä tekee tällasia asioita? Eiks niille muka oo kerrottu mitää? Tai sanosivat sit suoraa jo alus, et ne ei haluu ketään jätkiä", Rauski valitti loukkaantuneena.

Oli nimittäin käynyt parikin kertaa niin, että langan päässä ollut Alfa olikin perääntynyt, kun oli saanut kuulla Rauskin olevan mies. Ja vaikka kaikille muille 'kumppaneille' muuten homma olikin aina ollut ihan jees, oli Alfa silti vähän yllättynyt Rauskin esitellessä itsensä.

Oli oikeastaan tosi harvinaista, että mies oli Omega. Todennäköisyys oli luokkaa yksi sadastatuhannesta. Sen takia Rauski olikin aina ollut katkera omasta kohtalostaan Omegana. _Miks just mun pitää olla se Omega kaikkien Alfojen keskellä? Todennäköisyys on iha vitun pieni ja silti just mul on niin vitun huono tuuri!_ Rauski oli aina miettinyt ja melkein takonut päätään seinään.

Suurin osa miehistä kun oli Alfoja, noin kuusikymmentä prosenttia. Yleensä Alfa miellettiin mieheksi, koska tämä oli lauman johtaja ja luonteeltaan itsevarma ja voimakastahtoinen. Alfoja oli tosin yhtä paljon erilaisia kuin ihmisiäkin, jolloin kaikki eivät todellakaan sopineet Alfan perus luonnekuvaukseen. Loput miehistä olivat Betoja ja yleensä rauhallisempia ja älykkäämpiä kuin Alfat. Betat olivat yleensä tottuneet paikkaansa avustajana ja tukijana, lauman kakkosena.

Naisilla tilasto meni hieman toiseen suuntaan. Omegoja ja Betoja oli liki yhtä paljon, molempia noin neljäkymmentä prosenttia. Loput olivat Alfoja, joka kertoi naisten yleisestä asemasta laumoissa aika lailla. Oli harvinaista, että nainen päätyi laumansa johtoon. 

Ja lisäksi nämä määrät meinasivat sitä, että lähes jokaista Omegaa kohti oli kaksi Alfaa. Se auttoi Omegojen avustuspuhelimen toimintaa, koska vaihtoehtoja oli niin paljon. Ja vaikka tästä määrästä otettiin pois kaikki sekopäät Alfat, silti määrä oli ihan mukava. Silti se myös osaltaan vaikeutti oman sieluntoverin löytämistä. Ei ollutkaan sen takia edes harvinaista, että Alfa otti parikseen Betan. 

Rauski hätkähti kun hänen puhelimensa piippasi, ja nappasi sen käteensä. Viesti oli avustuspuhelimen numerosta ja siinä luki: "Kumppani löydetty. Olkaa hyvä ja soittakaa alla näkyvään yhdistenumeroon." Rauskin vatsassa väänsi kun hän tuijotti yhdistenumeroa. Numeron kautta hän pystyisi soittamaan uudelle Alfalleen. 

Hän oli aina säälinyt niitä Alfoja, joiden kanssa joutui hommansa hoitamaan. Onneksi Alfa sai siitä sentään hieman rahaa, vaikka suurin osa Alfoista sanoikin tekevänsä tätä vain auttaakseen. Rauski oli kuitenkin varma, että hän oli niistä oletetuista kumppaneista se kaikkein epätodennäköisin. Ja että kukaan Alfoista ei oikeasti olisi valinnut häntä. _No, enhä mä oikeen mitään oo ees tehny sen etee, et Alfat pitäis musta. Se ei vaa oo mun juttu. Mä en oo koskaan ollu sellanen huomionhakunen Omega, vaan melkein-Alfa jol on ongelmia._

Rauski huokaisi, hätisti veljensä toiseen huoneeseen ja painoi sitten yhdistenumeroa. Yhdistenumerot oli luotu pitämään molempien osapuolien numerot salassa. Omega soitti, numero yhdistettiin tietojen mukaan oikeaan osoitteeseen ja Alfa vastasi.

Puhelin ehti tuutata kolmesti, ennen kuin numero yhdistyi, ja sitten joku vastasi toisessa päässä. "Joonas", kuului toisesta päästä linjaa. Rauski nielaisi ja tunsi kuinka Omega vääntelehti. Äänestä pystyi vaistoamaan vahvan Alfan; äänessä oli arvovaltaa, varmuutta ja syvyyttä.  
"Moi. Mä oon Tuukka", Rauski esitteli itsensä ja yritti pitää tärinän poissa äänestään. Omega jatkoi epätoivoista vääntelehtimistään. Se halusi nyt jo puhelimen toisessa päässä olevaa Alfaa.

"Moi. Soititki tosi nopeesti. Yleensä Omegat soittaa vasta monen tunnin päästä", Joonas sanoi ja naurahti pehmeästi. Rauski puri huultaan ja häntä inhotti kun hänen mielessään muotoutui kuva hänestä ja tästä miehestä sängyssä, miehen kuiskiessa hänen korvaansa pehmeällä äänellään. Rauski pudisti ajatuksen mielestään mahdollisimman nopeasti ja yskäisi, vastaten Joonaksen kommenttiin pikaisesti. 

Toisaalta hän oli tyytyväinen. Alfa, siis Joonas, ei ollut maininnut Rauskin miehyydestä yhtään mitään. Ja mies kuulosti ihan rennolta ja mukavalta tyypiltä. "Missä sä haluut nähä? Ja mihin aikaa?" Joonas kysyi. "Öm... Oisko sul joku paikka mielessä?" Rauski vastasi epävarmasti. Hänen mieleensä ei tullut nyt yhtään hyvää paikkaa, joka voisi sopia heille molemmille. 

Joonas ehdotti lopulta Keimon asunnon lähellä olevaa hotellia, Rauskin yllätykseksi. Ja lopulta Rauski lupasi tapaavansa Joonaksen hotellihuoneessa puolen kahdeksan jälkeen. "Jätän sulle sun nimellä avainkortin respaan. Meen huoneeseen varmaa jo aikasemmin, niin nähään siellä sitten. Moikka Tuukka", Joonas sanoi vielä puhelimeen. Rauski sanoi heipat, sulki puhelimen ja nakkasi sen sohvalle viereensä.

Omega tuntui värähtävän pelkästä panemisen ajatuksesta, ja Rauski tunsi tutun kuumotuksen alavartalossaan. Rauski olisi ollut valmis hoitamaan homman alta vaikka heti, mutta hän ei toisaalta halunnut ensimmäisenä rynnätä ihan tuntemattoman Alfan sänkyyn. Oli hänellä sentään sen verran arvokkuutta. _Ja sen verran itsekuria, vaikka Omegalla osaa ollakin aina välillä tosi helvetinmoinen panetus päällä_ , Rauski ajatteli ja virnisti itsekseen. 

Keimo asteli takaisin huoneeseen, virne naamalleen liisteröitynä. "No, millanes jätkä sieltä toisesta päästä löytyi?" veli sanoi kepeällä äänellä, josta pystyi kuulemaan piilovittuilun. "Ei sen kummempi..." Rauski vastasi ja käänsi katseensa, jotta veli ei huomaisi pientä punastusta, joka oli noussut hänen kasvoilleen. Ei hän ollut koskaan tykästynyt Alfoihinsa. Hän ei vain sopeutunut Omegan elämään. Piste. Ja jos hän ei voinut olla Omega, miten hän olisi yhtäkkiä voinut hankkia Alfan?

Loppupäivän Rauski ja Keimo viettivät yhdessä. Rauski pyysi Keimoa sanomaan, että hän oli mennyt viettämään iltaa muualle, jos joku kaipaisi häntä. Lisäksi hän sanoi Keimolle, että jättäisi hotellin respaan kolmannen avainkortin siltä varalta, että hänelle sattuisi jotakin. Hän oli aina tehnyt niin, vaikka mitään ei ollut koskaan sattunutkaan.

Kun Keimo oli lopulta saanut Rauskin rauhoittumaan ja rentoutumaan, pojat olivat päättäneet pelata pleikkaa. Veljekset olivat päätyneet koetestaamaan pelejä, jotka olivat jääneet pelaamattomina kaappiin lojumaan. Viidestä pelistä yksi paljastui paremmaksi kuin he olivat olettaneet, kaksi aivan kusisiksi ja kaksi viimeistä ihan pelattaviksi. Kun Rauski pelisession lopussa vilkaisi kelloa, hän huomasi sen lähenevän jo seitsemää.

"Mun pitäs kait lähtee", Rauski sanoi, nousi sohvalta ja ojensi ohjaimen Keimolle. Keimo otti ohjaimen, pysäytti pelin ja nousi ylös. Hän asetti ohjaimet sohvapöydälle ja katsoi Rauskia. "Pitäskö sun lainata mult jotai vaatteita? Et kukaan ei kaupungil tajuu et sä.. et sul on kiima menossa?" veli kysyi ja näytti taas huolestuneelta. Ihan kuin Rauski ei pärjäisi ilman lapsenvahtia. 

Rauski läppäsi Keimoa rauhoittavasti olalle ja sanoi: "Mä pärjään kyl. Mut jos välttämät haluut nii voin mä kait hupparin ottaa. Auttaaha se vähä.." Keimo nyökkäsi, harppoi kohti makkarin ovea, pujahti sisään ja sitten kuului kolinaa. Yhtäkkiä kuului kovaäänistä kiroamista ja sitten Keimo putkahti ulos ovesta, huppari kädessään. Hän paukautti oven kiinni perässään ja nakkasi hupparin Rauskille. 

Rauski kohotti veljelleen kulmaansa. "Mikäs siel nyt noin harmitti?" Rauski kysyi, pukien samalla hupparin päälleen omansa tilalle. "Eiku, vaatekaapista tippu vaa yks hylly ku pengoin sitä... Kaikki vaatteet on ny vähä sekasi. Pitää korjata se ennen ku Lotta tulee", Keimo vastasi ja mulkaisi ärtyneenä makkarin suljettua ovea.

Rauski naurahti kevyesti, kiitti Keimoa ja häipyi sitten. Hän jätti likaisen hupparinsa Keimolle, joka lupasi pestä sen mahdollisimman nopeasti. Rauski käveli pitkin katuja, kädet taskussa ja huppu päässä. Jokaisen lähestyvän Alfan kohdalla hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät ja Omega vaikeroi. Rauski yritti piilottaa Omegansa sisäänsä mahdollisimman hyvin, mutta silti muutama tyyppi ehti vilkaista häntä ohi kävellessään.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Kun ovi avautui, ensimmäinen mitä Rauski tajusi oli, että huoneessa ei tuoksunut millekään muulle kuin Alfalle."

Lopulta kadun päässä näkyi tutuksi käynyt hotelli. Rauski oli useasti kävellyt tästä ohi kaupungilla kuljeskellessaan. Nyt hän kuitenkin käveli ensimmäistä kertaa sisälle lasisista liukuovista. Hän saapui ruskean eri sävyillä sisustettuun, lämminhenkiseen aulaan ja harppoi kohti respan tiskiä. Ainoalla toiminnassa olevalla tiskillä oli kuitenkin jo asiakas; tummaihoinen mies, joka sölkötti epäselvää englantia vastaanoton nuorelle naiselle.

Nainen näytti kärsivältä ja hänen hymynsä nyki, mutta hän selitti kuitenkin kohteliaasti miehelle, miten aamupala hotellilla toimi. Mies ei tuntunut oikein tajuavan, että aamupalan sai ilmaiseksi, kunhan vain oli maksanut huoneen hinnan. Rauski alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi, mutta silloin mies lopulta lähti ja tiski vapautui. Rauski käveli sen luokse ja nojasi tiskin reunaan.

Nainen tuijotti hetken aikaa tietokoneen näyttöä tiskin takana, nosti sitten katseensa ja hymyili. Rauski hymyili takaisin. Nainen oli nuori, noin 25-vuotias, ja tämän ruskeat hiukset oli vedetty pois kasvoilta nutturalle. Kasvot olivat sirot ja silmät suuret. Naisesta leijui vieno Betan tuoksu ja Rauskin Omega rauhoittui. 

"Taitaa olla sulla aika rankka ilta. Ulkomaalaisia paljonkin?" Rauski kysyi, yrittäen tavoitella rentoa ääntä. "Joo", nainen vastasi ja nyökkäsi, "Tähän aikaan vuodesta on. Osan kanssa on aina välillä hankalaa." Rauski nyökkäsi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Aulassa istuva porukka tuntui olevan täynnä Alfoja, ja jokikisen silmät olivat nauliutuneet häneen. 

"Miten voin auttaa?" nainen kysyi ja hymyili uudestaan, tällä kertaa rennommin.  
"Mul on huone varattuna. Tai se on mun kaverin varaama ja se tuli tänne jo. Se lupas jättää mulle tänne respaan avainkortin", Rauski selitti naiselle hieman kireällä äänellä. Miesten tuijotus alkoi käydä hermoille.  
"Okei. Voisitko kertoa nimesi, niin katson löytyykö täältä avainkorttia sille nimelle", nainen sanoi ja näpytteli jotakin tietokoneelleen. Sitten hän katsoi Rauskia odottavasti.  
"Joo, siis.. Tuukka Lehto", Rauski sanoi ja mulkaisi olkansa yli porukkaa. _Jos te jatkatte tota tuijotusta, te poraatte muhun reiän. Ei mul ny niin hyvä perse oo_ , Rauski ajatteli ja naurahti mielessään. Osa Alfoista torjui hänet, toiset taas oikein kuolasivat. Miten ihanaa.

"Tässä avainkorttinne. Se on huoneeseen numero 117. Se löytyy toisesta kerroksesta, hissien jälkeen heti vasemmalta", nainen sanoi lopulta, näpyteltyään hetken konettaan ja ojensi avainkortin. Rauski nappasi sen, kiitti ja käski naista jättämään respaan toisen kortin hänen nimellään. 

Kun nainen oli nyökännyt, Rauski ryntäsi kohti hissejä. Onneksi niiden luona ei ollut ketään, ja Rauski sai ajella keskenään hissillä toiseen kerrokseen. Portaitakin olisi toki voinut käyttää, mutta Rauskin suuntavaisto oli mitä oli. Eli ei kummoinen. Hän varmasti vain eksyisi, jos alkaisi kävellä summanmutikassa portaita ylös alas.

Hissin ovet liukuivat auki ja Rauski astui aulan ruskeansävyistä teemaa myötäilevään käytävään. Käytävä oli päällystetty tummanruskealla kokolattiamatolla ja seinät oli paneloitu vaaleanruskealla. Huoneiden ovet olivat koruttomia puuovia, joissa oli kultalaatalla huoneen numero.

Rauski kääntyi vasemmalle käytävälle ja katseli huoneiden numeroja: 115... 116... _117_. Rauski pysähtyi ja tuijotti ovea. Sitten hän kokosi itsensä, veti syvään henkeä ja työnsi avainkortin lukkoon. Hän vetäisi sen pois, ja kun valo välähti vihreänä, hän painoi kahvan alas avatakseen oven.

Kun ovi avautui, ensimmäinen mitä Rauski tajusi oli, että huoneessa ei tuoksunut millekään muulle kuin Alfalle. Vahvan ja odottavan Alfan lämmin ja myskinen tuoksu leijui huoneesta. Tuoksu oli kuin kutsu puutteesta kärsivälle Omegalle, ja Rauski nielaisi vaikeasti. Hän ei ollut koskaan tottunut siihen, miltä tuntui kun kiiman aikana Omega vei oman mielensä mukaan, eikä pystynyt tekemään asialle mitään. Miten joku pystyi elämään kaiken sen kanssa _normaalisti?_

Rauski astui varovasti sisään hotellihuoneeseen ja kohtasi edessään kirkkaasti valaistun, pienen olohuoneen. Vasemmalla oli käynti erilliseen makkariin leveistä liukuovista ja niiden vieressä ovi kylppäriin. Huone oli suuri verrattuna niihin kaikkiin huoneisiin, joissa hän oli elämänsä aikana ollut. Ilmeisesti Joonas halusi panostaa oloihinsa tai sitten muuten vain törsäsi ylettömästi yhteen hotelliyöhön.

Olohuoneen täyttivät tumman ruskeat sohvat. Huoneen seinät oli maalattu epätasaisen valkoisiksi ja peräseinä oli pelkkiä suuria ikkunoita. Niiden edessä oli valtava telkkari, josta näkyi jokin komediasarja. Verhot ja muut koristelut oli sävytetty kirkkaan keltaisiksi ja oransseiksi. Rauskin silmiin pisti kaikkein eniten olohuoneen kirkkaan oranssi matto, joka näytti ihan siltä kuin joku olisi kaatanut maalipurkin vaalealle parketille.

Sen jälkeen Rauski huomasi sohvan selkänojan takana jonkun takaraivon ja pysähtyi. Samalla hetkellä istujan pää kuitenkin kääntyi ja Rauski tuijotti tummansinisiin, ystävällisiin silmiin. Miehen hymy oli lämmin ja hänen kasvonsa komeat. Miehen vaaleat hiukset oli ajettu sivuilta ja takaa lyhyiksi ja jätetty ylhäältä pitkiksi. Hiukset laskeutuivat edestä silmille ja olivat viehättävästi pörrössä, ihan kuin mies olisi kävellyt tuulessa vain hetki sitten. 

Rauski tunsi taas Omegansa vääntelehtivän epämukavasti ja jäykistyi. Hän ei osannut olla luontevasti Alfan kanssa samassa tilassa. Hän oli niin tottunut esittämään Alfaa, että siitä oli tullut kuin toinen persoona. Nyt Alfan hyökkäävä persoona pyrki pintaan. Omega kuitenkin muistutti läsnäolostaan niin paljon, että Rauski päätti heittää Alfansa hetkeksi sivuun ja antaa Omegan viedä. Ehkä sillä tavalla tämä olisi helpompaa heille molemmille.

"Moi! Vau, sähän oot tosi hyvän näkönen!" Joonas sanoi ja virnisti sohvalta, nostaen samalla kyynerpäänsä selkänojalle. Tummansiniset silmät katsoivat Rauskia päästä varpaisiin ja Rauski pystyi selkeästi näkemään Alfan himoitsevan katseen miehen silmissä. Rauski tunsi punastuvansa. Yleensä kaikki Alfat halusivat vain asiaan ja Rauskille se sopi, mutta Joonaksessa oli jotain... Ihan kuin hän olisi yrittänyt piilotella jotain. _Ehkä jollain muullakin on toinen persoonallisuus ku mulla?_ Rauski mietti ja hymyili miehelle.

"Moi. Ethä säkään pahan näkönen oo", Rauski sanoi vastaukseksi, yrittäen kuulostaa rennolta. Mies nousi sohvalta ja käveli lähemmäs Rauskia. Hän pysähtyi noin metrin päähän ja tuijotti varmalla katseella Rauskia silmiin. "Mä sanoin nimekseni Joonas, mut se ei oo mun oikee nimi. Mun oikee nimi on Mikael. Sä voit kutsuu mua Mikeksi", Joonas, tai siis ilmeisesti Mikke, sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Rauskille. Rauski tarttui siihen hitaasti ja puristi kevyesti. Ei ollut edes erikoista, että Alfa kertoi kaikesta huolimatta oman oikean nimensä. Rauskilla sitä mahdollisuutta ei tietenkään ollut. Hän oli kaikille Alfoilleen Tuukka, ei koskaan täysin hän itse.

"Okei, nyt kun tää esittäytyminen on ohi niin", Mikke jatkoi varmalla äänellä, "mitä sä haluisit tehdä?" Rauski hätkähti kysymystä, katseli hetken ympärilleen ja äkkäsi minibaarin takaseinällä olevan kaapin keskellä. "Voisiks sä mitenkään... tota... käskee mun Omegaa? Tiedäthän sä?" Rauski sanoi vaivautuneena ja vilkuili minibaaria. 

Yleensä Omegat rakastivat sitä kun saivat olla hyödyksi Alfoilleen eli täyttivät näiden antamia käskyjä. Sillä tavalla Alfoilla oli myös valtaa Omegoihin, ja yleensä Rauski pelkäsi sitä. Hän ei normaalistikaan olisi pystynyt olemaan tottelematta suoraa käskyä Alfalta ja hän oli siksi aina hieman varpaillaan. Kiimassa, no, sanotaanko vaikka, että kiimassa sitä teki mitä vain mielyttääkseen Alfaa ja rakasti sitä valtavasti, oli tehtävä sitten mikä tahansa. 

"Ai, no..." Mikke sanoi ja seurasi Rauskin katsetta minibaarin suuntaan. "Hakisiks meille juotavaa? Otan olutta, ota ittelles mitä haluut." Rauski nyökkäsi, säntäsi minibaarille, nappasi kaksi kylmää olutta kaapista ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Mikke oli palannut sohvalle istumaan ja Rauski käveli hänen luokseen. Kun hän ojensi oluttölkin Mikelle, tämä nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Hyvin tehty. Oon tosi iloinen kun toit mulle tän." Rauskin Omega tuntui riemuitsevan kun se sai Alfalta kehuja ja tuntui syöksähtävän samantien toiseen ulottuvuuteen kun Mikke vielä kaiken lisäksi pörrötti Rauskin hiuksia vapaalla kädellään.

Sen jälkeen tuli hiljaista, mutta Rauskin Omega nautti olostaan. Siitä oli niin paljon aikaa kun Rauski oli ollut tällä tavalla Alfan kanssa. Mikke näytti edelleen katsovan telkkaria, antoi Rauskille aikaa tottua ja yritti pysyä rentona. Rauski kuitenkin huomasi rentoutuvansa miehen seurassa yllättävän helposti. Miehen katseessa oli kuitenkin edelleen jotain erikoista. Ihan kuin hän olisi yrittänyt piilottaa jotain. Ihan kuin hän olisi ajatellut jotain vaarallista.

Yhtäkkiä Rauski alkoi tuntea olonsa sumeaksi ja päässä pyöri. Hän laski oluensa varovasti sohvapöydälle ja piteli päätään käsissään. Koko huone keinui, ja Rauskin jäsenet tuntuivat painavilta ja kömpelöiltä. "Mä en voi oikee hyvin..." Rauski mutisi ja yritti saada huimauksen loppumaan. Sitten hän kuitenkin kuuli vierestään huvittuneen murahduksen. "Ei sun kuulukaan. Mä oon oottanu tätä koko illan." 

Rauski hätkähti Miken muuttunutta ääntä ja kääntyi katsomaan tätä. Miehen kasvot olivat vääntyneet kammottavaan vahingon iloiseen virneeseen ja Alfan silmissä paistoi nyt täysin kontrolloimaton halu. Mies näytti pelottavan paljon eläimeltä ja Rauski perääntyi vaistonvaraisesti. Omega hänen sisällään luimisti korvansa.

Lopulta hän nousi huterille jaloilleen päästäkseen pois miehen luota, peruutti selkä edellä taaksepäin ja törmäsi lopulta johonkin pehmeään. Kun Rauski kääntyi ympäri, hän joutui ottamaan tukea siitä, mihin oli törmännyt. Ja tajusi sen jo ennen näkemistäkin mieheksi. 

Rauskin takana seisoi valtavan kokoinen mies, josta leijui vahva Alfan tuoksu. Tummat hiukset korostivat ruskettunutta ihoa ja valtavia lihaksia. Silmissä näkyi sama eläimellinen halu kuin Mikellä hetki sitten. "Mitä tää oikein on?" Rauski kysyi heikosti ja vilkuili miehiä. Hänen Omegansa oli jo luovuttanut kahden liian vahvan Alfan edessä ja vain Rauskin oma tahto esti häntä lyyhistymästä maahan. Hän kuitenkin tärisi pelosta, ja Alfojen tahto saisi hänet pian romahtamaan.

"Hei Tuukka, täs on Tomi. Ja toi", Mikke osoitti eteiseen, josta paljastui vielä yksi, muita lyhyempi ja luihun näköinen mies, "on Santtu. Ja nyt, sä saat luvan viihdyttää meitä tän yön, jookos?" Sen kuultuaan Rauski yritti nopealla liikkeellä karkuun, mutta Tomi kaappasi hänestä kiinni ja veti takaisin. 

Mikke tuli hitaasti Rauskin eteen ja tarttui tätä leuasta. "Sä et oo menos minnekää", Mikke sähisi ja jatkoi: "Mä halveksin teitä. Te ette oo mitään muuta ku huoria. Toi avustuspuhelin-paskakin, se muka auttaa teitä. Ja vitut, se on vaan et te voitte huorata ittenne. Ja Alfojenko pitäs olla ymmärtäväisiä ja helliä tollasia seksin perässä juoksevia eläimiä kohtaan? Luuletteks te olevanne jotai maailmanvaltijaita vai? Myönnä, et te ette kaipaa mitään muuta ku panoo! Omegat ei haluu mitään muuta, eihän? Joten me annetaan sulle sun elämäs pano, sellanen ettet ikinä unoha mis sun paikkas oikee on!" 

Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa silkkaa halveksuntaa tihkuviin tummansinisiin silmiin ja nielaisi. Sitten hän alkoi tapella. _Ei, ei, ei, näin ei voi tapahtua! Mä en suostu tähän!_ Olivat ainoat ajatukset, mitä Rauskin päässä kuului kun hän yritti lyödä ja potkia tiensä vapauteen. Tomi ei kuitenkaan edes säpsähtänyt kun Rauski potkaisi tätä kovaa jalkaan, nosti vain Rauskin ilmaan ja lähti kantamaan eteenpäin. Ja kun Rauski kokeili huutamista, joku tunki kankaan hänen suuhunsa, sitoi sen pään taakse kireälle ja pakotti hänet olemaan hiljaa. Lopulta Tomi laski hänet makkarin sängylle, ja Rauskin silmät levisivät.

Sen jälkeen hänen Omegansa sokaisi hänen silmänsä ja sai vallan. Se halusi tätä, vaikka tiesi, että ihminen, joka oli tällä hetkellä eläimen sisällä, ei halunnut ja oli siksi kauhuissaan. Omega kuitenkin sekosi kun kolme Alfaa kävi sen kimppuun säälimättömästi ja alkoi repiä sitä henkisesti kappaleiksi. Ja kun Rauski ei pystynyt pitämään itseään samalla kasassa, hän lopetti tappelemisen ja antautui. Hän sulki silmänsä kaikelta, antoi Alfojen tehdä mitä halusivat ja yritti samalla ajatella olevansa muualla.

Mikään kuvittelu ei kuitenkaan auttanut. Rauski kuuli selvästi jokaisen halua täynnä olevan murahduksen ja ulvahduksen, kun Alfat repivät vaatteita hänen päältään. Yhtäkkiä joku läimäytti häntä kasvoille ja hän räväytti silmänsä auki pakokauhun vallassa. Rauski tajusi tuijottavansa taas Mikkeä silmiin. "Sä katot tän tai mä pakotan sut", Mikke sähisi ja Rauskin Omega kiemurteli. Rauskilla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin katsoa, kuinka Mikke repi paidan hänen päältään hitain, viivyttelevin liikkein ja kävi sitten Rauskin kimppuun. 

Ensimmäisenä Rauski tajusi miehen suun kaulallaan. Jokainen nuolaisu tuntui ällöttävältä, jokainen kosketus sai Rauskin melkein oksentamaan. Eikä hän samalla voinut edes miettiä, mitä joku toinen teki hänen alavartalolleen sängyn toisessa päässä. Onneksi hänen sylissään istuva Mikke peitti näkymän. Rauski kuitenkin katui samantien ajatustaan kun Mikke iski hampaansa hänen kurkkuunsa.

Ja sitten Omega oli Miken vallassa. Alfa, joka oli pakottanut hänet tähän, oli merkinnyt hänet omakseen ja pakotti hänet nyt sisäisesti alistumaan. Rauski ei voinut kuin uikuttaa säälittävästi kun Alfan hampaat raatelivat hänen kaulaansa. 

Kun Omega haistoi oman verensä, se sekosi vielä pahemmin. Nyt se oli kiimassa ja samalla kauhuissaan. Uikutus kuitenkin loppui kun joku avasi Rauskin suun ympärille sidotun kankaan, heitti sen sivuun ja työnsi sormensa Rauskin suuhun. Pari kuolasta märkiä sormia sai Rauskin läähättämään, ja Omegan vaikertamaan nautinnosta. 

Sitten Miken paino Rauskin päältä katosi, mies hänen takanaan, sen täytyi olla Tomi, murahti ja kiristi otettaan, ja sitten Rauski tunsi alavartalossaan repivää kipua. Hän vaikersi, mutta joku tukahdutti sen, estäen Rauskilta samalla hapen saamisen. Ja kun Rauski ymmärsi, ettei pääsisi pakoon, hän tajusi, mitä parhaillaan tapahtui. Mikke oli ottanut hänet, Rauski pystyi tuntemaan miehen sisällään, ja silloin Rauski romahti. Hän alkoi tuntea, kuinka kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskilleen. _Tältäköhän äidistä silloin tuntui? Mä oon niin epäonnistunut, kaikki mitä äiti teki mun vuoks... Kukaan ei enää halua mua tän jälkee_ , Rauski ajatteli.

Rauski ei kuitenkaan pystynyt sulkemaan silmiään, koska Alfa pakotti hänet tahdollaan katsomaan kaiken. Tuntui kuin Rauski olisi pystynyt lukemaan Miken ajatuksia, kuuli päässään jokaisen käskyn, jonka Alfa antoi. Alfa pakotti häntä katsomaan oman raiskauksensa, pakotti pitämään siitä, pakotti vaikertamaan nautinnosta, pakotti Omegan häpäisemään itsensä. Ja Rauski ei voinut kuin toivoa epätoivoisesti pois pääsyä.

Yö jatkui samalla tavalla ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan. Alfat raatelivat Rauskin ulkoa ja sisältä, murskasivat henkisesti ja fyysisesti. Pahinta oli kuitenkin se, että jokainen Alfa merkitsi hänet, yksi kerrallaan. Juuri kun Omega ehti tottua ensimmäiseen merkkiin, tajusi kuuluvansa yhdelle tietylle Alfalle, toinen Alfa tuli ja repi merkin. Sen jälkeen Alfa merkitsi Rauskin ja sitten hän kuului jo toiselle. Eikä merkki ehtinyt olla kauaa kun jo kolmas rikkoi merkin ja antoi omansa. Ja joka kerta kun merkki rikkoutui, Rauski luuli kuolevansa siitä henkisestä tuskasta, mitä se aiheutti.

Kun Rauski palasi tajuihinsa kaiken jälkeen, hän tajusi olevansa yksin. Huoneessa ei haissut kuin Rauskin oma veri ja raaka seksi. Jokaista Rauskin lihasta särki ja kurkku tuntui olevan tulessa. Alavartalo oli kärsinyt repimisestä ja pakottamisesta, jokainen työntö oli ollut tuskaa.

Mutta kaikkein eniten oli kärsinyt Rauskin ylpeys. Sillä hetkellä hän tunsi itsensä niin heikoksi ja pieneksi, että ei pystynyt kuin itkemään. Jos hän olisi tapellut kunnolla, jos hän olisi ollut vahvempi, hän olisi voinut välttää tämän. 

_Kun kaikki saa tietää miten oon häpäissy itteni, kukaan ei enää välitä_ , Rauski ajatteli. Sillä hän tunsi itsensä ihan vitun likaiseksi. Hän oli koko yön vain valittanut nautinnosta, Omega oli oikeasti nauttinut tästä, ja se teki hänestä omasta mielestään saastaisen. Kukaan ei enää voisi katsoa häntä. Kukaan ei enää koskaan voisi rakastua häneen, sillä hänet oli saastutettu. Ja entä jos sydän oli samalla menettänyt kaiken hyvän, kaiken puhtautensa?

Ajatus kaiken menettämisestä pelotti Rauskia ja silloin hän tajusi tärisevänsä kylmästä. Ihan kuin kylmyys olisi kulkeutunut sisältä ulospäin, kuin jokin Rauskin sisällä olisi jäätynyt. Kylmyys sai Rauskin ajattelemaan yksinäisyyttä ja viimeisillä voimillaan hän haparoi kännykän yöpöydältä. Onneksi Alfat eivät olleet hankkiutuneet kapineesta lopullisesti eroon.

Hän näppäili näyttöön ensimmäisen mieleen tulleen numeron ja painoi 'soita' -nappia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Tuoksu oli Rauskin, Zappis oli siitä sataprosenttisen varma, ja se sai hänet melkein oksentamaan."

Zappis istui kotona sohvallaan päällään pelkkä t-paita ja bokserit. Hän oli katsonut telkasta jotain älytöntä komediasarjaa aamu kolmesta lähtien ja oli todella tylsistynyt. Hän oli herännyt yöllä omituiseen tunteeseen, eikä ollut sen jälkeen enää pystynyt nukkumaan. 

Yhtäkkiä puhelin soi, ja Zappis kurtisti kulmiaan. Kuka soittaisi hänelle neljän aikaan yöllä? Zappis nappasi puhelimen sohvan vierestä lattialta ja tuijotti näyttöä. Siinä vilkkui Rauskin nimi, ja Zappis kurtisti kulmiaan entistä enemmän. Mitä asiaa Rauskilla oli hänelle tähän aikaan? _Se varmaan pyytää hakeen jostai baarista tai jotain..._ Zappis mietti, mutta päätti kuitenkin vastata.

"Rauski, tiiäks sä yhtää mitä kello on?" Zappis sanoi ärtyneesti, mutta ei vihaisesti. Puhelimesta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut mitään, vain heikkoa hengitystä. "Rauski, ooks sä siel? Onks kaikki okei?" Zappis kysyi ja kuulosti jo hieman huolestuneelta. _Jos tää on joku paska pila niin mä..._ Zappis ajatteli, mutta hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kun Rauski lopulta puhui.

"Mä en... pysty... liikkumaan", kuului heikko kuiskaus ja sitten yskimistä. Nyt Zappis oli aivan hereillä. Ei Rauski heittäisi läppää jostain tällaisesta asiasta. Zappis nousi sohvalta hermostuneesti. "Mitä sä oikein puhut?" Zappis tivasi. "Auta mua... Hae mut pois täältä, jooko? Mä en pyydä... mitään muuta", Rauski jatkoi kuiskaten. Zappista pelotti miehen heikko ääni. Siinä alkoi pikkuhiljaa kuulua tuska ja se sai Zappiksen miettimään, mitä oikein oli tekeillä.

"Mä tuun hakee sut just nyt", Zappis sanoi ja käveli kohti eteistä. Hän nappasi housut mukaansa ja puki niitä kävellessään jalkaansa. Sitten hän nappasi takin naulasta ja sanoi: "Missä sä oot?" Kuului lisää yskimistä ja sitten heikko vastaus: "Hotellilla... Huone 117... Auta mua..." Zappis nyökkäsi, vaikka Rauski ei sitä voinutkaan nähdä. "Mä tuun sinne, pysy paikoillas", Zappis sanoi, heitti takin niskaansa ja nappasi avaimet mukaansa. Sitten hän sulki puhelimen ja oli jo menossa.

Seuraavaksi hän ryntäsi ulos kerrostalon pääovista ja suoraa autolleen. Hän kirjaimellisesti hyppäsi autoonsa, käänsi avaimia lukossa ja peruutti sitten pois parkkiruudusta. Sitten hän painoi kaasua ja auto syöksähti eteenpäin. _Mitä vittua Rauski sä oot oikein menny tekee?_ Zappis mietti ja yritti samalla selvittää, että mistä hotellista mies oli oikein puhunut. Lopulta hän päätyi kaikkien tietojensa perusteella siihen, että sen täytyi olla se hotelli lähellä Keimon kämppää.

Zappis oli hänen ja Rauskin yhteiselon aikana tottunut siihen, että mies katosi aina välillä jonnekin ilman mitään suunnitelmia. Hän oli tottunut yllättäviin viesteihin, outoon Omegan tuoksuun ja epätietoisuuteen. Hän oli pitänyt sitä normaalina Alfan käytöksenä ja antanut siksi asian olla. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuitenkaan kertonut Rauskille sitä, miten paljon hän aina välillä huolestui.

Tänään iltapäivällä kun Zappis oli palannut töistä, hänellä kun oli kerrankin ollut päivävuoro, hän oli löytänyt viestin keittiön pöydältä. Sen jälkeen hänen oli ollut pakko soittaa Keimolle. Rauskin veli oli kuitenkin sanonut Rauskin olevan okei, joten Zappis oli yrittänyt olla huolehtimatta sen enempää. Silti hän ei voinut sille mitään, että oli ajan kuluessa muuttunut suojelevaiseksi Rauskia kohtaan. Hän arveli sen johtuneen miehen pienestä koosta ja huolettomasta elämänasenteesta, mutta hän ei aina ollut niin varma.

Kaikkein eniten häntä oli aina epäilyttänyt se omituinen Omegan tuoksu niinä päivinä kun Rauski lähti. Omegan tuoksu ei ollut vieras. Se tuntui yhdistyvän Rauskin Alfan tuoksuun, mikä teki siitä todella omituista. Yleensä vieraan Omegan haistoi jo kaukaa. Eikä Rauski koskaan suostunut kertomaan, missä oli ollut. Joka kerta hän vain näytti uupuneelta ja huonovointiselta. Muutaman kerran Rauski oli jopa kunnolla suuttunut ja esitellyt Alfansa koko komeudessaan. Oli siis omituista, että niin vahvana esiintyvä Alfa sai Zappiksen suojeluvaiston heräämään. 

Zappis parkkeerasi hotellin eteen, hyppäsi ulos autosta ja lukitsi ovet matkallaan hotellin aulaan. Kun hän tupsahti aulaan puoli viisi aamuyöllä, tiskin takana paperihommia tehnyt nainen näytti kummastuneelta. Zappis kuitenkin riensi tämän luokse ja sanoi: "Mun kaverilla on jokin hätä. Mun on pakko päästä käymään sen luona." Nainen hätkähti, katsoi Zappista epäileväisesti ja sanoi sitten: "Mikä kaverisi nimi on? Onko hän jättänyt sinulle avainkortin?"

Zappis mietti hetken. Rauski olisikin voinut jättää avainkortin omalla nimellään respaan. Zappis kertoi Rauskin nimen naiselle ja tämä alkoi näpytellä konettaan. "En valitettavasti löydä mitään sillä nimellä. Voisitteko nyt poistua?" nainen sanoi ja näytti äkäiseltä. _Ei ilmeisesti mikään ihan perus iltavuoro_ , Zappis ajatteli, mutta alkoi hätääntyä. Häntä oikeasti pelotti Rauskin puolesta. Sitten hän muisti nimen, jota Rauski oli käyttänyt muutamalla baarireissulla, koska ei ollut halunnut kertoa oikeaa nimeään. "Löytyskö nimellä Tuukka Lehto jotain?" Zappis kysyi.

Nainen vilkaisi Zappista yhä ärsyyntyneenä, huokaisi sitten ja alkoi taas näpytellä. Kun näpyttely viimein taukosi, Zappis jännittyi. Jos sillä nimellä ei löytyisi mitään, hän ei tiennyt mitä tekisi. "Nimellä Tuukka Lehto on yksi avainkortti. Haen sen tuolta takaa, pikku hetki", nainen sanoi, kiepsahti ympäri ja käveli takanaan olleesta ovesta takahuoneeseen. Hetken päästä nainen palasi, mutta siinä vaiheessa Zappis alkoi jo käydä kärsimättömäksi. "Tässä. Huone numero 117."

Zappis nappasi kortin, ryntäsi aulan vasemmalla reunalla huomaamiinsa portaisiin ja seurasi kylttejä toiseen kerrokseen. Siellä hän äkkäsi nuolen oikeaan suuntaan ja oli pian huoneen 117 ovella. Hän käytti korttia lukossa ja ryntäsi sitten sisään huoneeseen kuin pyörremyrsky.

Huoneessa oli pilkkopimeää ja täysin hiljaista. Se ei sinänsä pelottanut Zappista, mutta kun hän haistoi kolmen Alfan vahvan tuoksun, hän jännittyi. Tuoksujen kantajat olivat kuitenkin jo ilmeisesti lähteneet. 

Tuoksuissa oli kuitenkin jotain erikoista. Jos Omegoista pystyi haistamaan kiiman metrien päähän, näistä Alfan tuoksuista pystyi haistamaan halun. Niissä tuoksui kiimasta sekoavan Alfan raakuus ja pelkät vaistot. Tuoksut saivat Zappiksen Alfan murahtamaan ja paljastamaan hampaansa.

Sitten Zappis sytytti huoneeseen valon ja tarkasteli eteensä avautunutta olohuonetta. Huoneessa ei ollut mitään omituista, joten Zappis ryntäsi ensimmäiselle huomaamalleen ovelle ja avasi sen. Sen tehtyään hänen oli pakko haukkoa henkeä ja hän meinasi valahtaa polvilleen.

Huoneessa tuoksui pelkästään kärsivälle ja satutetulle, kiimaiselle Omegalle. Yleensä kiiman tuoksu oli makea ja houkutteleva, mutta tämä oli kammottava ja kuvasi pelkkää tuskaa. Omega oli kärsinyt kiimansa takia, saanut kumppanikseen hieman väärän Alfan. Ja kaikkein karmaisevinta oli, että Omegan tuoksu oli tuttu. Tuoksu oli Rauskin, Zappis oli siitä sataprosenttisen varma, ja se sai hänet melkein oksentamaan.

Sitten hän äkkäsi parisängyllä makaavan hahmon, kun käytävästä tuleva valo osui vaaleaan ihoon. Hetken päästä hän tunnisti vaalean, pörröisen tukan ja hoikan vartalon. Muu hahmossa ei sitten enää ollutkaan kuten aikaisemmin: Rauski makasi sängyllä ilman vaatteita, peitto jalkoihin kietoutuneena ja verisenä. Rauskin kasvoissa oli verisiä naarmuja ja kurkku näytti lähes kokonaan rikki revityltä. Rauskin kaulan haavoissa tuoksui tuore merkki, ja Zappiksen Alfa karjaisi kiihtyneenä. 

Sitten Zappis oli jo Rauskin luona ja yritti kartoittaa miehen muita vaurioita. _Mitä vittua tääl on oikee tapahtunu?_ Zappis ajatteli, vaikka pelkäsi tietävänsä vastauksen. Hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut myöntämään tapahtunutta itselleen, vielä vähemmän myöhemmin kenellekään muulle. Mutta ehkä hänen olisi pakko.

Eikä hän vielä pystynyt käsittämään sitäkään, että hänen ystävänsä oli paljastunut Omegaksi. Ei ollut mahdollista, että Rauski oli Omega. Hän ei ollut koskaan huomannut sitä. Mutta nyt kun hän tiesi, se selitti paljon asioita. Se selitti itseasiassa aivan kaiken.

Rauski hengitti heikosti kun Zappis katseli tätä. Ainakin yksi miehen kylkiluista oli poikki, mustelmia ja pieniä ruhjeita oli joka puolella ja Rauskin rinta oli revitty verisille haavoille. Zappis ei edes halunnut tietää, missä kunnossa miehen alavartalo oli kaiken jälkeen. Ja verta oli joka paikassa. Sitä oli roiskunut lakanoiden lisäksi lattialle, eikä veren kuparinen tuoksu lähtisi huoneesta millään. 

Kaikkein eniten Zappista kuitenkin huolestutti, että entä jos Rauski ei koskaan toipuisi? Fyysisesti kaikki varmaan olisi kunnossa parin kuukauden jälkeen, mutta henkisesti... Henkisesti mies voisi romahtaa lopullisesti, eikä enää koskaan paranisi. 

Silloin Rauski yhtäkkiä avasi silmänsä. Katse oli sumea ja täynnä tuskaa, mutta silti mies hymyili Zappikselle. "Sä tulit... Onneks..." Rauski kähisi ja yritti liikkua. Mikään kohta hänen ruumiistaan ei tosin näyttänyt tottelevan komentoja. Zappis kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta yritti hymyillä Rauskille rauhoittavasti. "Tietysti mä tulin. Mähän sanoin niin. Ja mä vien nyt sut pois täältä, okei?" Zappis sanoi ja alkoi nostaa Rauskia mahdollisimman varovaisesti syliinsä. 

Rauski kuitenkin kavahti kosketusta ja näytti pelkäävän Zappista kuin ventovierasta. Miehen silmät suurenivat ja hengitys kiihtyi kun Zappis toi kätensä lähelle. Rauski näytti pelkäävän, että Zappis satuttaisi tätä. _Jos tän takii mä en enää ikinä voi koskee Rauskia tai jos kukaan ei voi, mä tapan ne Alfat_ , Zappis vannoi mielessään. Sitten hän eteni hitaasti lähemmäs Rauskia, Alfa alistuneena ja vaarattomana, ja lopulta Rauski antoi nostaa itsensä Zappiksen syliin.

"Mä oon pahoillani", Rauski kuiskasi. "Jos mä oisin vahvempi mä... mä oisin voinu tapella. Mut ne... varasti multa kaiken. Mä oon niin pahoillani... sä et ansaitse tätä." Zappis tuijotti Rauskia hetken. Ruskeissa silmissä näkyi jotakin pohjatonta, ja normaali ilkikurinen kimallus puuttui. Ne kusipäät Alfat olivat tosiaan vieneet Rauskilta niin paljon, että se kaikki ei tuskin koskaan tulisi takaisin. Zappis puri hammasta ja vastasi: "Se ei oo sun vika. Sä et voi syyttää tästä ittees. Tää kaikki oli niiden Alfojen tekosia ja mä lupaan sulle, et mä saan viel selville keitä ne on ja pakotan ne maksaan." 

Rauski ynähti vastaukseksi ja sulki sitten silmänsä uupunena. "Sä et voi nukkua viel. Sun pitää pysyy hereil, kuuliks sä Rauski? Pysy pliis hereil", Zappis sanoi ja lähti viemään Rauskia pois huoneesta. Hän nappasi Rauskin ympärille kietoutuneen lakanan mukaansa, jotta ei joutuisi kantamaan Rauskia ympäri hotellia ihan alastomana. Miestä nolostuttaisi jälkeenpäin, jos Zappis pamauttaisi, että oli kuljettanu tätä prinsessatyylillä sylissään ympäriinsä ilkosen alasti. Zappis virnisti ajatukselle, mutta palasi sitten todellisuuteen. 

Todellisuudessa hän ei voinut palata respaan ja kulkea aulan poikki. Hän toivoi, että huone oli maksettu ja olisi käytössä puoleen päivään asti. Siten hän voisi tulla palauttamaan avainkortit huomenna ja siistiä huonetta hieman. He eivät nyt kaivanneet uteliaita katseita ja kysymyksiä, vielä vähemmän paniikkia. Rauski piti saada sairaalaan ja hoitoon.

"Mä vien sut sairaalaan", Zappis sanoi ääneen ja avasi huoneen oven käytävään. "EI! Ei sairaalaan... Mä en voi. Jos ne saa tietää... et oon Omega... mä joudun myöntää sen kaikille..." Rauski sanoi hätääntyneenä ja vaikersi yhtäkkiä tuskasta. Zappis kurtisti kulmiaan. Oliko mies tosissaan? _Ja tän takii kukaan ei siis tiiä? Tää paskiainen ei oo kertonu ees virkavallalle, saati ilmottanu mihkää rekisterii? Ei saatana_ , Zappis ajatteli ja pudisti päätään. 

Ehkä hän voisi antaa asian olla tämän kerran. Hän toivoi vain, että pystyisi parantamaan Rauskin vammat itse heidän kämpillään. _Jos se ei toimi, mä vien tän yhen sairaalaa vaik väkisin_ , Zappis päätti mielessään.

Sitten hän jo viiletti pitkin hotellin käytävää, aivan vastakkaiseen suuntaan kuin mistä oli tullut. Hän huomasi käytävän päässä kyltin hätäuloskäynnille, löysi sieltä portaat alakertaan ja alkoi juosta niitä alas. Zappis ei välittänyt, vaikka joku sattuisi näkemään hänet valvontakamerassa. Onnekseen hän kuitenkin huomasi niiden puuttuvan ja pääsi hotellin takaovelle huomaamattomasti. 

Päästyään ulos, hän riensi kohti parkkipaikkaa. Kun hän äkkäsi autonsa, hän yritti keplotella Rauskin sylissään sellaiseen asentoon, että tämä ei putoaisi kun Zappis painaisi auton avainten nappia. Se osoittautui kuitenkin oletettua vaikeammaksi, ja Zappis sääti pihalla avainten kanssa hyvän tovin.

Kun auton valot lopulta välähtivät, Zappis huokaisi helpotuksesta ja vei Rauskin auton takapenkille. Sitten hän hyppäsi itse kuskin paikalle ja painoi taas kaasua. Zappis vilkuili koko matkan Rauskia peruutuspeilistä. Hänestä vain tuntui, että jos hän ei pitänyt Rauskia silmällä, tämä voisi yhtäkkiä vain kadota. 

Päästessään tutun kerrostalon pihaan, Zappis parkkeerasi auton mahdollisimman nopeasti ja syöksyi sitten Rausin luokse takapenkille. Kun hän avasi takapenkin oven, Rauski vaikersi hiljaa ja hengitti kiihtyneesti. "Oothan sä viel hereil? Me ollaan koht kotona, kestä viel hetki", Zappis sanoi ja nosti Rauskin varovasti syliinsä. 

Zappis tunsi selvästi Rauskin Omegan paniikin kun se ei tiennyt tarkasti, mitä tapahtui. Omega ei tunnistanut Zappiksen Alfaa, vaan piti tätä vihollisena. Omegan suojeluvaistojen herätessä Rauski alkoi kiemurrella Zappiksen sylissä. Mies yritti potkimalla ja heilumalla löytää tiensä vapauteen, mutta Zappis tiukensi otettaan.

"Ei mitää hätää. Se oon mä, Zappis. Vien sut kotii, en tee sulle mitää", Zappis sanoi hiljaa ja yritti rauhoitella Rauskia. Mies kuitenkin vain jatkoi, ja Zappis näki paniikin miehen puoliksi suljetuissa silmissä. 

Zappis keplotteli auton ovet lukkoon jälleen kerran ja säntäsi sitten sisälle kerrostaloon. Hän toivoi, että kukaan ei huomaisi, vaikka kiimaisen Omegan tuoksu tuskin jäisi keneltäkään huomaamatta. _Jos joku kysyy niin mä toin kotiin vieraan Omegan baarista_ , Zappis ajatteli ja tyrkkäsi avaimet asunnon oven lukkoon.

Lukko kilahti auki juuri kun Rauskin Omega sekosi. Omega alkoi ulvoa ja lähettää apuhuutoja, jotka asunnon seinät kuitenkin onneksi vaimensivat. Kaikkein kamalinta oli kuitenkin Rauskin äänessä kuuluva tuska ja pelko, jotka saivat Zappiksen Alfan murahtelemaan vaarallisesti. Tarpeesta, pelosta ja tuskasta valittava Omega koetteli Zappiksen itsehillintää. 

_Jos tää yks vois nyt vaa tukkia turpansa, niin täs ei käy mitää vahinkoja. Mä en nimittäi kestä tätä kauaa_ , Zappis ajatteli Alfan halun huokuessa sisällään ja kiikutti samalla Rauskin makuuhuoneeseen. Mies tuntui rauhoittuvan kun haistoi tuttuja tuoksuja ympärillään, ja kun Zappis laski Rauskin sängylle, tämä lopetti tuska huutonsa ja riehumisensa. 

Lopulta mies lysähti uupuneena ja kylmissään sängyn peitteille. Zappis auttoi miehen peiton alle lämpimään, jotta kylmyys Rauskin kehosta häviäisi, ja riensi sitten kylppäriin hakemaan ensiaputarvikkeet. Kun Zappis palasi, Rauski tuijotti häntä ruskeilla silmillään ja hymyili surumielisesti. Muutama kyynel vierähti miehen poskelle ja tahriutui vereen. 

"Mä en ois koskaan halunnu, et sä näät tän... Et kukaan... joutuu koskaan todistaa samaa... ku mä", Rauski kuiskasi ja lisää kyyneleitä alkoi virrata miehen poskille. Zappis käveli hitaasti ystävänsä luokse ja pyyhki kyyneleet varovasti pois. Zappiksen Alfan kauan aikaa sitten herännyt suojeluvaisto vain vahvistui nyt, kun Omega sen edessä näytti niin hauraalta. "Sä selviit kyl tästä. Mä lupaan", Zappis vannoi hiljaa. Pieni hymy nousi Rauskin huulille, ja tämä nyökkäsi heikosti.

Hetken päästä Zappis tajusi, että Rauski tärisi edelleen kylmästä. Tämä kävi hakemassa miehelle toisen peiton vaatekaapin perältä ja palasi sitten paikalleen. Zappista kuitenkin pelotti, että kylmyys ei johtunut fyysisestä kylmästä vaan sydämen ympärille kietoutuneesta jäästä. _Voiks joku yhtää inhimillinen olento aiheuttaa tällasta tuskaa toiselle?_

Zappis auttoi Rauskin parempaan asentoon vuoteelle ja antoi miehen viimein levätä. Kun Rauskin silmät lopulta sulkeutuivat, uni toi tullessaan rauhan. Tuskan ja pelon jälkeen Rauskin kasvoilla oleva rauhallinen ilme tuntui ihmeeltä. Uni oli ensimmäinen askel parantumiseen. Samalla Zappis alkoi parantaa Rauskin haavoja, jotka onneksi paljastuivat suurimmalta osalta vaarattomiksi. Vain muutama syvä viilto huolestutti Zappista, samoin Rauskin alavartalon vauriot.

_Kaikki tää paranee ajan kans. Mut huomen mä haluun kuulla totuuden, koska tän yhen on pakko puhuu jollekin_ , Zappis mietti. _Mä tiedän et sä oot kestäny paljo, mut jos sä et puhu tästä, sä romahdat._ Zappis silitti hellästi Rauskin hiuksia ajatuksissaan ja lupasi samalla pitää parempaa huolta ystävästään.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Jokainen ruhje oli merkki Rauskin omasta epäonnistumisesta, eikä Zappiksen olisi pitänyt joutua todistamaan sitä."   
> \- Rauski
> 
> \- "Omegan tuoksussa oli kammottava vivahde, joka oli Keimolle oudon tuttu."  
> \- Keimo

Rauski näki unta, jossa hän juoksi yksin metsässä. Hänen Omegansa oli peloissaan, eikä hän yhtään tiennyt miksi. Ainut mitä hän tiesi oli, että joku tai jokin jahtasi häntä. Hän pystyi kuulemaan metsässä askeleita, mutta ei tiennyt mistä suunnasta ne tulivat. Aivan kuin äänien lähde olisi ollut samalla hetkellä kaikkialla ja ei missään. 

Yhtäkkiä Rauski kuuli edestään rasahduksia ja naulitsi katseensa pelästyneenä edessäpäin näkyvään pimeyteen. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja häntä hengästytti juoksun jäljiltä, mutta hän kuitenkin kääntyi ympäri ja jatkoi juoksuaan. Jotenkin hän tiesi, että hän ei saanut joutua jahtaajansa saavuttamaksi. Omega hänen sisällään oli samaa mieltä, mutta muuten se oli sekaisin. Sen vaistot olivat kauan aikaa sitten menettäneet tehonsa. 

Sitten Rauski kuuli karmaisevan ulvaisun ja yhtäkkiä hän tupsahti aukiolle, joka oli täynnä susia. Samalla hetkellä kun hän kohtasi niiden katseet, ne alkoivat muuttua susista ihmisiksi. Hetken päästä Rauskia ympäröi laumallinen erinäköisiä Alfoja. Ja jokainen heistä oli naulinnut katseensa häneen, kiimaiseen ja eksyksissä olevaan Omegaan. _Auttakaa mua! Onks tääl ketää?!_ Rauski ajatteli ja olisi halunnut huutaa, mutta hänen äänensä tuntui kadonneen. 

Sitten Alfat alkoivat liikkua piirinä lähemmäs. Niiden kiiluvat silmät, voimakas tahto ja murahdukset saivat Rauskin kyyristelemään pelosta. Pian yksi Alfoista pääsi kosketusetäisyydelle, ja Rauski sävähti. Sen jälkeen joku upotti hampaansa hänen kurkkuunsa ja lopulta Rauski löysi äänensä. Hän alkoi huutaa kun lisää Alfoja kävi häneen käsiksi. 

Rauski säpsähti hereille kylmä hiki kasvoillaan ja henkeä haukkoen. Vähään aikaan hän ei muistanut, missä oli tai mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta kun hän tunsi kehostaan huokuvan kivun, hän muisti. Kaikki edellisen illan tapahtumat vyöryivät hänen mieleensä kristallin kirkkaina, ja Rauski meinasi oksentaa. Hänellä ei ollut kuitenkaan vatsassaan mitään, joten hän yökki vain hetken verran tyhjää.

Kun oksettava olo helpotti, Rauski vaistosi vihdoin lähellä olevan Alfan. Hän tunsi Omegansa panikoivan ja oli valmis ryntäämään välittömästi pakoon. Hänen oli pakko päästä pois Alfan luota tai muuten jotain pahaa tapahtuisi taas. Hän alkoi nousta ylös sängystä, kun jokin tarrasi häntä kädestä. Alfan tuoksu voimistui, mutta Rauski riuhtaisi kätensä irti. Paniikki hänen sisällään kasvoi Omegan toimiessa vaistonsa varassa. 

Alfa tarrasi Rauskia olkapäistä, kiepautti ympäri ja painoi vasten sänkyä. Rauski pyristeli pakoon, huusi ja potki tietään vapauteen. Hän alkoi kuulla paniikkinsa läpi sanoja, ja kun hän lopulta kykeni ymmärtämään ne, hän lopetti tappelemisen. "Rauski rauhotu! Se oon vaan mä! Mä en tee sulle mitää! Sun on vaan nyt vittu rauhotuttava tai noi sun haavas aukee uudestaa!" tuttu ääni karjui. Hitaasti Rauskin aivot rekisteröivät äänen ja löysivät sen omistajan. Kun Zappiksen kasvot pulpahtivat Rauskin mieleen, hän huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Zappis..." Rauski kuiskasi huutamisesta käheällä äänellä, ja Zappis päästi otteensa irti. Kun Rauski kääntyi varovasti sängyllä selälleen, hän näki Zappiksen huolestuneen ilmeen. Miehen huuli oli auennut, varmaankin Rauskin riehumisen seurauksena, ja tämän hiukset olivat sekaisin kuin tuulen jäljiltä. 

"Ooks sä kunnossa?" Zappis kysyi ja tutki Rauskia katseellaan. Rauski yritti saada sängyllä paremman asennon. Jokaiseen lihakseen ja niveleen sattui, kylkeä jomotti ja päässä riehui katuporaa muistuttava päänsärky. Rauski kuitenkin yritti hymyillä Zappikselle ja heilautti kättään välinpitämättömästi. "Ei mul oo hätää. Olo on ku ois jääny parin lumivyöryn alle, mut enköhän mä jää henkii", Rauski vastasi. 

Samalla hän yritti estää kammottavia muistikuvia pulpahtelemasta mieleensä. _Niist ei vaa harmi pääse eroo millää särkylääkkeil_ , Rauski ajatteli ja tunsi toisen oksennusaallon tekevän tuloaan. Tällä kertaa Zappis ehti kuitenkin repäistä hänelle ämpärin jostain, vaikka tälläkään kertaa mitään ei tullut ulos. 

"Haluisiks sä jotai? Särkylääkettä? Juotavaa?" Zappis kysyi, ja syvä huoli oli näyttänyt jääneen pysyvästi hänen katseeseensa. Rauskia huoli ärsytti. Siitä ei ollut pitkäkään matka sääliin, ja sitä hän inhosi toisten katseessa. Hän muisti kaikki ne säälivät katseet kaduilla kun he olivat Keimon kanssa olleet pieniä. Ihmisiä, jotka eivät olleet tienneet mistään mitään. 

Rauski pudisti miehelle pienesti päätään ja vajosi syvemmälle tyynyihin. Hän tajusi vasta nyt kun adrenaliinihyöky oli loppumassa, kuinka väsynyt hän oikeasti oli. Hän halusi vain nukkua pahan olonsa pois. Jos muistot ja kipu lähtisivät samalla, se olisi kuin taivaan lahja. Mutta nukkumalla Rauski ei pääsisi niistä muistoista eroon. Jokainen hänen soluistaan muisti raastavan tuskan ja saastaisen kosketuksen. Ja se sai Rauskin kaipaamaan mitä eniten suihkua. Pitkää ja kuumaa suihkua.

Rauski yritti uudestaan nousta sängyltä ja heilautti itsevarmasti jalkansa sängyn reunan yli. Rauski huomasi silmäkulmastaan Zappiksen luovan häneen omituisen katseen, mutta mies ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään eikä yrittänyt estää. Rauski nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja yllättyi jalkojensa kestävyydestä. _Täähän menee paremmin ku luulin_ , Rauski tuumasi ja otti ensimmäisen askeleen. 

Sillä hetkellä terävä kipu vihlaisi Rauskin lantiota, siirtyi sitten reiteen ja sai Rauskin jalat tämän alla lopulta pettämään. Rauski kaatui polvilleen maahan kovan kiroilun saattelemana. Vasta silloin Zappis tuli Rauskin luokse ja virnisti. "Tiesin, ettet ois uskonu jos oisin sanonu ettet pysty siihen. Sait kokeilla ihan ite miten hyvin jalkas kantaa. Jos sä haluut johonki, niin mä kannan, okei?" Zappis sanoi, ja Rauski katsoi tätä ärtyneesti. Hän huitaisi miehen auttavan käden syrjään. Hänhän ei kävelemiseen mitään apua tarvinnut.

Kaaduttuaan muutaman kerran uudestaan ja tajuttuaan vihdoin, että hänen jalkansa eivät todellakaan kantaneet metriäkään, Rauski luovutti. Hän antoi Zappiksen nostaa itsensä syliinsä ja kantaa kylppäriin, kun oli kertonut miehelle kaipaavansa suihkua. Zappiksen ilme oli voitonriemuinen, mutta samalla ymmärtävä. Hän tajusi kyllä, miten kova kolaus tämä oli Rauskin itsetunnolle.

Kun Zappis laski Rauskin heidän kylppärinsä lattialle ja auttoi tätä riisuutumaan, Rauski tunsi itsensä hyvin pieneksi ja haavoittuvaiseksi. Kun vaatteet kuoriutuivat hänen päältään, Rauski näki vihdoin koko komeudessaan kaikki ruhjeet ja haavat. Zappis oli sitonut kaikki vakavimmat vammat siististi ja varovasti. Rauskia kuitenkin hävetti, että Zappis näki sen kaiken. Jokainen ruhje oli merkki Rauskin omasta epäonnistumisesta, eikä Zappiksen olisi pitänyt joutua todistamaan sitä. 

"Anteeks", Rauski kuiskasi ja tuijotti samalla koko keskivartalonsa kiertävää sidettä, joka oli tahriutunut vereen. "Ei sun kuuluis todistaa tätä. Mä en ois saanu sotkee sua tähän. Mä vaan -." Rauski sanoi, mutta Zappis keskeytti hänet kesken lauseen. "Kato mua", Zappis murahti, ja Rauskin kasvot nytkähtivät välittömästi Alfan suuntaan. 

"Mä en haluu, et syytät tästä mistään ittees. Mikään tästä ei oo sun vika, ymmärräks sää? Ei mikää. Eikä sun tarvii pyytää multa anteeks. Mä en haluu mitään muuta ku et sä oot turvassa ja kunnossa, okei?" Zappiksen silmissä näkyi vahvaa suojelunhalua, ja Rauski nyökkäsi hitaasti ja epäröiden. _Tän jälkee Alfaks palaaminen tulee oleen niin pirun vaikeeta_ , Rauski huokaisi mielessään. _Jos Zappis näkee mut ikuisesti tällasena ja haluu vaa suojella... Sillo kaikki tajuu. Ja se on mun loppu._

Sen jälkeen Rauski kiitti luojaansa siitä, että oli joskus kinunnut Zappista ostamaan heille kotiin kylpyammeen ja suihkun yhdistelmän. Olisi muuten ollut aika noloa jos Zappis olisi joutunut tulemaan suihkuun hänen kanssaan, jotta hän pysyisi pystyssä koko toimituksen ajan. Nyt Zappiksen ei tarvinnut kuin auttaa Rauski ammeen pohjalle ja avata hana. Hetken päästä lämmin vesi valui Rauskin päälle, ja hän huokaisi onnellisena.

Sen jälkeen Zappis poistui huoneesta ja jätti Rauskin vihdoin yksin. Rauskin oli vieläkin vaikeaa luottaa Alfaan ja hänellä olisi varmasti vaikeuksia tulevaisuudessakin, vaikka hän kuinka tunsi ystävänsä. Hänen Omegansa oli kuitenkin päättänyt, että jokainen kolmen metrin säteelle tuleva Alfa oli tällä hetkellä uhka, ja se sai Rauskin niskakarvat pystyyn ja adrenaliinin virtaamaan. Olo, jolloin koko ajan oli paniikin ja pakomatkan partaalla, oli uuvuttava. 

Rauski nautti lämpimästä vedestä ja pesi itsensä kolmeen kertaan perin pohjin. Hän kieltäytyi katsomasta kehoaan tarkemmin, mutta pesi kuitenkin joka kolkan varovasti. Kun Rauski nautti lämpimästä vedestä ja rentoutui pää ammeen reunalle kallistettuna, kylppärin ovi avautui. Rauski säpsähti, Omega oli valmis pakenemaan ja Rauski loiskautti vettä lattialle liikahtaessaan kauemmas ovesta.

Zappis kuitenkin vain kurkisti ovesta ja hymyili vinosti. "Toin sulle puhtaat vaatteet. Ooks kohta valmis?" Zappis sanoi, ja Rauski nyökkäsi pelokkaasti. Rauski tiesi Zappiksen huomanneen hänen silmissään palavan pelon, kun miehen silmissä välähti suru. Tunne ehti kuitenkin kadota sillä välin kun Zappis siirtyi Rauskin luokse ammeelle, jätettyään vaatteet käsienpesualtaan viereen. 

Zappis nosti Rauskin hitaasti vedestä, kasteli samalla omat vaatteensa silmääkään räpäyttämättä ja auttoi Rauskia sitten pukeutumaan. Kun Rauski oli vihdoin kuiva ja lämpimissä vaatteissa, Zappis vei hänet takaisin makkariin sängylle. Kun Zappis oli laskemassa Rauskia sängylle, miehen kasvot eksyivät Rauskin hiuksiin ja yhtäkkiä mies hätkähti rajusti. Rauski putosi sängylle tömähtäen ja hän kiljahti yllätyksestä. Luodessaan hämmentyneen katseen Zappikseen, mies käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois ja mutisi sitten jotain niin hiljaa, että Rauski ei kuullut. 

"Mitä toi ny oli?" Rauski kysyi ja kömpi hitaasti peiton alle. Nyt, lämpimän kylvyn jälkeen, hänellä olisi vihdoin aikaa nukkua. Zappiksen yhtäkkinen outo käytös häiritsi kuitenkin häntä. "Ei mitää... Mun käsi tais vaa venähtää tai jotai", Zappis mutisi ja puristi toista kättään kuin siihen olisi sattunut. Rauski kohotti kulmaansa, koska tiesi miehen valehtelevan, mutta ei kysellyt enempää. Epämukava hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen.

Lopulta Zappis toipui mistä ikinä hänen omituisuutensa johtuikin, ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Rauskiin. "Sä voisit nyt varmaa ruveta nukkuu. Tiiän et oot tosi väsyny, siks en halunnu sanoo tätä aikasemmi", Zappis sanoi ja näytti siltä, että oli miettinyt sanomisiaan pitkäänkin. "Mä haluun kuulla sulta koko totuuden täst kaikesta", Zappis pamautti ja Rauski huokaisi raskaasti. Totta kai mies halusi tietää, kukapa ei olisi halunnut. 

"Mä kerron sulle kyllä, mut mä... Anna mulle aikaa, jooko?" Rauski sanoi ja haukotteli leveästi. Hänen silmissään näkyi surua kun hän tuijotti Zappista. Zappis nyökkäsi, mutta miehen ilme oli kova. "Mä en sit oottele mitään viikkoo. Mä haluun tietää mahollisimman nopeesti. Nyt sun pitää kuiteski nukkua", Zappis sanoi ja nousi Rauskin sängyn laidalta. Mies oli jo lähdössä kun hän yhtäkkiä kääntyi takaisin. "Oisko ketään, jolle mä voisin kertoo tästä? Joku, jolle mä voisin soittaa?" Zappis kysyi epävarmasti.

Rauski tuijotti hetken miehen vaivautunutta ilmettä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. _Mitä pahaa siin ois jos Keimo sais tietää. Se selviää sille kuiteski_ , Rauski ajatteli ja sanoi sitten: "Joo, tota... Sä voit soittaa Keimolle. Se tietää täst kaikesta..." Zappis ei näyttänyt yllättyvän, nyökkäsi vain ja lähti sitten. Ovi ehti melkein sulkeutua, ennen kuin Zappis törmäsi vielä kerran takaisin sisään. "Sun ei tarvii pelätä, mä vahdin sua. Nuku vaa rauhassa, okei? Hyvää yötä."

Rauski virnisti miehelle, hätisti tämän sitten käden liikkeellä matkoihinsa ja kömpi peittojen alle. Tuntui mahtavalta sulkea silmät ja antaa unen tulla. Rauski uskoi näkevänsä painajaisia vielä pitkään, mutta luotti kuitenkin siihen, että oli nyt turvassa. _Enää ei tarvii ku kertoo totuus_ , Rauski mietti. _Ja mikäköhän vittu sekin oikee on?_

*******************

Keimo hätkähti kun puhelin soi ja ryntäsi vastaamaan. Hän oli koko eilisen päivän odottanut Rauskilta puhelua, jossa hän kertoisi hoitaneensa asiansa ja palanneensa kotiin. Keimo nimittäin luotti Omegojen avustuspuhelimeen yhtä paljon kuin kiipeilijä köyden sijasta rihmaan. Eli ei paskan vertaa. 

Puhelimen näytöllä vilkkui kuitenkin Rauskin sijaan Zappiksen nimi. Keimo kurtisti kulmiaan. Mies oli soittanut Rauskin lähtöpäivänä Keimolle tarkistaakseen oliko Rauski kunnossa. Rauski oli silloin istunut hänen olkkarissaan surkeana, ja Omegan kiima oli tuntunut keittiöön asti. Zappikselle hän oli kuitenkin vakuuttanut Rauskin olevan kunnossa ja keksinyt valheen kauan sitten sovitusta yhteisestä päivästä. Se oli uponnut Zappikseen, ja Keimo oli ajatellut, että Rauski arvostaisi jos hän ei kertoisi mitään muuta.

Keimo painoi vihreää luuria ja sanoi: "Moi Zappis. Mitäs nyt?" Keimo kuulosti omasta mielestäänkin töykeältä, mutta ei halunnut hukata aikaa turhaan puheluun jos Rauski sillä välin soittaisi. Puhelimesta kuului huokaus ja sitten Zappis sanoi: "Sä oot varmaa huolissas Rauskista, vai mitä?" 

Keimo jäi sanattomaksi ja tuijotti eteensä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Miten Zappis oli tietoinen veljen katoamistempusta? _Mitäs vitun telepatiaa tää ny on_ , Keimo mietti ja vastasi lopulta: "Jep. Mietin vaan, et mis se on. Se lähti yhes vaihees ja -."  
"Joo ei sun tarvii selittää enää. Mä tiedän et se on Omega", Zappis vastasi toisessa päässä ja kuului haukottelevan leveästi. "Se on kotona. Mut se ei oo ihan kunnos, se... Ehk on parempi et tuut tänne. Mul on sulle muuteski asiaa", Zappis jatkoi.

Keimo meinasi siinä samassa tiputtaa puhelimensa. _Mitä vittuu se yks on nyt oikee menny tekee? Ja miks Zappis tietää täst kaikesta? Jos veljelle on tapahtunu jotai..._ Keimo mietti ja nielaisi vaikeasti. Lopulta hän löysi taas äänensä ja muisti jopa vastata Zappikselle. "Sä... Rauski kerto sulle olevansa Omega? Ja mitä sä meinaat, et se ei oo kunnossa? Tapahtuks... teiän välillä jotai?" Keimo mutisi ja etsi samalla takkia päälleen. Hän halusi välittömästi päästä näkemään veljensä. Jos Rauski ei kerran ollut kunnossa, niin se tarkoitti vain ja ainoastaan ongelmia. 

"Ei meil tapahtunu mitää. Selitän kaiken ku tuut", Zappis vastasi ja ehti sulkea puhelimen ennen kuin Keimo ehti tivaamaan. Siinä samassa hän paineli kämpästään ulos. Hänen mielessään ehti kieppua monia ajatuksia liittyen kotiin liian aikaisin tulleeseen Alfaan ja yhä kiimassa viruvaan Rauskiin. Jos Zappis salaisi jotain, joka muuttaisi kaiken, niin miksi mies oli kuulostanut niin... pelokkaalta ja huolestuneelta?

Ei mennyt pitkään ennen kuin Keimo seisoi Rauskin ja Zappiksen kämpän ovella. Zappis tuli avaamaan oven kasvot vakavina ja hiukset sekaisin. Miehen silmien alla oli mustat renkaat, mikä kieli huonosti tai ei lainkaan nukutusta yöstä. 

Kun Keimo pääsi olohuoneeseen, hän haistoi Rauskin. Omegan tuoksussa oli kammottava vivahde, joka oli Keimolle oudon tuttu. Hän ei vain millään saanut päähänsä, mistä tunsi sen tuoksun. Sillä hetkellä se ei tosin ollut tärkeintä; tärkeintä oli, että Rauski oli turvassa.

"Mitä on tapahtunu?" Keimo kysyi ja istui alas. Hän nojasi kyynärpäät polviinsa ja pään käsiinsä, ja vilkuili sitten Zappista hermostuneesti. "Mä sain Rauskilta viime yönä puhelun neljän aikaan yöllä. Se kuulosti heikolta ja satutetulta, ja halus et tuun hakeen sen hotellilta. Se soitti, koska se ei pystyny liikkumaan", Zappis aloitti ja veti syvään henkeä. Paniikki alkoi puristaa Keimon rintaa, mutta hän antoi Zappiksen kuitenkin jatkaa. 

"Kun menin hotellille ja huoneeseen jos se oli ollu ilmeisesti sen illan", Zappis kohotti kulmaansa kysyvästi Keimolle ja tämä nyökkäsi, "löysin Rauskin makkarista. Mä en oo koskaan nähny mitään niin kammottavaa. Se haju ensinnäkin... Sen pystyy varmaan vieläki tuntee? Se ja se, et Rauski ja sänky oli kokonaan veressä... " Zappis joutui hetkeksi keskeyttämään. 

Keimo tuijotti häntä kauhuissaan. Hän tajusi kyllä, mitä veljelle oli viime yönä tapahtunut. Ja se kaikki selitti myös tutun tuoksun. Keimon mielessä välähti kuva vereen tahriutuneista vaatteista ja vaaleista hiuksista. _Ei Rauski oo voinu kokee samaa. Ei oo, mä lupasin pitää sen turvassa!_ Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut Zappiksen sanovan mitään ääneen. _Ei 'raiskattu' vaan voi olla oikein._

"Mä toin Rauskin sen jälkee tänne. Paikkasin sen haavat ja murtuneen kylkiluun... Sit kävin hotellilla palauttamassa niiden avainkortit. Siistin sen huoneen ja kaikki jäljet... Mut mä en vielkää voi käsittää, et Rauski on Omega. Mä en koskaan ees älynny epäillä. Ja sit saan selville, koska jotai tällasta tapahtuu. Mä tapan ne Alfat, jotka tän teki! Ne vitun kusipäät saa katuu, et ne koskaan edes vilkas Rauskia!" Zappiksen puhe kohosi lopulta karjunnaksi, ja Keimo vaistosi Alfan aggression kuohuvan pintaan. 

Veljen kohtalo tietysti järkytti myös häntä. Mutta vielä enemmän häntä huoletti se, millä tavalla veli tämän kaiken ottaisi. Keimo oli aikoja sitten ehdottanut Rauskille salaisuuksista luopumista ja elämänmuutosta. Hän oli toivonut veljensä avautuvan ja olevan oma itsensä, eli Omega ilman järjen hiventäkään, mutta veli oli torjunut ehdotukset tylysti. Keimo oli jo silloin nähnyt Rauskin ilmeestä, että Omega oli tukehtumaisillaan sen päälle muurattuun muuriin ja Alfa oli viemässä siltä sen paikan. 

Nyt Rauski joutuisi lopulta esittelemään oikean itsensä, miten paljon tai vähän siitä itse sitten pitikään. Zappis ei koskaan enää näkisi veljeä samalla tavalla; Alfa-tuoksun läpikin Omegan tuoksu kävi nenään, jos sitä osasi etsiä. Ja Zappiksen ilmeestä päätellen, Alfa oli tykästynyt Rauskin Omegaan ja halusi ilmiselvästi suojella tätä. _Se ei ainakaa saa Rauskista uskottavampaa Alfaa_ , Keimo mietti ja huokaisi.

Sen jälkeen Keimo ja Zappis keskustelivat pitkän tovin illan tapahtumista. Keimo kielsi Zappista sotkemasta poliiseja tähän sotkuun ja selitti nopeasti, mistä Rauskin sairaalapelko johtui. Keimo kuitenkin kieltäytyi kertomasta Rauskin menneisyydestä sanallakaan. Veli päättäisi itse, milloin ja miten siitä kertoisi. Jos veli halusi pitää kaiken tai osan salassa, mikä tämän kaiken jälkeen kuulosti mahdottomalta, hän saisi hoitaa sen ihan itse. Keimo ei halunnut olla se, jota Rauski syyttäisi 'väärien asioiden' kertomisesta. 

Kun keskustelu vihdoin loppui, epämukavaan hiljaisuuteen, Zappis vaihtoi onneksi nopeasti aihetta: "Jäisiks sä tänne? Mä suunnittelin lähteväni töihin..." Miehen ilme oli jotenkin vaivaantunut ja sulkeutuneempi kuin yleensä. Puhuessaan mies raapi samalla hermostuneena niskaansa. "Eihän sul oo töitä ku öisin, vai?" Keimo kysyi ja nosti kulmaansa. Tähänkin asti Zappis oli tehnyt pääosin yövuoroja.

"Jep. Mut mä sovin Rauskin pomon kans, et meen tekeen sen työt. Muuten Rauski saa kenkää, koska se ei voi millään todistaa sen vammoja ku se ei oo käyny lääkärillä", Zappis vastasi vakavana ja katsoi Keimoa anovasti. 

Keimo ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Zappiksen katseessa mitään sen tapaista. Zappis oli aina ollut itsevarma ja luotettava Alfa, joka huolehti muista, mutta piti myös omat asiansa järjestyksessä. Hän ei yleensä tehnyt mitään typerää toisten vuoksi, ja toisen työn ottaminen oli todellakin 'jotain typerää'. Se rasittaisi Alfaa suunnattomasti. 

Hän ei myöskään juossut Omegojen perässä kuten Fisu teki. Hän antoi suhteitensa tulla ja mennä omalla painollaan. Hän otti asiat rennosti, mutta tällä kertaa Alfan silmissä oli aitoa välittämistä. Keimo näki Zappiksen katseesta, että tämä merkitsi hänelle paljon. Mies ei halunnut Rauskin menettävän työtään, ei jos hän pystyi tekemään asialle jotakin, ihan mitä tahansa. Ja katseesta päätellen, sama päti kaikkeen, mikä liittyi jollain tapaa Rauskiin.

"Tottakai mä jään tänne. Sehän on mun veli. Voinks nyt mennä kattoon sitä?" Keimo kysyi ja nousi sohvalta. Zappis nyökkäsi nopeasti, ja lähti sitten kohti etuovea. Keimo osasi itsekin sinne, missä Rauski oli. Tuoksua oli helppo seurata. Kuitenkin, ennen kuin Keimo astui makkarin ovesta sisään, hän vilkaisi vielä kerran Zappiksen perään. _Mitenköhä tässäki viel käy?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Rauskin ja Keimon äitikin oli aina sanonut, että Keimo oli heistä se vastuuntuntoisempi ja Rauski se villikko."

Rauski säpsähti hereille unestaan. Painajainen ei ollut kumma kyllä toistunut, mutta silti Rauskin syke hyppäsi saman tien pilviin. Avatessaan silmänsä, hän tuijotti kuitenkin vihaisen Alfan sijasta tuttuihin kasvoihin ja kirosi räikeästi.

Keimo istui tällä kertaa Rauskin sängyn vieressä ja miehen naamalla luki selvästi: "Selitä tämä." Ilme oli huolen ja vihan sekainen, ja Rauski nosti huokaisten toisen käden silmilleen. Hän oli antanut Zappikselle luvan _soittaa_ Keimolle, ei kutsua tätä ensimmäisenä käymään. Hän ei ollut valmis kohtaamaan veljeään ja tämän vaativaa katsetta.

"Mitä vittua sä täällä teet?" Rauski mutisi ja kurkisti sormiensa raosta. Keimo tuhahti ja vastasi tylysti: "Tulin ihan vaa ikkunoita peseen. Mitä luulisit, vitun taliaivo?" Rauski tunsi veljensä tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että tämänhetkinen raivo johtui patoutuneesta huolesta. Veli oli ollut huolissaan Rauskista, eikä hänen senhetkinen kuntonsa oikein auttanut asiaa. 

"Mul ei oo mitää hätää.." Rauski murahti ja vilkaisi taas veljeään anovasti. _Eiks kaikki vois nyt vaa antaa mulle hetken aikaa? Miks joka vitun jätkän pitää tunkee tänne vaatimaan selityksiä?! Ei mul oo antaa mitää sellasia!_ Veljen Alfa murahti tyytymättömänä ja sai Rauskin säpsähtämään. Keimo aivan varmasti tiesi, että Rauskin Omega oli nyt säikky kuin orava. Veli ei kuitenkaan tuntunut välittävän vaan antoi Alfansa puskea esiin pinnan alta. Rauski nielaisi vaikeasti, mutta tuijotti kuitenkin lopulta veljeään silmiin. Punaruskea tuijotus kohtasi kullanruskean.

"Mä tulin tänne, koska Zappis pyysi mut. Se lähti nimittäin töihi, eikä halunnut jättää sua yksin", kuului Keimon vastaus ja Rauski kurtisti kulmiaan. "Eihän se käy ku yötöissä?" Rauski kysyi ja alkoi hivuttautua istuvampaan asentoon. Keimo tuli välittömästi auttamaan, ja lopulta Rauski pääsi istumaan. Samalla Rauski vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos, varmistaakseen ettei ollut nähnyt väärin. Mutta kyllä, aurinko paistoi taivaalla edelleen kirkkaana ja lämpimänä, täydellisen aamupäivän merkkinä.

"Se meni tekee sun työs, idiootti. Se teki sopimuksen sun pomos kanssa, jottet sä menetä sun työpaikkaas. Sä kun et haluu mennä sinne sairaalaa niin sä et voi millää todistaa tätä kaikkee", Keimo vastasi ja heilautti kättään epämääräisesti Rauskin suuntaan. 

Rauski risti kätensä rinnalleen ja tuijotti Keimoa vihaisesti. "Mä en oo pyytäny Zappista tekee mun töitä. Mä voin ihan hyvin hoitaa ne itekin", Rauski tuhahti. "Et tossa kunnossa", Keimo vastasi ja loi veljeensä merkitsevän katseen. Rauskia tokaisu hänen voinnistaan ei yhtään auttanut. Hän ei halunnut, että Zappis joutuisi hänen takiaan tekemään töitä kuin hullu. Siinä vain ei ollut mitään järkeä, että mies polttaisi itsensä loppuun hänen takiaan. 

"Mä soitan töihin huomen ja irtisanon itteni", Rauski sanoi yllättäen ja ymmärsi samalla, että sitä hän oli koko ajan toivonutkin. Hän oli oikeastaan odottanut jonkinlaista tekosyytä lopettaa työssään. Hän ei ollut odotuksistaan huolimatta tykännyt valitsemastaan alasta niin paljon kuin oli luullut, ja kaipasi nyt pois sieltä. "Ehkä mä voisin mennä takas opiskelemaan.." Rauski mietti ääneen ja nyökkäsi lopulta itsekseen.

"Et sä voi tollee yhtäkkiä vaa lopettaa!" Keimo murahti ja tarttui Rauskia olkapäistä. Hän ravisteli Rauskia kuin saadakseen selvitettyä tämän pään. "Sä teit paljo töitä sen paikan eteen. Ja nyt sä vaan lopetat, vai?" Veljen silmissä paistoi epäilys, mutta Rauski vain virnisti vastaukseksi. "Jep. Se työ ei ollu mua varte. Joku muu saa sen mun paikan."

Keimo ravisteli päätään pettyneenä. "Omapaha on asias", veli mutisi ja Rauski virnisti uudestaan. Hetken aikaa asiat olivat kuin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina. Silloin Rauski oli aina tehnyt kaiken oman päänsä mukaan, vähät välittänyt elämästään ja aiheuttanut veljelleen sen takia harmaita hiuksia. Rauskin ja Keimon äitikin oli aina sanonut, että Keimo oli heistä se vastuuntuntoisempi ja Rauski se villikko. _Villi ja vapaa, tulee mielee iha joku hihhuli_ , Rauski mietti ja hymyili äitinsä muistolle. 

Lopulta myös Keimon naamalle levisi hymy ja hän pörrötti veljensä hiuksia. "Ihan miten haluut", tämä tuhahti, ei kuitenkaan enää vihaisena vaan ennemminkin huvittuneena. Ilmeisesti Keimokin oli huomannut Rauskissa sen taas kerran esille tulleen nuoruuden huolettomuuden. 

Sitten Keimon ilme vakavoitui ja hän sanoi: "Mut mä haluun edelleen tietää, mitä on tapahtunu. Oliks se se Alfa, joka sun piti tavata?" Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa hiljaisena peittoaan. Hän ei vieläkään halunnut myöntää mitään siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta tuijotti kuitenkin edelleen totuutta silmiin. Hän ei pystynyt piilottamaan omia ruhjeitaan. Tälläkin hetkellä hänen ranteitaan kiersivät punoittavat hiertymän, jotka kielivät vastaan tappelemisesta.

"Jep", Rauski vastasi hiljaa, "niitä oli tosin yhen sijaa kolme. Mä en vaa voinu tehä asialle mitää. Ne... Ne merkkas mut." Rauski nosti katseensa veljeensä ja tunsi kyyneleiden tekevän tuloaan. Nyt kun hän ajatteli asiaa, hän pystyi tuntemaan kuinka hänen kaulaansa särki. Hän muisti edelleen kuinka merkit olivat repineet hänen sielunsa riekaleiksi. Ja edelleen hän pystyi tuntemaan sisällään pienen häivähdyksen siitä, mitä jokainen niistä kolmesta Alfasta oli tuntenut. Hän ei koskaan voisi unohtaa.

Keimon kullanruskea katse muuttui hitaasti myötätuntoiseksi, ja hän veti Rauskin käden omaansa. "Mä en koskaa halunnu et sulle kävis näi..." veli mutisi. "Luulin, et mä osasin suojella sua. Mut en ilmeisesti." Rauski nieleskeli kyyneleensä, isot miehet eivät vittu itkeneet, ja katsoi sitten veljeään lämpimästi silmiin. "Tää oli mun oma vika. Sähän se oot aina sanonut, et mun ei pitäs luottaa toho avustuspuhelimee. Mun ois pitäny tajuta, et siin Mikes oli jotai outoo." 

Keimo nyökkäsi hitaasti ja näytti äänettömästi sopivan, että tästä aiheesta ei enää puhuttaisi. Rauskille se kävi, ei hänkään halunnut vatvoa tätä. Samalla hetkellä Keimo näytti kuitenki muistavan jotain. "Ooks sä kertonu jo kaiken Zappikselle?" Keimo kysyi ja näytti jännittyvän. "En. Mä sanoin sille, et antaa aikaa. Mut kai mun pitää sille tänää kertoo", Rauski vastasi ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei mitenkään innokkaasti odottanut koko tarinan kertomista Zappikselle. Totuuden paljastaminen muuttaisi niin paljon. 

"Kerrot sit ihan kaiken", Keimo muistutti, "Se ei todellakaan ansaitse mitää valheita tai puolitotuuksia. Ilman sitä sä et ois täällä." Rauski rypisti veljelle otsaansa. _Ooks sä vittu tosissas? Luuleks etten oo tajunnu tota itekin? Mul ei oo oikee vaihtoehtoja_ , Rauski mietti ja tunsi Omegansa murahtavan. Nyt kun Omega oli saanut hallita pari päivää, Rauski ei ollut enää tuntenut Alfaansa. Alfa oli ilmeisesti hävinnyt, mutta hän silti toivoi saavansa sen takaisin. Hänen oli _pakko_ saada se takaisin, hänhän ei täysipäiväiseksi Omegaksi ryhtyisi.

"Meen tekee sulle jotai syötävää", Keimo sanoi yllättäen ja katosi samantien makkarin ovesta. Rauski jäi huoneeseen yksin ja tajusi vasta silloin, miten turhautunut hän oli siitä, että hän joutui vain istumaan aloillaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut sille mitään, että hänen jalkansa eivät kantaneet. 

Hän olisi silti halunnut mennä _jonnekin_ , tehdä _jotain_ , jotta voisi ajatella jotain muuta. Hän inhosi sitä, kuinka hänen mielessään alkoi pyöriä nauha toissa yön tapahtumista loputtomana toistona. Jokaisen ällöttävän hetken toistuminen omassa mielessä uudelleen ja uudelleen oli pelkkää kidutusta. 

Pitkän ja raskaan hiljaisuuden jälkeen Keimo vihdoin palasi ja kantoi kädessään höyryävää lautasta. Lautasella oli jotain valmisruokamössöä, jolle Rauski nyrpisti inhoavasti nenäänsä. Veljen ilme oli kuitenkin niin pelottava, että Rauski ei kehdannut kuin ottaa haarukan käteensä ja alkaa syödä. 

Rauskin mutustaessa ruokaansa, Keimo käveli hermostuneesti ympäri huonetta. Veli vilkuili vähän väliä verhojen raosta pihalle ja haisteli ilmaa. Jossain vaiheessa veljen ravaaminen alkoi ärsyttää Rauskia ja hän kivahti: "Mikä vittu sua ny rassaa? Tapahtuuks siel ulkona jotai?" Keimo käänsi katseensa välittömästi Rauskiin ja näytti ärtyneeltä. "Tost talon vierest on kävelly varmaa jo kolme isoo Alfa-porukkaa. Kaikki on vilkuillu tänne. Joten mitä vittua luulisit, onks tääl jotai tekeillä herra 'olen-Omega-ja-minut-on-pahoinpidelty-rikkomalla-merkkini-tuhanteen-kertaan'? Sä haiset varmaa kilsan päähän siltä, et sä tarviisit suojelua!"

Rauski nielaisi viimeisen haarukallisen ruokaansa ja tuijotti veljeään säikähtäneenä. Alfan raivoaminen oli taas kiihdyttänyt Omegan sykkeen pariin sataan. Rauski ei kuitenkaan hievahtanutkaan, vaikka vaistot sanoivat toisin. Hän vain tuijotti veljeään hiljaisuudessa. He molemmat hätkähtivät kun Rauski pudotti vahingossa haarukkansa lattialle kovan kilinän saattelemana.

Keimo ehti ensimmäisenä nostamaan haarukan ja huokaisi raskaasti katsoessaan Rauskia. "Anteeks toi. En sais raivota sulle, tiedän. Mut mä oon vaa huolissani susta. Ja noi ulkona pyörivät Alfat ei auta asiaa yhtää", Keimo sanoi ja laski haarukan ja Rauskin lautasen yöpöydälle. Rauski nyökkäsi nopeasti ja yritti estää itseään tärisemästä. Vatsan pohjassa tuntuva pelko oli aiheeton, mutta sanokaapa se yliherkälle Omegalle. 

Pian Rauskin sydän kuitenkin rauhoittui ja hän uskaltautui puhumaan olettaen, että hänen äänensä jopa kantaisi eikä tärisisi säälittävästi: "Kun oon kertonu Zappikselle tän kaiken, vaik en tiedä yhtää, et mist alottasin, niin se on siinä sit, okei? Mä en kerro kellekää muulle. Zappis saa kans luvan tukkia turpansa. Mähän en Omegaks ala." Keimo päästi lannistuneen huokauksen ja katsoi Rauskiin anovasti. "Millon sä aiot myöntää ittelles, kuka sä oot? Sun ei oo pakko enää piilotella sun Omegaa. Jätkät varmasti hyväksys sen", Keimo sanoi hiljaa ja vetoavasti.

Rauski tuhahti vastaukseksi. Saman vetoomuksen hän oli nähnyt veljensä silmissä aiemminkin. Hän ei ollut silloinkaan myöntynyt veljensä ehdotuksiin, koska hän ei suostunut elämään Omegana. Hän oli normaali, samanlainen kuin muut, eikä tarvinnut ketään muuta tuekseen, kiitos vain. _Mul kesti vittu kymmenen vuotta saada Alfa tuntumaan luontevalta, osalta mua. Mähän en siitä luovu._

Sen jälkeen huoneeseen laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus kun Keimo näytti luovuttavan ja kohautti olkiaan aivan kuin sanoakseen: "Tee miten haluat." Muutaman tunnin päästä kello alkoi kuitenkin lähestyä viittä ja Keimo lähti. Hän sanoi lähtevänsä hoitamaan asioita, mutta Rauski tiesi, että veli lähti hänen vuokseen. Veli ymmärsi kyllä, että Rauski halusi puhua Zappiksen kanssa kaksin. Eikä Rauski kaivannut nyt mitään häiriötekijöitä. 

Vähän ajan kuluttua Keimon lähdöstä, Rauski kuuli oven kolahtavan ja sitten tuttu Alfan tuoksu pyörteili huoneeseen. Omega muuttui välittömästi levottomaksi Alfan läheisyydessä, mutta Rauski tunnisti tuoksun varmasti Zappikseksi ja onnistui rauhoittumaan ennen lähestyvää paniikkikohtausta. Kuului hetken aikaa kolinaa ja askeleita ennen kuin Zappis avasi makkarin oven ja kurkkasi sisään.

"Moi. Mites sulla menee?" Zappis kysyi ja käveli huoneeseen. Mies näytti entistä väsyneemmältä, mutta jaksoi silti hymyillä. Rauski tunsi pistoksen rinnassaan. Oli hänen vikansa, että Zappis oli niin voipunut. "Ihan hyvi kai... Keimo lähti hetki sitte. Se oli aika... huolestunu. Ja vihanen", Rauski vastasi ja raapi päätään hermostuneena. Zappis nyökkäsi ja virnisti pienesti. 

"Sori ku en sanonu sulle mitää, et pyysin sen tänne... Mun oli vaa pakko saada tänne joku siks aikaa ku lähin pois. En halunnu jättää sua yksi", Zappis sanoi sovittelevasti ja yritti huitaista asian syrjään. "Kiitti, mut ei enää Keimoo, okei? Mä en nyt vaa oikee jaksais... Sitä huolettaa tarpeeks muuteski", Rauski vastasi ja jatkoi: "Ja niist mun töistä muute. Sun ei tarvii tehä niitä, okei? Mä lopetan mun työt, jatkan varmaa opiskelua. Mä en muuteskaa tykänny tost alasta..."

Zappis tuijotti Rauskia yllättyneenä ja kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Kuis ny näin?" mies kysyi epävarmalla äänellä. "Oon miettiny sitä jo jonki aikaa. Tää on hyvä tilaisuus lopettaa. Soitan sinne huomen ja irtisanon itteni. Sit sun ei tarvii enää tehä mun puolesta mun töitä", Rauski vastasi Zappikselle ja katsoi tätä varmana asiastaan. Mitä useampaan kertaan hän tämän asian sanoi ääneen, sitä varmemmaksi hän tuli siitä, että niin oli oikein.

Zappis nyökkäsi Rauskille, vilkuili sitten hetken aikaa ympärilleen ja väänteli hermostuneen oloisena käsiään. Rauski kavensi katsettaan epäileväisesti, mutta Zappiksen huomaamatta. _Mite must tuntuu, et sä pidät muhu etäisyyttä? Eks sä enää ookkaa kiinnostunu mun seurasta? Ehk tää on nyt sitä mihin tää päättyy, kaikki vaa hylkää mut hitaasti_ , Rauski mietti kun huomasi Zappiksen pitävän häneen välimatkaa. Muutenkin miehen olemus oli omituisen kireä ja tämä tuntui olevan erittäin tietoinen jokaisesta Rauskin edessä tekemästään liikkeestä.

Rauski kuitenkin työnsi ajatukset Zappiksen omituisuudesta pois mielestään ja päätti keskittyä käsillä olevaan ongelmaan: Mitä ja miten kertoa Zappikselle hänen menneisyydestään? Tämä olisi Rauskille ensimmäinen kerta kun hän kertoisi tätä tarinaa kenellekään. _Toivottavasti myös viimene, tätä ei millää päivärutiinilla viittis kertoilla_ , Rauski ajatteli ja huokaisi sitten alistuneesti. Parasta olisi aloittaa ihan alusta.

"Voitasko me mennä olkkarii? Mä haluisin kertoo sulle kaiken. Oon miettiny tätä koko päivän, eikä tää taida täst tän helpommaks muuttua, joten... No, hoidetaa homma pois alta", Rauski sanoi hieman epävakaalla äänellä ja yritti katsoa Zappista silmiin. Se tuntui kuitenkin vaikealta, koska häntä samaan aikaan pelotti ja hermostutti niin paljon, että hänen olisi tehnyt mieli huutaa ääneen.

Zappis ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, tuli vain Rauskin sängyn viereen ja nosti tämän syliinsä. Rauskin Omega alkoi taas panikoida, mutta Rauski piti sutensa tahdon voimallaan aloillaan. Hän ei ollut vaarassa Zappiksen kanssa. Itse asiassa hän tunsi olonsa turvalliseksi siinä Zappiksen sylissä. Turvalliseksi ja kotoisaksi. _Mitä vittuu mä taas oikeen mietin?_ Rauski raivosi itselleen mielessään ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä itseään. _Homma ei muuteskaa vois tästä yhtää oudommaks muuttua, joten ei kiitti nyt niitä Omega-vaistojen pelleilyjä. Tää jätkä on mun kaveri ja sellasena pysyy. Piste._

Kun Zappis laski Rauskin olkkarin sohvalle, tämä kietoi hänet vilttiin ja istui sitten tämän viereen. Zappis loi läpitunkevan katseensa Rauskiin ja Rauski nielaisi vaikeasti. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut, miten pohjattomat Zappiksen harmaansiniset silmät olivat kun hän katsoi suoraan kohti. Rauski ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt katsettaan pois, sulki vain silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä.

"Mä en tiä yhtään miten alottasin. Mä en oo koskaa kertonu tätä kellekää, okei? Joten älä pakota mua -." Rauski aloitti anteeksi pyytelevällä äänellä. Zappis kuitenkin keskeytti hänet sanomalla pehmeästi: "Mä en oo pakottamas sua mihinkää. Mä haluun vaa, et sä kerrot mulle. Ehkä tää auttaa suaki." Rauski hymyili alakuloisesti Zappikselle. Hän ei ollut hyvä vuodattamaan tunteitaan kenellekään, ja syvälle haudatusta menneisyydestä puhuminen jo ajatuksena tuntui kivuliaalta.

"Okei. Ehk mun pitää alottaa siitä, mitä mun äidille tapahtu kauan sitten. Sillo ku se viel oli nuori ja... onnellinen kai. Mä en koskaa tuntenu sitä sellasena. Se ei ollu koskaa sellane niinku kaikissa vanhoissa valokuvissa, joit oon nähny. Me nähtii se aina surkeena, henkisesti paskana ja hermoromahduksen partaalla. Mut alotetaan siitä." Rauski aloitti tarinansa tärisevällä äänellä, mutta sai lisää varmuutta sen edetessä.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Hän halusi piiloutua, työntää tunteensa ja muistonsa niin syvälle, että hän ei koskaan enää näkisi niitä ja unohtaa sitten koko jutun."
> 
> Is anybody there?  
> Does anybody care what I'm feeling?  
> I wanna disappear  
> So nobody can hear me when I'm screaming.
> 
> 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes,  
> And I could use a hand sometimes
> 
> They say pain is an illusion,  
> This is just a bruise  
> And you're just confused, but I'm only human.  
> I could use a hand sometimes  
> I'm only human.
> 
> \- _Human_ \- Krewella -

_Rauskin ja Keimon äiti oli asunut syntyessään aivan pienessä tuppukylässä eristyksissä muusta maailmasta. Kylässä oli ollut vain kaikkein tarpeellisin: kauppa, apteekki, posti ja pankki. Muut asiat oli joutunut hoitamaan lähimmässä kaupungissa, johon oli matkaa melkein kahdeksan kilometriä. Koulukin oli ollut siellä, ja joka aamu siitä lähtien kun oli tarpeeksi vanha, Rauskin äiti, Sini, oli hypännyt bussiin ja lähtenyt kouluun._

_Kylän ihmiset olivat muodostaneet yhdessä oikein tiiviin yhteisön. Kaikki olivat tunteneet toisensa ja tienneet toistensa asioista, välillä vähän liikaakin. Tietenkin kylän asukkaat olivat kaikki olleet myös susia: kylässä oli vallinnut tarkka arvojärjestelmä, jossa yksi Alfa johti ja muut seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään. Asuminen kylässä oli ollut leppoisaa ja kaikki olivat tottuneet siihen, että osa elämästä päätettiin heidän puolestaan. Alfat olivat johtaneet perheitään, Betat olleet yleensä naisia ja kotiäitejä. Omegoja kylässä ei ollut ollut, vaikka heistä olikin tiedetty johtajien keskuudessa._

_Sini syntyi esikoisena muutama vuosi sitten valitun johtaja-Alfan perheeseen. Sinin isä, Rauskin isoisä, oli ehtinyt kuitenkin hankkia laumansa luottamuksen ja yhteys hänen ja muiden lauman jäsenten välillä oli erittäin syvä. Sini oli siis syntynyt hyvään perheeseen, ja hänelle oli taattu hyvä tulevaisuus._

_Koko kylän ollessa yhtä 'suurta perhettä', myös kylän nuoret pitivät yhtä koulussa. Sini oli ystävystynyt nopeasti kylänsä tyttöjen kanssa, tutustunut muutamaan poikaan ja pian saanut huomata, että Alfan tyttärenä sai tietynlaisia etuja. Häntä oli aina kohdeltu koulussa hyvin, hän oli ollut suosittu statuksensa vuoksi, mutta ei ollut oppinut luottamaan ihmisiin. Hän tajusi nopeasti, että suurin osa heistä oli hänen kanssaan vain, koska hän oli 'johtajan tytär'._

_Sen ymmärtäminen oli varmaankin ollut ensimmäinen askel siihen, että hän alkoi kapinoida isäänsä ja lauman tiukkoja sääntöjä vastaan. Lauman säännöt kielsivät kylän ulkopuolisten kanssa oleskelun, jolloin Sini ystävystyi salaa muualta tulleiden luokkakavereidensa kanssa. Hänen isänsä ei kuitenkaan silloin vielä pitänyt sitä kapinointina, vain merkkinä siitä, että hänen tyttärestään tulisi vahva Alfa._

_Sini nimittäin luuli itsekin kasvavansa Alfaksi, koska hän ei ollut huomannut itsessään mitään Betan merkkejä. Suurin osa hänen luokkansa tytöistä oli sanonut käyneensä 'muutoksen' läpi ja tajunnut olevansa Beta. Muutama poika oli myös liittynyt heihin. Alfat taas olivat odottaneet innokkaasti kuudentoista vuoden ikää, jonka jälkeen he pikku hiljaa löytäisivät sutensa ja kasvaisivat aikuisiksi._

_Viisitoista kesäisenä Sinin suunnitelmat menivät kuitenkin uusiksi. Hän aloitti ensimmäisen seurustelusuhteensa yhden kylän ulkopuolisen pojan, Lukan, kanssa ja tajusi yhtäkkiä olevansa raskaana. Silloin vasta Sinin isä havahtui tyttärensä kapinointiin ja tekoihin ja potki tämän ulos omasta kodistaan. Isä ei halunnut kotiinsa 'huoraa' ja 'huoran penikkaa'. Sinin ei kuitenkaan myöskään annettu lähteä kylästä, vaan hänet pidettiin lauman tiukan valvonnan alla. Laumaa pelästyneenä Luka jätti Sinin ja lähti._

_Sinin täytettyä kuusitoista, syntyi tälle poika. Se poika oli tietenkin Rauskin isoveli Keimo. Sini oli jatkanut koulussa isästään huolimatta, löytänyt turvan erään kylän asukkaan luota ja jatkanut elämäänsä. Pari vuotta oli mennyt hyvin ja Sini oli yhä kuumeisesti odottanut Alfansa ensimmäistä esiintymistä. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan saanut kokea._

_Kun hän täytti kahdeksantoista, maagisen iän jolloin hän olisi vapaa lähtemään siitä perämetsästä, hän löysi vihdoin todellisen itsensä. Sini ei ollut koskaan ennen kuullut puhuttavankaan Omegoista. Hänen kylässään, kuten hän myöhemmin sai tietää, Omegat olivat alempiarvoisia, heikkoja, huonoja, raukkamaisia ja heidät tuli hävittää. Sinille kuitenkin järkyttävä totuus paljastui ensimmäisen kiiman merkeissä._

_Hän oli ollut kävelemässä kaupungin kaduilla iltamyöhään kun outo tunne oli alkanut. Pian sen jälkeen joukko omituisia miehiä oli lähtenyt seuraamaan häntä. Sini oli yrittänyt eksyttää miehet perästään, mutta he olivat vain tuntuneet itsepintaisesti seuraavan. Lopulta miehet olivat yhdellä pimeällä kujalla käyneet Sinin kimppuun, raiskanneet tämän ja jättäneet kujalle kuolemaan. Sinin oli pelastanut kuitenkin joku tuntematon, joka oli vienyt hänet sairaalaan ja kadonnut sitten._

_Sairaalassa Rauskin äidille vihdoin selitettiin, mikä hän oli ja mitä Omegana oleminen tarkoitti. Pian sen jälkeen hän jätti kylän ja lauman, joka oli jo aikoja sitten sulkenut hänet ulkopuolelle. Hän muutti mahdollisimman kauas, otti Keimon mukaansa ja yritti unohtaa kaiken tapahtuneen. Menneisyys palasi kuitenkin piinaamaan häntä muutaman kuukauden jälkeen._

_Hän sai tietää olevansa jälleen raskaana, hänen raiskaajalleen. Aluksi hän ei olisi halunnut pitää lasta, mutta muutti kuitenkin mielensä. Lapsella, joka ei ollut syyllistynyt isänsä rikoksiin, oli oikeus elää siinä missä muillakin._

Rauski joutui vetämään syvään ja väristen henkeä, kun hän pääsi tarinassaan tähän kohtaan. _En mä vittu tienny, et tän kertomine sattus näi paljo_ , Rauski mietti ja puristi silmänsä kiinni estääkseen kyyneleitä karkaamasta. "Mä muistan vieläki äidin ilmee ku se kerto mulle, kuka mun isä oikeesti oli", Rauski kuiskasi hiljaa ja vilkaisi Zappiksen vakavaa ilmettä. Miehen silmissä oli myötätuntoa ja jotain tulkitsematonta, mutta ei kuitenkaan Rauskin helpotukseksi sääliä.

"Vaik mä näin sen ilmeest, et se puhu totta siitä, et se oikeesti halus säästää mun hengen mun isästä huolimatta niin..." Rauski nielaisi ja koitti edelleen pidätellä kyyneleitään. "Näin mä silti, miten se katto mua. Se tuska sen silmissä ku se huomas mus jotai piirteitä siit miehest, joka kävi sen kimppuu. Se tapa, mil se ei voinu kattoo mua silmii..." Lopulta Rauskin itsehillintä petti ja kyyneleet alkoivat virrata hänen poskilleen. Ei hänen äitinsä sitä koskaan ollut sanonut ääneen, mutta Rauski oli tiennyt silti. Hän oli ollut elävä muistutus siitä, mitä äidille oli tapahtunut ja se tuotti tälle tuskaa. Äiti ei halunnut katsoa häntä, eikä hän koskaan katsonutkaan sillä tavoin kuin Keimoa, joka oli ollut hänen rakastamansa miehen poika.

Rauski alkoi täristä paikoillaan ja veti polvet vasten rintaansa. Hän yritti kääriytyä palloksi, kadota maailmasta muuttumalla mahdollisimman pieneksi. Hän halusi piiloutua, työntää tunteensa ja muistonsa niin syvälle, että hän ei koskaan enää näkisi niitä ja unohtaa sitten koko jutun. Ei hän olisi halunnut istua tässä itkemässä Zappiksen inhoavan katseen alla.

Rauskin yllätykseksi Zappis ei kuitenkaan tuominnut tai katsonut häntä inhoavasti, kuten tämä oli luullut. Sen sijaan mies veti hänet itseään vasten ja pyyhki peukalollaan Rauskin kyyneleet. "Mä oon niin pahoillani", Zappis kuiskasi Rauskin korvaan. "Mä en ois saanu... Mä en tienny..." Zappis ei tuntunut pystyvän muodostamaan kunnon lausetta tai sitten sanat tarttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa. Rauskille kuitenkin tärkeintä oli, että mies oli siinä. Zappiksen läheisyys auttoi häntä hitaasti kokoamaan itsensä, aivan kuin käsivarret hänen ympärillään olisivat estäneet paloja leviämästä joka paikkaan. 

Jonkun ajan päästä Rauski vihdoin pystyi rauhoittumaan. Siihen oli vaadittu Zappiksen läheisyys, mutta myös useat rohkaisevat sanat. Rauski pyyhki kyyneleensä paitansa helmaan, katsoi sitten Zappikseen kiitollisena ja näki miehen silmissä uteliaisuutta. Zappis halusi tietää lisää, eikä Rauski aikonut nyt lopettaa, ei nyt kun kerran alkuun oli päästy.

_Rauskin ja Keimon äiti oli Rauskin synnyttyä muuttanut asumaan erään, tässä vieraassa kaupungissa ainoan, tutun ja luotettavan ihmisen luokse. Keimo oli aina sanonut muistavansa siitä paikasta vain sen, että se oli ollut älyttömän sotkuinen ja haissut vahvasti kahville. Rauskin äiti ei ollut koskaan tarkemmin kertonut tästä 'ystävästään', mutta ilmeisesti hän oli ollut Sinin viimeinen mahdollisuus._

_Huono seura ajoi Sinin kuitenkin ongelmiin: hänellä ei ollut opiskelutaustana muuta kuin peruskoulu, eikä hänellä ollut rahaa lähteä jatkamaan opiskeluja. Kaksi elätettävää lasta takasi myös sen, että hänellä ei ollut aikaa. Sinin ystävä esitteli siksi Sinin jossain vaiheessa eräälle alamaailman johtajalle, joka osasi opastaa Sinin kauemmas huumeista, mutta lähemmäs rahaa. Kaupungissa Omegalla ei kuitenkaan paljoa ollut käyttöä. Vaihtoehtoina olivat tiedustelureissut salakuljettajien alueille tai prostituutio._

_Sinin tutustuttua mieheen, hän teki tämän kanssa vuoden mittaisen sopimuksen, jossa hän joutui maksamaan miehelle vain tietyn summan joka kuukausi. Loput rahat hän laittoi säästöön, jotta voisi lähteä kaupungista ja ostaa kunnon asunnon. Itsensä myyminen kaduilla ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään kovin edustuskelpoinen ammatti ja Sini alkoi masentua._

_Vuoden kuluttua Sini pakkasi tavaransa, otti poikansa mukaansa ja lähti. Keimo oli silloin neljän, Rauski kahden vanha. Hän muutti pois eristyneestä pikkukaupungista, jonne oli paennut ja lähti suurempaan kaupunkiin. Hän osti itselleen ja pojilleen rivitaloasunnon, josta lopulta tuli poikien koti._

Rauski muisteli vanhaa kotiaan lämmöllä. Se oli ollut tässä samassa kaupungissa, toisella laidalla vain. Ei hän siellä myöhemmin ollut käynyt, koska hän ei todellakaan halunnut muistaa kaikkea, mitä siitä paikasta oli muistettavana, mutta kyllä hän sitä joskus kaipasi. Se oli kuitenkin ollut paikka, jossa hän oli tuntenut olevansa kotona.

"Mä muistan sen päivän ku Keimo lähti ekaa kertaa kouluu. Sillo ku mä olin joku viis. Muistan kuinka äiti itki ja nauro samaan aikaa ja mä vaan tunsin itteni kauheen ulkopuoliseks. Ihan ku Keimo ois ollu joku ihan uus, eikä se sama vanha veli. Must tuntu vaa niin kauhee yksinäiseltä, et mä muistaakseni seurasin Keimoo salaa melkee kouluu asti. Äiti kuiteski huomas mun puuttuvan ja löys mut puistosta koulun vierestä", Rauski kertoi hiljaa ja hymyili muistolleen. Hän oli ollut silloin vielä niin yksinkertainen, ihan kuin hänen elämänsäkin.

_Sini ei kuitenkaan vieläkään löytänyt kaupungista töitä, josta saamallaan palkalla olisi elättänyt kaksi poikaansa. Hän päätyi takaisin pimeille kujille ja löysi alamaailman pyörittämän piilobordellin. Se oli naamioitu kahvilaksi, jossa hän aloitti työnsä: Iltapäivisin tarjoilija, illalla miesten ostettavissa. Suurimman osan kumppaneistaan hän oli vienyt omaan asuntoonsa, mutta yrittänyt salata kaiken pojiltaan. Hänen ajatuksenaan oli löytää kunnon työ nopeasti ja jättää bordelli, mutta niin ei koskaan ehtinyt tapahtua. Työstä sai tietenkin paljon parempaa palkkaa kuin muualta, miksi siis lähteä?_

"Mä muistan ku joku kysy mult koulus, et mitä mun vanhemmat tekee työkseen. Mä en osannu vastata siihe yhtää mitää, koska äiti oli aina kieltäny puhumasta mistää. Keimo onneks pelasti mut sanomalla, et meiän äiti on tarjoilija. Se onki varmaa ainu keskustelu, mitä olin ehtiny koulus käydä, ennen ku kaikki ties. Yhtäkkiä kaikki ties mun menneisyydestä ja alko karttaa mua. Mä muistan vielki ne kaikki haukkumanimet ja inhoovat ilmeet..." Rauski nieleskeli taas kyyneliä ja puristi tärisevät kätensä nyrkkiin. Ei se ollut ollut hänen vikansa, että hänen isänsä oli mitä oli. Silti kukaan ei ollut halunnut häntä. 

"Onneks Keimo puolusti mua aina. Ja sit mä tapasin teiät", Rauski sanoi ja katsoi Zappista hymyillen. "Mä muistan vielki sillo ku Keimo oli vitosel ku tavattii sut ja Fisu. Te olitte ensimmäiset mun ystävät, jotka tykkäs must tällasena." Zappis virnisti ja pörrötti Rauskin hiuksia leikkisästi. "Miten me ei oltas voitu tykätä susta? Tottakai me tutustuttii Keimoo eka, mut sä olit viel parempi ku sun veli. Sulhan oli sillo jo ihan älyttömät suunnitelmat!" Zappis sanoi ja nauroi. Rauski yhtyi hetkeksi nauruun. Hän oli silloin halunnut olla isona supermies; hyppinyt kiviltä ja muilta korkeilta paikoilta ihan vain sen takia, että sai esitellä rohkeuttaan. 

_Rauski ja Keimo eivät koskaan olleet saaneet kutsua ystäviään kotiinsa. Heidän äitinsä oli kieltänyt, koska paikan piti olla aina vapaa käytettäväksi. Rauski ja Keimo olivat siis pikkuhiljaa alkaneet viettää aikaansa muualla kuin kotona. Kaikki kuitenkin muuttui kun heidän äitinsä alkoi pitää Rauskille eräänlaisia oppitunteja._

_Keimo ei ollut koskaan tiennyt niistä, eikä Rauski ollut oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi äiti kertoi hänelle sen kaiken. Äiti oli kertonut hänelle Omegoista ja Alfoista, miten niiden suhde toimi ja miten se vaikutti ihmisen elämään. Rauski oli jo silloin oppinut pelkäämään Alfoja, piilottamaan Omegansa ja tiennyt kaikki konstit piilossa pysymiseen. Ei hän vielä silloin ollut ymmärtänyt mitään Alfoista; saati tiennyt olevansa itse Omega. Rauskin äiti oli kuitenkin jollain tapaa tiennyt, ja Rauski oli siitä aina välillä todella kiitollinen._

"Sit mä muistan sen päivän ku kaikki muuttu. Mä olin just siirtymäs yläasteelle, oltiin kesälomalla ja oli tasan kaks viikkoo koulun alkuu. Me oltii oltu Keimon kans ulkona, ja Keimo oli sanonu menevänsä viel käymää jossai. Mä menin yksin kotiin, tiesin et äiti oli tuonu sinne taas jonkun illal, enkä tienny oliks se lähteny jo, mut menin silti. Mä muistan ku mä kävelin olkkariin ja..." Rauskin ääni juuttui kurkkuun. Hänen sydäntään särki ja hänen oli vaikea hengittää. Muisto hänen äidistään nousi hänen mieleensä niin kirkkaana ja elävänä, että oli vaikeaa yrittää puhua mistään.

"Ei sun oo pakko sanoo jos sä et pysty", Zappis sanoi ja tarttui Rauskia hellästi kädestä. Rauski kuitenkin pudisti itsepintaisesti päätään. Vaikka muisto olikin kivulias, vaikka se olikin pääsyy kaikkeen, mitä oli tapahtunut siitä eteenpäin, hänen oli silti kerrottava se. Hän halusi kertoa sen Zappikselle, koska... no, ei hän itsekään tiennyt, miksi hänen oli kerrottava se juuri nyt ja juuri Zappikselle. Mutta Rauskin oli vain pakko. 

Rauski veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi: "Mä kävelin olkkariin ja löysin mun äidin. Se makas lattialla, silmät kauhunsekaseen katseeseen lasittuneina, vaaleet hiukset veren tahrimina. Sen kurkku oli revitty auki ja jalat oli yhä levällään. Kaikkein kaameinta oli kuiteski, et joku oli repiny sen sisuskalut lattialle. Se näky on vainonnu mua siitä lähtien. Mä en ees pysty muistaa kui monta painajaista mä oon siitä nähny. Ja nyt mulle itelle kävi näin..." Rauskin ääni alkoi täristä säälittävästi ja hänen Omegansa alkoi uikuttaa. Zappiksen ote hänen kädestään tiukkeni, mutta muuten mies ei liikahtanutkaan.

"Mä en oikeestaa muista, mitä sen jälkee tapahtu ku löysin sen. Muistan vaa, et joku huusi, kai se olin mä ite. Sit jossai vaihees Keimo tuli kotii ja vei mut pois sieltä. Myöhemmin me saatii kuulla, et äiti oli raiskattu, joku Alfa oli tehny sen. Sen jälkee mä en osannu enää kattoo Alfoja normaalisti, mun silmis ne ei ollu enää ihmisiä. Mä en luottanu yhteenkää tyyppiin, jonka tiesin Alfaks, enkä luota kaikkii vieläkää", Rauski sanoi ja katsoi Zappista vakaasti silmiin puhuessaan. Oli hän hitaasti oppinut luottamaan ystäviensä Alfoihin, mutta tällä hetkellä sekin oli vaikeaa. 

"Keimo oli aina ollu meist se vahvempi, joten sille se kaikki vastuu sit meistä jäi. Mä en varmaa moneen kuukautee puhunu, en kellekää ku me muutettii lastenkotii. Me ei haluttu, et meiän äidistä kerrotaa meiän vanhas koulus, joten me kadottii ja käytii koulut loppuu muualla. Mä en enää ikinä käyny meiän vanhassa kodissa, en sen jälkee ku tiesin mihi kuntoo se oli jääny. Onneks siis se lastenkoti oli aika syrjässä, eikä meiän sielkää kauaa tarvinnu olla."

_Keimon täytettyä kahdeksantoista, veli oli haalinut kaikki äidiltä jääneet rahat kokoon ja ostanut pienen kämpän heille kahdelle. Keimo oli halunnut saada Rauskin pois lastenkodista, jossa tämä tunsi olonsa eristäytyneeksi. Sen toiveen toteutumiseksi Keimo oli luopunut opinnoistaan, jotta voisi mennä töihin. Keimo oli tehnyt kaikkensa, että Rauski saisi hyvän elämän ja kunnon opiskelumahdollisuudet. Rauski oli potenut siitä usein syyllisyyttä; olihan hän riistänyt veljeltään osan normaalista elämästä ja lapsuudesta. Samalla Rauski oli kuitenkin kiitollinen, ilman Keimoa hän ei varmaan olisi koskaan päässyt yli heidän äitinsä kuolemasta._

"Mä en oikeestaa kaivannu meiän elämästä siel rivitaloasunnos mitää muuta ku äitiä ja teitä", Rauski sanoi ja näpräsi vapaalla kädellään paitansa helmaa. Oli jotenkin noloa myöntää, että hän oli kaivannut jätkiä. _Vittu ku kuulostaa homolta, mut totta se on. Mä en varmaa ois selvinny jos Fisuu ja Zappista ei ois ollu sillo_ , Rauski mietti. "Sen takii olin niin innostunu ku törmäsin teihi sillo amiksella. Ja sit te tutustutitte mut, ja Keimonki, Protoon ja Retrikseen. Mul oli tietty syylline olo ku me oltii sillee kadottu yhtäkkiä, mut onneks te ette kyselly siit", Rauski selitti. 

Zappis nosti kätensä Rauskin leualle ja pakotti tämän katsomaan itseään. "Keimo kerto meille, et te muutitte yllättäen. Et teille tuli jotai ongelmia, eikä me sit kyselty enempää. Mut en mä koskaa ajatellu, et totuus ois tätä luokkaa. Miks te ette voinu sanoo mitää?" Zappis kysyi hiljaa ja Rauski näki miehen silmissä hiljaista anomusta. Mies oli oikeasti hänestä huolissaan. "Mä en ollu sillo valmis puhuu siitä kellekää. Mä en kai koskaa ollu valmis. Kaikkea vaikeutti viel se, et te olitte kaikki Alfoja, kaikki paitti Retris. Mä en sillo viel voinu luottaa teihi. En ku mä ny tiesin, miten julmia Alfat on", Rauski selitti hädissään. Hän ei halunnut Zappiksen ajattelevan, että hän oli tahallaan valehdellut. Hän ei vain ollut pystynyt kertomaan totuutta. 

_Sitten tuli se karmea päivä kun Rauski täytti kahdeksantoista. Sen piti olla paras päivä koko Rauskin elämässä. He olivat porukalla suunnitelleet juhlat, Keimo oli vielä innostuneempi kuin Rauski itse ja kaiken piti sujua hyvin. Rauski ei ollut kertonut kenellekään, että ei ollut tuntenut Alfaansa eikä ollut myöskään muuntautunut sisäisesti Betaksi. Kun sitten Omega silloin heräsi, nälkäisenä ja halukkaana, Rauskin valtasi shokki._

_Hän oli ollut matkalla koulusta kotiin kun kiima oli iskenyt. Yhtäkkiä jokainen ohi kävelevä Alfa oli saanut Rauskin mielessä himolle aivan uudet mittasuhteet. Pelkkä Alfan tuoksu oli laittanut pään pyörälle. Rauskin sisäinen ja syvälle juurtunut pelko Alfoja kohtaan oli kuitenkin estänyt häntä tekemästä mitään 'typerää' ja pakottanut hänet pakenemaan. Ei hän ollut tajunnut, minne oli menossa, juossut vain eteenpäin._

_Keimo oli sinä päivänä ehtinyt jo huolestua veljestään, koska Rauskia ei ollut kuulunut kotiin edes puolen yön jälkeen. Kukaan ei edes ollut tiennyt, missä mies oli. Keimo oli soittanut läpi kaikki, jotka Rauskin tunsivat tai voisivat tietää, minne hän oli mennyt. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ollut nähnyt Rauskia, ei koulun loppumisen jälkeen. Kun Rauski sitten kahden jälkeen yöllä saapui heidän kämppänsä ovelle läpimärkänä käveltyään sateessa tuntikaupalla, miehen ilme oli ollut hätääntynyt ja sekava._

_Keimo oli tuoksusta tiennyt heti, mitä Rauskille oli tapahtumassa. Nopea käynti apteekissa oli auttanut hieman, kiimaa hillitsevien pillereiden muodossa. Rauski oli vihdoin päässyt nukkumaan, mutta aamulla totuus oli lyönyt vasten kasvoja. Hänelle oli käynyt sama kuin heidän äidilleen, eikä sitä voisi muuttaa._

"Mä en pystyny hyväksyy sitä, et mä olin Omega. Mä kielsin Keimoo kertomasta, tartuin niihin äidin salaa antamiin oppeihin ja piilouduin. Mä halveksin Omegoja siinä vaiheessa, pelkäsin Alfoja henkeni kaupalla, enkä tienny Betoista paskaakaa. Ei siis ollu helppoo päättää, mitä mä oikein olin. Päädyin kuiteski siihe, et Alfana ois kaikkein helpoin", Rauski mutisi ja tunsi vanhojen sekavuuden ja epävarmuuden tunteiden nousevan pintaan. 

"Sen jälkee must tuntu viel enemmä, et mä en kuulunu minnekää. Mä en ollu osa mitää ja se sai mut tuntee itteni tosi yksinäiseks. Mä meinasin jossain vaihees tappaaki itteni, koska en halunnu enää tuntee sitä kaikkee. Enkä mä halunnu elää, koska mä vihasin itteeni, vihasin sitä mitä mä olin", Rauski veti syvään henkeä kun hänen koko kehonsa alkoi täristä. Zappis tuijotti häntä edelleen sinisillä silmillään ja jotenkin miehen katse rauhoitti. _Mis kaikki oli sillo ku must tuntu, et mul ei oo ketää?_

"Sun ei tarvii hävetä sun Omegaas. Se, mitä sun äidilles tapahtu... Mä oon tosi pahoillani siitä. Kukaan ei ansaitse tollasta kokemusta elämäänsä. Mut usko mua kun mä sanon, et ei kaikki Alfat oo kusipäitä. Omegojen ja Alfojen välinen suhde on oikeesti jotai tosi kaunista, eikä Alfa oo siin se, joka määrää. Omegalla on täys valta, eikä Alfan auta ku tottua siihe. Jokanen Omega kesyttää oman Alfansa, ei niin, et Alfat hallitsis ja alistas Omegansa", Zappis sanoi, hymyili ja jatkoi: "Ootha sä nähny miten Keimolla menee sen Lotan kans? Miten sen Alfa rauhottu heti sen jälkee ku ne tapas?"

Rauski nyökkäsi vakaasti. Hän tiesi kyllä, että hänen veljensä osasi olla hyvä Alfa. "Mut se ei oo mua varte. Mä päätin jo kauan sitte, et mun Omega ei tuu pilaa mun elämää sillä tavalla ku se pilas äidin elämän. Jos äiti ei ois ollu Omega, se ois voinu elää onnellisen elämän Keimon ja sen Lukan kans. Sen ei ois tarvinnu kärsii. Ja jotenki se ties, et mä tuun kohtaa samat ongelmat. Joten se opetti mulle, miten mun tulee elää, miten mä selviän. Enkä mä siks aio luovuttaa elämääni pois jonku Alfan takia", Rauski selitti vakaasti ja tunsi sydämessään perustelunsa oikeiksi. 

Eihän hän koskaan edes ollut tavannut sellaista Alfaa, joka olisi saanut hänet miettimään peittelystä luopumista. Jokainen vastaan tullut mies oli ollut samanlainen ja jokainen oli vahvistanut vain Rauskin mielipidettä siitä, että häntä ei oltu tarkoitettu kenenkään kanssa yhteen. Lähimmäksi olivat varmaan päässeet veli, joka piti hänestä huolta ja Fisu ja Zappis. Mutta jälkimmäiset kaksi eivät edes olleet harkinneet häntä, koska eivät olleet tienneet.

Zappis katseli Rauskin mietteliäitä kasvoja ja huokaisi syvään. Rauski säpsähti huokauksen ääntä ja hänen katseensa singahti välittömästi takaisin Zappikseen. Zappiksen ilme oli jotenkin... pettynyt. Ja älyttömän hermostunut ja vaivaantunut. Rauski kurtisti tälle kulmiaan ja meinasi juuri avata suunsa kysyäkseen, mitä Zappiksella oli mielessään kun mies puhui rauhallisella äänellä: "Mun pitää kertoo sulle jotai, mikä ehk muuttaa sun mieles. Tai ainaki mä toivon niin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Hänen oli pakko saada Rauski uskomaan, että tämä ei tulisi olemaan mikään huono asia."  
> \- Zappis
> 
> \- "Zappiksen siniset silmät olivat katsoneet häneen anovasti, mutta hän oli vain käskenyt miehen painua helvettiin."  
> \- Rauski

Zappis tuijotti jännittyneenä sohvalla istuvaa Rauskia. Ei hän ollut vielä suunnitellut kertovansa tästä kaikesta mitään, mutta äskeisen jälkeen se tuntui ainoalta oikealta vaihtoehdolta. Ei hän kuitenkaan voisi jatkaa asian kieltämistä sekä itseltään, että myös muilta. Pian se tulisi kuitenkin ilmi.

"Mä huomasin sen oudon tunteen pian sen jälkee ku olin tuonu sut pois sielt hotellilta. Sillo mä aattelin, et se oli vaa pelkoo sun puolesta. Jotai huolta ja vihaa sekotettuna, en mä tiedä. Kaikki oli aika sekasi sillo, joten en kiinnittäny siihe mitää huomioo. Mut seuraavana päivänä huomasin sen, varsinki sen jälkee ku sä olit käyny suihkussa", Zappis aloitti. Hän tuijotti yhteen liitettyjä käsiään eikä uskaltanut katsoa Rauskia silmiin. Hänellä ei ollut Rauskin tarinasta huolimatta kovin suurta käsitystä siitä, millä tavalla Rauski tulisi reagoimaan hänen tunnustukseensa.

"Mähän en oo koskaa haistanu sun tuoksua suoraa, vai mitä?" Zappis kysyi ja rohkeni vihdoin vilkaista Rauskia. Rauski ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain Zappista tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Lopulta hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Sitä mä vähän aattelinki. Sen jälkee ku sä olit käyny suihkussa puhdistumassa kaikesta muusta, niin sen kyllä huomas. Sun tuoksu iski muhu välittömästi, mut sit vasta ku tulin lähelle ja mun nenä painautu sun hiuksii vahingos... Mä säikähin. Sen takii tiputin sut sillo sinne sängylle nii holtittomasti", Zappis selitti anteeksi pyytävällä äänellä. Hän tunsi itsensä jotenkin raukkamaiseksi kun oli päättänyt aluksi totuuden sijaan vain paeta.

"Sen jälkee mun Alfa ei pystyny ajattelemaa mitää muuta ku sitä, et se tarvii sua. Mä suunnittelin ensi vaa kieltäväni sen ja niin mä teinki, se oli osa syy siihe miks mä halusin välttämät lähtee hoitamaa sun työs. Mun oli vaan pakko päästä hetkeks pois sun luota, koska mä pelkäsin, et mun itsehillintä pettää ja käyn sun päälles. En mä vielkää luota itteeni iha täysi sun seurassas, mut mä en ikin tekis sulle mitää pahaa", Zappis sanoi vetoavasti. Hänen oli pakko saada Rauski uskomaan, että tämä ei tulisi olemaan mikään huono asia. Ja että hän ei todellakaan tekisi mitään sellaista, mitä Rauski ei haluaisi. Kaikki olisi hänen edessään istuvan Omegan käsissä.

"Sitä mä siis tässä vaa yritän sanoo et... Rauski, sä oot mun Omega. Se, mitä mun Alfa tietämättään ettii koko elämänsä, jollei löydä koskaa. Joten mä... Mä oon pahoillani", Zappis sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä muuttui loppua kohden kuiskaukseksi. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi oli asiasta niin pahoillaan. Ehkä se johtui siitä, mitä Rauski oli hetki sitten hänelle kertonut. Mitä kaikkea mies olikaan elämänsä aikana joutunut käymään läpi ja miten heikko hänen uskonsa Alfoihin oli. Ehkä Zappis ei vain halunnut järkyttää Rauskia yhtään sen enempää. 

"Mä tiedän, et sä et välttämät haluu... Tai et sä et voi luottaa muhun, koska oon Alfa. Tai et sä et pysty siihe, mitä en yhtää tuomitsis. Mut mä ymmärrän noi kaikki syyt, okei? Ja silti mä haluisin, et sä et vaa suoralta kädeltä hylkää sitä vaihtoehtoo, et sä antaisit mun näyttää sulle, mitä oikee Alfojen ja Omegojen välinen liitto on", Zappis yritti vielä ja katsoi samalla Rauskia suoraan silmiin erittäin vetoavasti. _Nyt tän yhen pitää viel antaa se paljon kaivattu vastaus. Mä en tiä mitä mä teen jos vastaus on ehdoton ei. Mä en pysty enää elää täällä jos mun oma Omega on mun nenän alla, mut silti tavottamattomis_ , Zappis ajatteli ja piti mielessään itselleen peukkuja. Kieltäytyminen tarkoittasi hänelle pakollista ja pikaista maiseman vaihdosta. 

Rauski kuitenkin vain kökötti sohvan nurkassa, jalat rintaa vasten vedettyinä ja silmät suurina. Zappista miehen puhumattomuus ärsytti ja hänen teki mieli ravistella miestä saadakseen tämän puhumaan. Hän kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä, ja ravistelun sijaan ojensi kätensä koskettaakseen Rauskin olkapäätä rohkaisevasti. Rauski kuitenkin vetäytyi pois kosketuksen tieltä ja tuijotti kättä pelokkaasti. "Älä koske muhun", Rauski kuiskasi, irrottamatta katsettaan Zappiksen kädestä. Zappis sävähti sanoja ja veti kätensä epävarmasti pois.

"Mä voin kantaa sut takas makkariin jos sä haluut. Mä lupaan kyl antaa sulle aikaa ajatella tätä", Zappis ehdotti epävarmasti, kokeili kepillä jäätä. Hän nousi sohvalta ja astui lähemmäs Rauskia ottaakseen tämän syliinsä. Rauski kuitenkin nytkähti kauhuissaan taaemmas ja loi Zappikseen murhaavan katseen. "Älä. Koske. Muhun", Rauski murahti, sylkäisten jokaisen sanan suustaan kuin tikarin. Zappiksen naama venähti kun hän tuijotti Rauskia silmiin. "Mä en tee sulle mitää pahaa", Zappis vakuutti ja yritti jälleen tarttua Rauskiin. Rauski kuitenkin vain pyrki pois, pudoten lopulta sohvan käsinojan yli lattialle. 

"Ooks sä kunnossa?" Zappis huudahti kun Rauski yhtäkkiä katosi sohvan taakse kovan ryminän saattelemana. Rauski kuitenkin vain jatkoi pako yritystään ja ryömi lattiaa pitkin kauemmas Zappiksesta. "Hei, rauhotu nytte", Zappis parkaisi ja tarttui Rauskin nilkkaan pysäyttäkseen tämän. Rauski kuitenkin kiepsahti ympäri ja Zappis näki kauhukseen miehen silmien kiiltävän keltaisina. Rauskin Omega oli vihdoin tullut esiin ja päättänyt luovuttamisen sijaan _haastaa_ Zappiksen Alfan, mitä Omegat eivät koskaan tehneet. Eivät _koskaan_ , vaikka he joskus Alfojaan testasivatkin. 

"Päästä irti", Rauski murisi, eikä Zappis enää tiennyt puhuiko hänelle susi vai ihminen. Zappis kuitenkin hellitti otteensa, minkä seurauksena Rauski ryömi olohuoneen nurkkaan ja käpertyi sinne. "Mä ymmärrän kyl, et sä oot järkyttyny, mut jutellaa viel", Zappis aneli ja yritti vielä kerran lähestyä Rauskia. _Mä en voi vaa hävitä tätä_ , Zappis ajatteli katkerana. "Mä en puhu tästä. Häivy", Rauski vastasi ja heitti uuden murhaavien katseiden ryöpyn Zappiksen päälle. "Mut mä-", Zappis aloitti, ehtimättä kuitenkaan sen pidemmälle ennen kuin Rauski karjui: "Painu helvettiin täältä! Mä en haluu nähä sun naamaas!" 

Zappis tuijotti hetken aikaa raivostunutta Rauskia. Omega miehen sisällä oli asettunut taisteluasentoon, paljastanut hampaansa ja murisi uhkaavasti. Se todellakin taistelisi mieluummin kuin alistuisi. Zappiksen Alfa ei kuitenkaan halunnut siihen suostua, mikä sai Zappiksen raivon kiehahtamaan. Hän antoi Alfansa päästä irti koko voimallaan ja ulvaisi turhautuneena. Kun Omega vihdoin perääntyi nurkkaan ja uikahti surkeasti, Zappis käänsi Rauskille selkänsä. Hän marssi eteiseen, nappasi takkinsa ja työnsi kengät jalkaansa. Sitten hän paukautti oven kiinni perässään ja lähti. 

Zappis tunsi vihansa alkavan laantua heti kun hän otti ensimmäisen askeleen kerrostalon käytävällä. Hetkeksi aikaa päätään nostanut raivo tuntui valuvan hiekan tavoin pois ja jätti tilalle kumisevan tyhjiön. Kun Zappis astui ulos kerrostalon ulko-ovesta, hän ei pystynyt enää kuin kävelemään eteenpäin, tietämättä edes minne oli menossa. 

Kylmä tuuli pörrötti Zappiksen hiuksia hänen kävellessään ja tunkeutui yhä auki olevan takin liepeistä sisään. Zappista ei kuitenkaan edes kiinnostanut, että hänen kätensä muuttuivat hyvää vauhtia kylmyydestä turriksi, eikä hän vaivautunut vetämään takkiaan kiinni. Hänen päässään kumisivat vain Rauskin raivoisat sanat, ja joka kerran kun hän räpäytti silmiään, hän näki luomiensa takana Rauskin raivosta keltaisen tuijotuksen. 

Ei hän aivan tätä ollut hakenut, kun hän oli päättänyt paljastaa Rauskille totuuden, jota ei täysin vielä itsekään voinut käsittää. Oli hän silloin, kun oli asian tajunnut, käynyt päässään läpi parikin kauhuskenaariota, mutta ne olivat olleet vain hänen mielikuvitustaan. Kun totuus läimäisi vasten kasvoja, ei pystynyt enää väittämään itselleen, että: "Ei näin tule käymään."

Zappis kääntyi kadunkulmasta kapealle kujalle ja räpytteli hetken aikaa silmiään sen pimeydessä. _En mä koskaa aatellu, et Rauski heittäis mut tän takii ulos. Mä halusin vaa olla rehellinen_ , Zappis mietti ja potkaisi turhautuneena maassa lojuvaa kaljatölkkiä. Kujalla kaikuva metallinen kalahtelu kumisi hänen päässään terävästi. _Jos mä en huomenna saa tätä selvitetyks, mä pakkaan kamani ja häivyn. En mä voi Rauskia pakottaa, mut en mä voi itteenikää. Joten parempi niin._

Pimeä kuja osoittautui hetken päästä erittäin hyväksi valinnaksi. Ajatus lähtemisestä ja kaiken jättämisestä sen takia, että Rauski ei halunnut häntä, oli musertava. Kun ajatuksen painavuus iski Zappiksen tajuntaan, hän rojahti vasten kujan viereisen talon seinää. Hän valui hitaasti sitä pitkin maahan ja jäi siihen istumaan. Hetkeen hän ei saanut ajatustensa aiheuttaman tunnemylläkän takia henkeä, mutta kun tunne hellitti, Zappis tajusi tärisevänsä. Tärinä ei johtunut kylmästä, ja sen varmistivat Zappiksen kasvoille valuvat kyyneleet. Lopulta hän päästi ilmoille tukahtuneen nyyhkäisyn, joka värisytti häntä entistä enemmän. 

Jossain vaiheessa nyyhkäisyt muuttuivat ulvonnaksi ja lopulta huudoksi, josta ei tullut loppua. Autiolla ja pimeällä kujalla kukaan ei kuitenkaan välittänyt suruunsa hukkuvasta Alfasta.

 

****************

 

Rauski tärisi vieläkin olohuoneen nurkassa äsköisen tunteenpurkauksensa jäljiltä. Hän ei enää ollut raivoissaan, ennemminkin vain peloissaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan menettänyt sutensa hallintaa sillä tavoin. Ei, vaikka hän olikin useaan otteeseen suuttunut, joskus erittäin tulisestikin.

Hänen korvissaan kaikui yhä Zappiksen kovalla voimalla sulkeman oven aiheuttama paukaus. Hän ei ollut antanut miehelle edes tilaisuutta selittää mitään, ei mahdollisuutta puhua kunnolla. Hän oli vain halunnut Zappiksen pois silmistään mahdollisimman nopeasti, koska ei ollut varma, olisiko pystynyt pitämään itsensä kasassa enää hetkeäkään kauempaa. 

Rauski nosti hitaasti tärisevät kätensä silmiensä tasolle ja tutki niitä katseellaan. Kämmenissä oli muutamia naarmuja vain pari päivää sitten käydyn kamppailun jäljiltä ja lisäksi ne olivat nyt punaiset. Iho punoitti sohvalta putoamisen jälkeen, mikä olikin ainoa merkki, että Rauski oli edes koskaan tippunut koko vitun sohvalta. Hänellä ei ollut siitä nimittäin mitään muistikuvaa. Ensin hän oli istunut sohvalla ja seuraavassa hetkessä hän oli tajunnut kyhjöttävänsä lattialla, selkä vasten seinää. Zappiksen siniset silmät olivat katsoneet häneen anovasti, mutta hän oli vain käskenyt miehen painua helvettiin. 

Rauski huokaisi, laski kätensä alas ja suoristi hitaasti jalkansa lattialla. _En mä ois halunnu heittää Zapaa sillä tavalla ulos täältä_ , Rauski ajatteli katuvasti. _Mä vaa säikähdin niin paljon._ Hänen sydämensä tuntui yrittävän pakoon hänen rinnastaan, ihan kuin sillä ei muutenkin jo olisi ollut syytä pelätä. 

"Helvetin maailmankaikkeus!" Rauski murahti ja löi turhautuneena nyrkillä seinää niin, että ikkunalasi helähti. Ei hän ihan tätä ollut odottanut kun Zappis oli halunnut kertoa hänelle jotain. Tai kun hän oli odottanut selitystä miehen oudolle käytökselle.

"Vitun vitun _vittu_..." Rauski mutisi ja lähti laahautumaan lattiaa pitkin pois olohuoneesta. Hänen turhautumistaan ei yhtään auttanut se, että hän sotkeutui matkalla mattoon, meinasi kaataa yhden pöydän ja onnistui satuttamaan polvensa. Jokaisen vastoinkäymisen kohdalla hänen teki mieli alkaa karjua niin, että katosta olisivat karisseet ne iänikuiset laastit.

Zappiksen sanat olivat olleet veret seisauttava järkytys, jota hän ei vain ollut pystynyt käsittämään todeksi. Sanojen jälkeen hänen aivonsa olivat iskeneet jarrut pohjaan ja toimineet kuten halusivat. Eli käskeneet järkytyksen aiheuttajan lähteä tai Rauskin paeta. Tai sitten vain yksinkertaisesti pakottaneet Rauskin unohtamaan. Mutta se ei vain toiminut niin.

Rauski oli vain aina ollut niin tottunut Alfana olemiseen. Alfana oleminen oli alkanut tuntua luontevalta, vaikka hän olikin aina pysynyt kaukana Omegoista. Hän oli pikkuhiljaa alkanut jopa itse uskoa siihen, että voisi tahdonvoimalla muuttua Omegasta Alfaksi. Siksi hän ei ollut edes tullut ajatelleeksi, että hänellä olisi oikeasti jossain _oma_ Alfa. Sen tajuaminen oli ollut ensimmäinen järkytys.

Toinen oli ollut sen tajuaminen, että _hänen Alfansa oli vittu aina ollut aivan hänen nenänsä alla._ Zappis oli Rauskin paras ystävä, johon hän luotti satakymmenen prosenttisesti. Ei hän ollut koskaan edes tullut ajatelleeksi. Eihän nyt sellaista edes voinut ajatella parhaasta ystävästään.

Rauski raahautui keittiöön, mutta tajusi sen vasta kolauttaessaan päänsä pöydän kulmaan nostaessaan katseensa ajatuksissaan. Hän hieroi hetken otsaansa irvistys kasvoillaan, mutta sitten hänen katseensa osui keittiön nurkkakaappiin. Kaappiin, jossa oli koko heidän viinavarastonsa. _Vitut, mä tarviin sitä, monestakin syystä_ , Rauski mietti kun joku järjen hiven yritti estää häntä tarttumasta pulloon. 

Rauski raahautui kaapin ovelle, leväytti sen auki ja tarttui ensimmäiseen lasiseen pulloon, jossa oli jotain muutakin kirkasta kuin vain vettä. _Ei oo ees sitä pelkoo, et kaatusin kännissä_ , Rauski ajatteli tympääntyneesti ja irvisti ajatukselle. Sitten hän lähti raahautumaan kohti makkaria, pullo toisessa kädessä lattiaa vasten kolisten. 

Kun hän sai tönäistyä makkarin oven auki, hän oli jo aivan puhki. Rauski ei voinut ymmärtää, miten lattialla laahautuminen saattoi ottaa niin kovasti voimille. Ehkä hänen pitäisi alkaa käydä salilla tämän kaiken jälkeen kuten Fisu. Mutta milloin ensinnäkään olisi 'tämän kaiken jälkeen'? _Siinäpä vasta vitunmoinen kysymys._

Rauski raahautui hitaasti sängyn viereen, tarttui kädellään peitteeseen ja kiskoi itsensä hitaasti sängyn reunaan kiinni. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksanut enää nousta itse sängylle, vaan jäi kyhjöttämään lattialle, selkä vasten sängyn laitaa. Pullo kalahti lattiaan Rauskin yrittäessä lepuuttaa täysin uupuneita käsivarsiaan. Sitten Rauski veti polvet rintaansa, avasi pullon hampaillaan ja otti pitkän kulauksen.

Viina poltti välittömästi Rauskin kurkkua ja sai hänet yskäisemään tahtomattaan. Kun litku siirtyi kurkussa eteenpäin, se tuntui mahaan laskeutumisen sijaan nousevan suoraan päähän. Rauskia ei kuitenkaan edes kiinnostanut; unohdus olisi tervetullutta. _Kui mulle ei aikasemmi tullu mielee pyytää mun vaivoihi vähä väkevää?_ Rauski mietti ja hymyili ajatukselle. Olisihan sekin ollut näky, kun Keimo olisi tullut ja hän olisi nukkumisen sijaan ollut umpikännissä. 

Pullon tyhjentyessä, Rauski alkoi unohtaa ensinnäkin kaiken Alfojen kanssa tapahtuneen. Se oli hyvää vaihtelua, mutta antoi lisää tilaa tämänhetkisen tilanteen luomalle ahdistukselle. Ei hän voisi pakottaa Zappista lähtemään hänen takiaan, mutta hänenkö pitäisi sitten pakottaa itsensä yrittämään miehen kanssa olemista? _Millä helvetillä?_ Rauski ajatteli puoliääneen ja kumosi viinaa lisää kurkustaan alas. 

Yhtäkkiä jotain märkää tipahti Rauskin polven päällä lepäävälle kädelle. Rauski vilkaisi kummastuneena kattoon ja siristeli silmiään katseensa harittaessa uhkaavasti: _Sataaks tääl nykyää sisälki?_ Kun toinen pisara tipahti, tällä kertaa leuasta Rauskin paidalle, hän nosti kätensä pyyhkiäkseen leukansa. 

Ja silloin hän tajusi itkevänsä. Hän tajusi itkevänsä sitä, mitä hän oli joutunut kokemaan äidin yrityksistä huolimatta. Sitä, että Zappiksen oli pitänyt nähdä se. Ja sitten repiä hänen vanhat, huonot muistonsa takaisin pintaan. Ja sitten vielä sekoittaa hänen päänsä paljastamalla olevansa hänen Alfansa. Helvetin kusipää, Rauski ajatteli ja urahti. Hän alkoi vihaisena takoa sängyn peitteitä nyrkeillään ja ulvoa. Muistaessaan hämärästi naapurit, jotka varmasti tulisivat valittamaan, Rauski painoi päänsä peitteisiin ja huusi niihin. Niin kauan, että hänen äänensä oli käheä. Ja siltikin sydäntä puristi ja kyyneleet kirvelivät silmiä.

Hän kallisti taas pulloa vihaisena, yritti oikeasti hukuttaa ajatuksensa pulloon, mutta homma toimi jotenkin huonosti. Ajatukset tuntuivat viinan ansiosta kieppuvan vain hurjemmin Rauskin mielessä, joka oli liian sumuinen ymmärtääkseen selkeästi ajatuksista yhtäkään. Ainoa, mitä hän pystyi selkeästi tajuamaan oli, että Zappiksen kasvot eivät suostuneet katoamaan hänen mielestään. Miehen lämmin hymy ja harmaan pohjattomat silmät tuntuivat pinttyneen Rauskin aivoihin kuin piinaava tahra.

_Et voi olla vittu tosissas_ , Rauski puuskahti mielessään, kun pullo oli yhtäkkiä tyhjä. Sitä seurannut raivonpuuska sai Rauskin paiskaamaan tyhjän pullon makkarin seinään. Kova räsähdys laittoi Rauskin korvat soimaan ja säikäytti varmasti naapurit, mutta hän vain tuijotti lattialle levinneitä sirpaleita puoliksi kiinnostuneena, puoliksi tyytyväisenä. Sirut kimmelsivät ikkunasta tulevassa valossa hieman hopeisina tummaa lattiaa vasten. 

_Millä vitun laastareilla on tarkotus paikata mieli, joka murenee palasiks? Ja mil helvetil mun on tarkotus päättää mun asioista näin?_ Rauski ajatteli tuntiessaan itsesäälin valtaavan mielensä. Hän painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja puri kovaa toista kämmentään, yrittäessään etsiä tunteilleen jotain tapaa purkautua. Vasta kun kipu vihlaisi kämmentä ja Rauski näki verinoron valahtavan rannettaan alas, hän lopetti. 

Sitten hän vain istui siellä, kykenemättömänä tekemään mitään ja tuijotti kattoa. Niin kauan, että kyyneleet kuivuivat hänen poskilleen. _Niin kauan_ , Rauski toivoi, _et mun sydän pysähtyy. Pääsenpähä tästä paskasta eroon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Keltaisten silmien katse kohtasi sinisten silmien tuijotuksen, kun Omega hyväksyi Alfansa."
> 
> I know you've suffered,  
> But I don't want you to hide.  
> It's cold and loveless  
> I won't let you be denied.
> 
> Soothing, I'll make you feel pure  
> Trust me, you can be sure
> 
> I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
> I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
> I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
> I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.
> 
> \- _Undisclosed Desires_ \- Muse -

Rauski heräsi yllättäen kamalaan päänsärkyyn. Tuntui kuin joku olisi yrittänyt räjäyttää hänen päätään sisältäpäin. Tai porannut kalloon reikiä kovaan ääneen huutavalla katuporalla.

Päänsärkyä pahensi se, että vaikka Rauskin silmät olivat yhä kiinni, silmäluomien takana aurinko paistoi suoraa hänen kasvoihinsa. _Hyvää vitun huomenta_ , Rauski ajatteli sarkastisesti, samalla kun yritti pysyä mahdollisimman liikkumatta. Hän tiesi, että jos hän liikahtaisi sentinkin, pään sisällä ulvova kipu räjähtäisi kaksinkertaiseksi. 

_Ois pitäny jättää se pullo sinne kaappiin_ , Rauski ajatteli katkerana ja halusi potkaista itseään siitä hyvästä, että ei ollut kuunnellut sitä pientä järjen ääntä eilen. Tai kai se oli sentään tapahtunut eilen? _Mistä minä vittu tiedän. Olis tää hedari varmaa jotai eri luokkaa jos siit ois viikko…_

Yksi hyvä puoli kuitenkin ryyppäämisessä oli ollut. Sillä välin kun alkoholi oli sumentanut Rauskin mielen, ajatukset olivat jollakin tapaa järjestäytyneet hänen päässään. Zappiksen aiheuttama järkytys oli laantunut, aivot olivat käsitelleet asian ja keksineet siihen lisäksi vielä ratkaisunkin. Ajatukset olivat nyt, päänsärystä huolimatta, kirkkaina Rauskin mielessä ja hän kävi ne hitaasti läpi.

Ensinnäkin hän oli tajunnut, miten julma hän oli Zappista kohtaan ollut. Mies oli vain halunnut olla rehellinen ja kertonut Rauskille asiasta, vaikka tiesi sen järkyttävän tätä. Rauski oli kuitenkin päätynyt syyttämään Zappista, joka oli varmasti ollut asiasta ihan yhtä järkyttynyt. Ja pystyi tekemään sen muuttamiseksi yhtä vähän kuin Rauskikin.

Lisäksi Rauski oli tajunnut, mitä tässä tilanteessa hänen tulisi tehdä. Ja mitä hän, kieltämättä kyllä, myös halusi tehdä. Hän halusi antaa hänelle ja Zappikselle mahdollisuuden. Veljen sanat omana itsenä esiintymisestä välkähtivät Rauskin mielessä ja hän näki niissä vihdoin järkeä. Hän oli vain tarvinnut syyn. Ja nyt Zappis voisi olla se syy vale-Alfasta luopumiseen, vaikka se aivan helvetisti pelottaisikin. 

Rauski huokaisi raskaasti ja avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Kohdatessaan kirkkaan valon, Rauskin päässä alkoi armoton huutokonsertti, mutta hän ei piitannut. Jollain ilveellä hänen olisi löydettävä Zappis käsiinsä, jotta he voisivat puhua. Ja silloin Rauski tajusi jotain kummallista.

Hän oli istunut lattialla kun oli tyhjentänyt pulloaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt kaiken järjen mukaan nousta lattialta, koska sinnehän hän oli sammunut. Mutta hän kuitenkin makasi sängyssä, pää tyynyllä ja peitto päällä. Ja kun Rauski kohottautui hitaasti ja vaivalloisesti istumaan, hän huomasi, että rikkoutuneen pullon sirpaleet eivät enää kuorruttaneet makkarin lattiaa. _Siis mitä helvettiä tääl oikee tapahtuu?_ Rauski murahti täysin päästään pyörällä. _Älkää ny vittu kertoko, et tää on joku kaamee painajainen, jossa mä herään kauhupelistä ja…_

Rauskin ajatukset keskeytti nopea koputus makkarin oveen. Hän säpsähti ja käänsi katseensa välittömästi siihen suuntaan. Kun ovi avautui, Rauski alkoi vihdoin ymmärtää, mitä oman Alfan löytäminen merkitsi.

Rauskista tuntui, että hänen Omegansa ensimmäistä kertaa oikeasti katsoi sisään astuvaa Alfaa. Aivan kuin hän olisi aikaisemmin nähnyt Alfan jonkun sumuverhon läpi ja nyt se sumu väistyi: Alfa oli suurikokoinen, tumman teräksenharmaa ja sillä oli sinisenä hohtavat silmät. Käpälät, kuono, korvien päät ja häntä oli vaaleampaa harmaata, jossa oli häivähdys sinistä. Alfan vartalossa oli voimaa, mutta silmien katse oli lempeä. Ja suorastaan nälkäinen kun se tunnisti oman Omegansa. Ja sitten Alfan tuoksu valtasi Rauskin sieraimet: sekoitus lämmintä myskiä ja jäistä merta. Sekoitus, joka jo nyt tuntui enemmän tai vähemmän kodilta.

Kaikki tämä tapahtui muutamassa sekunnissa Rauskin mielessä, ja Zappis tuijotti Rauskia ovelta ihmeissään. "Onks kaikki okei?" Mies kysyi nostaen toista kulmakarvaansa Rauskin jähmettyneelle olemukselle. Kun Rauski ei osannut vastata mitään, äskeisen pyöriessä yhä hänen mielessään, Zappiksen ilme muuttui loukkaantuneeksi. "Mä voin kyllä mennä. Mä vaan... tulin kattoo, et pärjäät ja..." Zappiksen sanat muuttuivat epäselväksi muminaksi ja hän lähti kääntymään takaisin kohti ovea.

"Älä mee!" Rauski huudahti äkisti saadessaan puhekykynsä vihdoin takaisin. Zappis kääntyi takaisin ja loi sinisten silmiensä katseen Rauskiin. "Mä haluun puhua tästä", Rauski sanoi vakaasti ja heilautti kättään epämääräisesti heidän välissään. Zappis epäröi hetken, sulki sitten oven ja jäi sitä vasten nojaamaan. 

Rauski veti syvään henkeä ja aloitti kaikkein vaikeimmasta: "Mä oon pahoillani." Sanat yllättivät Zappiksen, koska miehen ilme muuttui välittömästi hämmentyneeksi. "Mä oon niin pahoillani, et mä reagoin sillä tavalla", Rauski jatkoi, "ja menetin suteni hallinnan. Anteeks." Zappis tuijotti Rauskia yhä sanomatta sanaakaan ja Rauski nielaisi. "Mä tajusin, et sä järkytyit tästä kaikesta varmaa ihan yhtä paljon. Ja et sä pystyt tekee tän tilanteen muuttamiseks yhtä vähän ku mä. Et tää ei oo millää lailla sun vika", Rauski sanoi ja katsoi Zappista anovasti. Zappiksen asennosta pystyi näkemään, että tämä oli varuillaan. Mies ei ollut valmistautunut tällaiseen keskusteluun.

"Mä en vaa koskaan tullu ees ajatelleeks, et mul ois jossai oma Alfa", Rauski jatkoi selitystään, kääntäen katseensa lopulta omiin käsiinsä. "Mä aattelin aina, et mun kuuluu jäädä yksin. Et mun ongelmat ei koske muita." Rauski tunsi taas vanhan epävarmuuden ja yksinäisyyden tunteiden hyökyvän ylitseen. Hän kietoi omat kätensä ympärilleen ja työnsi tunteet takaisin sinne, mistä ne olivat tulleetkin. _Mä en enää oo yksin. Painukaa helvettiin_ , Rauski ajatteli turhautuneesti. Hän oli niin väsynyt niihin ajatuksiin ja muistoihin, joita vanhat tunteet saivat aikaan. 

Hän säpsähti omista ajatuksistaan kun sänky kallistui jonkun painosta. Zappis istui varovasti sängyn laidalle, mahdollisimman kauas Rauskista, jottei varmasti koskettaisi tätä vahingossakaan. Mies näytti edelleen varautuneelta hänen lähellään, eikä näyttänyt tietävän, mitä hän sai tehdä ja mitä ei. Epävarmuus näkyi Zappiksen käsien liikkeestä; ne nytkähtivät eteenpäin, mutta laskeutuivat lopulta miehen syliin, kun Zappis muisti reaktion, jonka hänen kosketuksensa oli viimeksi saanut Rauskissa aikaan. 

Sitten Zappis puhui jotenkin tukahtuneella äänellä: "Mäkin oon pahoillani. Mä tiedän, miten paljon mä järkytin sua. Miten vähän sä tiedät Alfoista ja miten vähän sä luotat meihin. Ja sul on oikeuski epäillä. Mut mä tekisin mitä vaa, et mä voisin muuttaa tän. Et mä voisin... Voisin olla joku muu." Zappiksen sanat kirpaisivat, mutta Rauski ymmärsi miehen pointin. Ei hänkään välttämättä olisi halunnut heidän Alfansa ja Omegansa sotkevan heidän välejään. _Välttämättä._

Kun Zappis käänsi katseensa Rauskiin, hän näki miehen silmissä kuitenkin katumusta. Ja surua. Ja tuskaa, samaa tuskaa, jonka hän oli nähnyt äitinsä silmissä kun hän oli puhunut Lukasta. _Alfalla ei Omegan löytymisen jälkee oo enää mitää muuta. Ei omaa elämää ilman Omegaa._ Rauskin rintaa puristi kun hän muisti veljensä sanat, kun hän oli kuvaillut tunteitaan Lotan löytymisen jälkeen. Kun veli oli käynyt läpi samaa epävarmuuden myrskyä kuin Zappis nyt. 

"Mä..." Rauski aloitti, mutta sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän yskäisi ja aloitti uudestaan: "Mä olen miettiny tätä kaikkea. Mä tiedän, et mul ei oo mitää kokemusta Omegana olemisesta, saati sitten Alfojen kanssa olemisesta. Eikä mulla varmaa tuu olee vielä pitkää aikaa. Ja mä pelkään ja oon säikky ja mulle tulee Omegana olemisesta tosi avuton olo." Rauski oli ajatellut tätäkin paljon. Kaikkein eniten hän pelkäsi sitä, että itsensä lisäksi hän satuttaisi jollain tapaa Zappista. Että hän päätyisi lupaamaan liikaa. 

"Mut mä haluan yrittää", Rauski huokaisi lopulta ja jokin hänen sisällään värähti. _Nyt se on sanottu. Täst ei enää vittu oo takas menemistä, vaikka maailma kaatus_ , Rauski ajatteli ja puristi kätensä sylissään nyrkkiin. Kuinka paljon hänen elämänsä muuttuisikaan kun hän lopulta myöntäisi Omegansa kaikille. Pahinta olisi kuitenkin myöntää se viimein itselleen. 

Rauski hätkähti ja hänen sydämensä hypähti kurkkuun, kun Zappis tarttui häntä kädestä. Mies tapitti häntä silmillään kuin olisi odottanut Rauskin millä tahansa hetkellä purskahtavan nauruun ja huutavan: "Se oli vitsi!" Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt ja lopulta Zappis kysyi: "Ooks sä varma?" _Mistä minä vittu tiedän! Mua pelottaa, oksettaa ja mun tekis mieli juosta pakoon, mut silti oon täs ja katon sua ja..._ "Oon", Rauski vastasi, sammuttaen mielessään pyörivän hätäisten vastalauseiden myräkän. 

Zappis nyökkäsi lopulta ja nosti kätensä Rauskin poskelle. "Saanko?" Mies kysyi ja katsoi virnistäen Rauskia silmiin. Rauskilla meni hetki ennen kuin hän tajusi, mistä mies edes puhui. Hän kuitenkin huomasi lopulta Zappiksen nälkäisen katseen, kun hän tuijotti Rauskin huulia. _Ei helvetti_ , Rauski ajatteli enemmän kuin hieman hermostuneesti, _Mihin vittuun mä oon taas menny suostumaan?_ Rauski kuitenkin vain nyökkäsi hitaasti ja sulki sitten silmänsä.

Kun Zappiksen huulet sitten hellästi koskettivat Rauskin huulia, Rauski tajusi ensimmäisenä, että mies maistui suolaiselle. Samalle suolalle kuin tuoksuikin: Merelle. Huulet olivat pehmeät ja lämpimät, ja suudelma hellä ja tutkiva. Zappis oli hänen seurassaan äärimmäisen varovainen, vaikka Rauski tiesi, miten se varovaisuus koetteli miehen itsehillintää. 

Samalla kun he suutelivat, Zappiksen Alfa lähestyi hitaasti Rauskin Omegaa. Omega seisoi jännittyneenä paikoillaan ja antoi Alfan tutkia sitä katseellaan. Kun Alfa murahti kerran hyväksyvästi tehtyään kierroksen Omegan ympäri, Omega nosti päänsä ja katsoi Alfaa silmiin. Alfa yllättyi Omegan suoraa lähestymistapaa, mutta nytkäytti vain korviaan hieman ärtyneenä. Omega tutki Alfan reaktiota, antoi Alfan tuoksun pyyhkäistä kerran ylitseen ja astahti sitten lähemmäs. 

Hitaasti Omega laskeutui Alfan eteen makaamaan, kierähti selälleen ja paljasti epävarmasti kurkkunsa. Kun Alfa sitten painoi hellästi kuononsa Omegan kaulan pehmeisiin karvoihin, molemmat sudet päästivät tyytyväisen murahduksen. Sitten Alfa nuolaisi Omegaansa hellästi, merkitsi sen tuoksullaan omakseen, ja perääntyi sitten. Se halusi antaa Omegalle aikaa ja tilaa tottua, samalla tavalla kuin ihminenkin. Omega näytti hetken aikaa yllättyneeltä Alfan hellyydestä ja varovaisuudesta, nousi sitten istumaan ja kallisti päätään. Keltaisten silmien katse kohtasi sinisten silmien tuijotuksen, kun Omega hyväksyi Alfansa.

Suudelma loppui samalla hetkellä kun Alfa lähti poistumaan Omegan luota. Rauski avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja tuijotti Zappista. Hänellä oli parempi olo kuin koskaan, ja hänen Omegansa tunsi itsensä kokonaiseksi. Lisäksi hän oli vaikuttunut miehen osoittamasta ymmärryksestä häntä ja hänen epävarmuuttaan kohtaan. 

"Nyt sä voit hengittää", Rauski sanoi virnistäen kun näki Zappiksen tärisevän ja pidättävän ilmeisesti tietämättään hengitystään. "En voi tai mä käyn sun päälles", Zappis murahti nopeasti. Rauskin oli pakko nauraa miehen ilmeelle, jossa sekoittui onnellisuutta ja pidättyvyyttä. _Ihan ku lapsi ois saanu karkin, mut ei saa syödä sitä._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Rauskin kasvoilla leikki hymy kun hän mietti sitä, että hän oikeasti pystyi taas kävelemään."

Suudelma jäi leijumaan poikien välille sen jälkeen kuin lupaukseksi siitä, mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuisi. Rauskin vastaanottama muutos tulisi kuitenkin käydä läpi ensin, ja sen hän Zappikselle sanoikin. 

"Mun pitää ymmärtää itteni ensin. Tottua tähän kaikkeen ensin. Sit mä voin yrittää ymmärtää sut", Rauski oli sanonut Zappikselle, osoitellen miestä tutkiva ilme kasvoillaan, ja saanut vastaukseksi pehmeän naurun. Zappiksen hymystä huolimatta Rauski oli nähnyt miehen silmistä, että hän suostui vastahakoisesti. Zappis oli kuitenkin luvannut Rauskille aikaa. Ja ymmärrystä, vaikka Rauski olikin nähnyt miehen silmissä syvällä palavan halun. 

Koska kaikkein vaikeinta Rauskille olisi hyväksyä itse Omegansa, hän halusi välttämättä aloittaa sillä pakollisella pahalla: hotellihuoneessa tapahtuneen uudelleen läpikäymisellä. Mikä selkokielellä tarkoitti sekä sairaalassa, että poliisilla käymistä. Ja lisäksi rekisteriin ilmoittautumista.

Zappis oli vaatinut, että tulisi Rauskin mukaan, eikä Rauskilla ollut oikein muutakaan vaihtoehtoa. Käyttökelvottomiksi vieläkin osoittautuneet jalat olivat taanneet sen, että Rauski ei voinut mennä minnekään yksin. Ei edes vessaan, mikä alkoi pidemmän päälle olla häiritsevää. _Vituttavaa ku aina tarvii pyytää Zappis auttaa, et pääsee ees kuselle_ , Rauski oli miettinyt ärtyneesti yhtenä päivänä seistessään pöntön vieressä Zappiksen kädet vyötäröllään ja toinen käsi tuettuna seinää vasten. 

Kun Rauski oli Zappiksen avustuksella sitten päässyt sairaalalle suudelmaa seuranneena päivänä, Rauskin ensimmäinen reaktio oli pötkiä pakoon ja vähän vitun lujaa. Tai oksentaa lähimmän tekokasvin juurelle käytävälle. Rauski ei ollut _koskaan_ pitänyt mistään sairaaloihin viittaavastakaan, koska ne olivat tuoneet hänen mieleensä kuoleman ja samalla Rauskin äidin. Siksi sairaan keltaiseksi värjätyllä käytävällä istuminen desifiontiaineita haistellen, oli tuntunut Rauskin pahimmalta painajaiselta.

Lääkäri oli lopulta ottanut Rauskin vastaan ja pyytänyt tätä kertomaan, miten oli vammansa saanut. Nainen oli ollut ystävällinen ja myötätuntoinen kuunnellessaan Rauskin pätkittäisesti kertomaa tarinaa, joka oli tuntunut tapahtuneen jollekin muulle. Rauskin kurkkua oli kuristanut koko kertomuksen ajan ja sana 'raiskattu' oli juuttunut hänen mieleensä suostumatta kuitenkaan tulemaan suusta ulos. Mielessään Rauski oli ollut asian kanssa sujut, mutta sen myöntäminen ääneen jollekin tuntemattomalle oli vaatinut paljon. Asian ääneen sanominen oli tehnyt siitä todellista, liian todellista, jotta Rauski olisi voinut olla miettimättä: _Kuin mä pystyin olee niin vitun tyhmä?_

Lopulta lääkäri oli tutkinut Rauskin vammat ja kertonut niiden olevan paranemassa hyvää vauhtia. Nainen oli kuitenkin pitänyt pitkän luennon siitä, että Rauskin olisi pitänyt tulla polille välittömästi tapahtuneen jälkeen. Rauskin oli kuulemma kiittäminen Zappista siitä, että hän nykyisin ylipäätään enää hengitti. Katkennut kylkiluu olisi voinut puhkaista Rauskilta keuhkon, joka olisi hukuttanut Rauskin hänen omaan vereensä. _Ihan mun tyylinen tapa kuolla_ , Rauski oli ajatellut kuunnellessaan saarnaa, _hukkua nyt vittu omiin nesteisiinsä._

Nainen oli määrännyt Rauskille vain kipulääkkeitä, sitonut ylävartalon ja kaulan haavat uudestaan ja siirtynyt sitten Rauskin lantion alueelle. Nainen oli sanonut lantion revenneen pahasti muutamasta kohdasta ja sen lihasten rasittuneen äärimmilleen. Sen takia Rauskin jalat eivät kantaneet, minkä takia nainen määräsi Rauskille myös fysioterapiaa. "Käyt siellä viikon verran, niin pystyt taas kävelemään", nainen oli sanonut rauhoittavasti ja hymyillyt. Rauski oli vain nyökännyt vastaukseksi, pukenut vaatteensa päälleen Zappiksen avustuksella ja halunnut sitten pois mahdollisimman nopeasti. 

Kun pojat olivat olleet matkalla poliisiasemalle, Rauski oli yrittänyt koota itsensä käymällä läpi asioita: Hänet oli vihdoin kirjattu rekisteriin Omegaksi, mikä tarkoitti, että paluuta ei enää ollut. Alfana esiintymisestä oli ollut vain se haitta, että kuulemma lääkäristä annetut lääkkeet olivat vaikuttaneet paljon hitaammin kuin olisi pitänyt. Alfan geenit kun olivat sen verran erilaiset. 

Lisäksi nainen oli ehdottanut Rauskille vertaistukea, josta Rauski oli kieltäytynyt välittömästi. Zappis oli huomannut Rauskin ahdistuneisuuden, kun hänen mahdolliset traumansa oli otettu puheeksi ja sanonut lääkärille, että hän auttaisi Rauskia. Samalla oli tullut ilmi, että Zappis oli Rauskin Alfa, joka oli sekin nyt nätisti kirjattu Rauskin tietoihin. _Hip hurraa, kaks asiaa, joita ei enää pois pyyhitä._

Seuraava vierailu poliisiasemalla noudatti paljolti samaa kaavaa kuin sairaalakäynti: Rauski kertoi, mitä oli tapahtunut, poliisit pitivät saarnan heidän hitaudestaan asian suhteen ja auttoivat sitten. Poliisit ymmärsivät kuitenkin Rauskin salailun syyn käytyään läpi Rauskin äidin tiedot joistain salaisista kansioista, joista Rauskilla ei ollut ollut edes käsitystä. 

Ei Rauskia kuitenkaan se haitannut, että hänen äidistään tiedettiin jo. Enemmän häntä kyrpi poliisien säälivät ilmeet kansion lukemisen jälkeen. Hän pystyi melkein kuulemaan heidän ajatuksensa: _Kuinka rankka lapsuus. Kenellekään ei pitäisi käydä näin. Miksei hän ole hakenut apua?_  
 _Koska mä en vittu tartte apua_ , Rauskin teki mieli karjua samalla kun hän mulkoili häntä katselevia poliiseja. _Mä oon aina selvinny, mä en oo mikää lapsi enää._

Kun poliisit olivat sitten ottaneet ylös kolmen Rauskin kimppuun käyneen Alfan tiedot, Rauski oli joutunut pettymään konstaapelin sanoessa: "Me ei pystytä lupaamaan mitään sen suhteen, saadaanko heitä kiinni. Meillä ei ole mitään heitä vastaan, koska emme voi todistaa tapahtunutta muuten kuin sinun lausunnollasi." 

Sen kuultuaan Zappis oli murahtanut vaarallisesti poliisille ja alkanut inttää, että eikö nyt vittu jollain tavalla sellaisia kusipäitä saisi kiinni. Lopulta Rauski oli joutunut melkein repimään Zappiksen irti konstaapelin rinnuksista. "Rauhotu!" Rauski oli karjaissut Zappikselle päin naamaa ja tuijottanut miestä tiukasti silmiin. Hän oli meinannut lyödä miestä seuraavaksi, jollei raivo miehen katseesta olisi haalistunut. 

Kun Zappis rauhoittui, hän muisti jotain, mistä voisi olla apua. "Mulla on yhä se lakana sieltä hotellihuoneesta. Mä en oo pessy sitä vielä. Voisko siitä olla apua?" Zappis oli ehdottanut poliisille toiveikkaasti. Kun konstaapeli oli nyökännyt hyväksyvästi ja pyytänyt tuomaan 'todistusaineiston' asemalle, Rauski oli huokaissut helpotuksesta. Hän halusi Miken ja tämän kavereiden jäävän kiinni myös siksi, että hän ei halunnut kenenkään Omegan kokevan samaa. Ei niiden miesten käsissä tai mitenkään muutenkaan. 

Poliisiasemalta lähdettyään, Zappiksen autossa oli tullut hiljaista. Rauski oli uponnut nopeasti omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei vieläkään ollut täysin varma siitä, pystyisikö hän elämään Omegana koko loppuelämänsä. Hän oli vihannut itseään niin kauan oman sutensa takia, että oli outoa yrittää nyt hyväksyä se. Aivan kuin hän olisi uudestaan 18-vuotias ja ensimmäisen kiimansa armoilla. Hänestä tuntui yhtä epävarmalta ja tiedottomalta, yhtä... pakokauhuiselta. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut katkaista Omegansa sidettä itseensä. Ei, hän halusi rakentaa sen uudestaan. Ja jollain ilveellä ynnätä mukaan vielä yhden Alfankin.

Viikon verran siitä eteenpäin, Zappis kuskasi Rauskia joka päivä fysioterapiaan. Alun hankaluus raastoi Rauskin hermoja, mutta kun voimat palasivat hitaasti hänen jalkoihinsa, hän sai siitä uutta intoa jatkaa. Viikon aikana Rauski luki lisäksi netistä kaiken Omegoista ja oppi samalla tosi paljon uutta. Zappiksen ilmeestä päätellen Rauski näytti mielensä menettäneeltä hullulta lukiessaan jotain artikkelia kahden aikaan yöllä. 

Rauskia ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut miehen mielipide: hän oli valmiiksi jo tarpeeksi hullu kun oli kerran suostunut yrittämään elämää Omegana. Miksi ei sitten valmistautuisi kunnolla? Tai niin hän Zappikselle väitti. Hän ei halunnut myöntää, että ei pystynyt nukkumaan painajaistensa takia. Joka yö Rauski näki sitä samaa painajaista: unta, jossa joukko Alfoja jahtasi häntä, eikä hänellä ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin yrittää juosta. Lisäksi vanhat painajaiset Rauskin äidin kuolemasta olivat palanneet vainoamaan häntä nyt, kun vanhat muistot oli revitty pintaan. 

Viikon aikana Rauski tajusi myös sen, että muut jätkät olivat hänestä huolissaan. Fisulta saamansa tekstiviestit ja vastaamattomat puhelut pakottivat Rauskin keksimään pikaisen valheen, jonka mukaan hän oli sairas. Zappis valheen mukaan hoiti häntä, mikä sai aikaan kamalan viestimyrskyn. Fisun mukaan Zappis taisi tehdä muutakin kuin vain antaa Rauskille lääkkeitä. Riippui siitä, missä yhteydessä verbiä 'hoidella' käytti. 

Keimo taas ei suostunut kököttämään kotonaan Lotan kanssa, vaan tunkeutui muutamana päivänä väkisin katsomaan Rauskia. Rauskista veljen ylisuojelevuus ja hössöttäminen oli aivan turhaa, mutta mitäpä hän veljelleen mahtoi. Rauski ei kuitenkaan halunnut vielä sanoa veljelleen mitään hänestä ja Zappiksesta, vaikka Keimon ilme olikin välillä todella tietäväinen.

Jostain sen viikon aikana löytyi aikaa myös sille paljon puhutulle viimeiselle puhelulle. Rauski sanoi vihdoin itsensä irti työstään pomon suureksi yllätykseksi. Rauski perusteli lähtönsä syyt pomolleen samalla tavalla kuin veljelleen ja Zappikselle: ei hänen haluamansa työ ja sillä selvä. Zappis taas pyysi töistään viikon vapaata voidakseen olla Rauskin apuna. Hän selitti poissaolonsa 'lomamatkalla'. Rauskin mielestä hänen kanssaan kökkimistä ei voinut kyllä kuvailla millään tavalla lomaksi. 

Nyt Rauski istui taas Zappiksen autossa, paluumatkalla viimeisestä fysioterapiastaan. Rauskin kasvoilla leikki hymy kun hän mietti sitä, että hän oikeasti pystyi taas kävelemään. Aivan normaalisti, vaikka lantiota aina välillä särki ja vihloi. 

"Kiva nähä sun hymyilevän", Zappis tokaisi virnistäen ja vilkaisi Rauskia nopeasti silmäkulmastaan. Miehen kommentti sai Rauskin säpsähtämään, ja hän mumisi jotain epäselvää vastaukseksi. Hänellä oli yhä totuttelemista siihen, että he olivat Zappiksen kanssa siirtyneet parhaista kavereista... No, _tähän_. Rauski kun ei vielä oikein osannut sanoa, _mitä_ he tarkkaan ottaen tällä hetkellä olivat. 

Zappiksen Rauskia kohtaan osoittama kiintymys oli jotain täysin uutta ja vierasta. Viikon aikana Rauski oli joutunut tottumaan siihen, että Zappis halusi osoittaa hänelle välittävänsä: viipyilevät kosketukset, hellät sanat ja Rauskin jokaista liikettä seuraava katse olivat todistaneet sen. Rauskilla ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään käsitystä, miten hänen olisi pitänyt vastata miehen huomion osoituksiin. Hän ei halunnut testata miehen itsehillintää yhtään sen enempää kuin oli tarpeen.

"Mä tajuan muute nyt vihdoinki, et miks meiän lauma pysyy kasassa", Zappis sanoi, keskeyttäen Rauskin ajatukset. Rauski kohotti vieressään istuvalle miehelle kulmaansa. "Ensinnäkin, mikä lauma muka? Ja toiseks, mul ei mitää hajuu, mistä sä puhut", Rauski vastasi, mikä sai Zappiksen virneen levenemään. "Periaatteessahan me muodostetaan jätkien kanssa lauma, me ku vietetään niin paljon aikaa yhessä. Oon vaa aina miettiny, et miten se muka voi toimia? Ku jokasessa laumassahan pitäs olla yks Omega, et Alfat pystyy relaamaan toistensa seurassa", Zappis selitti.

"Mä aattelin aina, et meiän lauman toimiminen johtu siitä, et oli se yks Beta, joka oli sitoutunu yhteen Alfaan ja sit oli lisäks Fisu, jol oli aina joku uus Omega kierroksessa. Ja varmaa lisäks viel se, et Keimo löysi nyt oman Omegansa", Zappis jatkoi heidän 'laumastaan' puhumista. Rauski katsoi miestä yhä hieman hämmentyneenä. "Mut se syy, miks me ollaan voitu elää kimpassa, kaikki me jätkät, ootki ollu sinä", Zappis lopetti selityksensä ja katsoi Rauskia hetken aikaa sinisillä silmillään, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa takaisin tiehen. 

"Kai meidän Alfat on aina jotenki aistinu, et sä oot Omega. Se on varmaa rauhottanu meitä", Zappis totesi ja kohautti olkiaan. _No jos nyt sitä, et Keimo on vähän väliä jonkun kurkussa voi kutsua relaamiseks, niin sit mä ymmärrän_ , Rauski mietti, mutta nyökkäsi vain Zappikselle. 

Sitten hänen mieleensä pälkähti jotain ja hän kysyi: "Mut jos me ollaan lauma, niin kuka meiän johtaja on?" Zappis hymyili vinosti ja vastasi toisella kysymyksellä: "Jos sä oot meiän ainoo Omega ja mä oon sun Alfas, niin kenen luulisit?" Rauski tuijotti miestä hetken aikaa kulmat kurtussa, kunnes hänelle valkeni ja hänen silmänsä suurenivat. "Sinä vai? _Oikeesti?_ " Rauski kysyi epäilevästi. Toisaalta taas se kävi järkeen: Zappis kyllä soveltui heistä siihen tehtävään kaikkein parhaiten, vaikka toiset jätkät voisivatkin olla eri mieltä. "Sul tulee olee tekemistä saada Fisu uskoo toi", Rauski mutisi ja virnisti. 

"Jätkistä puheen ollen", Rauski jatkoi vakavampana, "niille pitää kertoo. Nyt ku mulla ei oo enää Alfaks paluuta ja... Nyt ku mulla on sut." Rauski vilkaisi Zappista merkitsevästi. "Ne ansaitsee tietää. Voisin pyytää ne kaikki huomenna meiän kämpille", Rauski jatkoi mietteliäästi. Zappis vain nyökkäsi ja pysäköi samalla kerrostalon pihaan. 

Kun Rauski nousi autosta, ihan oikeasti nousi sieltä itse, eikä kenenkään avustuksella, hän tunsi sisällään tutun innostuksen. "Nyt mun ei tarvii enää ikinä pyytää sua sinne vessaan mun kans!" Rauski nauroi ja heilautti kätensä dramaattisesti ilmaan. "Mä olin niin kyllästyny siihen." Sen sanottuaan Rauski vilkaisi nopeasti Zappista härnäävästi. 

"Ja nyt ku voin kävellä, niin entäs jos mä meen ja etin jonkun toisen Alfan? Mul ois varmaa valinnanvaraa, ei tarviis tyytyy suhu." Zappis pyöräytti ärtyneesti silmiään miehen ehdotukselle. "Uskallappas", mies uhosi ja yritti tarttua Rauskista kiinni. Rauski kuitenkin hyppäsi sivuun ja lähti juoksemaan karkuun villisti nauraen. Zappiksen ilme oli ollut sanojen arvoinen; totta kai parasta ystävää piti joskus vähän ärsyttää.

Rauskin nauru kuitenkin lakkasi, kun kylmät käsivarret nappasivat häntä vyötäröstä kiinni kerrostalon aulassa. Kun Zappis veti hänet rintaansa vasten, Rauski tunsi koko kroppansa muuttuvan kuumaksi ja sydämensä hyppäävän kurkkuun. Vähän ajan päästä hän ei enää kuullut omia ajatuksiaan sydämensä sykkeeltä ja kiihtyneeltä hengitykseltä. "Älä testaa mua", Zappis murahti, huulet vasten Rauskin korvaa. Kun miehen kädet sitten sujahtivat Rauskin hupparin helman alta paljaalle iholle, Rauski joutui nielaisemaan vaikeasti pysyäkseen järjissään. Sitten hän pyristeli pois miehen otteesta ja mutisi naama punaisena: "Jotai rajaa..."

Zappiksen kasvoille levisi tyytyväinen virne ja miehen silmät kiiluivat hopeisina. Se katse oli niin täynnä raakaa tunnetta, että se sai Rauskin sanomaan jotain, mitä hänen ei ollut tarkoitus: "Mä haluun, et sä merkkaat mut." Sanat vain karkasivat Rauskin suusta ja hän olisi voinut potkaista itseään siitä hyvästä. _Ei kuulostanu yhtää säälittävältä, ei. Onneks olkoo, voitit just maailman parhaimman ajotuksen palkinnon_ , Rauski ajatteli nolostuneesti. Kyllä hän oli asiaa harkinnut, mutta... Oliko hän oikeasti valmis lupautumaan Zappikselle?

Zappiksen jähmettyessä aloilleen, Rauski kääntyi ympäri sanojensa vaivaannuttamana ja lähti hitaasti kipuamaan portaita ylös toiseen kerrokseen. Hän kaivoi jo avaimia taskustaan heidän kämppänsä ovella, kun joku tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Rauski vilkaisi olkansa yli ja näki Zappiksen hämmentyneen tuijotuksen. "Sä haluat siis... et minä... et mä saisin..." Zappis takelteli, eikä meinannut hämmennykseltään saada kunnon lausetta aikaan. Rauskia miehen reaktio hymyilytti, mutta hän yritti tunkea virneensä perseeseensä. Lopulta Zappis hieraisi kädellä kasvojaan ja sanoi sitten, silmät yhä lautasen kokoisina: "Ooks sä tosissas?"

Rauski kääntyi hitaasti Zappista kohti ja epäröi. Hän oli pitkään miettinyt, miten voisi osoittaa miehelle välittävänsä ihan yhtä paljon. Miten hän voisi yrittää hillitä hieman sitä halua Zappiksen katseessa, joka ei koskaan jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta. Ja nyt kun hän oikein ajatteli, sen oli koko ajan täytynyt olla juuri tämä, mitä hän halusi. Rauski tunsi Omegansa murahtavan haluavasti, kun hän avasi suunsa vastatakseen: "Jep. Mä haluan kuulua sulle." _Ja ehkä se toimis samalla myös todisteena muille jätkille, et oon tosissani._

Rauski kääntyi takaisin kohti ovea täysin omissa ajatuksissaan ja räpläsi lukon auki. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kuin raottaa ovea mietteliäästi, ennen kuin joku kiepautti hänet ympäri ja tarrasi häneen. Seuraavaksi hän tajusi seisovansa selkä vasten eteisen seinää, Zappis kiinni itsessään ja miehen huulet vain senttien päässä omistaan. Rauski tuijotti Zappista pelästyneenä silmiin, mutta nopeasti pelko muuttui jännitykseksi. Rauski tiesi, mitä oli tapahtumassa. Hän tiesi sen jo ennen kuin se tapahtui, koska siinä tilanteessa tapahtumilla ei ollut mitään muutakaan vaihtoehtoa. 

Zappis nosti hitaasti tärisevät kätensä Rauskin kasvoille, ja Rauski pystyi näkemään miehen katseesta, kuinka kovasti tämä taisteli vaistojaan vastaan. _Mäkin haluan sua_ , Rauski ajatteli mielensä perukoilla, mutta ei pystynyt kuin tuijottamaan. Sitten Zappis rysäytti huulensa hänen huulilleen ihan kuin koko maailma olisi riippunut siitä yhdestä suudelmasta. Rauski maistoi miehestä huokuvan epätoivon ja halun huulillaan. Kun Rauski sitten voihkaisten raotti huuliaan, Zappis livautti kielensä sisään ja alkoi tutkia Rauskin suuta. Rauski puristi nyrkeissään miehen paitaa, jotta pysyi pystyssä kun mieli uhkasi sumentua tunteiden tieltä. 

Heidän pieni ikioma ikuisuutensa loppui kun Zappis hitaasti vetäytyi pois, mutta ei kuitenkaan kymmentä senttiä kauemmas. Zappis painoi otsansa Rauskin otsaa vasten ja yritti rauhoittua, sen näki miehen kireistä lihaksista. Rauski osasi vain katsoa Zappista koko vartalo täristen, odottaen sitä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Kun Zappis avasi silmänsä, mies virnisti ja sanoi hengästyneellä äänellä: "Ei passaa tuhlata hyvää hetkeä suudella sua. Kun nyt kerranki on lupa." Rauski naurahti miehen sanoille. "Meidän pitäs suudella useemmin", Rauski myönsi hiljaa, päästäen hitaasti irti Zappiksen paidasta. 

Zappis liu'utti hitaasti toisen kätensä Rauskin poskelta tämän kaulalle. Rauski tunsi Zappiksen sormet kaulansa sivulla lämpiminä ja hieman karheina, kun mies katsoi häntä kuin lupaa pyytäen. Rauski nyökkäsi hieman haparoiden ja taivutti kaulaansa parempaan asentoon. Sitten Zappiksen silmät välähtivät ja hetken päästä Rauski tunsi miehen huulet kaulallaan vaativina, mutta yllättävän hellinä.

Samalla kun Zappis suuteli ja näykki Rauskin kaulaa omistushaluisesti, saadakseen merkin näkymään Omegansa iholla, Rauski näki mielessään, kuinka Zappiksen Alfa lähestyi hänen Omegaansa. Tällä kertaa Omega ei epäröinyt alistua Alfan eteen, vaan paljasti kurkkunsa samantien, vaikkakin hiukan jännittyneenä. Sen jälkeen Alfa upotti kuononsa Omegan turkkiin ja alkoi nuolla tätä. Pitkät, Omegan turkkia sukivat nuolaisut kietoivat Omegan Alfan herkulliseen ja kotoisaan tuoksuun kuin lämpimään peittoon. 

Hitaasti Omega nousi rohkaistuneena maasta istumaan, jolloin Alfa heilautti tälle korviaan onnellisesti. Omega painautui epäröiden Alfaa vasten, siniharmaa turkki tummanharmaata turkkia vasten, ja Alfan häntä silitti Omegan selkää rauhoittavasti. Sitten Omega työnsi varovasti kuononsa Alfan rinnan lämpimään karvaan ja nuolaisi uutta omistajaansa hyväksyvästi. Kun sudet sitten käpertyivät tyytyväisesti yhdeksi suureksi, lämmön ja karvan täyttämäksi keräksi, tunteiden aalto hyökyi Rauskin läpi.

Rauski tunsi kuinka eri tunteet täyttivät hänet, kaikki samaan aikaan: kaipuuta, onnellisuutta, täyttymystä, iloa, surua, omistushaluisuutta, välittämistä, halua. Ja ennen kaikkea lupausta: lupausta suojelemisesta, lupausta hyväksynnästä, lupausta rakkaudesta. Ja lupausta siitä, että merkki tarkoitti _ikuisuutta_. Sidettä, jota ei enää murrettaisi. Rauskin mielessä välähti epäilys, että hän ei varmaankaan kestäisi jos merkki vielä kerran murtuisi. _Zappiksella on mun henki sen käsissä_ , Rauski ajatteli nopeasti, kunnes ajatus katosi. Sitten, vain hetkeksi, Rauskin ja Zappiksen mielet kietoutuivat yhteen ja Rauski näki, että Zappis tunsi kaiken sen saman, minkä hänkin hetki sitten.

Kun Zappis muutaman sekunnin, tai tunnin tai _vaikka vittu päivän_ , jälkeen vetäytyi pois, Rauski ei ehtinyt kuin vilkaista miehen silmiä, kun tämän otsa jo rypistyi huolesta. "Miks sä itket?" Zappis kysyi yhä tunteista paksulla äänellä. Rauski hätkähti ja tajusi vasta silloin, että hänen poskensa tosiaan olivat märät. "En mikskään... Mun kyynelkanavis täytyy olla jotai vikaa ku itken joka välissä..." Rauski mutisi, laskien katseensa alas. Hän ei ihan oikeasti halunnut nyt puhua tästä. _Mä en tiedä, miks. Mä en vaa vittu tiedä_ , Rauski ajatteli väsyneesti. Hänen puolestaan yllättävät tunnekuohut saisivat jo loppua. 

"Kyl sul on siihe joku syy. Sun kyynelkanavis mitää vikaa oo", Zappis kuiskasi ja pyyhki peukalollaan hellästi kyyneleet Rauskin poskilta. "Kerro mulle." Rauski jännittyi kauttaaltaan. Mitä hänen pitäisi miehelle sanoa? Jos hän ei itsekään tajunnut miksi itki niin -. "Mä vaan... Mä oon niin onnellinen nytte", Rauski sanoi lopulta ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Zappiksen silmiin. "Mulle ei oo koskaa tapahtunu mitää vilpittömästi hyvää. Aina vaa jotai pahaa, joka kerta vaa pahempaa. Aina ku mä luulin et... Et tää ei voi mennä pahemmaks, niin silti se meni." 

Rauskin ääni särkyi hänen selityksensä lopussa ja hän tarrasi uudestaan Zappiksen paitaan. Sitten hän hautasi kasvonsa miehen rintaan ja alkoi nyyhkyttää äänettömästi. Rauski pystyi tuntemaan, kuinka Zappis pysähtyi paikoilleen yllättyneenä Rauskin reaktiosta, mutta kietoi lopulta epävarmasti kätensä Rauskin ympärille. "Mä en anna sulle tapahtua mitää pahaa. En enää ikinä", Zappis lupasi ja suukotti hellästi Rauskin hiuksia. 

Sinä yönä Rauski ei nähnyt painajaisia. Hän ei tosin tiennyt johtuiko se siitä, että hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin uutta merkkiään vai siitä, että Zappis nukkui ensimmäistä kertaa hänen vieressään. Miehen ruumiinlämpö tuntui hitaasti sulattavan Rauskin sydämen ympärille aikojen saatossa kertynyttä jäätä ja suojelevan häntä hänen omalta alitajunnaltaan. 

Zappis kietoi kätensä unisena Rauskin ympärille ja veti miehen rintaansa vasten. Rauski käpertyi pieneksi keräksi ja hengitti sisäänsä miehen kotoisaa tuoksua koko keuhkojensa täydeltä. Zappis hautasi kasvonsa Rauskin hiuksiin ja mutisi jotain, mistä Rauski ei saanut selvää, hipaisten samalla Rauskin otsaa huulillaan. Ja siihen Rauski lopulta nukahti onnellinen hymy huulillaan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Häntä itseään pienempi, villisti naurava ja punaruskeissa silmissään leikkisää tulta kantava poika oli ollut Fisun mielestä ihmeellinen."

Fisu istui Rauskin ja Zappiksen kämpän olohuoneessa ja tunsi olonsa epämukavan kiusaantuneeksi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi heidät kaikki oli pitänyt yllättäen kutsua kokoon ihan vain sen takia, että he saivat huolestuneina töllistellä surkean näköistä Rauskia.

Mies Fisun vieressä sohvalla näytti nimittäin kamalalta: Rauskin katse oli lasittunut ja ilme surullinen, silmien alla oli tummat jäljet unettomien öiden jäljiltä ja jollei Fisu katsonut väärin, mies oli laihtunutkin hieman. Rauski oli kietoutunut vilttiin, vaikka kulki yleensä pelkkä t-paita päällä vielä alkutalvesta. Hupparin vetoketju oli vedetty leukaan asti ja hihat roikkuivat Rauskin käsien yli nyrkkiin puristettuina. Mies näytti vieläkin pienemmältä kuin yleensä, eikä siitä normaalista elämänilosta ollut paljoa jäljellä.

Tottakai Rauskilla oli oikeus näyttää surkealta jos tämä oli ollut sairaana. _Jos_ , Fisu painotti ajatuksissaan ja silmäili Rauskia epäluuloisesti. Hän ei uskonut hetkeäkään, että mies olisi ollut vain sairas. Jotain oli täytynyt tapahtua, sen nyt kertoi ilmiselvästi jo se, että yllättäen koko porukan leikkisin Alfa tuoksui nyt Omegalta. Ja vitun vahvasti vieläpä.

Fisu käänsi huokaisten katseensa Rauskista ja pälyili muita huoneessa olijoita. Fisun viereisessä nojatuolissa istuva Keimo näytti huolestuneelta ja uteliaalta, mutta ei yllättyneeltä. Ilmeisesti Rauskin veli tiesi jo jotain, mitä muut eivät. Mikä ei toisaalta yllättänyt Fisua yhtään, Keimo kun oli tuntunut aina tietävän Rauskista jotain pintaa syvemmältä. 

Toisessa nojatuolissa, Keimoa vastapäätä, istuivat Proto ja Retris. Retris, porukan ainoa Beta, istui Proton sylissä tyytyväisen oloisena. Fisu pystyi omalle paikalleen asti aistimaan, kuinka ylpeä Beta oli itsestään: se sai Alfaltaan kaiken huomion, jonka pystyi toivomaan. Retris ja Proto olivat olleet yhdessä niin kauan kuin he muut olivat parin tunteneet. Aluksi muut Alfat, etenkin Fisu, olivat pitäneet Protoa hieman kummallisena kun tämä oli valinnut parikseen Betan ja sanonut, että ei edes halunnut löytää Omegaansa. Pikku hiljaa muut jätkät olivat kuitenkin ymmärtäneet, että Protoa ja Retristä ei erotettaisi edes moottorisahalla. Niin tiukasti miehet olivat toisiinsa sitoutuneet.

Lopuksi Fisu vilkaisi nopeasti Zappista. Mies seisoi sohvan takana, nojasi rennosti selkänojaan Rauskin takana ja näytti rauhalliselta. Sitä mies ei kuitenkaan ollut, ja Fisu siristi silmiään miehen todellisesta hermostuneisuudesta kielivälle jäykkyydelle. _Mikä helvetti näitä kahta oikee vaivaa?_

Rauski huokaisi lopulta syvään ja näytti kutistuvan samalla vielä vähän enemmän. "Mul on teille kerrottavaa", Rauski aloitti hiljaa ja tuijotti edelleen lattiaa. "Ilmeisesti vähän enemmänki ku vaan, et mitä sulle kuuluu", Retris mutisi Proton sylistä ja virnisti pikaisesti. Virne katosi kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin, kun Rauski loi Retrikseen katseen, joka sanoi selvästi: "Nyt ei huvittas."

Rauski yskäisi ja veti vilttiä tiukemmin päälleen. Sitten mies jatkoi puhumistaan: "Mun pitää kertoo teille totuus. Kaikki varmaa huomas jo, et mä oon Omega. Tai ainaki oon päättäny tästä lähin olla." Kaikki miehet nyökkäsivät vaitonaisina. Ilmeisesti kukaan ei enää ollut sillä tuulella, että olisi alkanut vääntää idioottimaisia vitsejä. Fisu päätteli lisäksi Zappiksen ilmeestä, että se munapää joutuisi oksentamaan viikon omia hampaitaan jos uskaltaisi aloittaa. 

Sen jälkeen kaikki kuuntelivat sanaakaan sanomatta Rauskin kertomusta hänen menneisyydestään. Rauski ei vieläkään katsonut ketään heistä, vaan tuijotti ilmeettömänä lattiaa. Fisu tosin uskoi, että mies ei edes nähnyt lattian kuluneita laminaatteja; Rauski oli sillä hetkellä jossain ihan muualla kuin heidän kanssaan siinä olohuoneessa. Mies taisi elää muistojaan uudestaan, minkä aiheuttama tuska kuului Rauskin vähän väliä säröilevässä äänessä. Ja sai Fisun kiristelemään hampaitaan.

Kun Rauski pääsi tarinan loppuun vasta lähemmäs tuntia myöhemmin, huoneessa tuli aivan hiljaista. Kaikkien jätkien kesken se oli ihme, yleensä kun ketään heistä ei saanut pysymään hiljaa kolmea sekuntia kauempaa. Muiden tuijottaessa Rauskia hämmentyneinä ja osin myös kauhistuneina, tämä nosti kätensä kasvoilleen ja hieroi niitä tarmokkaasti hupparin hihaan. Kun kädet laskeutuivat hetken päästä täristen Rauskin syliin, Fisu olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että näki miehen kasvoilla jotain märkää. Jotain, mikä näytti epäilyttävästi kyyneliltä. Eikä Rauski koskaan itkenyt.

Zappis kumartui sohvan selkänojan yli Rauskia kohti ja sanoi tälle jotain hiljaisella äänellä. Rauski kääntyi vilkaisemaan miestä ja hymyili pienesti. Hymyn oli varmaankin tarkoitus olla rauhoittava, mutta sen sijaan se sai Fisun rinnassa aikaan kovan vihlaisun. Hymy näytti niin... Rikkinäiseltä. Se oli paras sana, millä Fisu hymyä pystyi kuvailemaan. Silmiin asti hymy ei todellakaan yltynyt, niin oli turha edes väittää. Ja se näytti niin pakotetulta, että Fisun oli vaikeaa uskoa, että yleensä Rauski hymyili tietämättäänkin paljon ja usein. Yleensä hymy oli niin kirkas ja aito, että se tarttui väkisinkin. Tämä hymy oli kuitenkin joku sen kammottava irvikuva, jonka Rauski yritti tarjota heille tyynnytykseksi, varmistukseksi, että hänestä ei tarvinnut olla huolissaan. _Ei tule vittu toimimaan_ , Fisu murahti mielessään. 

"Miks sä et koskaan aikasemmi kertonu?" Fisu kysyi lopulta töksähtäen. Rauski hätkähti kysymystä ja käänsi punaruskean tuijotuksensa Fisuun. _Luojan kiitos_ , Fisu ajatteli tuijottaessaan Rauskia vakaasti silmiin ja nähdessään niissä jotain muutakin kuin pelkkää tyhjyyttä. _Mä en ikinä enää haluu nähä näissä silmissä sellasta kuollutta katsetta, en ikinä._

"Mul ei ollu aikomuksenakaan koskaa kertoo", Rauski vastasi suoraan. Hän ei edes yrittänyt kuulostaa pahoittelevalta. Hän vain totesi ääneen tosiasian, jonka ei ollut ollut tarkoitus muuttua. Mutta oli silti. "Mun oli tarkotus elää Alfana koko elämäni. Mut sit asioita tapahtu... Ja tilanne muuttu. Ja mun pitää kertoo siks seuraavaks, miks te ette oo nähny mua parii viikkoo. Koska en mä oikeesti ollu sairas. Tai ei mul ainakaa mitää sellasta ollu, mikä lääkkeil voitas hoitaa", Rauski jatkoi yllättävän varmalla äänellä. Fisu rypisti otsaansa, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta. 

Rauski kääntyi taas eteenpäin, veti syvään henkeä ja sulki silmänsä. Mies näytti ihan siltä kuin olisi valmistautunut puhumaan jostain todella raskaasta asiasta, mikä hieman pelotti Fisua. Jos äskeinen oli ollut Rauskille jo raskas asia kerrottavaksi, niin mitä tuleva voisi olla? _Kuka on kuollu?_ Fisu ajatteli väkisinkin kun Rauski avasi hitaasti suunsa, avasi silmänsä ja -. "Ei sun oo pakko kertoo sitä. Joku muu voi kertoo sen sun puolesta", Keimo sanoi hätääntyneesti ja näytti äärettömän huolestuneelta. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Rauskin veljeä kummastuneesti.

Rauski käänsi katseensa veljeensä ja mulkaisi tätä. "Vittu Keimo, mä oon kertonu tän saman paskan jo kahesti, sekä sairaalassa _että_ poliisilla. Joten enköhän mä pysty tän näille jätkilleki kertoo", Rauski tiuskaisi vihaisena. Fisu oli iloinen huomatessaan, että Rauski ei ollut kuitenkaan menettänyt normaalia kiivauttaan ja puheidensa särmää. Ainakin jokin osa kaikesta vanhasta oli tallella. Toisaalta hän oli huolissaan siitä, mitä Rauski kertoisi. Mistä asiasta piti käydä kertomassa sekä sairaalassa, että poliisilaitoksella?

"Eikä kukaa muu _voi_ kertoo tätä, koska kukaa muu ei vittu ollu siellä!" Rauski jatkoi raivoamistaan ja sai Keimon kavahtamaan. _Ei oo ainakaa meiän Omegalla mitää ongelmia Alfojensa kanssa_ , Fisu mietti katsellessaan, kuinka Rauski laittoi veljeään ojennukseen. "Mä oon vaa huolissani susta", Keimo mutisi hiljaa ja katsoi veljeään vetoavasti. "Kuule Keimo, mä en oo mikää lasimalja, mikä menee rikki jos sitä lyö liian kovaa. Joten älä kohtele mua niin", Rauski murisi ja sai veljensä lopulta luovuttamaan. Fisu ei tosin ollut samaa mieltä: hänestä Rauski todellakin oli hauras lasiesine, joka voisi mennä rikki jos siihen erehtyisi vaikka koskemaan. Joten hän ei yhtään ihmetellyt Keimon suojelunhalua.

Rauski tuhahti sen jälkeen kerran ärtyneesti, veti uudestaan syvään henkeä rauhoittuakseen ja sitten miehen kiivas tuijotus muuttui taas pikkuhiljaa tyhjäksi. Fisun olisi tehnyt mieli suututtaa Rauski uudestaan ihan vain sen takia, että olisi saanut tunteet pysymään miehen silmissä. Kukaan heistä ei kestänyt Rauskia sellaisena, ei kun Rauski oli yleensä heidän ilopillerinsä. Siis jos Fisu nyt sai kuulostaa hieman kliseiseltä omissa ajatuksissaan. 

Se, mitä pojat joutuivat lopulta Rauskin suusta kuulemaan, oli todellakin miehen menneisyyttäkin pahempi. Fisu tunsi Alfansa murahtavan useaankin otteeseen varoittavasti kun hän kuvitteli mielessään ne Alfat, jotka olivat tehneet tämän kaiken Rauskille. Ja pakottaneet miehen käymään läpi paskaa, jota tämä ei todellakaan olisi ansainnut. _Mä vittu tapan ne_ , Fisu ajatteli tyynen raivon vallassa. Ei hän yleensä käyttäytynyt mitenkään väkivaltaisesti, mutta hän ei todellakaan antanut jonkun pahoinpidellä ystäviään sairaalakuntoon. Tai henkisesti kuilun reunalle. 

Tarinan loppupuolella Rauskin ääni alkoi täristä niin pahasti, että hän joutui lopulta luovuttamaan puhumisen suhteen. Sen jälkeen Zappis otti lempeästi ohjat ja kertoi oman versionsa: Kuinka hän oli saanut Rauskilta soiton aamuyöllä ja hakenut tämän sitten hotellilta. Siinä vaiheessa kun Zappis kuvaili vakava ilme kasvoillaan hotellihuoneen kuntoa ja Rauskin vammoja, Rauski veti hitaasti hupun päähänsä ja painoi kädet korvilleen. 

Fisun olisi tehnyt sillä hetkellä mieli vetää Rauski lähelleen ja tyynnytellä tätä, sanoa, että se kaikki oli ollutta ja mennyttä. Zappis kuitenkin hoisi homman nopeammin ja helpommin. Hän vain laski kätensä Rauskin olalle samaan aikaan kun lopetti puhumisen, ja Rauski tuli välittömästi ulos kuorestaan helpottunut ilme kasvoillaan. 

Sen jälkeen huonetta vallitsi taas vaihteeksi hiljaisuus. Siitä tuntui tulevan jonkinlainen kaava: Rauski järkytti heidät kaikki puheillaan, näyttäen samalla itse romahduspisteessä olevalta ihmisrauniolta, ja lopulta heistä kukaan ei osannut sanoa mitään. Tai mitä sellaisessa tilanteessa edes olisi pitänyt sanoa? _Onneks sä oot hengissä?_ Omaan korvaan se kuulosti tietty hyvältä, sehän oli kuitenkin tärkeintä, mutta Rauskista elämä saattoi tällä hetkellä olla perseestä, koska omat painajaiset vaanivat aivan takapihalla. Eikä Fisu halunnut antaa Rauskille mitään älyttömiä ideoita sen suhteen, oliko mies hengissä vai ei. 

"Nyt me tiedetään syy siihen, miks sä oot esiintyny Alfana ja siihen, miks sä oot ollu kaks viikkoo 'sairas'", Proto sanoi nojatuolista mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan ja rikkoi samalla odottavan hiljaisuuden, "mut sitä me ei viel tiedetä, et miks sä päätit paljastaa Omegas. Tai siis, miks nyt? Sun kertomas perusteella mä oisin ainaki sun asemassas halunnu entistä kovemmin... Piiloutua." Rauski räpäytti Protolle silmiään yllättyneenä. _Hitto, jätkähän on älykäs_ , Fisu ajatteli katsellessaan Protoa. Miksi tosiaan Rauski oli päättänyt juuri nyt kertoa heille kaiken? 

Rauski suoristautui hitaasti sohvalla ja vilkaisi sitten Zappista. Fisun silmät kaventuivat, kun Rauski laski kätensä Zappiksen käden päälle hartialleen. Zappiksen kasvoille ilmaantui ylpeä ilme ja sitten hän loi hitaasti katseensa jokaiseen huoneessa olevaan. Fisun kohdatessa Zappiksen katseen hänen teki mieli karjua, että _kertoisi nyt jo helvetti, mistä oikein oli kyse._

Lopulta Zappis puhui varmalla äänellään: "Tän kaiken takia meille paljastu Rauskin kanssa yks juttu, jota kumpikaan meistä ei voinu uskoo todeks. Sen takia meil oli jopa pieni draamaesitys tääl." Rauski nyökkäsi ja hymyili taas sydäntä riipaisevasti. "Zappis on mun Alfa", Rauski möläytti lopulta ja näytti lehahtavan pari astetta punaisemmaksi kuin normaalisti. 

Fisun silmät suurenivat järkytyksestä. Sitten hänen katseensa alkoi ponnahdella kahden miehen välillä kuin pingispallo, kun hän yritti etsiä jonkinlaista vihjettä siitä, että miehet yrittivät kusettaa heitä. Jotain elettä tai ilmettä, joka paljastaisi kaiken pelkäksi vitsiksi. Mitään sellaista ei kuitenkaan löytynyt. Zappis näytti ihan aidosti tyytyväiseltä ja onnelliselta, ja Rauski ihan oikeasti enemmän kuin hieman jännittyneeltä. Siltikään Fisu ei voinut uskoa todeksi sitä, että Rauski oli löytänyt Alfansa aivan vierestään. Ja Zappis oli kohtalon avustuksella korjannut potin kotiin aivan Fisun nenän alta. 

Rauski oli ollut Fisun paras ystävä ihan ala-asteelta lähtien. Kun he olivat Keimon kautta ensimmäisen kerran tavanneet, Fisu oli välittömästi tykästynyt Rauskiin. Häntä itseään pienempi, villisti naurava ja punaruskeissa silmissään leikkisää tulta kantava poika oli ollut Fisun mielestä ihmeellinen. Rauski oli saanut katseellaan Fisun hengityksen salpautumaan, ja vielä nykyäänkin Fisu joutui joskus haukkomaan henkeään. 

Fisu oli lisäksi aina ihaillut Rauskin kykyä nauraa. Mies oli aina löytänyt asioista jotain nauramisen arvoista ja se oli aina näyttänyt niin helpolta. Nyt kun Fisu tiesi hieman enemmän, hän tosin epäili, että Rauski oli yrittänyt haudata muut tunteensa naurunsa alle. Lapsena se oli ehkä ollut vain tapa, osa Rauskin persoonallisuutta, mutta kaiken sen tapahtuneen jälkeen... No, ehkä siitä oli persoonallisuuden lisäksi tullut puolustuskeino elämän julmuutta vastaan. 

Kun Fisu oli viettänyt enemmän ja enemmän aikaa Rauskin seurassa, hän oli hitaasti tajunnut haluavansa Rauskilta jotain muutakin kuin vain ystävyyttä. Hän ei ollut aluksi edes huomannut omia tunteitaan, mutta kun hän oli ne ymmärtänyt, hän oli hyväksynyt ne. Rauskille hän oli yrittänyt vihjata asioiden todellisen laidan erilaisten pienten tekojen välityksellä. Kun Rauski oli sitten tullut täysillä vitsailuun mukaan, Fisu oli luullut tämän tajunneen ja halunneen samaa. 

Fisu oli kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa ymmärtänyt tunteidensa järjettömyyden ja ottanut Rauskiin vähän etäisyyttä. Kun pää oli seljennyt, hän oli päättänyt ruveta etsimään omaa Omegaansa. Hänellähän täytyi olla tuolla jossain joku, joka oli määrätty hänen vierelleen jo aikojen alussa. Fisu ei kuitenkaan ollut löytänyt Omegaansa, vaikka oli ollut monien kanssa. Niin monien, että hän oli lopulta seonnut laskuissa. Hän ei vain voinut sille mitään, että hänen Alfansa viehättyi jokaisesta vastaan tulevasta Omegasta oli tämä sitten nuori tai vähän vanhempi, nainen tai, niissä harvoissa tapauksissa, mies. 

Kun Omegoja oli tullut ja mennyt, Fisu oli jossain vaiheessa tajunnut oman ongelmansa: kukaan Omegoista ei ollut Rauski. Pian sen jälkeen vanhat tunteet olivat taas nostaneet päätään ja ajatukset olivat alkaneet rullata. Pian Fisun mielessä oli kehittynyt idea siitä, että hän vihdoin puhuisi Rauskille suoraan. Ja ehdottaisi samalla suhdetta, vaikka hän tiesikin, että Alfojen väliset suhteet oli tuomittu epäonnistumaan. Alfat olivat keskenään liian rauhattomia, heidän tunteensa olivat liian vahvoja. Liikaa aggressioita, itsepäisyyttä ja raakoja haluja. Fisu oli kuitenkin ollut valmis ottamaan sen riskin ja halunnut yrittää. 

Samalla Fisu oli huomannut Zappiksen hitaasti lähentyvän Rauskin kanssa. Ei Fisu tiennyt, oliko miehellä ollut jo silloin myös jotain taka-ajatuksia Rauskin suhteen, eikä hän ollut oikeastaan kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Vasta sen jälkeen kun Fisu kerran baarissa tuli Zappikselle möläyttäneeksi oman ihastuksensa Rauskiin, Fisu oli alkanut tuntea Zappiksen vahtivan katseen selässään. Siitä oli nyt hieman yli vuosi. Pian sen baarireissun jälkeen Rauski oli muuttanut Zappiksen luokse Fisun suureksi yllätykseksi, ja heidän välinsä Rauskin kanssa olivat alkaneet viiletä, koska he eivät viettäneet enää niin paljon aikaa yhdessä. 

Samaan aikaan Rauski lähentyi Zappiksen kanssa entisestään, ja Fisua alkoi ärsyttää kaikkien muiden vitsillä vääntämät suhdevihjailut. Oli Fisu tahtomattaan tietysti huomannut tavan, jolla Rauski katsoi Zappista. Ja senkin hän tiesi, että Rauski näytti itsestään Zappikselle sellaisen puolen, jota Fisu ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Kertoi asioita, joista Fisu ei edes tiennyt. Ja sen tietäminen oli meinannut ajaa Fisun hulluksi. 

Lopulta Fisu oli luovuttanut, vetänyt muutamat kännit päälle ja antanut asian sitten olla. Pari Omegaa oli toiminut mukavasti laastareina seuraavalla viikolla, ja Rauskikin oli kummasti silloin kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Fisu oli joutunut lopulta tyytymään siihen, että hän ei koskaan olisi Rauskille mitään muuta kuin paras kaveri. Rauski oli kuitenkin vienyt Fisulta sydämestä jonkin pienen palan, joka sattui aina kun asiaa ajatteli. Vielä vaikeampaa kaikesta teki se, että kukaan ei tiennyt ja hän joutui olemaan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Kuin kaikki olisi ollut niin helvetin hyvin kuin aina ennenkin. _Ja paskat._

Nyt kun Rauski oli hetki sitten paljastanut olevansa Omega, toivo oli taas hetkeksi sytyttänyt kipinän Fisun rintaan. Hän oli ehtinyt jo suunnitella päässään, kuinka hän voisi vihdoin tunnustaa tunteensa ja heidän suhteensa toimisi ja kaikki olisi niin täydellistä. Sitten Rauskin oli pitänyt kertoa Alfastaan, ja Fisusta oli tuntunut taas kuin joku olisi vetänyt liipaisimesta ja ampunut häntä suoraan rintaan. Tai ihan kuin käsi olisi amputoitu. Eikä asiaa auttanut yhtään, että Zappis näytti niin vitun tyytyväiseltä ja Rauski... onnelliselta. _Ei helvetti_ , Fisu ajatteli ja tunsi käsiensä alkavan täristä. _Kuin monta kertaa mä joudun käymää läpi tän saman? Mä oon jo päässy täst kerran yli._

"Fisu, mitä sä sanot?" Rauski kysyi yhtäkkiä ja napsautti Fisun ajatusten tulvan pois päältä. Fisu ei kuitenkaan osannut kuin tuijottaa, ei hänellä mitään sanoja tähän tilanteeseen ollut. Tai olisi varmaan ollut sanoja, mutta aivan vääriä sellaisia. "Kui sä oot noin hiljaa? Yleensähä sua ei saa millää hiljaseks..." Rauski jatkoi ja naurahti hermostuneesti. Fisu näki Rauskin katseesta, että hän todella odotti ystävänsä vastausta. Sellaisen hän oli siis velvollinen antamaan ja sen jälkeen hän jatkaisi omissa ajatuksissaan eteenpäin. Helppo juttu.

"Mä..." Fisu aloitti ja yritti etsiä sanoja. Hänellä ei oikeasti ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä hänen pitäisi edes sanoa, saati ajatella. Muuta kuin sitä, miten paljon häneen sattui. Sitä Rauski ei tosin saisi koskaan tietää. "Mä oon tosi pahoillani", Fisulta lipsahti ja hän huokaisi heti perään. "Siis siitä, et sä oot joutunu kokeen ton kaiken. Mut hieno homma, et sä löysit sun Alfas heti ton jälkee. Jokanen Alfa tietää millasta Omegan kanssa on: ei kovin helppoo. Koska Omega pitää koko ajan varpaillaa", Fisu sanoi ja virnisti lopulta. Rauski vastasi virneeseen, ja tällä kertaa hymy ylsi jopa silmiin asti. "Mut mitä mä koitan sanoo on, et Zappis ei varmasti anna mitää enää tapahtuu sulle. Kunhan sä vaa kestät tota sen vakavaa ilmettä. Joten onneks olkoon... kai", Fisu jatkoi ja haroi hiuksiaan vaivautuneesti. Asiasta oli helpompi vitsailla. Ehkä se oli Fisun tapa saada vaikeat asiat kuulostamaan omaan korvaan kevyemmiltä.

"Kiitos", Rauski sanoi vilpittömän huojentuneesti. "Ja enköhän mä kestä tota yhtä ihan hyvin. Kunha se kestää mua ja mun päättömyyttä." Kuului muutama naurahdus ja Zappis hymyili... poikaystävälleen? Niin, sitä kai ne kaksi nyt olivat. "Me ollaan ootettu tätä niin kauan", Retris huikkasi nojatuolista Rauskille ja virnisti ilkikurisesti. "Te kaks ootte muuteski ollu ku paita ja perse. Ei ihme, et te kuulutte toisillenne." Rauski punastui ja alkoi änkyttää, minkä Fisu huomasi erittäin suloiseksi. Periaatteessa häntä ei edes haitannut Retriksen kommentti, ei ainakaan paljon. 

"Kertokaa sit ku täst tulee virallista", Keimo tokaisi nojatuolistaan ja nauroi veljensä hämmentyneelle ilmeelle. "Miten "virallista"? Eiks tää muka oo tarpeeks?" Rauski kysyi ja näytti ihan puulla päähän lyödyltä. Rauski näytti olevan valmis juoksemaan välittömästi karkuun kun puhuttiin 'virallisesta'. "Siis sit ku sut on merkitty", Keimo selitti pikaisesti ja tutkaili veljensä kasvoja. 

Rauski virnisti ja tarttui hupparinsa vetoketjuun. "No, oikeestaa... Se on tehty jo", Rauski tokaisi lopulta, vetäisi samalla vetoketjun auki ja kääntyi sitten niin, että kaikki näkivät. Fisun oli pakko pysähtyä tuijottamaan ja nielaista epätoivoinen vastalauseensa. Jos hän olisi ollut yksin, hän olisi alkanut ulista. Mutta ei muiden jätkien keskellä, ei nyt. Eikä varmaa koskaan. 

Mustelma Rauskin kaulan sivulla oli pyöreä ja reunoilla näkyivät hampaanjäljet kuin pitsireunukset. Väriltään se oli tummanvioletti kuten mustelmat yleensäkin. Fisun silmin merkki oli kuitenkin vain... _kaunis_. Kuulostaa varmaan omituiselta kuvailla mustelmaa tai fritsua kauniiksi, mutta niin se vain susien maailmassa meni. Jokaisen suden silmiin merkki oli kaunis, ei välttämättä sen itsensä takia vaan sen takia, mitä se kuvasti. 

"Mä oon miettiny hankkivani tatuoinnin siihe päälle", Rauski mutisi hiljaa. Miehen ääni oli epävarma kun hän tuijotti veljensä typertynyttä ilmettä. "Ai", Keimo töksäytti ja tuijotti edelleen merkkiä. "Sä sit pystyit siihe?" Rauski nyökkäsi nopeasti. "Mä halusin tätä, Keimo", Rauski sanoi rauhoittavasti veljelleen. Fisu kuitenkin ymmärsi Keimon pointin, olihan Rauski joutunut aika karmealla tavalla käymään läpi merkin rikkoutumisen useampaan otteeseen kuin oli tarve.

"Lotallaki on muute tatuointi kaulassa, sellanen pieni perhonen. Se on kai aika yleistä", Keimo sanoi lopulta kun toipui veljensä aiheuttamasta järkytyksestä. Rauski ehti vain nyökätä ennen kuin Retris jatkoi: "Ja onhan meilki nää." Retris käänsi päätään ja paljasti kaulassaan olevan tatuoinnin. Se oli pieni ympyrä, jonka keskellä komeili useista köynnöksistä, kuin pitsistä muodostuva 'P'-kirjain. Protolla oli vastakkaisella kaulan sivulla samanlainen, mutta sen keskellä oli 'R'-kirjain. Se oli heidän kahden omalaatuinen merkki, Alfa ja Beta kun eivät voineet luoda oikeaa merkkiä välilleen. Se oli varattu vain Omegoille. 

Sillä välin kun keskustelu tatuoinneista jatkui, Fisu käänsi katseensa Zappikseen. Hän hämmentyi hieman tajutessaan Zappiksen jo tuijottavan häntä odottavasti. Ihan kuin mies olisi tiennyt, että heillä oli selvitettävää. Fisu nyökkäsi tälle pienesti ja viittoi tätä sitten siirtymään lähemmäksi. Kun Zappis sitten otti muutaman askeleen sivulle kohti Fisua, Fisu jännittyi. "Pidä huolta Rauskista", Fisu kuiskasi Zappikselle kun mies kumartui tarpeeksi lähelle. "Mä en anna sulle ikinä anteeks jos sä satutat sitä." Zappiksen silmät välähtivät kun hän vastasi: "Älä huoli. Mä en ikinä anna kenenkää satuttaa sitä." Fisu nyökkäsi ja yritti pitää kasvonsa ilmeettömän vakavina. 

_Tää on niin epäreilua_ , Fisu mietti katsellessaan Zappista. "Mä voisin tehä mitä vaa jos saisin sun Alfas", Fisu mutisi ja käänsi katseensa nauravaan Rauskiin. Yhtäkkinen muutos Rauskin olemuksessa sai pelon katoamaan Fisun sydämen ympäriltä, mutta sai hänet ahdistumaan entistä enemmän. Hän vain joutui katselemaan vierestä sitä, mitä oli hitaasti, mutta vääjäämättä menettämässä. "Sä löydät kyllä viel sun Omegas", Zappis sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa lohduttavalta. Tilanne oli todella epämukava heille molemmille, eikä Zappiksen huoli Fisun hyvinvoinnista parantanut hänen oloaan yhtään. Se sai hänet vain tuntemaan olonsa helvetin yksinäiseksi. "Kaipa", Fisu vastasi lopulta, käänsi katseensa Zappikseen ja nyökkäsi tälle vielä kerran. 

Fisusta tuntui kuin hän olisi juuri luovuttanut Zappikselle koko omaisuutensa huonon diilin päätteeksi ja yrittänyt hymyillä lyödessään kättä päälle. Suussa maistui happamalta ja vatsaa väänsi. Ehkä hän vetäisi tänään vielä ne kunnon perskännit ja jatkaisi huomenna sitten parempaan suuntaan. Tai ainakin yrittäisi. 

Aika paransi haavat, niinhän sitä sanottiin. Fisusta tosin tuntui, että hänen Rauskille menettämä palanen ei koskaan palaisi. Se pysyisi Rauskin mukana minne mies menisikin ja kiduttaisi Fisua olemassaolollaan. Ehkä siihen kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa tottuisi kun jokin muu veisi Fisun huomion. Kaikkeen tottuisi kyllä _jossain vaiheessa_ , vaikka ei mikään koskaan unohtuisikaan.

"Jätkät muute", Rauski sanoi ja keskeytti yleisen jutteluhetken ja samalla tietämättään myös Fisun synkät ajatukset, "Ollaanks me muka joku lauma?" Kysymys tiputti kirjaimellisesti kaikkien muiden leuat lattiaan. Oliko Rauski tosissaan kysymyksensä kanssa?

Rauski käänsi hämmentyneenä katseensa Retrikseen, joka kuitenkin alkoi nauraa niin rajusti, ettei saanut sanaa suustaan. Proto yhtyi nauruun hetken kuluttua ulisten Rauskille pahoittelujaan. Pyöräytettyään silmiään turhautuneesti miesten nauramiselle, Rauski käänsi katseensa epätoivoisena veljeensä, joka vain kohautti harteitaan huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan. Lopulta viimeiseksi vaihtoehdoksi, ainoaksi mahdolliseksi selittäjäksi, jäi Fisu, ja Rauski käänsi katseensa häneen. 

Fisu tuijotti Rauskia edelleen hämmästyneenä. Sitten hän raapi päätään hermostuneesti kun Rauski kohotti kysyvästi kulmaansa. "Eks sä tosissaa tiedä?" Fisu kysyi. Hänestä se tuntui vain niin epätodelliselta, että Rauski ei olisi koskaan kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota. Rauski kuitenkin pudisti vain päätään. 

"Mä en voi uskoo, et sä et oo koskaa tajunnu. Kuinkakoha kauan me ollaan oltu porukassa? Ainaki yli kymmenen vuotta ja sä et tiedä... Mite se on oikeesti mahollista?" Fisu kysyi kulmat kurtussa. Lopulta hänen oli kuitenkin pakko virnistää Rauskin täysin pihalla olevalle ilmeelle. Näytti ihan siltä kuin Rauski olisi tajunnut, että fysiikan lait eivät pitäneet enää paikkaansa. Ei mikään niistä. 

"No, me ollaan kyllä _joku_ lauma, kuten sä asian ilmasit", Fisu sanoi ja hymyili. Rauski kuitenkin vain tuijotti häntä epäuskoisen näköisenä. "Meiät on kai merkitty johkii kirjoihinki. Johkii... Valtion laumarekisterii? Johkii sellasee", Fisu jatkoi mumisten. Hänestä laumasta puhuminen tuntui jotenkin oudolta, koska se oli niin luonnollinen asia. Heidän ei ollut edes tarvinnut koskaan keskustella asiasta; lauma oli vain syntynyt. He kaikki olivat joskus kuulleet rekisteristä ja siinä samassa joku oli jo kirjannut heidät siihen. Fisun muistikuvan mukaan se oli ollut Keimo... Tai ehkä sittenkin Zappis? _Hällä väliä, rekisterissä ollaa kuiteski_ , Fisu ajatteli. 

"Eli meidät on kirjattu 'laumana'", Rauski teki ilmaan sormillaan lainausmerkit sanan "lauma" kohdalla, "rekisteriin ja kaikkea, eikä mulle sit kukaa oo viittiny koskaa mainita asiasta?" Rauskin ääni oli syyttävä, mutta ei kuitenkaan pahalla tavalla. "No, tää on aina ollu niin luonnollinen asia, et siitä ei olla oikeestaa koskaa puhuttu", Retris selitteli saatuaan naurunsa vihdoin loppumaan ja pyyhki naurun kyyneleitä samalla silmistään. "Ja mä luulin, et kaikki kyl ties", Proto jatkoi anteeksi pyytävästi. 

"Voidaanha me nyt varmuuden vuoks sulta vielä kysyä jos se helpottaa sun oloas", Keimo sanoi ja virnisti veljelleen. "Haluuks sä Rauski kuulua meiän laumaa?" Rauski virnisti Keimolle takaisin ja Fisu tuijotti miehen silmiä. Tällä kertaa hymy oli taas aito, ei enää yhtä rikkinäinen. Ja se sai Fisun sydämen lepattamaan. "Tottakai", Rauski vastasi, ja kaikki hymyilivät hänelle. "Kyl kannattaa aina tehä tikusta asiaa..." Fisu mutisi ja katseli samalla Rauskin hymyä. Se vain oli niin _täydellinen._

"Yks jännä juttu tosin meillä on", Keimo jatkoi, ja Fisu rypisti otsaansa. Mistä mies oikein puhui? Mitä omituista heidän laumassaan muka oli? Ellei... "Meil ei oo johtavaa Alfaa ollenkaa. Me ei vaa koskaa osattu merkata sitä sinne rekisterii." Rauski näytti siltä, että ei edes yllättynyt tiedosta. Ja lopulta miehen ilme muuttui tietäväiseksi. "No, tästä lähin on. Nimittäi, jos mä oon ymmärtäny oikein niin, lauman ainoon Omegan Alfa on johtaja. Ja koska mä oon Omega niin Zappis on tästlähin meiän johtava Alfa", Rauski sanoi ja sai sanoillaan aikaan taas sen tutun järkyttyneen hiljaisuuden. 

Fisun sisällä sanat saivat kuitenkin yllättyneisyyden sijaan aikaan raivoa ja epäuskoa. Sen hän vielä pystyi ottamaan, että Zappis oli vienyt Rauskin häneltä, mutta ei hän miestä minään johtajanaan rupeaisi pitämään. _Mä en minkää maailmankaikkeuden vittumaisten päätösten takia rupee sulta mitää käskyjä ottamaan_ , Fisu ajatteli raivoissaan ja mulkoili Zappista. Zappis näytti kuitenkin ärsyttävän rauhalliselta. Ja vielä enemmän Fisua alkoi ärsyttää kun muut jätkät alkoivat nyökkäillä Zappikselle hyväksyvästi.

"Mä en sua mikskään johtajaks myönnä", Fisu murahti lopulta kun hänen raivonsa kuohui yli. Hänen katseensa oli kaventunut viiruiksi ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli vetää Zappista kunnolla turpaan. Zappis käänsi sillä katseensa välittömästi Fisuun ja tuijotti tätä siniharmaat silmät loimuten. Fisun Alfa murahti varoittavasti ja paljasti hampaansa. Se uhmasi kohtaloaan, koska ei halunnut myöntää tappiotaan. "Sä hyväksyt tai sit sä saat painua helvettiin täältä", Zappis murisi uhkaavasti. Miehen ääni oli kuitenkin raivostuttavan tasainen. "Tos on ovi. Jos haluut jäädä, niin laita toi sutes kuriin."

Fisu tuijotti Zappista edelleen raivoissaan. Lopulta hän kuitenkin sulki silmänsä, veti kerran puuskahtaen henkeä ja pakotti sitten vastentahtoisesti sutensa antautumaan. Kun hän lopulta avasi silmänsä uudestaan, hän mulkaisi Zappista rumasti. "Sä et määräile mua", Fisu murahti vielä lopuksi ennen kuin lähti asunnosta ovet paukkuen. Hän ei vain kestänyt sitä enää: ei enää yhtään sitä onnellisuutta ja hilpeyttä. Ei Zappiksen ylpeää olemusta. _Ja tän kaiken kans mä joudun elää loppuelämäni. Eikä mun auta ku vittu koittaa kestää._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Rauskin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn kun hän tunnisti äänen ja pahoinvoinnin aalto syöksähti hänen lävitseen."

Rauski oli ollut positiivisesti yllättynyt siitä, miten muut jätkät olivat suhtautuneet kaikkeen, mitä hän heille oli kertonut. Vaikka hän oli paljastunut epätoivoisesti seksin perässä juoksevaksi Omegaksi, raiskaajan äpäräksi ja kolmen Alfan häpäisemäksi, kukaan ei ollut sanonut mitään pahaa. Itse asiassa kukaan ei ollut räpäyttänyt niille tiedoille silmäänsäkään. Ja se oli saanut Rauskin miettimään sitä, että mitä vittua hän oikeastaan oli koskaan edes pelännyt?

Kun jokaisen jätkän silmissä ei ollut näkynyt mitään muuta kuin ymmärrystä ja myötätuntoa, Rauskille oli tullut niin epätodellisen _hyväksytty_ olo, että hän ei ollut tiennyt nauraako vai itkeäkö. Kun häntä oli niinkin kauan hyljeksitty hänen alkuperänsä vuoksi, tuntui kummalliselta, että joku oli valmis pitämään hänen puoliaan kaikesta huolimatta. 

Täydellinen hyväksyntä oli vierittänyt hänen sydämeltään sen valtavan betonilohkareen, joka sen päälle oli hitaasti kasaantunut. Ihan kuin ulos tipahdelleet sanat olisivat murentaneet betonia pala palalta kunnes sitä ei enää ollut. Puhuminen jätkille oli auttanut paljon enemmän kuin Rauski uskoi koskaan minkään terapeutin pystyvän auttamaan. Ei hän tosin vieläkään itse ollut täysin sinut itsensä, menneisyytensä ja kaiken sen paskan kanssa, mutta kai kaikki oli menossa parempaan suuntaan. Pahemmaksikaan homma ei voisi mennä, eihän?

Kun vihdoin oli päästy Rauskin sydäntä raastavasta menneisyydestä ja ah, niin ihanasta hotelliyöstä, Rauski oli oikein odottanut sitä, että pääsisi puhumaan hänestä ja Zappiksesta, ainoasta iloisesta asiasta. Jokaisen jätkän ilme oli ollut sen paljastuksen jälkeen palkintopystin arvoinen, mutta hyvällä tavalla. Lopulta kuitenkin, pienten suu auki -töllistelyjen jälkeen, heidän suhteensa oli hyväksytty sen enempää miettimättä tai kyselemättä. Tosin Rauski oli ollut aika varma siitä, että Zappis ei edes olisi ottanut mitään vastalauseita kuuleviin korviinsa. Sillä vastaan väittävällä kusipäällä olisi ollut vaihtoehtona vain hyväksyä tai kävellä ovesta ulos. Onneksi mitään ei ollut kuitenkaan tapahtunut. 

Ainut, joka Rauskin mielestä oli käyttäytynyt silloin omituisesti, oli ollut Fisu. Mies oli ollut omituisen hiljainen ja näyttänyt jotenkin _liian_ järkyttyneeltä. Aivan kuin mies ei olisi tiennyt, miten käsitellä niin montaa asiaa samaan aikaan. Tosin Rauski oli aina tiennyt, että Fisulla ei kestänyt päässä kerralla kahta asiaa enempää, mies kun oli vähän sellainen. Silti hän oli huolestunut, koska joskus Fisun mielipiteet olivat erittäin vahvoja ja ehkä mies ei niiden takia pystynytkään hyväksymään Rauskia, oli tämä Fisun paras ystävä tai ei.

Rauski oli vuodattanut huolensa lopulta Zappikselle, joka oli vakuuttanut, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Että Fisu oli hyväksynyt hänet täysin, mutta tarvitsi vain aikaa sen sisäistämiseen, mitä hänen paras ystävänsä oli joutunut käymään läpi. Zappis oli sanonut Fisun vain syyttäneen itseään kuten varmaan jokainen jätkistä oli tehnyt sisimmässään. Syyttänyt itseään siitä, ettei ollut huomannut Rauskin ongelmia. Rauski oli tietysti säikähtänyt ajatusta, mutta Zappis jatkoi vakuutteluaan siitä, että se unohtuisi pian. Olihan Zappiskin hyväksynyt sen, että hän ei ollut voinut tehdä asialle mitään. Tapahtunutta ei enää saanut tapahtumattomaksi. 

Vaikka jätkille puhuminen oli auttanut yllättävän paljon, Rauskin kun ei ollut koskaan oikeastaan uskonut siihen potaskaan, että puhuminen muka voisi auttaa, silti kaikki ei mennyt ihan suunnitelmien mukaan. Rauski oli uskonut, että hän voisi paljastuksensa jälkeen haudata taas muistonsa syvälle sisälleen, mutta se ei ollut toiminut. Kaikki vanhat tunteet ja ajatukset olivat kestäneet itsepintaisesti hänen mielessään, ahdistaneet häntä ja repineet häntä vielä kerran henkisesti riekaleiksi. Ihan kuin ajatukset olisivat omistaneet kynnet ja hampaat ja nyt kun ne oli päästetty pois vankilastaan, ne halusivat kostaa unohduksessa kuluneet vuodet. 

Lopulta Rauski ei enää kestänyt. Vaikka viikonloppu oli sujunut muuten mukavasti, hän ei vain enää kestänyt ahdistavaa toimettomuutta. Oli ollut oikeasti vitun _täydellistä_ katsoa Zappiksen kanssa jotain hömppäleffoja olohuoneen sohvalla makoillen. Rauski oli maannut Zappiksen sylissä miehen käsivarret ympärillään ja pää vasten miehen lämmintä rintaa. Zappis oli nojannut poskensa Rauskin päälakea vasten ja mumissut aina välillä jotain sellaista kuin: "Mä niin rakastan sun tuoksua." 

Rauskilla oli ollut raukea ja rento olo kunnes joku vanha muisto oli sukeltanut hänen mieleensä ja saanut hänet haukkomaan henkeä. Muistosta aiheutuva kipu oli ollut melkein sietämätöntä ja saanut Rauskin aika ajoin tärisemään holtittomasti. Asiaa oli pahentanut se, että Zappis oli näyttänyt niin äärettömän huolestuneelta. Mies oli turhautunut itseensä kun ei ollut voinut tehdä muuta kuin pidellä Rauskia tiukasti sylissään ja odottaa 'kohtauksen' loppumista. Rauskia miehen murtunut katse oli satuttanut entisestään. Ja niin kierre oli ollut valmis.

Siksi Rauski oli yhtäkkiä sunnuntai-iltana halunnut välttämättä ulos. Hän halusi raitista ilmaa, halusi tuntea kylmyyden ihollaan ja tuulen hiuksissaan. Hänelle oli ihan sama, _minne_ he menisivät kunhan he vain pääsisivät hetkeksi _pois_. Lopulta Zappis oli käskenyt Rauskin hypätä autoon, ja mies oli ajanut heidät keskustan hylätylle satama-alueelle. Kun Zappis oli sitten lopulta johdattanut Rauskin keskelle sokkeloisia kujia ja tyhjiä varastorakennuksia, jotta he voisivat katsella avoimella paikalla täydessä hiljaisuudessa _tähtiä_ , Rauski oli ollut purskahtaa nauruun. 

Loputon avaruus yläpuolella ja viileä yöilma kasvoilla olivat olleet kuitenkin täydellisen rauhoittavia. Zappis oli painautunut pimeydessä Rauskin kylkeen kiinni ja pujottanut sormet tämän sormien lomaan. Siinä he kaksi olivat sitten seisseet, tuijottaneet miljoonia ja taas miljoonia tähtiä ja hengittäneet ilmaan huurukiehkuroita. Ja Rauskin yllätykseksi se oli auttanut, ahdistus oli kadonnut ja hitaasti muistot olivat asettuneet takaisin paikoilleen. 

"Lähetään ennen ku me jäädytään tänne", Rauski kuiskasi ja sai sanoillaan aikaan kiehkuraisen valkoisen pilven ilmaan. Rauskilla ei ollut päällään kuin hupparinsa ja hän oli hetki sitten alkanut täristä kylmästä. Zappis nyökkäsi, vilkaisi vielä kerran avaruutta heidän yläpuolellaan ja lähti sitten hiljaisuuden vallitessa johdattamaan heitä takaisin autolle. Rauskin suuntavaisto oli jo tulomatkalla mennyt niin sekaisin, että hän ei varmaan olisi erottanut maata taivaasta, jollei painovoima olisi pitänyt hänen jalkojaan tiukasti maassa.

Zappis kääntyi yhden pimeän kujan päästä, ja hetken aikaa Rauski joutui siristelemään silmiään yllättävässä valossa. Tätä kujaa valaisi yhden varastohallin seinässä oleva kirkas tehdasvalo, joka nosti pimeydestä esiin pelottavia varjoja. Ne muuttuivat vielä hieman karmivammiksi kun Rauski tajusi näkevänsä niiden keskellä liikettä. 

"Kas kas", kuului ääni Rauskin takaa, ja molemmat miehet jähmettyivät paikoilleen. "Me taidettii löytää meidän pikku huora." Rauskin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn kun hän tunnisti äänen ja pahoinvoinnin aalto syöksähti hänen lävitseen. _Ei tätä. Mitä muuta vaa, mut ei taas tätä_ , Rauski anoi mielessään ja kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Hän joutui taistelemaan hurjasti, että näki edessään seisovan hahmon; pelko laittoi hänen näkönsä nimittäin blurraamaan ja pahasti. 

"Mikke?" Rauski kysyi tukahtuneesti erottaessaan vihdoin hahmon pimeydessä. Mies näytti ihan yhtä hyvältä kuin viimeksikin, vaikka tällä kertaa Rauski tiesi, että ulkonäkö petti. Mikke ei todellakaan ollut niin hyvä kuin antoi ulkonäkönsä olettaa. Ei, mies oli täysi eläin, joka ei epäröinyt satuttaa muita kunhan sai mitä halusi. "Sä et oo unohtanu", Mikke sanoi virne naamallaan loistaen ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Lausetta ei ollut tarkoitettu kysymykseksi, vaan toteamukseksi. Mies tiesi kyllä, että Rauski muisti ja helvetin kirkkaasti. Eihän hän ollut unohtanut sitä tähän mennessä vielä päiväksikään. 

"Ai sä oot hankkinu Alfan", Mikke jatkoi ja tuijotti jonnekin Rauskin taakse. Rauski tiesi Zappiksen seisovan siellä, mutta ei pystynyt kääntymään tätä kohti. Miken kylmä katse oli jähmettänyt hänet paikalleen. Tai sitten se oli se sama kauhu kuin silloin hotellihuoneessa, joka esti häntä liikkumasta. Vaikka Rauski ei tällä kertaa ollut kiimassa ja sillä tapaa heikko Alfojen edessä, hänen Omegansa pelkäsi silti.

Rauskin ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut kääntyä, sillä Zappis työntyi hänen eteensä. Alfan rinnasta kumpuavasta murinasta päätellen Zappis oli aikaa sitten tajunnut, _kuka_ Mikke oikein oli. Mies yritti piilottaa Rauskin selkänsä taakse, aivan kuin olisi siten voinut suojella tätä toisen Alfan nälkäiseltä tuijotukselta. "Sä et vittu koske Rauskiin", Zappis murahti uhkaavasti ja Rauski näki miehen selän lihaksien jännittyvän. Rauskin mielen lävisti ajatus siitä, että _hänen Alfansa_ oli juuri päättänyt taistella hänen puolestaan. _Tää iltahan lähti sujumaa tosi hyvi_. 

Mikke kohotti Zappikselle kulmaansa huvittunut virne kasvoillaan. "Sun Alfashan on aika ärtty. Sun pitäs pitää sitä tiukemmin hihnassa, vai mitä, _Rauski?_ " Mikke kysyi, käänsi katseensa ja virnisti Zappiksen ohi Rauskille. Rauski sävähti tapaa, jolla Mikke lausui hänen nimensä, vaikka se ei ihan oikea ollutkaan. Tapa oli vain yksinkertaisuudessaan kammottava. Ihan kuin mies olisi omistanut hänet vain, koska tiesi hänen nimensä. 

Sitten Mikke käänsi katseensa takaisin Zappikseen ja katsoi tätä arvioivasti. "Me ei olla totuttu jakamaa. Ei varsinkaa Omegoja, jotka oikeen kerjää sitä, mitä niille on tapahtunu", Mikke sanoi vakavana. _Ai mäkö kerjäsin sitä? Joo, niin. Ainaha raiskattua syytetää siitä ite aktista. Haista jätkä vittu_ , Rauski ajatteli ja puristi kätensä raivoissaan nyrkkiin. Nurkkaan ahdistettu Omega esti kuitenkin Rauskin raivoa räjähtämästä. Hän tosin epäili, että se raivo räjähtäisi vain hänen omille kasvoilleen jos hän antaisi sille vallan. 

Rauski ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa raivosta sokeutunut. Myös Zappis tärisi kauttaaltaan pidätellystä vihasta ja Rauski kuuli edelleen sen syvän murinan, joka kumpusi miehen rinnasta tasaisen uhkaavana. Jos hänen olisi pitänyt valita, hän ei todellakaan olisi halunnut olla Miken paikalla sillä hetkellä. Hän ei edes pystynyt kuvittelemaan, miltä Zappis näytti. Mies oli yleensä niin viileä ja tyyni, että jokainen pintaan nouseva tunteen häivähdyskin oli jotain aivan uutta. Tai Rauskille mies oli ehkä hieman tutumpi, mutta silti. Silti hän yllättyi aina sitä, miten hyvin eri tunteet Zappikselle sopivat. 

"Painu helvettiin", Zappis karjaisi Mikelle ja alkoi työntää Rauskia taaksepäin kädellään, jotta he voisivat perääntyä Miken luota. Kovin pitkälle pakoyritys ei kuitenkaan kantanut, sillä jo kymmenisen metrin jälkeen vastaan tuli kujanpää. Siitä kuja jatkui pimeyteen kumpaankin suuntaan, mutta Santtu ja Tomi vartioivat kujia ilkeät virneet kasvoillaan. _Mä jo aattelinki, et onks Mikke kasvattanu pallit ja tullu iha iteksee, mut ei näköjää_ , Rauski ajatteli sarkastisesti kauhunsa keskeltä. Hän oli aina vihannut kykyään suhtautua kaikkiin tilanteisiin etäisen huvittuneesti, oli kyse sitten kaupassa käynnistä tai _tästä_ , mikä tämä juttu nyt olikaan.

Rauski kuitenkin kyyristyi lopulta pelosta ja kuuli Omegansa uikuttavan hiljaa. Yhtäkkiä hänet ympäröi vahva Alfa-tuoksu, joka ei tällä kertaa kuitenkaan ollut lämmin, vaan raaka ja pistävä. Tuoksu pisteli Rauskin nenää kuin sähköiskut; ihan kuin Alfojen avoin vihamielisyys toisiaan kohtaan olisi sähköistänyt ilmankin. 

"Soita poliisille", Zappis sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi Rauskia olkansa yli. Hetken ajan Rauski tuijotti Zappiksen siniharmaisiin silmiin ja näki niiden syvyyksissä pelkoa. Mies oli ihan yhtä peloissaan kuin hänkin, minkä tietäminen ei parantanut Rauskin oloa yhtään. Pelko katosi kuitenkin yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, kun Zappis kokosi nopeasti itsensä ja kääntyi kohtaamaan kolme Alfaa ympärillään. "Mitä sä -?" Rauski oli kysymäisillään, kun Zappis yhtäkkiä karjaisi ja hyökkäsi nyrkit pystyssä Miken kimppuun. "Soita!" Zappis huusi ennen kuin syöksyi Miken päälle.

Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa kauhuissaan, kuinka Zappis löi Mikkeä leukaan, heilautti tämän sitten seinää vasten ja oli aikeissa hakata miehen naaman uuteen uskoon, kunnes Tomi tarttui Zappikseen takaapäin. Tomi repi Zappiksen irti Mikestä, löi Zappista lujaa kyynärpäällä selkään, joka sai Zappiksen ulvaisemaan tuskasta, ja pyöräytti tämän sitten ympäri. Zappis oli kuitenkin valmistautunut ja iski polvensa välittömästi Tomin haaroihin. Se sai jättikokoisen miehen parahtamaan tukahtuneesti kivusta ja kyyristymään kaksinkerroin. 

Rauski haparoi samalla tärisevin käsin kännykkää taskustaan. Pelko kuristi Rauskin kurkkua ja tarvittiin kolme yritystä ennen kuin hän sai kapulan kestämään kädessään. _Vitun paljon mustaki hyötyä jos onnistun vaa tiputtamaa kännykkäni maahan ja se menee sen takii paskaks_ , Rauski ajatteli hermostuneesti ja yritti avata samalla kännykän näyttöä. Kun kapineeseen tuli lopulta eloa, hän painoi ensimmäistä 'hätäpuhelu'-nappia, jonka huomasi ja nosti sitten luurin korvalleen.

Muutaman tuuttauksen jälkeen lempeä naisääni vastasi linjan toisessa päässä. Rauski alkoi hätäisesti selostaa naiselle, mitä oli tapahtumassa, missä suurinpiirtein oli ja kuka oli, vaikka paniikin keskeltä jopa oman nimen muistaminen oli vaikeaa. Nainen tuntui puhuvan aivan liian hitaasti, ja Rauskin teki mieli karjua tälle, että lähettäisi nyt sitä apua jo. Ennen kuin joku onnistuisi hakkaamaan Zappiksen sairaalakuntoon. Tai hän itse joutuisi taas siihen samaan tilanteeseen kuin silloin hotellihuoneessa. Pelkkä ajatus sai Rauskin jalat melkein pettämään ja hän nojasi uupuneena kujan seinään. 

Kun nainen vihdoin ja viimein kertoi lähettäneensä poliisipartion heidän avukseen, Rauski huokaisi helpotuksesta. He saisivat apua ja kaikki menisi hyvin. _Tän ei ois koskaa pitäny tapahtua. Ei täs mikää mee hyvin_ , sanoi pieni syyttävä ääni Rauskin päässä. Samaan aikaa puhelimessa nainen pyysi Rauskia pitämään linjan auki. Rauskin teki mieli alkaa nauraa naiselle. Luuliko nainen oikeasti, että hänellä oli juuri nyt aikaa jäädä puhumaan ja odottelemaan jotain lisäohjeita? Rauski päätti kuitenkin leikkiä tottelevaista ja lupasi jättää linjan auki, vaikka ei enää tavoitettavissa ollutkaan. Sitten hän tunki kapulan avonaisena takaisin farkkujensa taskuun.

Rauskin pää nytkähti ylös ja katse poukkoili villisti kun hän kuuli kovan huudon. Se kuulosti tuskaiselta ja hän yritti selvittää sen omistajaa tappelevien Alfojen keskeltä. Lopulta hän huomasi nenäänsä pitelevän Santun ja virnisti omahyväisesti. _Mun Alfahan on parempi ku luulin_ , Rauski ajatteli ja virnisti. Virne hiipui kuitenkin nopeasti kun hän huomasi silmäkulmassaan hopeisen välähdyksen.

"Zappis! Varo!" Rauski ehti huutaa hätääntyneesti, ennen kuin Miken pitelemä veitsi viilsi ilmaa - ja samalla Zappiksen käsivartta. Zappis urahti kivusta ja yritti huitaista Mikkeä toisella kädellään, jotta saisi tämän veitsineen pois luotaan. Mikke oli kuitenkin nopeampi, pyörähti nopeasti ympäri ja sitten hän yritti iskeä puukon suoraan Zappiksen kaulaan. Onneksi Zappis ehti väistää viime hetkellä ja terä viilsi hänen poskeensa vain verisen naarmun. 

Zappis pysähtyi paikoilleen ja huohotti raskaasti, tarkkaillen samalla muita Alfoja. Mies piteli haavoittuneesta käsivarrestaan kiinni toisella kädellään, ihan kuin olisi pelännyt sen putoavan pois. Miehen sormien välistä tihkui verta ja sen kuparinen tuoksu huimasi Rauskia. Kun tuska välähti Zappiksen katseessa, Rauski tunsi vihdoin hänen raivoaan pidätelleiden kahleiden pettävän. 

Kuuma raivon aalto pyyhkäisi Rauskin yli, hän ulvaisi hurjistuneena ja syöksyi sitten Miken kimppuun. Hän taklasi miehen maahan tarttumalla tätä keskivartalosta ja kaatui samalla vauhdilla itse päälle. Rauski ehti kuitenkin vain iskeä kerran nyrkkinsä Miken vatsaan, ennen kuin mies kiepautti hänet nopealla liikkeellä päältään ja pakotti Rauskin vaihtamaan osia kanssaan. Yhtäkkiä Rauski tunsi miehen musertavan painon päällään ja joutui haukkomaan henkeä.

Miken silmissä näkyi raivoisa kiilto, johon sekoittui Rauskille jo aivan liian tutuksi käynyt raaka halu. Omega alistui välittömästi Alfan julman katseen alla, ja Rauski tunsi raivonsa hiipuvan. Kauhu kouraisi taas hänen sydäntään, mutta Mikke vain tuijotti häntä. "Helvetin saastainen eläin", mies sylkäisi suustaan ja väläytti hampaitaan uhkaavasti. Maassa olevat kivet pistelivät Rauskin selkää ja takaraivossa tykytti kipu, joka vaikeutti katseen tarkentamista. 

Sitten Mikke repäisi Rauskin rinnuksista pystyyn ja piteli tätä käden mitan päässä itsestään. Rauski tuijotti miehen raivoisiin silmiin ja tunsi jalkojensa tärisevän. _Mä en todellakaan vittu aio antaa näille sitä tyydytystä, et mun jalat pettää pelosta_ , Rauski ajatteli haastavasti ja piteli itseään silkalla tahdonvoimalla kasassa. Jos hän olisi voinut, hän olisi vain juossut pakoon. Mutta Zappis oli yhä siellä hänen kanssaan, eikä hän todellakaan aikoisi jättää Alfaansa yksin. 

Aivan kuin Mikke olisi lukenut Rauskin ajatukset, hän sanoi seuraavaksi: "Arvaa mitä? Sä lähet suosiolla meiän mukaan jos sä haluut, et sun Alfas hengittää viel huomennaki." Miken ääni oli järkyttävän kylmä, niin kylmä, että se sai väreet juoksemaan Rauskin selkää pitkin. Sanat eivät kuitenkaan tuntuneet aluksi saavuttavan Rauskin ymmärrystä. Ne vain kaikuivat hänen päässään, kimmahtelivat edestakaisin ja yrittivät löytää paikkaansa. Kun ymmärrys sitten vihdoin iski, Rauskin katse alkoi pomppia vauhkosti paikasta toiseen. Hän etsi Zappista, joka oli hetki sitten ollut aivan siinä. Jos hän vain näkisi miehen ja tämä olisi täysin kunnossa, hän voisi vastata jotain Mikelle ja sitten... 

Mikke liikahti sivulle, ja Rauskin katse kääntyi välittömästi tämän takaa paljastuvaan näkyyn. Tomi piteli Zappista tiukasti paikoillaan toisella kädellään ja painoi toiselle veistä tämän kurkulle. Zappiksen kaulaa pitkin valui ohut verinoro, joka katosi lopulta t-paidan kauluksen alle. Miehen haavoittuneesta käsivarresta tippui verta maahan ja siitä kuului kujalle laskeutuneessa hiljaisuudessa Rauskin korvia vihlova ääni: tasainen _tip tip tip_... Rauski tuijotti näkyä hetken aikaa suu auki ja päästi sitten tukahtuneen äännähdyksen. 

Zappis käänsi katseensa Rauskiin, ja se muuttui samantien uhmakkaasta anovaksi. Zappis oli ilmeisesti kuullut Miken uhkauksen ja yritti nyt kertoa oman mielipiteensä: Hän ei halunnut Rauskin menevän. _Mut mä en voi antaa sun kuolla_ , Rauski ajatteli ja pudisti pienesti päätään Zappikselle. Kyynelet tuntuivat kirvelevinä silmänurkissa ja itku raastoi Rauskin kurkkua. Zappis kuitenkin yritti yhä saada katseellaan häntä pyörtämään päätöksensä. Rauski ei kuitenkaan ikinä suostuisi siihen, sillä Zappiksen mukana Rauskista murtuisi niin paljon, että hän ei eläisi sen jälkeen. 

Ensinnäkin Omega varmaan hukkuisi omaan ikäväänsä kun sen kauan, vaikkakin salaa, kaipaama Alfa katoaisi lopullisesti. Rauskin Omega oli vasta löytänyt Alfansa, saanut merkkinsä ja yhtäkkiä ne revittäisiin molemmat pois? _Ei helvetissä_ , Rauski ajatteli ja puri huultaan saadakseen itkunsa pysymään sisällään. Toiseksi, Rauski välitti Zappiksesta ihan älyttömästi. Mies oli hänen paras ystävänsä ja tällä hetkellä vähän enemmänkin, tulevaisuudessa ehkä ihan liikaa. Ei hän voisi luopua Zappiksesta, ei mistään syystä. Eikä varsinkaan jos miehen kuolema olisi hänen vikansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kysyn vielä täälläkin: Haluaisitteko tähän tarinaan yhden (vain _yhden_ ) Bonus-luvun? Luvussa perehdyttäisiin Protoon ja Retrikseen, käytäisiin läpi lyhyt tarina heistä. Se olisi ihan itsenäinen tarinansa, eikä (välttämättä) liittyisi tähän millään tavalla. (Haluaisin lisäksi antaa sille oman nimen. Inspis on tosin sen, ja itse tarinankin, suhteen vielä hakusessa :DD)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä; taistella ja vaikka sitten mieluummin hävitä kuin alistua oman Alfansa edessä toiselle."

Rauski käänsi hitaasti katseensa takaisin Mikkeen ja tuijotti tätä vakaasti silmiin. "Okei", Rauski sanoi varmalla äänellä, mutta kirosi mielessään tärisevää kehoaan. "Mä tuun teiän mukaa. Mut te päästätte Zappiksen menemää", Rauski jatkoi ja siristi silmiään uhkaavasti. Jos Mikke pettäisi lupauksensa, hän ei todellakaan olisi tulossa. Ei hän sentään mikään idiootti ollut. 

Miken katse muuttui sanojen myötä välittömästi kylmästä taas haluavaksi. Miehen kasvoille levisi ällöttävä virne, joka sai Rauskin mahan kiertymään epämukavasti. Hänen teki mieli lyödä nyrkkinsä miehen naamaan ja pyyhkiä virne tämän kasvoilta, mutta Zappiksen kaulaa yhä painava veitsi esti häntä hievahtamastakaan. 

"Hyvä valinta", Mikke sanoi ja veti Rauskin lähelleen, vaikka Rauski kavahtikin miehen kosketusta. Hetken päästä Rauski tunsi miehen suun kaulallaan ja kädet lanteillaan, mutta hän pakotti itsensä pysymään aloillaan. Hänen täytyisi kestää Miken kosketus, vaikka pahoinvoinnin aalto pyyhkäisi rajuna hänen ylitseen. Sitä seurasi häpeä, kun Rauski tunsi Zappiksen korventavan katseen kasvoillaan. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Alfaansa silmiin, koska ei halunnut nähdä, kuinka paljon tätä oikein satutti. 

Mikke hengitti sisäänsä Rauskin tuoksua ja Rauski tunsi miehen hymyilevän hänen ihoaan vasten. "Sä nautit vielä tästä", mies kuiskasi Rauskin korvaan, nuolaisi hitaasti Rauskin poskea ja tuijotti tätä sitten yhä sama virne kasvoillaan. Rauski joutui kääntämään katseensa pois. Hän ei vain kestänyt miehen kasvoilla näkyvää selvää tyytyväisyyttä. Ihan kuin mies tietäisi hänen sisimmässään haluavan tätä, vaikka hänen teki oikeasti mieli oksentaa. Miken täytyi olla jollain tapaa päästään sekaisin, että pystyi oikeuttamaan tekonsa väittämällä itselleen jotain, mikä ei pitänyt paikkaansa. 

Sitten Mikke tyrkkäsi Rauskin kauemmas, heilautti kättään nopeasti ja Santtu kiirehti Rauskin luokse. Rauski ei ehtinyt edes tajuta, mitä oli tapahtumassa, kun Santtu jo vetäisi hänen kätensä selän taakse. Kuului nopea rapsahdus ja jokin kiertyi tiukasti Rauskin ranteiden ympärille. Hän epäili sen olleen nippuside. Sitten Rauski kohotti sekavana katseensa ja näki Miken kävelevän Zappiksen luokse. Rauski kuuli sinne asti miehen vihaisen murinan ja hampaiden välistä lausutut uhkailut. _Helvetin idiootti_ , Rauski ajatteli katkerasti tuijottaessaan Alfaansa. _Älä vittu yllytä sitä._

Mikke kuunteli Zappiksen uhkailuja aikansa, mutta lopulta hän ärtyi ja tokaisi: "Hankkiudu siitä eroon." Tomi nyökkäsi ja tarttui Zappikseen molemmilla käsillä. Miehen veitsi kalahti maahan hopeisena välähdyksenä, ja Mikke poimi sen talteen. Rauski ei ehtinyt kuin huutaa kerran pelästyneesti, kun Tomi nosti Zappiksen ilmaan ja paiskasi miehen kujan viereiseen tiiliseinään. Kuului kammottava tömähdys ja Zappis valahti elottomana myttynä maahan. "Mitä helvettiä?!" Rauski karjui Mikelle ja pyristeli Santun raudan lujassa otteessa. "Sä lupasit, et se saa mennä!"

Mikke kääntyi hitaasti ympäri veitsi kädessään ja katsoi Rauskia toinen kulma koholla. "Se saakin. Mut mä en voi ottaa sitä riskiä, et se seurais meitä", Mikke sanoi aivan kuin olisi puhunut siitä, miten yksi plus yksi on kaksi. Rauski karjaisi, riuhtaisi itsensä Santun otteesta ja ryntäsi Zappiksen luokse. "Zappis? Zappis?" Rauski hoki tärisevällä äänellä miehen nimeä saadakseen tämän heräämään. Hän ei edes pystynyt näkemään hengittikö tämä vai ei. Äskeinen isku olisi voinut murtaa mieheltä selkärangan tai halkaista kallon, ja kukaan ei olisi edes välittänyt. 

Rauskin oli kuitenkin pakko saada tietää, että mies oli kunnossa. _Herää nyt vittu_ , Rauski anoi mielessään ja tunsi jo kauan pidättelemiensä kyynelten valuvan poskilleen. "Zappis!" Rauski karjaisi vielä kerran, mutta mies ei vieläkään reagoinut. Enempää hän ei ehtinyt Alfansa hyväksi tehdä, kun joku tarttui häntä rajusti käsivarresta ja kiskaisi pois Zappiksen luota. Hetken päästä hän tuijotti hurjistunutta Mikkeä silmiin. "Sä tukit sen turpas", Mikke sihisi pidätellyn raivon vallassa, "tai mä _varmistan_ , et sun Alfas ei enää tosta herää." Rauski nielaisi vaikeasti ja tuijotti Mikkeä järkyttyneenä. Rauskin katse seurasi Miken kädessä olevaa veistä, jolla mies osoitti maassa makaavaa Zappista. Ei tarvittaisi kuin yksi nopea liike ja Mikke olisi iskenyt veitsensä Zappiksen rintaan. 

Rauski päästi lopulta pienen ynähdyksen myöntymisen merkiksi, mutta tuijotti yhä silmät suurina ja kosteina Zappista. Mikke tarttui häntä tiukasti käsivarresta ja alkoi taluttaa kujalla eteenpäin. Rauski ehti juuri ja juuri nähdä olkansa yli vielä vilauksen Zappiksen vaaleista hiuksista ennen kuin mies katosi kulman taakse.

Sen jälkeen Mikke retuutti Rauskia ympäri pimeitä kujia. Rauski ei jaksanut enää edes kiinnittää huomiota siihen, mihin he olivat menossa. Hän ei kuitenkaan tietäisi, vaikka joku olisi antanut käteen kartan ja kompassin. Häntä häiritsi lisäksi hänen Omegansa, joka ulisi hänen sisällään niin kovaa Alfansa perään, että Rauskin korvat soivat. Hän ei vain saanut mielestään kuvaa elottomasta Zappiksesta makaamassa kylmällä kujalla verta vuotavana ja suojattomana. Hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä; taistella ja vaikka sitten mieluummin hävitä kuin alistua oman Alfansa edessä toiselle. 

Yhtäkkiä Mikke tönäisi Rauskin pimeältä kujalta leveämmälle autotielle. Tietä valaisivat katuvalot, mutta missään ei näkynyt ketään. Rauski vilkuili hetken aikaa hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, harkitsi nopeasti pakenisiko vai eikö, kunnes hänen katseensa osui mustaan pakettiautoon tien sivussa. "Santtu, sä ajat", kuului Miken käskevä ääni. "Tomi, nosta toi meiän Omega autoon ja koita tukkia sen turpa. Mä saan tosta surkeesta ulinasta päänsäryn." Rauski mulkaisi Miken selkää vihaisesti. _Ai sä saat vittu päänsäryn? Kuolisit samantien syöpään, vitun kusipää._

Pakettiauton takaluukku kolahti auki, ja Rauski ehti vilkaista vain nopeasti tyhjää tilaa, ennen kuin joutui jo keräämään itseään pakettiauton kovalta lattialta. Kädet sidottuina ylösnouseminen oli vaivalloista ja kipeää, jokainen liike kun kolautti jonkin ruumiinosan kivuliaasti kovaa lattiaa vasten. 

Lopulta Rauskin onnistui kuitenkin nousta polvilleen ja hän mulkoili Alfoja ympärillään. Selkä vasten seinää ja kädet sidottuina Rauski ei ollut kolmelle Alfalle mikään uhka, minkä käsittäminen sai miehen veren kiehumaan. Mutta kun hän tajusi, että myös Alfat tiedostivat asian erittäinkin selkeästi, hänestä tuntui yksinkertaisesti _toivottomalta. Mul ei oo enää pakomahollisuutta, eikä Zappis oo tulos auttamaa. Taas kerran mä oon tilanteessa, jolle mä en voi tehä yhtää mitää_ , Rauski ajatteli ja kiristeli hampaitaan. 

Tomi hyppäsi Rauskin seuraksi pakettiauto taakse ja pamautti ovet kiinni perässään, mikä sai Rauskin säpsähtämään ja Omegan ulvaisemaan. Valtavan kokoinen Alfa vilkaisi kuitenkin vain kerran uhkaavasti Rauskia, istui sitten ovien viereen kuin vartija ja tyytyi lopulta tuijottamaan seinää. Rauski ehti jo huokaista helpotuksesta, kun hänen näkökenttänsä reunamille ilmestyi pari jalkoja, ja sitten Mikke kyykistyi hänen viereensä ilmeisesti seksikkääksi tarkoitettu virne naamallaan. Rauskin teki kuitenkin vain mieli ruveta nauramaan miehen ilmeelle. Tai itkemään. Niin sopimattomalta ja kuvottavalta se näytti. 

Mikke tarttui Rauskia leuasta ja pakotti tämän katsomaan itseään silmiin. Tummat silmät olivat yhtä kylmät ja pohjattomat kuin talvinen meri. Meren ajatteleminen kouraisi Rauskin vatsaa; Se toi mieleen Zappiksen ja hänen Alfansa pehmeän tuoksun. Joka vuorostaan toi mieleen kodin. Ja sen jälkeen ikävä alkoi taas jäytää Rauskin sydäntä. 

Miken mairea ääni pudotti hänet kuitenkin takaisin maan pinnalle. "Mä tykkään sun ilmeestäs", Mikke sanoi, nyökkäsi ja väläytti hampaitaan hymyillessään. "On niin mahtavaa nähä ku toi uhma katoo ja tilalle tulee pelkkää alistumista. Ja epätoivosta halua. Ku ettehän te Omegat mitää ittellenne ja haluillenne maha; huora mikä huora." Rauski pystyi hädin tuskin estämään itseään pyöräyttämästä silmiään ivallisesti. _Minkä vitun sadistin kans mä oikee oon joutunu tekemisiin?_ Rauski ajatteli etäisen kiinnostuneesti, mutta samalla pelko kipristeli hänen varpaissaan. Jos Alfa oli tosissaan, ja Rauski tiesi nyt jo kokemuksesta, että totta helvetissä se oli, niin tästä ei tulisi kaunista katsottavaa. Eikä todellakaan mikään kaikkein parhain muistoni Alfoista -kokemus. 

Miken nälkäinen katse lipui lopulta Rauskin silmistä huulille, siitä kaulalle ja alemmas. Rauski yritti olla näyttämättä pelkoaan; tai yritti pitää mielensä kurissa, jotta pystyi yhä peloltaan ajattelemaan. Kun Miken käsi sitten valahti Rauskin kaulalle ja miehen peukalo alkoi hitaasti hyväillä Rauskin ihoa, Rauski jännittyi. Hän oli odottanut jotain ihan yhtä raakaa kuin viime kerrallakin, mutta yhtäkkiä Mikke olikin suorastaan... hellä? _Ei ei ei, kyl se vielä sieltä tulee. Ootappa vaan_ , Rauski ajatteli hermostuneesti ja yritti koota itseään. Mikeltä ei hellyyttä heruisi, hän tiesi sen, ja Rauskin pitäisi olla valmiina kun... No, kun Alfa alkaisi ruokkia julmaa nälkäänsä.

Yhtäkkiä Mikke tarttui Rauskia tiukasti vyötäisiltä, pyöräytti hänet ympäri polvillaan ja veti sitten tämän rintaansa vasten. Miehen toinen käsi vaelsi välittömästi Rauskin paidan alle ja paljaalle iholle. Kylmät kädet tuntuivat nihkeiltä ja saastaisilta Rauskin iholla, täysin vääriltä. Toinen Miken käsistä kiertyi Rauskin kaulalle ja miehen sormet painautuivat kaulan pehmeään ihoon. Vähän ajan päästä Rauskin näkökenttä alkoi sumentua reunoilta, kun Mikke esti happea kulkemasta aivoihin. 

"Sun on turha huutaa. Kukaa ei oo kuulemassa", Mikke sihahti Rauskin korvan vieressä ja puristi Rauskin kurkkua lujempaa. Rauski avasi vaistomaisesti suunsa ja alkoi hengittää nopeasti ja pinnallisesti. Hän väänteli käsiään selkänsä takana yrittäessään saada kätensä vapaiksi, jotta voisi estää Mikkeä tukehduttamasta itseään. Rauski tunsi Miken paidan ohuen kankaan sormissaan ja kun hän hipaisi vahingossa paljasta ihoa, hän säpsähti. Ja vaikka Rauski ei nähnyt Miken ilmettä, hän tiesi sillä samalla hetkellä, että mies hymyili. Sitä samaa nälkäistä ja ylettömän tyytyväistä hymyä. Sitä, joka sai Rauskin aina melkein oksentamaan sisuskalunsa pihalle. 

Lopulta Mikke höllensi otettaan, mutta ei päästänyt kuitenkaan irti. Mikke piteli kädellään Rauskin päätä niin, että Rauski joutui katsomaan kattoa, ja samalla Mikellä oli suora mahdollisuus käydä Rauskin kaulan kimppuun. Silloin paljastui myös se raakuus, jota Rauski oli hetkeä aikaisemmin odottanut, vaikka olisi sen mielummin jättänyt väliin. Mikke ei nimittäin todellakaan ollut hellä: Hän puri Rauskin kaulaa säälittä, repi ihoa hitaasti hampaillaan vereslihalle, mikä sai Rauskin vaikeroimaan tuskasta. Ja samalla Rauskin sisällä kuohui raivo, kun Mikke raateli hänen rakasta merkkiään. Merkkiä, joka oli tällä hetkellä ainoa asia, joka yhdisti Rauskin häneen omaan Alfaansa. 

Raivonsa turruttamana Rauski ei huomannut, että Miken toinen käsi vaelsi rinnalta vatsalle ja yhä alemmas. Vasta kun miehen käsi puristi Rauskin haaroja, hän reagoi kosketukseen. Reaktio oli välitön, mutta ei todellakaan sitä, mitä Rauski olisi halunnut. Ennemminkin Miken aikaansaama kiihotus alakerrassa sai Rauskin inhoamaan itseään. _Kuin helvetissä mä voin nauttia tästä?_ Rauski ajatteli inhon vallassa ja Miken aikaisemmat sanat pyörivät hänen mielessään: _"Ettehän te Omegat mitään haluillenne maha."_

Ei hän sille mitään mahtanutkaan, että oli Omega; yksi niistä susista, joka oli tuomittu haluamaan toisia susia ilmaan minkäänlaisia estoja. Mutta oma kyvyttömyys estää noita haluja saavuttamasta myös ihmistä ja omaa kehoa, raastoi Rauskin itsetuntoa. Entä jos hän olikin oikeassa ja hän vain alistuisi? Joka ikinen kerta? _Sitä mä en halua, saati kestä. Ja vielä vähemmän Zappis pystyy kestää sen._

Rauski karisti nopeasti mielestään itsesääliä ja epätoivoa kuvastavat ajatuksensa. Samalla Mikke hänen takanaan murahti tyytyväisesti ja alkoi hitaasti availla Rauskin housuja. Se antoi Rauskille uutta ajateltavaa, nimittäin tutun paniikin, joka jätti mielen totaalisen tyhjäksi. Omega perääntyi kauhuissaan, piiloutui Alfan läheisyydeltä, ja jätti Rauskin yksin. Kun farkut sitten valahtivat Rauskin jaloista lammikoksi polvien ympärille, Miken käsi löysi sen mitä halusikin ja Rauski sulki silmänsä. Hän oli kestänyt tämän kerran. Hän pystyisi ottamaan sen kaiken vastaan vielä toistamiseen. _Mun on pakko_. 

Tuttu likaisuuden tunne valtasi Rauskin jokaisen hänen omaa tahtoaan häpäisevän kosketuksen myötä ja päätös siitä, että hän kestäisi, alkoi horjua. Jossain vaiheessa kyyneleet alkoivat taas tulvia Rauskin poskille kuumina ja kosteina. Ehkä sillä hetkellä kun Miken vyö kilahti terävästi hänen avatessaan sitä. Tai ehkä silloin kun mies painoi hänen poskensa rajusti vasten auton lattiaa ja tarttui häntä murskaavalla voimalla lantiosta, pakottaen hänet ottamaan itsensä sisäänsä. Ehkä vasta sitten, kun Tomi liittyi Miken seuraan, repäisi Rauskin hiuksista ylös ja murisi himosta paksulla äänellä: "Kai sä tiät, miten otetaa suihi?"

Yksinkertainen lausahdus sai Rauskin päässä kuitenkin jonkin napsahtamaan. Hän ei todellakaan ollut kenenkään seksilelu. Eikä kenelläkään ollut oikeutta tehdä hänestä sellaista, vaikka hän olikin Omega. Sen oivallettuaan, ja helvetti pitkään hänellä oli siihen mennytkin, hän päätti, että hän peittoaisi Alfat heidän omassa pelissään. Jos Alfat kerran olivat tällä hetkellä enemmän tai vähemmän sekaisin halusta ja suden tarpeiden ohjailtavissa... _Niin mä oon ainut selväjärkinen täällä_ , Rauski ajatteli ja virnisti vinosti.

"Avatkaa mun siteet", Rauski sanoi pehmeästi ja antoi virneensä levetä. "Sit mä voin tehä sen." Rauski nyökkäsi kohti Tomin puoliavointa sepalusta ja jatkoi virnistelyä. Pieni seksikäs katse alas, pään keikautus ja Tomi oli pudonnut ansaan. Alfa nyökkäsi Mikelle Rauskin yli ja hetken päästä Rauski tunsi kylmän veitsen terän ihoaan vasten. Kun nippuside napsahti terävästi poikki ja tippui lattialle, Mikke antoi Rauskille tilaa toimia. Ja se oli Alfojen ensimmäinen virhe. 

Tomin silmät välähtivät sekunnin ajan oranssina, kun katuvalo pyyhkäisi auton takatilan halki. Sen sekunnin verran Tomi oli sokaistu, eikä Rauski tarvinnut sen enempää. Adrenaliini hyökyi hänen kehonsa läpi, terävöitti aistit, nopeutti refleksejä, pisti Rauskin ajattelemaan nopeasti. Teki hänestä kokonaisuudessaan voittamattoman. Sen ansiosta Rauski tajusi lopulta myös sen, että jossain vaiheessa lattia oli alkanut täristä. Mikä tarkoitti, että auton moottori oli käynnistetty ja he olivat matkalla johonkin. _Voi paska._

_Mun on pakko päästä täält pois, ennen ku me päädytää johkii perämettää jollekki piilopirtille, mist ei löydä pois vaik kuinka ettis_ , Rauski ehti ajatella ennen kuin pisti homman toimimaan. Hän potkaisi ensimmäisenä Mikkeä jonnekin perhekalleuksien ja mahan välille ja iski sitten päänsä Tomin rintaan, mikä sai miehen kaatumaan pää edellä vasten seinää ja valahtamaan tiedottomaksi. Sitten Rauski kömpi pystyyn, mutta Miken yhä kädessään pitelemä veitsi ehti viiltää Rauskin pohjetta matkalla. Kipu leiskahti jalasta koko ruumiin läpi ja Rauski parahti. 

Hän kuitenkin vain hautasi kivun välittömästi adrenaliinin voimalla mielensä perukoille ja syöksähti kohti kuskin paikalla tietämättömänä istuvaa Santtua. Matkalla Rauski repi housuja takaisin ylös, ja kun nappi suostui vihdoin yhteistyöhön, hän vilkaisi ulos tuulilasista. Tyhjä katu, katulamppuja, tien vieressä jalkakäytävä. Eivät he kaukana satama-alueelta voineet olla. 

Sitten Rauski käänsi katseensa Santtuun, hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun ja yritti pakottaa miehen painollaan painamaan jarrua. Santtu pelästyi yllättävää hyökkäystä, yritti väistää päälleen lentävää kostonhaluista Omegaa ja päätyi lopulta kääntämään rattia rajusti vasemmalle. Auto kallistui kääntyessään, kuului rysähdys ja sitten kaikki pysähtyi nytkähtäen. Murskaantuvasta puskurista ja sirpaloituneesta tuulilasista kuului kammottava ääni, joka vihlaisi Rauskin korvia ja täräytti aivoja pääkopan sisällä. Nytkähdys heitti Rauskin vasten auton paneeleja, iski hänen päänsä voimalla tuulilasiin ja yhtäkkiä kaikki sumeni. Kaiken metelin jälkeen tuli hetkeksi kammottavan hiljaista. Ja Rauskin luomien sisäpuolella kuolettavan pimeää.

Adrenaliinin pakottaessa Rauskin pysymään liikkeessä, hän räpytteli mustuuden pois silmistään ja nousi hitaasti ylös. Ohimoa jomotti kuin silloin krapula-aamuna ja toinen nilkka tuntui käyttökelvottomalta. Se oli varmaan venähtänyt, mutta toivottavasti ei pahempaa. Mikään siitä kivusta ei kuitenkaan rekisteröitynyt alitajuntaa pidemmälle, päällimmäisenä kun Rauskilla oli mielessä vain yksi ajatus: _Pakene_.

Rauskin oma Omega kuitenkin esti häntä lähtemästä. Omega sai voimaa ihmisen pelottomuudesta ja palaili hitaasti takaisin Rauskin luokse. Omega tärisi kuitenkin yhä ja uikutti surkeasti, mutta sen keltaiset silmät kiiluivat päättäväisesti. Tai kiiluivat niin kauan, kunnes verenhimoinen Alfa hyökkäsi sen kimppuun. Omega näki vain kerran vilaukselta valkoiset hampaat ja sitten terävät kynnet pureutuivat sen turkkiin. Omega ulvahti tuskasta ja yritti karistaa Alfan päältään. Tumma katse välähti raivosta punaisena kun Alfa kohotti valtavan käpälänsä Omegan pään päälle ja halkoi kynsillään ilmaa. Kipu viilsi Omegan aivot ja näkökentän, kun kynnet melkein raastoivat Omegalta toisen niistä hehkuvista, keltaisista silmistä. 

Rauski henkäisi kun Omega loukkaantui ja tavoitti katseellaan raivon vallassa olevan Miken. Miehen kasvot näyttivät vääristyneiltä vihasta kun hän hyökkäsi karjahtaen Rauskin kimppuun. Rauski ehti nostaa toisen kätensä suojaksi, ennen kuin Mikke tarttui häntä rinnuksista ja paiskasi lattialle. Sekunnin päästä mies istui hajareisin Rauskin päälle ja esti tätä liikkumasta. Rauskin sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun pelosta, mutta adrenaliini laittoi hänet tappelemaan. 

"Vitun äpärä!" Mikke karjui kasvot melkein kiinni Rauskin kasvoissa, keho täristen raivosta. "Sun pitää oppia tietämään paikkas!" Rauskin näkökenttä sumeni hetkeksi kun pää kolahti voimalla lattiaan Miken ravistellessa häntä, mutta sumun läpi hän näki hopeisen välähdyksen. Kun hänen katseensa lopulta terävöityi, Mikke piteli kädessään kolmea veistä ja tuijotti Rauskia hullun kiilto silmissään. "Mä tapan sut", Mikke sähisi ja samalla hetkellä kipu viilsi Rauskin keskivartaloa.

Rauski huusi kivusta ja vetäisi kätensä automaattisesti vahingoittuneelle alueelle. Hän tunsi poltteen siirtyvän kehossa eteenpäin, ihan kuin kipu olisi matkustanut suonissa myrkyn lailla ympäri kehoa ja halvaannuttanut. Kädet muuttuivat verestä märiksi ja liukkaiksi hetkessä, ja pian Rauskin päässä alkoi heittää. Hän yritti epätoivoisesti saada Miken pois päältään, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää voimia siihen. Mikke istui paikoillaan kuin kallio, kohotti veitsensä uudestaan ja tähtäsi tällä kertaa Rauskin kasvoihin.

Rauski ehti kuitenkin nostaa käsivartensa kasvojensa eteen ja terä viilsi nenän ja silmien sijaan kyynärvartta. Kipu tanssi näkökentän poikki punaisina räjähdyksinä ja se alkoi hetkeä myöhemmin tykyttää aluksi kädessä ja lopulta aivoissa. Kun veri alkoi valua Rauskin kasvoille ja silmiin, hän ei enää kestänyt. Miken kohottaessa jälleen veitsensä terän kiiltäessä punaisena, Rauski tarttui terään kädellään pysäyttääkseen sen. Kun kämmen kiertyi terän ympärille, liian suureksi muuttunut kipu puudutti Rauskin hermot ja hän kiskoi veitsen Miken kädestä. 

Alfa näytti hetken aikaa yllättyneeltä, mutta vetäisi sitten toisen veitsen takkinsa liepeistä ja osoitti sillä Rauskia rintaan. "Sä et tuu selviin tästä, helvetin kusipää", Rauski murahti päin Miken naamaa, vaikka ruumista halkova tuska sai ympäristön kallistumaan vaarallisen näköisesti. Alfa vain virnisti ja kohotti veitsensä. _Mä kuolen. Mä en tuu selvii tästä. Enkä mä saanu ees koskaa kertoo Zappikselle, et kuin paljon mä siit välitän_ , Rauski ajatteli ja sulki silmänsä.

Hän oli vihdoin suostunut luopumaan kaikista valheista ja hyväksymään totuuden. Tai ainakin yrittämään. Ja Zappis... Mies oli tehnyt kaiken sen eteen, että hänen ei tarvitsisi enää kärsiä, että hän voisi elää normaalisti. Ja hän ei ollut edes ehtinyt kiittää, ei millään tavalla. Ja kaikki muut jätkät.. Hän ei ollut koskaan kertonut heillekään, miten kiitollinen heille oli. Veli jäisi suremaan, samoin Fisu, joka oli tosin näyttänyt hitaasti loittonevan Rauskin luota. Hän olisi halunnut selvittää senkin asian ennen lähtöään. Proto ja Retris pärjäisivät kahdestaan, mutta Retrikselle ei jäisi enää ketään, jolle puhua. _Kai se jonkun löytää. Kyl ne kaikki pärjää ihan hyvin._

Muutama kyynel vierähti Rauskin veriselle poskelle. Hetken rikkoi kuitenkin ulkoa kuuluva kova mekkala ja sitten Rauski tunnisti sireenien ujelluksen. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki ja Mikke jäykistyi hänen päällään liikkumattomaksi. Hetken päästä ulkoa kuului kova huuto: "Täällä Poliisi! Tulkaa ulos autosta kädet pään päällä!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Kukaan ei ollut kuitenkaan keksinyt aurinkovoidetta Rauskin persoonalta suojautumiseen."

Zappiksen päässä kaikui yhä Rauskin hätäinen huuto. Mies oli halunnut hänen heräävän, mutta hänhän _oli_ jo hereillä. Toisaalta taas, hän ei ollut yhtään siellä, missä hänen olisi pitänyt olla. Ei näkynyt minkäänlaista kujaa tai toisia Alfoja, sillä Zappis ei pystynyt näkemään ympärillään _yhtään mitään_. Vain pimeyttä. 

Hän ei myöskään pystynyt liikkumaan, mutta, mikä kaikkein ärsyttävintä, kuulemaan hän kyllä pystyi. Omegan surkea ulina oli suorastaan kidutusta Zappiksen korvissa. Äänestä kuului epätoivo, jonka Zappis tiesi johtuvan siitä, että hän ei voinut vastata. Että hän oli loukussa oman kehonsa sisällä, eikä voinut auttaa Rauskia, vaikka se oli, _helvetti sentään_ , hänen tehtävänsä. 

Alfa murisi vastaukseksi, yritti äänellään murtaa muurin oman Omegansa luo, mutta turhaan. Ihan kuin joku olisi pitänyt Zappista veden alla, eikä ääni kantautunut pintaan. Hän oli kuvitteellisen vetensä alla niin kauan, että happi alkoi loppui ja lopulta keuhkot täyttyivät vedellä. Lopulta oli pakko lopettaa tappeleminen ja hukkua. Mutta Zappis ei voinut lopettaa tappelua, koska samalla kun hän hukkuisi, hukkuisi Rauskikin. Ja sen hän ei antaisi tapahtua, ei mistään hinnasta.

Lopulta Omegan huudot kuitenkin hitaasti loittonivat kuulumattomiin. Zappis yritti pakottaa itsensä liikkumaan, yritti nostaa itsensä maasta silkalla tahdonvoimalla, mutta pimeys ei antanut periksi. Hän ei pystynyt tekemään mitään, kun hänen oma Omegansa vietiin. Veitsi kiertyi vielä ikävästi haavassa kun hän kuuli kolmen Alfan tyytyväiset murahdukset. Ne paskiaiset olivat taas kerran päässeet Rauskin iholle ilman, että Zappis oli voinut tehdä yhtään mitään. 

Punaisena leiskahtava raivo oli kuin jonkinlainen kytkin: se sai pimeyden Zappiksen ympärillä tihenemään, mustumaan, hukuttamaan kaiken alleen. Kaiken kattava pimeys vei Zappikselta myös sen ainoan asian, joka oli pitänyt hänet vielä järjissään: kyvyn kuulla. Kun mustassa kuilussa tuli haudanhiljaista, pimeys imi mukanaan myös Zappiksen myllertävän mielen ja kaikki katosi.

Zappis avasi silmänsä ja voihkaisi ensimmäiseksi kivusta. Hänen ruumiinsa palatessa tajuttomasta olotilastaan, loukkaantuneen käsivarren läpi pyörteili polttava kipu, joka avasi Zappiksen mielessä kivulle aivan uusia ulottuvuuksia. Ulottuvuuksia, jotka hän olisi mieluummin jättänyt löytämättä.

Hän kömpi kuitenkin hitaasti pystyyn ja pysähtyi hetkeksi kun tuskan aalto pyyhkäisi yli. Kylmä asfaltti oli turruttanut ihon hetkeksi, mutta nyt Zappis kirosi hiljaa kun seinää vasten paiskattu selkä protestoi liikkeitä vastaan. Selkä tuntui olevan yhtä suurta mustelmaa, joka oli kosketusarka ja sykkivän kuuma kivusta. Ilmiselvästi tiiliseiniä ei oltu tarkoitettu patjoiksi ja siihen oli vielä ihan hyvä syy. 

Zappis otti yhden haparoivan askeleen kujalla, mikä osoittautui kuitenkin huonoksi valinnaksi. Takaraivon kautta päässä räjähti kipu, joka sai näkökentän vääristymään ja mustumaan reunoilta. Hetken aikaa pimeä kuja näytti omituisesti kierolta ja Zappiksen tasapaino heitti. Onneksi tiiliseinä otti vastaan, ei kuitenkaan kovin pehmeästi. 

Zappis nosti kätensä takaraivolleen ja tunnusteli sitä. Hiukset olivat liimautuneet ihoon ja tuntuivat tahmeilta sormissa. Kun Zappis sitten veti kätensä takaisin ja tarkasteli sitä, hän huomasi sormien päiden muuttuneen punaiseksi puoliksi kuivuneesta verestä. _Ja ilmeisesti tiiliseiniä ei oo myöskää tarkotettu tyynyiks_ , Zappis ajatteli ärtyneesti ja pyyhki sormet housuihinsa. 

Jostain kuului kova ulvahdus ja Zappiksen pää nytkähti ylös. Hän etsi hetken aikaa katseellaan äänen lähdettä, mutta ei löytänyt mitään. Alfa hänen sisällään sen sijaan tunnisti äänen ja karjaisi raivoissaan. Sen Omega oli pulassa ja ihminen, joka sitä määräsi, ei suostunut vammoiltaan toimimaan. Alfa pystyi aistimaan Omegan sijainnin, mutta se ei ollut lähelläkään Zappista. _Mihin helvettiin ne on sen vieny?_ Zappis murahti ja lähti kävelemään kujaa suuntaan, johon oli alunperinkin ollut menossa. Jalat toimivat joka askeleella paremmin kun keho tottui kipuun, ja hetken päästä Zappis jo hölkkäsi. 

Muutaman kulman takaa löytyi sinne pysäköity auto, ja Zappis huomasi vasta silloin tilanteen ironian. Jos he olisivat Rauskin kanssa palanneet samaa reittiä kuin he olivat tulleetkin, kuten Zappis oli aluksi suunnitellut, Rauski olisi ollut yhä siinä. He olisivat päässeet kotiin ilman naarmuakaan. Se olisi ollut ihan toista kuin se, että Zappis toivoi nyt vain, että Rauski olisi kunnossa. _Ei se oo kunnossa. Ei se vaan ole_ , Zappis ajatteli, avasi auton oven ja hyppäsi sisään. 

Oven läimähdys kaikui ilmassa muutaman sekunnin sen sulkemisen jälkeen ja sitten moottori hyrähti käyntiin. Zappis tiesi, että Rauski ei todellakaan olisi kunnossa. Parhaimmassakin tapauksessa mies olisi onnekas, jos selviäisi pelkillä henkisillä vammoilla. Ja ne olivat kaikkein pahinta koko paskassa.

Zappiksen rystyset muuttuivat valkoisiksi hänen puristaessaan rattia. Hän oli luvannut Rauskille, että ei antaisi kenenkään enää satuttaa häntä. Se oli ollut hänen henkilökohtainen lupauksensa merkin luomisen yhteydessä. Hän ei vain ollut halunnut enää ikinä nähdä Rauskin katseessa kärsimystä tai surua tai pelkoa, ei varsinkaan jos hän ei voinut auttaa niiden suhteen. Kuluneina päivinä Omegan katseeseen iskostunut ahdistus oli ollut jo tarpeeksi kamalaa heille molemmille. 

Hän oli vain halunnut antaa Rauskille tämän ansaitseman onnen ja turvaa, joka ei koskaan lähtisi hänen luotaan. Hän oli halunnut antaa Rauskille jotain pysyvää, koska Rauskilta oli jo riistetty elämästä ihan tarpeeksi asioita, joiden olisi ollut tarkoitus kestää. Äiti, viattomuus ja vapaus kuuluivat ainakin siihen listaan. Mutta kaikki lupaukset olivat rikkoutunut yllättävän helposti kun kuvaan oli lisätty kolme seksin perässä juoksevaa Alfaa. Ja Zappiksen oma epäonnistuminen.

_Kuin mä voin olla niin heikko, et mä en pysty suojelemaa ees omaa Omegaani?_ Zappis ajatteli ja tunsi raivon kyynelten polttavan silmiään. Zappis polki kovemmin kaasua kun Alfan vaisto kertoi, että hän lähestyi Omegaansa. Ehkä hän pystyisi vielä korjaamaan tilanteen, jos hän onnistuisi saamaan Rauskin elossa takaisin. Hän vain toivoi, että Omega oli parempi tappelemaan kuin hän oli ollut. Usko siihen ei kuitenkaan ollut kovin vahva, kun otti huomioon, että Rauski oli itse _alistunut_ Alfojen tahtoon. 

Zappiksen mielessä välähti kuva, jossa Mikke kietoutui Rauskin ympärille tyytyväinen virne kasvoillaan. Se itsessään oli ollut jo tarpeeksi ällöttävää. Mutta kun Rauski oli vain antanut miehen koskea itseään ja laskenut katseensa alistuneesti, Zappiksen oli tehnyt mieli alkaa karjua. Sama turhautuminen oli poltellut hänen sisällään siitä asti. Hänestä oli ollut loukkaavaa, että Rauski oli antanut jonkun muun tehdä itselleen jotakin, mihin Zappiksellakaan ei ollut lupaa.

Oli hän tosin tiedostanut tilanteen tapahtumien ympärillä, mutta vain puoliksi. Jättikokoisen Alfan vahva ote käsivarsista ja veitsi kaulalla eivät paljoa olleet tuntuneet siinä vaiheessa. Hän olisi mielummin vaikka ottanut puukon rintaan, kuin katsellut Omegaansa toisen kanssa. 

Omistushaluisuus oli tullut yllätyksenä ihmiselle, mutta ei sudelle. Susi tiedosti Alfan ja Omegan väliseen siteen paljon paremmin kuin ihminen varmaan koskaan edes osaisi. Ja Zappis ei ollut meinannut kestää tunteidensa perässä kun mustasukkaisuus oli hyökynyt suoniin kuin myrkky. Hänestä oli tuntunut, kuin hän olisi voinut tappaa Miken paljain käsin jos tämä jatkaisi yhtään pidemmälle. Rauski oli hänen ja _vain hänen_ , eikä kenelläkään ollut oikeutta koskea. Katsominen hänen oli sentään sallittava, mutta vain, koska sitä Zappis ei pystynyt rajoittamaan.

Mutta sitten taas ajatukset palasivat siihen, miten Zappis oli ihan itse mennyt ja epäonnistunut. Hänen hieno suunnitelmansa oli ollut tapella tie vapauteen ja samalla antaa Rauskin hälyttää poliisit. Kaikki oli mennyt hienosti siihen asti, kun Miken oli pitänyt kaivaa se vitun veitsi esiin. _Kuka vihon viimenen taliaivo tuo nyrkkitappeluun puukon? Ei yhtää kliseisempi käänne vois olla_ , Zappis ajatteli ja kääntyi hetken mielijohteesta vasemmalle seuraavasta risteyksestä. Alfan vaisto vei häntä sillä hetkellä eteenpäin ilman, että ihminen oikeastaan pysyi edes kärryillä. 

Zappis puri huultaan kun epäilykset hänen sisällään heräilivät hänen ajaessaan. Hän pelkäsi sitä, että oli tehnyt virheen halutessaan Rauskin. Vaikka heidän sutensa kuuluivatkin yhteen, ihmiset saattoivat päättää toisin. Ehkä he eivät ihmisinä vain kolahtaneet, eivät sopineet samaan palapeliin? Zappista epäilytti se, että ehkä Rauskin olisi ollut parempi toisen Alfan kanssa. Ehkä joku toinen olisi osannut pitää Omegasta parempaa huolta. Se toinen olis voinut olla vaikka Fisu. Jos hänen olisikin Rauskin takia pitänyt antaa sille tunteikkaalle hölmölle mahdollisuus ja pysyä itse poissa kuvioista?

Kyllä hän tiesi, miten paljon Fisu oli Rauskista välittänyt ja välitti edelleen. Hän oli tiennyt sen jo ennen kuin hän oli saanut Fisulta tunnustuksen silloin baarissa. Helppoa se oli ollut huomata, kun kerran omin silmin näki. Ei kukaan kohdellut pelkkää ystävää sillä tavalla, miten Fisu oli kohdellut Rauskia. Alfa oli ollut pienen miehen edessä kuin sulaa vahaa. Zappis oli kuitenkin aina tiennyt, että Rauski ei ollut asiaa huomannut. Ei se raukka ymmärtänyt mitään sellaisesta, kun vain koko ajan oli menossa. 

Zappiksella itsellään ei ollut ollut mitään suunnitelmia Rauskin suhteen. Hän oli pitänyt miehen pelkkänä ystävänä, vaikka olikin jossain syvällä tiennyt, että se ei ollut totuus. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan koskaan ollut sellainen Omegojen, tai ylipäätään kenenkään, perässä juokseva hölmö, joka otti aina jos annettiin. Fisulle Omegan löytämisestä oli kuitenkin tullut pakkomielle: yhden baarireissun aikana Fisu saattoi pokata parikin Omegaa, jotka ympäröivät Alfan hihityksellään ja kiiman tuoksullaan. Zappis oli kuitenkin aina tiennyt, että ne naiset toimivat vain kertakäyttötavarana. Ei Fisu koskaan tapaillut kunnolla ketään, ei se vain osannut. 

Zappis taas oli istunut aina pöydän toisella puolella hiljaa ja katsellut baarissa parveilevia ihmisiä. Häntä oli kiinnostanut enemmän ihmisten katselu kuin läheisyys. Jokaisen kerran jälkeen hän oli kuitenkin päätynyt samaan lopputulokseen: ihmiset olivat tylsiä. Hänen kiinnostuksensa ei ollut herännyt yhdenkään Omegan kohdalla, koska jokainen vastaantulija tuntui liian läpinäkyvältä. Heitä oli vain liian helppo tulkita ja yhdellä vilkaisulla näki kaiken. Zappiksen oli vain aina ollut liian helppoa päästä ihmisten ihon alle. 

Jos joku Omega taas kiinnostui Zappiksesta, silloin hän saattoi antaa tälle mahdollisuuden. Yleensä kiinnostus kesti ainakin yhden yön verran ja ehkä hyvässä lykyssä kauemminkin. Parin viikon sisällä juttu oli kuitenkin ohi, koska Zappis ei jaksanut enää esittää. Kiinnostusta oli vaikeaa teeskennellä, jos toinen tuntui vain ärsykkeeltä. 

Rauskin kohdalla näin ei ollut kuitenkaan ollut. Ensimmäisellä tapaamisella Zappis oli luullut poikaa ihan samanlaiseksi kuin muutkin, nähnyt suoraa tämän lävitse, ja todennut tämän omapäiseksi, holtittomaksi ja lapsenmieliseksi. Hitaasti Rauskin persoonasta oli kuitenkin löytynyt lisää piirteitä, jotka olivat tuntuneet aivan yhtä vallitsevilta kuin ensimmäiset. Aina kun Zappis luuli nähneensä Rauskin kokonaisuudessaan, tapahtui jotain, joka paljasti miehestä jotain uutta. Rauski oli ollut Zappikselle ensimmäinen ihminen, johon hän ei kyllästynyt ja josta hän ei saanut selvää. Ensimmäinen mysteeri, joka tuntui muuttuvan joka hetki.

Ja sitten olivat vielä tulleet ne Zappiksen omat tunteet. Suojelun halu, välittäminen ja kiintymys olivat olleet niin vahvoja, että Zappiksen sudesta oli tullut välillä jopa holtiton Rauskin seurassa. Rauski ei ollut kuitenkaan huomannut sitä, että hän oli ollut se, joka oli saanut jäävuoren sulamaan. Vitsien mukaan kun Zappis oli tunteidensa kanssa kuin jäävuori, joka ei sulanut edes helteillä. Kukaan ei ollut kuitenkaan keksinyt aurinkovoidetta Rauskin persoonalta suojautumiseen. 

Yhtäkkiä Zappis kuuli jostain kaukaa sireenien ujellusta ja säpsähti. Hän hiljensi vauhtiaan ja alkoi tutkailla ulkopuolella olevia pimeitä kujia tuulilasin läpi. _Nyt ne kytät on sit vihdoi suostunu tulemaa ku kaikki on jo tapahtunu_ , Zappis tuhisi raivoisasti ja puuskahti. Alfan vaistot johdattivat hänet sokkeloisten kujien läpi ja lopulta Zappis huomasi poliisiautojen välkkyvien valojen kajastuksen yhden varastorakennuksen takana. 

Zappis pysäköi auton jotenkuten tien sivuun ja astui ulos selän vastalauseista huolimatta. Sitten hän lähti hölkkäämään kohti valoja. Ahdistavasti ympyrää kiertäneet ajatukset katosivat yksi kerrallaan, kun mielen täytti huoli. Lopulta Zappis pystyi melkein tuntemaan huolen yllään kuin tumman veden. Se ei päästäisi otteestaan ennen kuin Rauski löytyisi. Ei ennen kuin Alfa saisi jälleen palata Omegansa luo. 

Vahingoittunut käsivarsi häiritsi Zappista tämän hölkätessä. Siinä sykkivä kipu tuntui aivoissa surraavalta kärpäseltä, joka ärsytti joka toinen sekunti. Eikä käden roikottamisesta sivulla tullut mitään: olkavarren lihakseen osunut veitsi teki juoksun aiheuttamasta hytkymisestä sietämätöntä, ja Zappis joutui siksi puristamaan toisella kädellään käsivartta vasten kylkeään. Mikä hidasti juoksemista. Ja se taas lisäsi Zappiksen huolta. _Mikä erittäin vittumaisen ihana oravanpyörä._

Zappis kääntyi yhden kujan päästä ja oli törmätä yhteen poliisiautoon. Kadulle oli pysäköity kolme poliisiautoa hujan hajan ja niiden vilkut välkkyivät sinisinä ja punaisina. Kauempana niistä oli musta pakettiauto, jonka tuulilasi oli säpäleinä ja konepelti kauniisti rutussa. Valotolppa, jota päin auto oli ilmeisesti törmännyt, oli hieman kallellaan. Ihan kuin se olisi halunnut paeta tilannetta. Tai ehkä se yritti uskotella kaikille, että ei se ollut valotolpan vika, että auto oli törmännyt siihen.

Zappiksen huomio kiinnittyi kuitenkin pakettiauton takaoviin, jotka poliisit heilauttivat sillä hetkellä juuri auki. He osoittivat aseilla takatilaan, astuivat sisään ja taluttivat hetken päästä käsiraudoissa ulos ruhjotun näköisen Miken ja sekavan oloisen Alfa-jättiläisen. Molemmat Alfat olivat ilmeisesti eläneet parempiakin päiviä ja näyttivät aika nuutuneilta. Zappis aisti kuitenkin omalle paikalleen asti Miken sisällä kuohuvan raivon. Alfa taisi olla pettynyt kun suunnitelmat eivät olleet menneet ihan putkeen. _'Pettynyt' on ilmauksena kyl aika lievä kuvaan tota ilmettä_ , Zappis ajatteli ja tarkasteli Alfan murhanhimoista katsetta. 

Yksi poliiseista tutki etupenkit ja hetken päästä ulos talutettiin myös se luihun näköinen hukkapätkä. Alfan ohimosta vuosi verta ja toinen käsivarsi oli taipunut omituiseen asentoon. Kuskin paikalla oli tainnut olla kaikkein pahinta. Zappista kuitenkin Alfojen kunto huoletti. Ei sen takia, että hän olisi välittänyt, kaikki vammat olivat niille kusipäille ihan oikein, mutta Rauskin takia. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä, missä kunnossa Omega olisi. _Enkä mä tarvii nyt yhtää kauhukuvaa, kiitos vain Herra Mielikuvitus_ , Zappis ajatteli ja yritti hätistää kamalat epäilykset mielestään. Rauski olisi elossa ja piste. Koska muuta vaihtoehtoa ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut. Tai ei ainakaan hänen päässään. 'Rauski' ja 'kuollut' kun eivät tuntuneet sopivan samaan lauseeseen. Molempien egot samaan aikaan taisivat olla sille lauseelle liikaa.

Zappis lähti hitaasti kiertämään poliisiautoja katse pakettiauton tavaratilaan iskostettuna. Hän oli tunnistavinaan sisältä tutun harmaan t-paidan, mutta ei ollut ihan varma. Muutama poliisi peitti nimittäin itsepintaisesti näkyvyyden. Kun hän oli jo aivan pakettiauton vieressä, yksi poliiseista huomasi hänet ja harppoi vakavan näköisenä Zappiksen luokse. "Hyvä herra, teillä ei ole lupaa tulla tänne", konstaapeli sanoi ja katsoi Zappista nenänvarttaan pitkin. Zappis tuhahti, mutta pysähtyi kuitenkin. _Vai että oikein hyvä herra_ , Zappis ajatteli ivallisesti, _No, tällä 'hyvällä herralla' on ainakin lupa. Nimittäin oma sellainen._

"Mun Omega on tuolla", Zappis sanoi, heilautti kättään pakettiauton avoimien takaovien suuntaan ja katsoi sitten poliisimiestä tiukasti silmiin. Alfoilla oli yleensä samanlaisia oikeuksia Omegojensa kanssa, kuin esimerkiksi puolisoilla tai perheenjäsenillä. Alfathan kun olivat oikeastaan molempia Omegalleen. 

Konstaapelin vaaleanruskeat silmät välähtivät ensin epäilevästi, mutta kun mies tarkasteli Zappista nopeasti päästä varpaisiin, katse muuttui myötätuntoiseksi. "Hyvä on", poliisi vastasi ymmärtäväisellä äänellä. Ihan kuin mies olisi voinut muka ymmärtää yhtään, miltä tuntui löytää oma Omegansa tällaisesta paikasta, ilman hajuakaan siitä, oliko tämä edes elossa. "Olemme soittaneet jo ambulanssin. Sen pitäisi olla täällä pian." Zappis nyökkäsi ja kiitti nopeasti miestä. Sitten hän ryntäsi miehen ohi ja kurkisti auton takatilaan.

Rauski makasi selällään auton lattialla ja näytti järkyttävän kalpealta. Miehen hengitys oli niin vähäistä, että Zappis ei meinannut aluksi huomata sitä. Pelko kouraisi hänen vatsaansa ja sydän hyppäsi järkytyksestä kurkkuun ennen kuin hän huomasi paidan verhoaman rinnan kohoavan kevyesti. 

Joku oli riisunut Rauskilta tämän hupparin ja musta mytty oli painettu Omegan mahaa vasten. Sekä huppari, että t-paita olivat märkiä ja tummia verestä, _aivan liian paljosta verestä_. Vaikka Zappis ei mitään lääketieteestä tiennytkään, sen verran jopa hän osasi sanoa. Lisäksi Rauskin käsivarsissa oli verta valuvia viiltoja ja kurkun ympärillä näkyi yhä muodostumassa olevia mustelmia. 

Zappis tunsi jalkojensa pettävän ja hän lysähti polvilleen takatilan laidalle. Autossa tuoksui tuore veri ja jokin raaka, mitä paremman puutteessa olisi voinut kuvailla väkivallan tuoksuksi. Kun Zappis hivuttautui kädet täristen lähemmäs Rauskia, hänen nenäänsä osui kuitenkin Omegan tuttu tuoksu: sekoitus lämmintä multaa ja kasteista metsää. Lämmin ja pehmeä tuoksu kesti aina yhtä tiukasti maassa kuin kantajansakin. Paitsi siis silloin, kun Rauski leijui jossain maanpinnan ja statosfäärien välillä omassa universumissaan. 

Rauskin luomet värähtelivät heikosti ja sitten mies avasi silmänsä. Punaruskeiden silmien katseessa oli häivähdys pelkoa ja tuskaa. Liian paljon tuskaa, jotta Zappis olisi voinut olla sujut sen kanssa. Ja taas kerran syyllisyys kuristi Zappiksen kurkkua. Hänen päässään kaikui vain yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen: _Mun vika. Mun syytä. Mun epäonnistuminen. Mun takia._ Rauskin katse kuitenkin haparoi vain hetken, ennen kuin se löysi Zappiksen vierestään. Miehen toinen suupieli nytkähti hymyn tapaiseen ja sitten kuului heikko kuiskaus: "Zap...pis...?"

Sen yhden ainoan asian sanominen tiputti Zappiksen mielestä välittömästi kaikki epäilyt. Hän ei todellakaan ollut luopumassa Rauskista, ei mistään syystä. Ei omien tai Omegan tekojen takia. Ei muiden ajatusten takia. Ei omien epäilystensä takia. Zappis nyökkäsi Omegalleen ja yritti näyttää rauhoittavalta. "Ambulanssi on tulossa. Sun ei tarvii kestää ku vähän aikaa", Zappis kuiskasi ja tarttui Rauskin toiseen käteen. Hän veti kämmenen huulilleen ja suuteli sitä sitten hellästi. 

Rauski päästi pienen huvittuneen hymähdyksen, joka kuitenkin hukkui tuskan vaikerruksen alle. Ääni lohkaisi Zappiksen sydämestä palasen, koska hän ei kestänyt nähdä Rauskin tuskaa. Tai kuulla sitä. Sitten Rauski kuitenkin puhui hiljaisella ja tärisevällä äänellä: "Kiitos... kaikesta. Sä oot... pelastanu mut... jo kahesti. Ja tehny kaikkes... mun eteen." Rauskin ääni särkyi lopussa kun hän päästi ilmoille toisen tuskaisen äännähdyksen ja sitten tämä alkoi yskiä. Zappis puristi Rauskin kättä lujempaa ja odotti, että yskäkohtaus meni ohitse samalla, kun mietti mitä vastaisi. Hän kun ei tuntunut ansaitsevan noita kiitoksia.

"Mä en ansaitse tota. Tää kaikki on mun syytä", Zappis aloitti ja vapauteen pyrkivät kyyneleet sumensivat hänen näköään. "Mä halusin koko ajan vaa suojella sua. Enkä onnistunu ees siinä. Joten, voiks sä antaa mulle anteeks?" Zappiksen sanat muuttuivat lopulta kuiskaukseksi, kun hänen äänensä ei enää suostunut toimimaan kuten sen olisi pitänyt. Rauski kuitenkin vain hymyili nopeasti, sipaisi peukalollaan Zappiksen poskea ja pudisti varovasti päätään. Liike sai aikaan uuden yskän puuskan ja Zappiksen mahaa kouraisi. "Tästä mikää ei oo sun vika", Rauski sai kuitenkin sanotuksi yskimisen keskeltä. 

Kun yskiminen viimein loppui, Rauski avasi suunsa sanoakseen vielä jotakin, mutta sitten miehen silmät muljahtivat. Ne kääntyivät ympäri ja hetkeen ei näkynyt kuin pelkkää valkoista. Sitten Rauskin silmäluomet värisivät hitaasti takaisin kiinni. "Rauski?" Zappis kuiskasi hätääntyneesti ja veti miehen pään syliinsä. Hän työnsi sormensa Rauskin vaaleisiin hiuksiin, jotka olivat tahriintuneet vereen ja tahmautuneet. 

"Rauski?" Zappis kysyi uudestaan ja ravisteli miestä sylissään. _Ei, mä en suostu menettää sua!_ Zappis huusi mielessään ja ravisteli rajummin. "Rauski!" Zappis karjaisi. "Herää nyt! Sun on _pakko_ herätä!" Kun Rauski ei vieläkään reagoinut mitenkään, makasi siinä vain kasvot kalpeina ja niin... _kuolleen_ näköisenä, Zappis nappasi miehen syliinsä ja nousi seisomaan. Hänen oli pakko saada Rauskille apua.

Zappis kääntyi ympäri ja astui ulos autosta. Samalla hetkellä hän tunnisti kirkkaan keltaisen auton, jonka kyljessä luki 'Ambulance' isoilla kirjaimilla. Samaan aikaan autosta kiiruhti ulos kaksi ambulanssin ensiapu henkilökuntaan kuuluvaa miestä. Zappis ryntäsi miehiä kohti, jotka toimivat nopeasti yllätyksestään huolimatta ja käskivät Zappista laskemaan Rauskin paareille. Miehet liittivät Rauskiin saman tien erilaisia antureita ja letkuja, ja alkoivat sitten huudella toisilleen aivan käsittämättömiä lääketieteellisiä termejä ja lukuja. 

Zappis vain istuutui Rauskin paarien vierelle autoon ajatukset myrskyten ja tunsi itsensä niin hyödyttömäksi, kun ei voinut tehdä mitään. Kaiken sen sekamelskan keskeltä hän ehti vain kuulla toisen miehen sanat tämän hääriessä Rauskin ympärillä varman oloisena: "Menettänyt liikaa verta. Tila kriittinen." Sitten ambulanssin ovi läimähti kiinni ja sireenit alkoivat ulvoa heidän kaahatessaan pois kujalta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeistä osaa saattekin sitten odotella. En ehdi viikonloppuna kirjoittamaan, koska muut asiat vaativat huomiotani (tai sanotaanko, että muut ihmiset.. Heh ^^). Olen nimittäin lähdössä sunnuntaina sukuloimaan, enkä tiedä yhtään, että milloin tarkalleen palaan. Koko reissun aikana en voi kirjoittaa, koska en saa konetta mukaan :/ Viimeinen osa on lisäksi hieman sekavana mielessäni, koska se... menee tunnepohjalta. Jaksakaa kuitenkin odottaa, jookos? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Mies oli maistunut tutun suolaiselle ja lisäksi kahville. Mausta oli tullut mieleen ne merisuolan makuiset pastillit, joita Rauskilla oli ollut tapana joskus syödä."

Rauskin viimeinen muistikuva ennen totaalista pimentymistä - tai hänen elämänsä game overia, kuten hän oli luullut - oli ollut kuva Zappiksen kasvoista. Huoli oli saanut miehen kulmat kurtistumaan ja suru oli valunut silmistä kuin jäiset purot. Rauskista oli tuntunut pahalta nähdä Zappis sellaisena, mutta toinen osa hänestä oli ollut tyytyväinen. Hän ei ollut uskonut näkevänsä Zappista enää ja siinä mies oli ollut, aivan hänen vieressään. Aikaa oli ollut vielä viimeisille sanoille, joista Rauskilla oli enää vain hämäriä muistikuvia. 

Sillä hän oli omaksi yllätyksekseen vielä kaiken sen jälkeenkin _herännyt_. Ei tosin kotoaan, eikä tuttuun aamun sarastukseen, vaan sairaalan valkoisesta sängystä ajatukset lääketokkuran takia muusina. Paikka oli kuitenkin heti tuntunut kodilta, kun Rauski oli huomannut Zappiksen vierellään. Mies oli nukkunut pää Rauskin vuoteen reunalla, kädet pään alla ja hiukset sekaisin. Lämmin hengitys oli kutittanut Rauskin kättä, josta Zappis oli pidellyt yhä löyhästi kiinni. 

Toisella puolella huonetta Rauski oli pystynyt melkein näkemään vartiossa istuvan Alfan, niin vahvana Alfan suojelunhalu oli huokunut hänen ylitseen. Omega oli tuntunut rauhalliselta ja uneliaalta, omaan itseensä käpertyneeltä. Hetken aikaa huoneessa oli vallinnut täysi hiljaisuus, kunnes Rauski oli erehtynyt liikauttamaan vartaloaan sen kohtalokkaat kaksi ja puoli senttiä. Kipu oli leimahtanut alavatsassa, siirtynyt siitä käsivarsiin ja käväissyt nopeasti vielä pohkeessakin. Kurkkua oli alkanut poltella ja pian sen jälkee Rauski oli alkanut yskiä keuhkojaan pihalle. Zappis oli herännyt äimistyneen ja huolestuneen näköisenä, lakanasta jääneet punaiset painaumat poskessaan. Ja, Rauskin huvitukseksi, kuolaa suupielessään. 

Kun yskä oli vihdoin saatu loppumaan Zappiksen juotettua Rauskille kolme lasillista vettä, joista kaksi ja puoli päätyi Rauskin kammottaville sairaalavaatteille, oli taas päädytty hiljaisuuteen. Rauski ei ollut saanut sanaa suustaan, joten Zappis oli hoitanut puhumisen. Rauhallinen ääni oli kysynyt häneltä ne normaalit kysymykset: "Ooks sä okei?", "Sattuuks sua mihinkään?" ja "Voiks mä hakee sulle jotakin?" Rauski oli vain nyökännyt ja pudistellut päätään. Ääni oli tuntunut kadonneen kuin tuhka tuuleen. Rauskin suussa tuntuneen poltteen takia Rauski ei tosin olisi yhtään ihmetellyt, vaikka hänen kielensä olisi muuttunut siksi tuhkaksi ja kadonnut hengityksen myötä. 

Ääni oli kuitenkin pian palannut, kun yksi valkoisiin pukeutunut hoitaja oli tullut tuomaan Rauskille ruokaa. Sairaalan moska oli puristanut Rauskista ääniä, joita hän ei edes ollut tiennyt olevansa kykenevä päästämään. Suurin osa niistä oli kuvannut yllättävän hyvin sitä, millaista paskaa ruoka oikein oli ollut. Rauskin ääntely oli kuitenkin saanut Zappiksen virnistelemään kuin hullu, mikä taas oli saanut Rauskin olon kohenemaan pikavauhtia. Ja sen voimalla ruokakin oli vihdoin mennyt alas.

Pian ruuan jälkeen oli vihdoin päästy, ja pystytty, puhumaan. Rauski oli ehdottomasti kieltäytynyt puhumasta siitä, mitä Alfat olivat hänelle tehneet. Hän ei itse ollut jaksanut käydä sitä kaikkea heti uudelleen läpi, eikä hänen mielestään Zappis ollut ansainnut sellaista kidutusta. Zappiksen ilmeestä päätellen hän oli kuitenkin jo tiennyt. Joko mies oli tehnyt omat päätelmänsä Rauskin vammoista tai sitten tämä vain luki Rauskia niin hyvin, että tiesi jo. Että oli tiennyt koko ajan. Koska Rauski oli pystynyt kyllä näkemään miehen silmissä kiiluvan tuskan, joka aivan varmasti johtui Alfojen luontaisesta omistushalusta. Rauski ei ollut pystynyt yhtään kuvittelemaan, millä tavoin tällainen repi Zappista palasiksi. Eihän Rauski tiennyt, mitä hän itse olisi tehnyt jos olisi nähnyt jonkun... _pahoinpitelevän_ Zappiksen sillä tavalla; sekä fyysisesti, että henkisesti. 

Lopulta Rauski oli siis joutunut tyytymään siihen, että Zappis oli kertonut hänelle, mitä kaikkea oli ehtinyt tapahtua Rauskin nukkuessa. Rauski sai kuulla, että Mikke ja muut kaksi Alfaa oli napattu ja passitettu vankilaan, kauas täältä. Ja että he istuisivat siellä kauan, koska heidät oli saatu lopulta yhdistettyä yli kolmenkymmenen Omegan raiskaukseen vain kahden vuoden aikana. Kaksi vuotta oli kuulostanut Rauskista liian mitättömältä ajalta. Liian lyhyeltä ajalta pilata kolmenkymmenen Omegan elämä, tuottaa pysyviä henkisiä vaurioita ja pettää monien luottamus. Kahdessa vuodessa Omegat eivät muuttuisi paskankaan vertaan. Ei, sillä sellaiset haavat vaatisivat paljon enemmän aikaa parantuakseen. 

Zappis oli myös kertonut hampaitaan kiristellen lääkärien määritelmiä heidän vammoistaan. Rauskin alavatsan kolme haavaa olivat olleet syviä ja Rauski oli menettänyt niiden kautta huomattavan määrän verta. Haavat eivät kuitenkaan Rauskin onneksi olleet vaurioittaneet sisäelimiä ja ne oli voitu ommella välittömästi. Pohkeen haava oli todettu vaarattomaksi, mutta käsivarsien viillot olivat huolettaneet lääkäreitä. Muutama viilto oli osunut huolestuttavan lähelle hermoja ja suuria verisuonia, minkä takia Rauskin käsivarret olisivat jonkin aikaa voimattomat. Kaulan vaurioista Zappis ei ollut suostunut kertomaan. Mies oli vain tokaissut, että Rauskille jäisi arvet ja mulkaissut sitten ärtyneesti Rauskin kaulaa kiertävää sidettä. Rauski oli kuitenkin ymmärtänyt Alfansa turhautumisen: olihan Mikke sentään repinyt rikki Rauskin merkin ja Zappiksen taidonnäytteen. 

Rauski oli kuitenkin sivuuttanut omat vammansa käden huitaisulla. Hän oli tottunut, minkä sanominen ääneen oli välittömästi kaduttanut häntä. Zappiksen silmissä välähtänyt lohduttomuus ja syyllisyys olivat olleet kuin isku mahaan. Ei hänen kuulunut olla tottunut mihinkään sellaiseen, vaikka kuinka huonosti menisi. Ja Rauski tiesi Zappiksen syyttäneen, ja syyttävän yhä edelleen, itseään siitä kaikesta. 

Sen takia Rauski oli esittänyt, ettei ollut huomannut mokaansa ja jatkanut mukamas erittäinkin huolestuneena Zappiksen omaan kuntoon. Tottakai hän oli huolestunut omasta Alfastaan. Olihan mies sentään tapellut hänen takiaan, mistä tämä saattaisi tosin kuulla noottia loppuelämänsä. Rauski ei suostunut olemaan syy siihen, että joku leikki hengellään. Ei hänestä itsestään niin väliä, mutta kenenkään muun syntipukiksi hän ei ryhtyisi. Hän ei suostuisi kantamaan syyllisyyttä jonkun idiootin kuolemasta hautaansa saakka.

Kun Zappis oli sitten kasannut itsensä yhdellä nopealla hengenvedolla ja kertonut, että oli kunnossa, Rauski oli hymyillyt epävarmasti vastaukseksi. Hän oli saanut tietää, että Zappiksella oli todettu lievä aivotärähdys ja käsivarren haava oli ommeltu. Veitsi oli osunut lihakseen, mutta ei vakavasti. Hoidoksi oli riittänyt pelkkä lepo, mikä oli Rauskista ollut hyvin vähän verrattuna siihen, että Zappis oli meinannut päästä hengestään. _Jos se veitsi ois uponnu sinne, minne sen pitikin, niin... Zappis ei olis enää täällä_ , Rauski oli ajatellut katkerasti ja huomaamattaan näperrellyt samalla Zappiksen hihaa. Kun Zappis sitten oli tarttunut Rauskia rauhoittelevasti kädestä, silmissään tummaa varmuutta ja lämpimiä meren aaltoja, Rauski oli nieleskellyt kyyneleensä menemään. Kaikkihan oli hyvin, miksi pitäisi vollottaa? Hän oli harjoittanut sitä toimintaa ihan koko loppu elämänsä tarpeiksi.

Zappis oli nopeasti aistinut Rauskin surun, ottanut tämän kasvot käsiinsä ja tuijottanut Rauskia varmasti silmiin. Rauski ei ollut pystynyt kuin tuijottamaan takaisin alahuuli väpättäen. Kun Zappis oli sitten kumartunut suutelemaan Rauskia varovasti ja hellästi, Rauski oli epäröimättä hukuttanut surunsa ja ikävänsä Zappikseen. Mies oli maistunut tutun suolaiselle ja lisäksi kahville. Mausta oli tullut mieleen ne merisuolan makuiset pastillit, joita Rauskilla oli ollut tapana joskus syödä.

Rauski oli nostanut toisen kätensä epävarmasti ylös ja vienyt Zappiksen niskaan. Lääkärien määrittelemä voimattomuus oli tuntunut, kun Rauski oli työntänyt sormensa Zappiksen vaaleisiin hiuksiin. Sormilla ei ollut saanut kunnollista otetta, mutta pelkkä Zappiksen hiusten pehmeä tuntu sormissa oli riittänyt Rauskille. Eihän hän ollut uskonut koskaan enää suutelevansa Zappista. Yhtäkään sanaa ei oltu vaihdettu suudelman aikana, eikä hetkeen sen jälkeen. Silti molemmat olivat ymmärtäneet, mistä oikein oli kyse, mitä toisen päässä oikein liikkui: _Mä oon pahoillani. Mul oli ikävä sua. Mä meinasin menettää sut. Mä en haluu kokee sitä enää koskaan._

Pian sen jälkeen molemmat miehet olivat rauhoittuneet, ja Zappis oli vajonnut takaisin tuoliinsa. Tunnelman keventämiseksi Zappis oli alkanut kertoa huvittuneella äänellä siitä, miten sairaalan henkilökunta oli ehtinyt jo ärsyyntyä häneen. Hän kun ei ollut suostunut lähtemään Rauskin viereltä, vaan oli itsepintaisesti istunut tuolissaan ja halunnut pitää Rauskia silmällä. Zappikselle oli enemmän kuin kerran tultu sanomaan, että hänen tulisi mennä kotiin. "Ei mua siellä kukaa oota", Zappis oli kertonut vastanneensa. Lopulta miehen oli annettu jäädä, ärtyneiden mutinoiden säestyksellä. 

"Hetkonen", Rauski oli lopulta saanut sanotuksi Zappiksen puhetulvan väliin. "Kauan mä oon oikeen ollu täällä?" Zappiksen suu oli napsahtanut kiinni ja mies oli kohottanut toista kulmaansa yllättyneenä. Rauski oli kuitenkin odottanut vastausta malttamattomana: Kuinka helvetin pitkään hän oli oikein ollut taju kankaalla? Mitä kaikkea häneltä oli jäänyt näkemättä? "Kaks päivää. Nyt on tiistai", Zappis oli lopulta vastannut hiljaa. Se oli saanut Rauskin melkein tiputtamaan kädessään pitelemänsä haarukan, joka oli ollut hänen saamaansa ‘välipalaa’ varten. _Vittu tätä ruokaa muuteskaa kukaan söis. Ois sit puhas haarukka tai ei._

 

*******************

 

Seuraavana aamuna, Rauskin yllätykseksi siis jo keskiviikkona, Rauski oli herännyt säpsähtäen kovaan kolahdukseen. Omega oli ollut samantien valmis pakenemaan vaikka ikkunasta ulos, kunhan sen ei vain tarvitsisi kohdata ketään muuta sutta, ketään uutta vihollista. Rauski oli kuitenkin repäissyt Omegansa niskavilloista takaisin, kun hän oli tunnistanut käytävästä kuuluvan vaimean sihahduksen ja yhdistänyt sen Zappikseen.

Hetken päästä Zappis olikin kävellyt sisään väsyneen näköisenä ja ärtymystä katseessaan. Sen kauemmin Rauski ei ollut ehtinyt Alfaansa tuijottaa, kun sisään oli porhaltanut vaaleiden hiuksien ja käsivarsien sekamelskana huolestuneesti uliseva Keimo. Veli oli ollut huolesta sekaisin ja alkanut samantien hössöttää kuin mikäkin kanaemo. Viiden minuutin sisään Rauskin pinna oli palanut ja hän oli lopulta ärähtänyt veljelleen. Veljen tavallinen reaktio oli ollut alistaa hyökkäävä Omega ja hetken päästä Rauskin Omega oli ollut kauhusta suunniltaan veljen Alfan otteessa. 

Zappis oli lopulta rynnännyt väliin, murahtanut kerran varoittavasti Keimolle ja lopulta Rauskin veli oli rauhoittunut. Pahempaa oli ollut kuitenkin kuunnella Keimon anteeksipyytelyjä. Lopulta Rauski oli kuitenkin saanut veljensä vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että mitään sen pahempaa ei ollut tapahtunut. Että Rauskin Omega ei ollut nyt mitenkään pysyvästi vaurioitunut tai saanut traumoja. Tai, että Rauski ei vihannut veljeään tämän nopeasti kuohahtavan aggression takia. Ihan kuin Rauski muka olisi koskaan ollut kykenevä vihaamaan veljeään, joka oli aina ollut hänen ainoa perheensä.

Keimon annettua Rauskille vihdoin tilaa hengittää, Rauski oli huomannut huoneeseen ilmestyneet muutkin jätkät: Proto ja Retris olivat seisoskelleet Rauskin sängyn päädyssä, Fisu oli nojaillut seinään oven vieressä ja Zappis oli seisonut synkän näköisenä ikkunan viereisessä nurkassa. Ja vaikka kaikkien jätkien ilmeet olivat olleet huolesta synkeitä ja katseet vakavia, Rauski ei ollut pystynyt kuin hymyilemään heille. Ilmeisesti se hymy oli kuitenkin saanut huolen karisemaan pois, koska hetken päästä Rauski oli saanut vastalahjaksi iloisia virneitä. 

Jätkät olivat halunneet kuulla tarinan sunnuntai-illan tapahtumista. Tarinan, jota Rauskin suu ei ollut pystynyt kertomaan, ihan kuin aivot olisivat puhuneet suun kanssa eri kieltä. Ihan kuin Rauskin piuhoissa olisi ollut pahemman luokan oikosulku. Sen takia, taas kerran, Zappis oli joutunut ottamaan vastuun siitä kaikesta ja oli huokaisten aloittanut tapahtumien läpikäymisen ääneen. Keimon kullanruskeat silmät Rauskin vieressä olivat kertomuksen myötä muuttuneet tummemmiksi ja tummemmiksi. Lopulta veljen katse oli ollut raivosta myrskyisä ja tämän kädet olivat tärisseet. 

Kun veljensä takia raivostunut Alfa oli alkanut huutaa ääneen turhautumistaan, Rauskin oli tehnyt mieli käpertyä palloksi ja vetää peitto korvilleen. Vaikka hän oli kuinka hokenut itselleen, että Keimo ei todellakaan ollut vihainen hänelle, Omega oli silti ottanut Alfan raivon henkilökohtaisesti. Omega oli tuntenut tehneensä jotain väärin; ihan kuin olisi ollut sen vika, että Alfat olivat käyneet sen kimppuun. Rauski oli ehkä aluksi, sillä ensimmäisellä kerralla, voinut uskoa siihen, että vika oli hänessä, mutta silloin hän ei vielä ollut ymmärtänyt. Enää hän ei suostuisi siihen samaan itsesäälin kierteeseen, joka meinasi hukuttaa alleen. 

Lopulta Zappis oli antanut oman Alfansa puskea esiin tyynen rauhallisen kuoren alta, ja Keimon Alfa oli ottanut välittömästi neuvosta vaarin. Edes Keimo ei ollut ollut _niin_ sekaisin huolesta, että olisi käynyt oman laumansa johtavaa Alfaa vastaan. Ei varsinkaan silloin, kun johtaja oli jo valmiiksi varpaillaan Omegansa takia. Keimo oli siis sitten vain ottanut ja lähtenyt, mutissut mennessään jotain 'rauhallisemmasta ympäristöstä' ja 'pään selvittelystä' ja hävinnyt käytävään. 

Sen jälkeen huoneessa oli hetken aikaa vallinnut erittäin jännittynyt tunnelma. Zappiksen jään värisinä kiiluneet silmät olivat hitaasti muuttuneet takaisin siniharmaiksi ja Alfan vahva tuntu ilmasta oli kadonnut, kun miehen tunteet olivat rauhoittuneet. Rauski oli hitaasti päästänyt irti nyrkeissään tietämättään puristamastaan peitosta, vaikka sydän oli yhä hakannut rinnassa kuin kolibri häkissään. Lopulta Retris oli ollut se, joka oli saanut tunnelman rauhoittumaan. Alfojen hermoja lieventämään tottunut Beta otti tilanteen varmoin elein hallintaansa, päästi muutaman rauhoittavan äännähdyksen ja sai Alfat sulamaan. Taito, jonka Rauski olisi halunnut omata. 

Kun toisistaan mittaa ottaneet Alfat oltiin saatu vihdoin taas ruotuun, Retris oli kääntynyt Rauskin puoleen leveästi hymyillen. Rauskista oli tuntunut hyvältä nähdä Retristä, jätkistä ainoaa, jonka kanssa hän oli pystynyt kunnolla puhumaan. Vaikka Fisu ja Zappis olivat aina olleet Rauskin parhaita ystäviä ja hän oli viettänyt heidän kanssaan suurin piirtein kaiken valveilla oloaikansa, Retris oli ollut parasta juttuseuraa. Ehkä heidän sutensa olivat alusta asti vetäneet toisiaan puoleensa, koska kumpikaan ei ollut ollut Alfa. Vaikka Retris ei toki ollut sitä alusta alkaen tiennyt, Rauskista se oli kuitenkin ollut syy heidän käymiinsä syvempiin keskusteluihin.

Koska Retris oli aina ollut se, jonka luokse Rauski oli mennyt vuodattamaan joitain tunnesotkujaan. Siis niitä harvoja, joita hänellä oli ollut. Tai pahaa oloaan, vaikka Retris ei ollut edes välttämättä tiennyt syytä siihen päättömään murjotukseen. Ja Retris oli aina uskoutunut Rauskille, kun Betalla oli ollut ongelmia Alfansa kanssa. Ja kun jommalla kummalla oli mennyt erityisen hyvin, tai edes pikkaisen paremmin, siitäkin oli puhuttu yhdessä. Yleensä Retriksen riemu oli liittynyt aina jollain tapaa Protoon, mikä ei ollut Rauskia haitannut. Tosin yksityiskohtia hän ei ollut halunnut kuulla, ei hän sentään miesten makkariin ollut pyrkimässä.

Rauski oli virnistänyt Retrikselle takaisin, minkä jälkeen Retris oli tarttunut Protoa tiukasti kädestä. "Me päätettiin tulla kertomaan hyviä uutisia", Retris oli sanonut silmät hehkuen. Jopa susi oli ollut innosta soikeana, ja hetken aikaa Retriksen silmissä oli välkkynyt kirkasta vihreää. Proto oli vain hymähtänyt mukamas ärtyneesti, mutta Rauskilta ei ollut jäänyt huomaamatta miehen hymyyn pyrkivä suupieli. "Me mentiin Proton kanssa viikonloppuna kihloihin", Retris oli pamauttanut ja vilkuillut muita jätkiä virnistellen. 

Rauski oli tuntenut virneensä vain levenevän, ja kohta koko huone oli virnuillut pariskunnalle hömelösti kuin tilanteen liiasta siirappisuudesta hulluiksi menneet. Pian oli jo esitetty iloisia ja ehkä hieman piikitteleviäkin onnitteluja. Kuka olisi niistä kahdesta piruparasta uskonut? Kaikkein yllättävintä oli ollut kuitenkin se, että Proto oli lehahtanut punaiseksi kuin paloauto, kun Retris oli suudellut tätä kaikkien jätkien edessä. Niiden kahden välinen kähmiminen ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään tuttu näky, koska he olivat yrittäneet pitää sen minimissä. Silti suudelma ei ollut saanut aikaan kuin ilkikurisia silmän iskuja ja vislausta, normaalia jätkien toimintaa kun kaverilla meni hyvin. _Lisätää se viel potenssii kaks, koska kyseessä kuiteski kaks kaveria..._

Iloa ja riemua oli kestänyt jonkin aikaa, kunnes Rauskin katse oli automaattisesti hakeutunut syrjässä pysytelleeseen Fisuun. Jokin miehen kanssa oli mättänyt ja pitkään, ja se jokin oli tullut aika selvittää. Retris oli tainnut ymmärtää yskän nopealla, koko huoneen kattavalla vilkaisulla, koska hän oli sen jälkeen raahannut Proton käytävään perässään ja huikannut vielä ovelta: "Me mennää ettiin Keimo!" Oven kolahdettua, huoneessa oli tullut häiritsevän hiljaista. _Mä voin melkee vittu nähä, kuinka kaikki ajatukset leijuu tos ilmassa_ , Rauski oli ajatellut pompotellessaan katsettaan kahden parhaan ystävänsä välillä.

Rauski oli ollut juuri avaamaisillaan suunsa, kun Zappis oli tehnyt sen hänen puolestaan. Mies oli alkanut puhua itsensä ja Rauskin susista, kohtalosta, jota ei itsekään ymmärtänyt, Fisun ja Rauskin pitkäaikaisesta ystävyydestä ja lopulta päätynyt pyytämään Fisulta anteeksi. Rauski ei ollut pystynyt kuin tuijottamaan Zappista leuka rintaan valahtaneena. Sen verran vähän hän oli jätkien keskustelusta ymmärtänyt. Tai siis, millä tavalla kaikki tuo oli liittynyt toisiinsa yhtään mitenkään?

Fisu oli kuitenkin näyttänyt ymmärtäneen. Hän oli aluksi mulkoillut Zappista seinän vierestä kädet puuskassa ja hiukset silmillä. Suurikokoinen Alfa oli ollut kuin myrskyn merkki, mutta puheen loputtua myrskypilvet olivat väistyneet. Hetken päästä Fisu oli vain nyökännyt Zappikselle, tehnyt sillä pienellä eleellä selväksi oman myöntymisensä ja hyväksyntänsä, ja sen jälkeen kääntänyt kaiken huomionsa Rauskiin. 

Fisu oli hymyillyt hieman kömpelösti, raapinut päätään ja tokaissut: "Jos sä oot onnellinen, niin mä annan olla." Rauski ei ollut voinut käsittää miehen ajatuksen juoksua, mutta oli silti nyökännyt, koska siinä vaiheessa hän _oli_ ollut onnellinen. Se oli saanut Fisun asenteen muuttumaan totaalisesti: mies oli rentoutunut, löytänyt sen tutun lämpimän hymynsä, joka tuntui tulevan jätkän selkärangasta ja alkanut sitten jo vitsailla. Kohta sairaalan ylitsepursuavan valkoiseksi maalatussa huoneessa oli raikunut kolmen ystävyksen nauru, joka oli tuntunut antavan huoneelle sen kipeästi kaipaamaa väriä. 

Rauski kotiutettiin sairaalasta seuraavana päivänä. Hän oli juuri valahtanut äärettömän tyytyväisenä heidän kämppänsä sohvalle napattuaan jääkaapista yhden oluen, - nektaria sen sairaalamoskan jälkeen - kun Zappis oli istunut hänen viereensä ja aloittanut keskustelun, jossa ei tuntunut olevan päätä eikä häntää. Ei ainakaan aluksi, sillä miehen sanat löivät Rauskin ällikällä. Tai ainakin hän joutui hetken miettimään, ettei vain kukaan ollut kolauttanut häntä kakkosnelosella päähän. 

"Mä haluan sua", Zappis täräytti sanoa, katse vakavana ja naama peruslukemilla. _Okei... Nyt on sit kissa nostettu pöydälle_ , Rauski ajatteli tuttuun sarkastiseen tapaansa ja tuijotti Zappista silmiin. Ei tästä aikaisemmin oltu ääneen tällä tavalla puhuttu. Mikä oli ehtinyt muuttua?

"Sullahan on kiima joskus viikon päästä, eikö?" Zappis kysyi seuraavaksi yhä yhtä vakavana. Rauskia miehen rauhallisuus ärsytti. Ihan kuin he olisivat puhuneet helvetti siitä, että taivas on sininen ja ruusut vittu punaisia. Ei siitä, että taas viikon päästä Rauski leikkisi seksin perässä juoksentelevaa elikkoa, jota ei paljon mikään muu kiinnostaisi. Sillä Zappis oli oikeassa: Rauskilla olisi varmaankin joskus ensi viikonlopun aikoihin kiima. Ensimmäinen kiima sitten Rauskin 18-vuotis syntymäpäivän, jota ei olisi kontrolloitu lääkkeillä millään tapaa.

Rauski oli kyllä ajatellut asiaa. Tai oikeammin, se ajatus oli _käväissyt_ hänen mielessään, mutta hän oli hätistänyt sen pois kuin kärpäsen. Hän ei ollut halunnut kiinnittää huomiota siihen, koska se oli saanut hänet tuntemaan itsensä taas niin kamalan epävarmaksi. Sillä hän ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä hänen kuuluisi tulevan kiimansa aikana tehdä. Tähän asti hän oli aina syönyt kiimaansa hallitsevia lääkkeitä ja tiennyt varmasti, että kiima kestäisi vain yhden päivän, vain yhden illan ja yhden Alfan. Sen pituinen se. Homma hoidettu. Piste. 

Tämä kiima tulisi kuitenkin täydessä mitassaan, kaikkien halujen kanssa, täysin raakana. Koska Rauski oli vain unohtanut ne pirun lääkkeet. Eivät ne olleet oikein olleet hänen mielessään ihan ensimmäisenä sen kohtalokkaan hotelliyön jälkeen ja sitten ne olivat vain jääneet. Vähän ajan päästä osa Rauskista oli jopa halunnutkin lääkkeiden jäävän. _Osa, joka on nii vitun hullu, et haluu tästä jotkut älyttömät kiksit_ , Rauski raivosi mielessään itselleen, mutta vain puoliksi tosissaan. Tällä hetkellä ajatus kiimasta kuulosti nimittäin omituisen hyvältä. 

Rauski mumisi jotain epäselvää siitä, mihin tämä keskustelu oikein päättyisi, mutta vastasi sitten: "Joo. Joskus viikonloppuna. Miten niin?" Zappiksen huulille levisi virne ja hän veti Rauskin äkkiä lähelleen niin, että olut tölkissä hölskyi. Rauski päästi yllättyneen uikahduksen ja katsoi lopulta Zappiksen senttien päähän ilmestyneitä kasvoja. Omega päästi paljon puhuvan, kehräävän äänen, joka ei tuntunut soveltuvan millään tapaa niin isolle koiralle. Eiväthän koirat kehränneet, eivät sitten millään muotoa. _Mutta tämäpä vittu kehrää._

Zappis näykkäisi hellästi Rauskin nenää, loi tähän ilkikurisesti kimmeltävän katseen ja kietoi sitten käsivartensa Rauskin vyötärölle. "Mä haluun sut sillon", Zappis kuiskasi ja nyki samalla hitaasti Rauskin t-paidan helmaa ylemmäs. "Lupaa mulle ittes sillo, ihan kokonaa." Zappiksen katseessa välähti tuttu halu, jota Rauskin oli sillä hetkellä vaikea vastustaa. Varsinkin kun jokin Rauskin sisällä vastasi välittömästi Alfan tarpeeseen ja sai hänen kehonsa kuumottamaan. 

Hetkellinen kiihko sai kuitenkin äkkistopin, kun Rauskin alavatsan haavaa kouraisi luomien sisäpinnalla valkoisena välähtävä kipu. Rauski päästi ilmaan tuskaisen parahduksen, ja Zappis päästi hänestä välittömästi irti. "Satutiks mä sua?" Zappis kysyi huolestuneesti ja tutki Rauskin kasvoja. Rauski tunsi kivun valuvan hitaasti pois ja mutisi: "En mä ny tosta rikki mee..." Zappis ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kuulevaan, vaan kurtisti kulmiaan. "Ei kai sun haavas vaa auennu? Anna mä katon", Zappis sanoi ja vetäisi Rauskin paidan ylös. Hetken aikaa mies tutki Rauskin vatsaa kiertävää sidettä, mutta kun mies ei huomannut siinä mitään erikoista, hän hymyili huojentuneesti. 

Rauski riuhtoi paitansa helman alas ja tuhahti. Hän ei jaksanut tätä ainaista hössöttämistä. "Mä oon kunnossa", Rauski tiuskaisi ja oli aikeissa nousta, mutta Zappis veti hänet nopeasti takaisin syliinsä. "Paras olla", Zappis murisi ja antoi taas itsehillintänsä rakoilla, antoi tyydyttämättömän nälkänsä paistaa katseestaan. Rauski nielaisi ja tunsi hengityksensä kiihtyvän. "Ainaki siihe viikonloppuu mennessä", Zappis jatkoi ja kohotti toista suupieltään erittäin seksikkääseen vinoon hymyyn. 

"Lupasiks mä sulle muka jotai?" Rauski kysyi mukamas ärtyneesti, mutta ei voinut kuin vastata miehen virneeseen. Ei hän ollut oikeasti aikeissa kieltää Alfaltaan sellaista asiaa, koska Zappis oikeasti ansaitsi sen. Pitäisi homma kuitenkin jollain tapaa hoitaa, eikä Rauski oikein tämän kaiken jälkeen halunnut enää luottaa avustuspuhelimeen. Ja lisäksi, Rauski halusi Zappista ihan samalla tavalla, vaikka hänen epävarmuutensa yritti välillä muuta väittääkin. 

Zappiksen kädet valuivat hitaasti Rauskin selkää pitkin alemmas ja kun ne hipaisivat Rauskin lanteita, Rauskin huulilta pääsi yllättynyt henkäys. Zappis naurahti pehmeästi, ja samalla Rauskin päästä kaikkosivat kaikki ajatukset. "Mä lupaan", Rauski sanoi paksulla äänellä ja sai Zappikselta vastaukseksi tyytyväisen hymyn. "Hyvä. Milloin?" Zappis kysyi ja tuijotti Rauskia, kuin ei olisi elämässään nähnyt mitään parempaa. Rauski pystyi melkein kuulemaan, kuinka miehen päässä kuului jo vastaus: _Nyt._ Se sai Rauskin tuntemaan itsensä hyvällä tavalla halutuksi ja erikoiseksi.

"Mä en tiedä", Rauski vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. Hänellä ei ollut mitään tarkkaa tietoa siitä, milloin hänen kiimansa oikein puhkeaisi. Mutta kun niin kävisi, hänellä ei enää kestäisi järki päässä. Eikä varmasti kyllä Zappiksellakaan. "Mä haluun, et sä annat mun valmistautua rauhassa. Koska mä en oikeesti tiedä, että milloin. Ja kuinka vahvana", Rauski sanoi epävarmasti ja yritti lukea Zappiksen ajatuksia tämän katseesta. Ihan kuin hän olisi muka voinut tunkeutua sen jäävuoren mieleen. "Okei", Zappis sanoi, vetäytyi kauemmas ja antoi Rauskille tilaa. Muutama viikko sitten Rauski olisi ollut helpottunut päästessään pois Alfan välittömästä läheisyydestä. Nyt se läheisyys tuntui vain menetykseltä. 

Rauski nousi lopulta seisomaan ja käveli hetken aikaa rauhattomasti ympäri huonetta. Hän tunsi Zappiksen katseen selässään, mutta yritti olla kiinnittämättä siihen huomiota ajatustensa myllertäessä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin kääntyi ja kohtasi miehen jään värisen, mutta silti lämpimän, katseen. "Kun mun... halut herää, mä en pysty enää kontrolloimaa itteeni", Rauski sanoi ja tunsi kasvojensa alkavan kuumottaa. _Ihan ku Zappis ei jo tietäs. Ei helvetti_ , Rauski ajatteli samalla, mutta antoi sitten mennä. "Siks mä haluun, et sä ootat mun merkkiä tai jotain. Et ollaan molemmat valmistautuneita." 

Zappis nyökkäsi hitaasti ja nousi myös seisomaan. Hän käveli hitaasti Rauskin luokse, antoi Alfansa mennä edeltä ja kohta Omega hukkui Alfansa pehmeään tuoksuun. Kun Zappis tarttui Rauskia hellästi käsivarsista, Rauski huokaisi. "Onks se okei?" Rauski kysyi varovasti ja tuijotti Zappiksen valkoisen t-paidan rinnusta. "Se on okei", Zappis vastasi, nykäisi Rauskin pään ylös tarttumalla tätä leuasta ja virnisti sitten petollisen itsevarmasti. "Koska sä tarviit sitä valmistautumista." Miehen ääni oli sanojen taakse piilotetusta vihjeestä pehmeä. "Haist vittu", Rauski vaikersi naama punaisena ja pakeni sitten keittiöön Zappiksen liian intiimiksi lämmennyttä katsetta.

Ainakin Rauskilla olisi jotain, mitä odottaa. Tai ei hän sitä oikeasti odottanut, eihän hän mikään pervo ollut tai -. _Lopeta toi ittelles valehteleminen_ , pieni ääni kuiskasi Rauskin päässä. _Sä et ens viikolla pysty muuta ajatteleekkaa ku Zappiksen panemista, vai mitä?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen niin pahoillani, että tässä luvussa on vain kestänyt. Ja kestänyt. Ja vielä kerran kestänyt. Eikä tämä ole vielä edes loppu. *vahingoniloinen naurahdus* Mutta kiitos, että olette odottaneet. Ja toivottavasti kukaan ei ole vielä menettänyt toivoaan tämän tarinan suhteen, vaan kaikki jaksavat lukea tämän loppuun asti. :) 
> 
> Ja sitten piti kysyä se yksi kysymys: Mitä mieltä olisitte pojille lahjoitetusta, signeeratusta kopiosta? Yksi ystäväni *köh köh, tiedän, että olet siellä, köh* ehdotti, että tulostaisin tämän koko tarinan ja tekisin tästä kirjan tapaisen. Alice on luvannut auttaa asiassa. Lopulta signeeraisin sen (tosin, en tiedä, että millä nimellä? Ja laittaisin lisäksi jätkille terkkuja ;D), veisin sen Tubeconiin mukanani ja antaisin jätkille. Muut antavan FanArttia, meikä antaisi Fikkinsä. Tuolla periaatteella. Toteutan tämän joka tapauksessa, mutta silti kysyn teidän mielipidettänne ja ehdotuksia, jos sellaisia on :)
> 
> Yritän laittaa viimeisen osan ennen viikonloppua, huh O_o


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Rauski keplotteli omat kämmenensä Zappiksen paidan alle ja kuuli pehmeän voihkaisun, kun hän kosketti miehen vatsaa. Pieni ääni sai Rauskin sydämen läpättämään ja koko hänen vartalonsa resonoimaan sen mukana."
> 
> "Breathe me in, let it out  
> I see you comin' back fot it on the low.  
> Another taste of this I feel you screamin' for  
> So we let it go.
> 
> I can be your high.  
> I know you need a fix, come bite off a little bit.  
> Come on, Hit my body like a drug  
> And let me feed your addiction."
> 
> \- _Your Addiction_ \- Duelle (Culture Code remix) -
> 
>  
> 
> / Huom! Jos **et** halua lukea minkäänlaisia seksikohtauksia, aloita skippaus merkitsemässäni kohdassa ja jatka toisessa. Et menetä oikeastaan mitään tarinan kannalta tärkeää.

Rauski puri kiivaasti kieltään ja yritti kääntää Omegansa pään. _Sä et oo menossa ulos, et juoksemassa sen ohi kävelevän Alfan syliin, etkä varsinkaa panemassa sitä tiiliseinää vasten_ , Rauski murisi mielessään. Alavartalossa tuntuva nykäys ei kuitenkaan tiennyt hyvää.

Hän oli herännyt noin puoli tuntia sitten kovaan janoon ja raahautunut puoliunessa vessaan juomaan. Lavuaarista alas valuneen haalean lämpimän veden lorina oli kaikunut tyhjässä asunnossa. Zappis oli taas yövuorossa, viimeinen vuoro ennen viikonloppua. Oli perjantai, kello oli nyt vähän yli kuusi aamulla ja Rauskilla oli edelleen jano, vaikka hän oli juonut kylmää vettä varmaan ämpärillisen verran. Jano ei ollut kuitenkaan kadonnut minnekään, koska tätä janoa ei voinut sammuttaa kylmillä juomilla.

Rauski vilkaisi itseään peilikaapin peilistä. Vastaan tuijotti ihan sama naama kuin aina ennenkin. Hiukset olivat unen jäljiltä pörrössä ja silmät olivat hiukan punaiset. Lähempi tarkastelu paljasti, että Rauskin punaruskeiden iiriksien ulkoreunaa kiersi kirkkaan keltainen rengas. Susi ja sen vaistot puskivat hitaasti pintaan, valtaisivat kohta Rauskin kehon kokonaan ja sitten sitä mentäisiin. Eikä menopaikkani olisi mikään muu kuin makkari. Tai keittiön pöytä. Tai sohva. Hätätapauksessa jopa komero. Ihan mikä tahansa paikka, jossa saattoi harrastaa seksiä. 

Rauski huokaisi, tunsi kuuman halun aallon syöksähtävän lävitseen ja Omega vaikersi halukkaasti. Rauski kiristeli hampaitaan pitääkseen mölyt mahassaan ja käveli tärisevin jaloin takaisin pimeään makkariin. _Mun on pakko soittaa Zappikselle, ennen ku se tulee töistä_ , Rauski ajatteli ja vilkaisi kelloa. Yöpöydällä oleva kello näytti punahehkuisilla numeroilla kellon olevan 6:13. Zappis oli päässyt kuudelta töistä. Se olisi vartin sisällä kotona, eikä Alfa olisi valmistautunut tippaakaan sitä vastaan tulevaan kiimaiseen Omegaan. _Ei helvetin helvetti._

Rauski piteli vaivoin kiinni itsehillintänsä rippeistä etsiessään sitä hiivatin värkkiä, joka voisi pelastaa hänen henkensä. Hän heitteli sängystä tyynyt lattialle etsiessään puhelinta, vilkaisi nopeasti harmittavan tyhjää yöpöytää ja pamautti sitten makkarin oven auki. Mielessä kieppui samalla Zappikselle yli viikko sitten annettu lupaus yhteisestä yöstä. Kiima oli kuitenkin iskenyt ihan väärään aikaan. Tai Rauskin mielestä väärään aikaan, sillä lauantai-ilta olisi ollut paljon parempi vaihtoehto. Ihan kuin Rauskilla olisi alunperinkään ollut mitään sanottavaa kiiman aikataulujen suhteen. 

Rauskin hengitys oli jo aikaa sitten muuttunut läähätykseksi ja suu oli vettynyt halusta. Sisällä palavat halut olivat luokkaa tulivuorenpurkaus, mutta silti syvälle juurtunut epävarmuus esti heittämästä aivoja narikkaan. Nopea vilkaisu olohuoneen sohvapöydälle riitti varmistamaan, että sieltäkään ei puhelinta löytyisi, ja Rauski jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön.

_Pitiki olla just ny se vitun päivä, ku hukkaan mun puhelimen_ , Rauski kirosi mielessään ja paiskoi keittiön kaappien ovia auki ja kiinni. Ei murojen vieressä, ei haarukkalaatikossa, ei mikrossa. Mitään paikkaa ei voinut jättää katsomatta, koska koskaan ei tiennyt, mistä puhelin voisi löytyä. Kerran se oli löytynyt jonkin keksipaketin sisältä. Eikä Rauski ollut edes koskaan syönyt koko keksejä.

Rauski penkoi yhtä kaappia epätoivoisesti ja meinasi pudottaa yhden paketin, jossa kumma kyllä oli lasagnetten valmistamiseen tarkoitetut ainekset, kun hänen kätensä alkoivat täristä. Omega vaikeroi ja Rauskin ajatukset alkoivat haparoida suden vaistojen koittaessa syrjäyttää ne. _Mun on pakko saada joku. Nyt_ , Rauski ajatteli huumaantuneesti ja hoippui pois keittiöstä. Lasagnettepaketti jäi tönöttämään keittiön tasolle.

Rauski nyki ärtyneesti t-paitansa helmaa alas pysähtyessään keittiön ovelle. Hän oli vetänyt paidan päälleen ihan vain sen takia, että hänestä olisi tuntunut vähemmän alastomalta. Ja vähemmän tarjolla olevalta, koska hän tiesi kiiman tuoksun olevan kuin yksi niistä mainoskylteistä, joka käski ostamaan. Tässä kyltissä taisi tosi lukea: _'Epätoivoinen. Pane ja kovaa.'_ , ja se sai Rauskin tuntemaan olonsa erittäin epämukavaksi. Hän ei ollut tarjolla kuin kala tiskissä, hänhän oli silti elävä ja hengittävä ihminen helvetti sentään, jolla oli omat tunteensa ja ajatuksensa, omat rajansa. Ei häntä kaupattaisi hintaan viis ysiviis kilo. Ei, jos Rauskilla oli siihen mitään sanomista.

Lopulta Rauskin ajatukset palasivat puhelimeen, ja hän oli juuri ottamassa askeleen kohti eteisen naulassa roikkuvia takkeja, kun ovi avautui. Rauski jähmettyi paikalleen kuin naulittuna ja tunsi Omegansa alkavan ulvoa. Alfan lämmin tuoksu työntyi ovesta sisään ja heti perään oviaukkoon ilmestyi tuttu vaaleahiuksinen mies. 

Zappis ei näyttänyt huomaavan Rauskia hämärässä olohuoneessa, vaan veti oven normaalisti kiinni perässään. Rauski katsoi, kuinka Zappis potkaisi kengät jalastaan, laski maahan yhden ruokakassin ja alkoi sitten vetää takkia päältään. Mies näytti hymyilevän hiukan toisella suupielellään ja hänen hiuksensa olivat edestä pystyssä. Zappis ripusti takkinsa naulaan, kääntyi takaisin ottaakseen ruokakassin maasta ja huomasi lopultakin Rauskin. Miehen koko olemus jähmettyi ja hän jäi katseestaan kiinni Rauskiin. Alfa veti kerran syvään henkeä ja murisi sitten pehmeästi.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Rauskin selkä oli seinää vasten, Zappis oli painautuneena hänen iholleen ja Alfan silmissä näkyi hohtavan sinistä jäätä, joka kieli vaivoin pidätellystä halusta. Rauski kuuli oman sydämensä hullun tykytyksen ja kiihtyvän läähätyksensä. Vartalon läpi hulmahti kuuma aalto, joka sai kesän kuumimmatkin helleaallot tuntumaan vain lämpimältä tuulahdukselta. Zappiksen ihon kuumuus tuntui polttavalta, ja kun miehen kädet liukuivat hitaasti paikoilleen Rauskin lanteille, kosketus tuntui korventavan Rauskin ihoa, vaikka Zappiksen kädet olivatkin yhä viileät ulkoilman jäljiltä. _Hyvä. Vitun. Luoja._

Zappis rysäytti sillä sekunnilla huulensa Rauskin huulia vasten ja tunki kielensä Rauskin suun perukoille. Rauskin aivot sanoivat sopimuksensa irti ja mieli lensi ikkunasta pihalle kaikkien epäilevien ajatusten kanssa. Puutteessa riutuvalle Omegalle ei enää tässä vaiheessa sanottu 'ei käy'. Rauski upotti sormensa epätoivoisena Zappiksen hiuksiin, jotta pysyisi pystyssä. Jalat löivät nimittäin loukkua siihen malliin, että kohta olisi pakko joko pudota lattialle tai nousta Zappiksen syliin. Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei sudesta kuulostanut pahalta: Panna he voisivat kummassakin tilanteessa. 

Zappis melkein repi paidan Rauskin päältä suudelmien lomassa ja alkoi välittömästi tutkia kosketuksellaan paidan alta paljastuvaa ihoa. Yhtäkkiä Zappiksen kädet olivat _kaikkialla_ , ja Rauski kiemurteli ja vääntelehti seinää vasten. Halu oli kuin kuume, joka otti valtaansa ja teki voimattomaksi. Sitä ei pystynyt parantamaan, piti vain odottaa ja yrittää parhaansa, jotta sitä voisi edes hillitä. _Ja ihan ku siihenkää kykenis._

Zappiksen huulet siirtyivät hitaasti Rauskin leualle, sitten korvalle ja valuivat lopulta kaulalle. Miehen lämmin hengitys kutitti kaulan ihoa ja Rauski värähti. _"Vittu..."_ Zappis vaikersi hiljaa Rauskin korvan vieressä. "Sä tuoksut niin helvetin hyvälle..." Sanat saivat Rauskin Omegan ulisemaan ja Rauskilta lensivät jalat alta. Hän oli luullut pelkäävänsä kiimaansa kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen, mutta Zappiksen kanssa... Helvetti, Zappiksen kanssa kiima ei ollut enää vain 'velvollisuus'. Zappiksen kanssa se ei ollut Omega, joka vei ja ihminen, joka katseli vierestä ja yritti leikkiä olevansa muualla, niin kuin Rauskilla oli aina ollut tapana tehdä. Tällä kertaa Rauski halusi tätä ihmisenä ihan yhtä paljon, ja mitä Zappiksen ilmeistä oli pystynyt päättelemään, he olivat halujensa kanssa samassa veneessä.

Zappiksen huulet jatkoivat matkaansa Rauskin olkapäälle, samalla kun toinen käsi vaelsi Rauskin niskaan. Rauski keplotteli omat kämmenensä Zappiksen paidan alle ja kuuli pehmeän voihkaisun, kun hän kosketti miehen vatsaa. Pieni ääni sai Rauskin sydämen läpättämään ja koko hänen vartalonsa resonoimaan sen mukana. Toinen Zappiksen käsistä valui hitaasti Rauskin lanteilta alemmas, luiskahti reidelle ja työntyi sitten boksereiden etumukselle. Rauski päästi kovaäänisen vaikerruksen, kun kutkuttava kiihkon aalto värähteli hänen lävitseen kosketuksen myötä.

Rauski olisi voinut laueta sillä sekunnilla, kun Zappis kosketti häntä. Tarve saada miehen kosketusta lisää, oli tukahduttava ja Rauski työnsi automaattisesti lanteensa irti seinästä. Hän yritti painautua Zappiksen kosketusta vasten ja päästi tyytymättömän äänen, kun Zappis painoi hänet hellästi takaisin vasten seinää. Zappis loi häneen kiusoittelevan katseen, nuolaisi huuliaan ja kuiskasi: "Ei vielä." Miehen ääni suorastaan tihkui seksiä, ja Rauskin oli pakko hyväksyä Omegansa päästämä haluava murahdus. 

Rauski itse ei pystynyt kuin läähättämään, ja kun Zappis painautui uuteen, märkään ja haluavaan suudelmaan, jokin Rauskin sisällä suli. Yhtäkkiä koko muu huone, lattiaa ja seiniä myöten, katosi Rauskin ympäriltä ja vain Zappis jäi paikoilleen. _Ehk me päädyttii johkii mustaa aukkoo..._ Rauski ajatteli epäselvästi, mutta ajatus meni menojaan. Musta aukko, avaruus, makkari, hotellihuone... Ihan ja täysin sama hänelle. Kunhan Zappis vain oli parin millin päässä hänen ihostaan.

Zappis tarttui Rauskia tiukasti vyötäröltä ja otti pari askelta irti seinästä. Rauski seurasi perässä, huulet lukkiutuneina Zappiksen huulia vasten ja kädet yhä miehen niskassa. Zappiksen kädet laskeutuivat Rauskin perseen päälle, puristivat hellästi ja nostivat sitten Rauskia sen verran, että tämän varpaat eivät enää ylettyneet lattiaan. Zappis otti muutaman hoippuvan askeleen kohti makkarin ovea, potkaisi oven jalallaan auki ja työntyi peremmälle. 

Kun Zappis ei sitten mennytkään ovenkarmeja pidemmälle, vaan laski Rauskin alas ja lukitsi käsivarsiensa väliin, Rauski vilkaisi anovasti sängyn suuntaan. Zappiksen virne leveni, kun hän huomasi Rauskin epätoivoisen katseen. "Me tehään tää _hitaasti_ ", Zappis mutisi painottaen viimeistä sanaa, tarttui Rauskin toiseen käteen ja pujotteli sormensa Rauskin sormien lomaan. Zappis suuteli hellästi Rauskin sormia ja pakotti tämän vääntelehtimään tarvitsevasti häntä vasten. Zappis nosti Rauskin käden tämän pään päälle, tarttui Rauskia leuasta yllättävän kovakouraisesti ja näykki sitten tämän alahuulta. Rauski ynähti ärtyneesti ja tiesi Zappiksen tarjoavan hänelle toisenlaisen kidutusmuodon. _"Kuin kauan sä kestät?"_ luki selvästi Zappiksen katseessa. _Helvetin sadisti._

Rauskilla ei kuitenkaan ollut vaihtoehtoja. Omega oli tällä hetkellä täysin Alfan ohjailtavissa, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että Rauski pelaisi Zappiksen peliä ihan niin kauan kuin mies haluaisi. Ihan kuin hän ei itsekin olisi mielellään pelannut sitä peliä, suorastaan kerjännyt sitä. Jokin Rauskin sisällä kuitenkin roihahti innostuneesti ajatukselle peleistä. _Voi tätä pelii pelata kaksinki._

Ajatuksen jälkeen Rauski kokosi kaiken voimansa, puski Zappiksen irti itsestään ja tömäytti tämän sitten selkä edellä toista ovenkarmia vasten. Rauski väläytti Zappikselle pöyhkeän hymyn, itsevarmuutta hänellä tällä hetkellä riitti kun epäilykset olivat luovuttaneet, ja veti sitten paidan Zappiksen pään yli. Rauski suuteli hitaasti paidan alta paljastuvaa rintaa, painautui Zappista vasten varpaista rintalastaan asti ja pyöräytti sitten lanteitaan tarvitsevasti. Hetken päästä Rauski tunsi Zappiksen kovana mahaansa vasten. Kun Rauski sitten työnsi polvensa Zappiksen haarojen väliin, Zappis päästi yllättyneen henkäisyn ja murisi syvältä rinnastaan.

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Rauski pystyi tekemään muutakin kuin alistumaan kiimansa aikana. Ehkä se johtui Zappiksesta, ehkä kontrolloimattomasta kiimasta tai ehkä jopa Rauskin oman Omegan uudesta itsevarmuudesta, mutta Rauski piti siitä. Todellakin. Ja Zappiksen Alfan nälkä tuntui vain kasvavan kun se huomasi Omegansa ottavan itse tarvitsemansa. Ainakin Rauski tiesi nyt, millä Zappiksen sai kiimaiseksi. _Suden vaistot ku ei siihen oo riittäny_ , Rauski ajatteli sarkastisesti, mutta virnisti huulet Zappiksen lämmintä ihoa vasten. 

"Rauski?" Zappis sanoi pehmeästi, mutta Rauski kuuli nimeen kätketyn kysymyksen. Hän päästi pienen äännähdyksen, joka tarkoitti, että hän kuunteli. "Ooks sä varma tästä?" Zappis kysyi ja Rauski tunsi miehen käsivarsien kietoutuvan hellästi ympärilleen. Rauski kohotti yllättyneen katseensa Zappikseen. Helvetti, että sillä jätkällä oli ärsyttävän paljon itsekuria. Rauski oli juuri viemässä Alfan kiihkoa uudelle tasolle ja silti miehellä kesti järki sen verran päässä, että se kysyi tuollaisia? _Just._

Rauskista oli kuitenkin mukavaa, että joku muu oli kerrankin se, joka piti järjen päässä. Joku toinen piti kontrollia yllä, vaikka se, Rauskin kokemuksen pohjalta, vaikeaa olikin. Hän tiesi varmasti, että jos hän edes karran sanoisi 'ei' tai 'lopeta' Zappis lopettaisi siihen paikkaan. _Sitä kutsutaa luottamukseks, helvetin idiootti_ , Rauskin päässä kuuluva ärsyttävä pikku ääni sanoi. Rauski tuhahti sille vastaukseksi, mutta hymyili sitten Zappikselle. "Täysin varma", Rauski vastasi ja painautui vielä hiukan tiukemmin Zappista vasten. 

Zappis murahti uudestaan, tarttui sitten Rauskia käsivarsista ja yhtäkkiä Rauski makasi selällään sängyllä. Rauski ehti vain vilkaista kummastuneesti katon valkoisia laasteja, ennen kuin Zappis kävi hänen päälleen. _Täs vaihees vois vielä hypätä pois jos haluis_ , Rauski ajatteli Zappiksen kasvojen häälyessä hänen yläpuolellaan. Zappiksen nopea, mutta pehmeä kosketus boksereiden läpi sai kuitenkin Rauskissa aikaan sellaisen reaktion, että ajatukset lopettamisesta töksähtivät seinään. _Ei helvetissä, täähän ei tähän lopu._

 

********************* (Jos haluat, voit skipata tästä eteenpäin)

 

Nautinto pakkautui tuskattuttavalla tavalla Rauskin sisälle ja hän kiemurteli Zappiksen otteessa. Rauski ei ollut tajunnut, millaiseen peliin oli oikein ryhtynyt. Hän oli tottunut siihen, että homma hoidettiin nopeasti, että helpotuksen kaiken alleen jättävälle tarpeelle sai heti kun sitä tarvitsi. Zappiksen kanssa ei oltu kuitenkaan päästy yhtään sen pidemmälle kuin Rauski olisi päässyt yksikseen. Koko ajan käytiin vain kiduttavan lähellä, mutta ei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi. Ja Zappiksen päämääränä olikin selvästi saada Rauski järjiltään.

"Zappis", Rauski vaikeroi kun miehen huulet siirtyivät tuskastuttavan hitaasti kohti Rauskin alavatsaa. "Tee vittu _jotain_ ", Rauski anoi läähättäen, posket punaisina sisällä kiehuvasta kuumuudesta ja katse lasittuneena. Zappiksen huulet kääntyivät virneeseen, kun hän liu'utti kätensä hitaasti Rauskin reidelle. Rauski makasi selällään sängyllä, samassa paikassa, missä hän oli ollut sen puoli ikuisuutta, jalat koukussa ja haarat levällään, jotta Zappiksella oli mahdollisuus tehdä mitä tahansa. _Ja silti tää yks ei tee muuta ku leikkii, helvetti_ , Rauski ajatteli ja Omega ulvahti turhautuneesti.

Zappiksen käsi liukui Rauskin sisäreittä syvemmälle haaroihin, kävi aivan liian lähellä, jotta sitä olisi voinut kutsua enää harmittomaksi, mutta ei kuitenkaan _tarpeeksi_ lähellä. Rauski ynisi ja kipristeli varpaitaan hakiessaan jostain jotain otetta. Ote omista tunteista olisi ollut ihan mukava. Tai vaikka omista ajatuksista, sitäkään Rauski ei olisi pannut pahakseen. Kumpikaan niistä ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, kun kyseessä oli Zappis ja lisänä hallitsematon kiima. 

Sitten Zappiksen huulet saavuttivat lopultakin boksereiden vyötärönauhan ja miehen sormet koukistuivat sen alle. Bokserit lensivät lattialle yhdellä nopean sulavalla liikkeellä ja Rauski henkäisi kun yhtäkkiä Zappis otti hänet suuhunsa. Nautinnon raju sykäys kulki Rauskin kehon läpi, kun hän tunsi Zappiksen suun kostean kuumuuden ja Rauskin selkä ponnahti irti patjasta. Hän vaikersi tukahtuneesti tuntiessaan ensin Zappiksen pehmeät huulet ja sen jälkeen kielen, joka -. _Ne suudelmat ei ollu vittu mitää tähä verrattuna_ , Rauski ajatteli ja vaikeroi uudestaan. 

Zappis teki kielellään pari pyörähtävää liikettä, jotka tuntuivat Rauskin päässä ja varpaissa asti ja saivat hänet näkemään tähtiä. Rauskin olisi tehnyt mieli tarttua Zappiksen hiuksiin, pidellä tätä paikoillaan ja panna miestä tämän suuhun, mutta hän koetti hillitä itsensä. Zappiksen luja ote hänen lanteistaan hillitsi kuitenkin halua paljon paremmin ja Rauski yrittikin keskittyä seuraavaksi siihen, että _ei vitussa laukeaisi Zappiksen suuhun_. Zappiksen ihmeisiin pystyvä suu teki siitä kuitenkin äärettömän vaikeaa. Ja sai samalla Omegan täysin sekaisin. 

Omega oli nimittäin vihdoin löytänyt jotain, joka helpotti sen sisällä riehuvaa tarvetta tuntea Alfa lähellään, sisällään. Kaiken lisäksi Alfa oli sen oma, ei kenenkään muun. Eikä se osannut käsitellä alusta loppuun sitä intoa ja riemua, jonka oman Alfan läheisyys ja huomio saivat aikaan. Mikään ei kuitenkaan tuntunut riittävän ja Alfan ääretön halu koetella Omegan rajoja sai suden turhautumaan. _Eiks me vaa voitas hoitaa tätä sillee rajusti, hampaiden ja kynsien kera?_

Silloin Rauski erehtyi vilkaisemaan Zappista katon sijaan ja pysähtyi ihan täysin. Tuntui kuin sydänkin olisi yhtäkkiä lakannut lyömästä. Tai ainakin sen rytmi meni ihan vitun pahasti sekaisin. Rauski ei nimittäin sen jälkeen voinut ajatella muuta kuin sitä, miten upealta Zappis näytti. Hiukset sekaisin, hieman hikeä kasvoilla, huulet punehtuneina ja silmät kiinni mies näytti täydelliseltä. Kun pitkät ripset sitten värähtelivät ja Zappis kohotti katseensa Rauskiin, kylmän värisessä katseessa näkyi himoavaa lämpöä.

Se katse oli viimeinen niitti ja Rauski joutui vihdoin kohtaamaan nautintonsa kliimaksin. Koko Rauskin vartalo kouristeli kun hän tuli kovaa Zappiksen suuhun. Ääni, jonka hän päästi, oli jotain ulvaisun ja murahduksen välimaastosta ja kaikui makkarin seinistä. Silmissä välkkyi valkoisia pisteitä ja sen jälkeen koko vartalo valahti rennoksi.

Rauski jäi sen jälkeen makaamaan liikkumattomana aloilleen, koko keho täristen ja raskaasti läähättäen. Zappis kuitenkin vain nosti hitaasti päänsä Rauskin haarovälistä, kohottautui Rauskin yläpuolelle ja hymyili velmusti. Velmu oli ainoa sana, jolla Rauski hymyä pystyi kuvailemaan. _Tarpeeks kiero sana tolle pirulaiselle._

Rauski ei kuitenkaan piitannut hymystä, vaan kohotti käsivartensa, veti Zappiksen syvään suudelmaan ja maistoi hetken päästä tutun suolaisuuden. Siihen sekoittui jotain hiukan karvasta ja Rauski ynähti tyytyväisesti. 

 

********************

 

Rauski istui hajareisin Zappiksen sylissä. Zappis nojasi selkäänsä sängyn laitaan, jalat suorina matolla ja kädet Rauskin ympärillä. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään muistikuvaa siitä, miten tai milloin he olivat sinne lattialle päätyneet, mutta eipä sillä niin väliä. Kunhan ei vain lopetettaisi, niin kaikki kävisi. 

Zappis näykkäisi hellästi Rauskin kaulaa arpisen merkin kohdalta. Zappiksen olisi tehnyt mieli pyyhkiä kaikki ne arvet pois, mutta hän tiesi niiden olevan ikuisia. Hän ei ikinä saisi niitä arpia pois, kuten hän ei saisi koskaan pois myöskään kaikkea sitä, minkä Rauski oli joutunut kokemaan. Mutta hän voisi yrittää, hän _halusi_ yrittää. Ja se kaikki olisi hyvä aloittaa sillä, että hän hitaasti, jokaisella kosketuksellaan, merkkaisi Rauskin taas omakseen. 

Rauski ynähti pehmeästi Zappiksen korvan vieressä, kun Zappiksen käsi liukui miehen selkää pitkin. Että hän rakasti noita ääniä; aivan jokaista ääntä, jonka Rauski päästi. Jokainen värähteli Zappiksen sisällä ja hänen kehonsa vastasi niihin. Ja helvetti, että ne kuulostivat seksikkäiltä. "Mun tekis mieli vaa", Zappis aloitti hengästyneesti ja suuteli Rauskin solisluuta, "lukita sut tänne. Tähä huoneesee. Et sä et enää ikinä nää ketää muuta ku mut." 

Zappis antoi huuliensa jatkaa matkaa Rauskin rinnalle ja sen jälkeen melkein vatsalle asti. Hän joutui nostamaan Rauskin korkeammalle, jotta pystyi tekemään niin. Hän nautti samalla Omegansa lämpimän makeasta tuoksusta, joka huumasi täydellisesti. Tällä kertaa tuoksussa ei ollut minkäänlaista kammottavaa vivahdetta. Se oli vain ja ainoastaan täydellisen makea kiiman tuoksu, joka sai Alfan polvet veteliksi ja suun kosteaksi halusta. Ja siihen sekoittui Rauskille ominainen tuoksu, jota Zappis rakasti. 

Zappis palasi takaisin sinne, mistä oli aloittanutkin suutelunsa, eli Rauskin huulille. Samalla hän veti Rauskia lähemmäs ja antoi käsiensä vaellella. Ne löysivät paljaan selän, sitten lapaluut, niskan, rinnan, vatsan, vyötärön ja lanteet. Lopulta Zappis antoi käsiensä siirtyä hitaasti Rauskin takapuolen päälle ja virnisti ovelasti Rauskin huulia vasten saadessaan ajatuksen. Rauski vaikersi tukahtuneesti Zappiksen suuhun, kun tämä yllättäen sujautti yhden sormen Rauskin sisään. "Helve _ttiiih..._ " Rauski vaikeroi heittäessään päänsä taakse.

Zappis hymyili voitonriemuisesti kun näki hehkuvan keltaisen värin Rauskin silmissä. Hän oli yleensä aina hoitanut Omegansa nopeasti, pelkällä raa'alla seksillä, joka vei taivaaseen ja takaisin parissa sekunnissa. Rauskin kanssa hän oli kuitenkin huomannut nauttivansa aivan liikaa jo yhdestä _vitun_ kosketuksesta. Ja sen takia hän halusi hoitaa kaiken hitaasti; hän halusi nähdä kerralla kaiken, mitä Rauskilla olisi annettavanaan. Vaikka hän hyvin tiesikin, että ei onnistuisi siinä. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi Rauskista täysin selvyyteen, mutta kukapa ei tahtoisi yrittää?

Kun Zappis keplotteli sitten toisenkin sormensa sisään, Rauskin reaktio oli herkullinen. Pehmeä ääni värähteli miehen rinnasta ja purkautui samalla hetkellä huulilta. Posket punehtuivat ja ohut kuolavana valahti Rauskin leualle. Zappis kohotti toisen kätensä pyyhkäistäkseen sen pois ja oli jo aikeissa vetää käden takaisin, kun tulikin toisiin aatoksiin. Hän kosketti ensin hellästi peukalolaan Rauskin alahuulta, liu'utti sen sitten huulten välistä sisään ja hieroi sillä Rauskin kieltä. Omega alkoi ynistä, kun samaan aikaan toisen käden sormet tekivät pientä liikettä ja, Zappiksen käsityksen mukaan, ihmeitä. Hetken päästä Rauski voisi oikeasti menettää sen järkensä, ja Zappis virnisti. 

Rauskin onnistui jollain ilveellä hipaista lanteillaan Zappiksen lanteita parantaessaan asentoaan, ja Zappis tunsi välittömästi hankaussähkön. Yhtäkkiä tiukasti kontrollissa pidetty Alfa hakkeroi itsensä vapaaksi ja suunnaton tarve hulahti Zappiksen vartaloon. Sen jälkeen pelkkä koskettelu ei enää riittänyt. Rauski ei ollut tarpeeksi lähellä, hän ei pystynyt tuntemaan Omegaansa tarpeeksi hyvin itseään vasten; oli pakko päästä _lähemmäs._

Zappis tarrasi Rauskia molemmin käsin lantiosta, nosti hiukan, ja Rauski ymmärsi vihjeen. Omega kietoi jalkansa Zappiksen ympärille ja kätensä tämän kaulaan. Sitten Zappis puski heidän molemmat ylös lattialta, rojahti istumaan sängylle ja kävi rajusti Rauskin kaulan kimppuun. Hetken aikaa Zappis maistoi veren suussaan ja kuuli Rauskin parahtavan. Hänen kyntensä kaivautuivat Rauskin lanteisiin, hampaat upposivat ihoon, eikä sekään vielä riittänyt.

Zappis nousi sängyltä, rojahti vastapäistä seinää vasten ja kuuli Rauskin kovaäänisen henkäyksen miehen selän iskeytyessä seinään ja hänen painautuessaan tiukasti kiinni. Kyllä hän voisi homman rajustikin hoitaa, - Omega kuitenkin nauttisi siitä - mutta tällä kertaa kyse ei ollut pelkästä seksistä. Kyse oli jostain paljon paremmasta ja paljon syvemmästä, jostain mikä ylettyi jopa susien yhteistä kohtaloa syvemmälle. _Mä oon oottanu tätä_ , Zappis ajatteli varastaessaan Rauskilta yhden rajun suudelman. _Tietämättäni varmaa ikuisuuden._

 

********************

 

Rauski tunsi Zappiksesta huokuvan kuumuuden ihollaan. Kuumuus sai Rauskin ihon palamaan ja suun kuivumaan, mutta yhdisti heidän sydämiensä sykkeet. Zappiksen paljas rinta oli painautunut Rauskin selkää vasten ja miehen kädet pitelivät musertavalla voimalla kiinni Rauskin lantiosta.

"Rentoudu", Zappis kuiskasi Rauskin korvan vieressä työntyessään varovasti Rauskin sisään. Nautinnon punainen aalto syöksyi näkökentän läpi ja siihen sekoittui ripaus tuskaa, joka kuitenkin hiipui taka-alalle. _Millä helvetillä?_ Rauski murisi mielessään ja puri samalla huultaan verille. Silti suusta onnistui karkaamaan yllättynyt uikahdus kun Zappis liikahti hieman nopeammin ja Rauski kirosi mielessään. 

Rauski yritti kuitenkin luottaa Alfaansa ja rentoutti pakosti lihaksiaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltautunut, saati kyennyt, heittäytymään täysin rennoksi, koska hän oli varma, että jalat menisivät siinä vaiheessa alta. Hänestä kun tuntui, että silläkin hetkellä Zappiksen tiukka ote oli ainoa asia, joka esti häntä valahtamasta lattialle. 

Rauski otti tukea seinästä ja kavahti pinnan kylmyyttä. Kun hän kohotti katseensa, hän tajusi nojaavansa seinän sijasta ikkunalasiin, joka oli kylmä ulkopuolen lämpötilan takia ja huurtunut nurkista. Makkari oli täysin pimeänä heidän takanaan, joten ikkunasta näkyi vain ympärillä levittyvä kaupunki: kerrostalojen valoja, katulamppuja, mainoskylttejä, muutama auto pimeällä kadulla. 

Kaikki se tuntui kuitenkin Rauskista kaukaiselta. Ihan kuin hänet olisi eristetty Zappiksen kanssa muusta maailmasta johonkin heidän omaan maailmaansa, jossa ei ollut muuta kuin he kaksi ja susien raa'at halut. Johonkin sellaiseen paikkaan, jossa ajalla ei ollut merkitystä. Eikä sen paremmin millään muullakaan; ei muulla kuin toisen läheisyydellä ja omalla, hitaasti kiihtyvällä hengityksellä. 

Rauski henkäisi Zappiksen työntyessä vielä syvemmälle ja ikkunalasi huurustui sumean valkoiseksi hänen edessään. Hetkeksi kerrostalot peittyivät näkyvistä sumuverhon taakse. Kun lasi sitten palautui ennalleen, Rauski näki lasissa heijastuksen omista kasvoistaan ja jäi tuijottamaan. Hänen naamansa oli lievästi punainen ja silmissä näkyi hohtavaa keltaista merkkinä suden olemassaolosta. Huulet olivat hiukan raollaan ja hiukset olivat sotkussa kaiken siihen mennessä tapahtuneen jäljiltä. _Jokasellaha sanotaa olevan joku tietty ilme, mikä näkyy ku harrastaa seksiä_ , Rauski mietti ja värisi Zappiksen hellästi kutittavan kosketuksen alla.

Sitten Zappiksen kasvot ilmestyivät Rauskin olan taakse, ja hän huomasi miehen hymyilevän. "Mikä ny naurattaa?" Rauski mutisi, veti kätensä nyrkkiin lasia vasten ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois. Zappiksen yli-inhimillisen intiimi katse oli vain ihan vitusti liikaa, ei sitä kestänyt punastumatta. Zappis kuitenkin tarttui hellästi Rauskia leuasta ja käänsi tämän kasvot takaisin omiaan kohti. "Sä vaa näytät nii upeelta", Zappis mumisi ja suuteli sitten Rauskia hellästi tämän olan yli. Rauski tunsi rinnassaan oudon lämmön ja hymyili pienesti Zappiksen huulia vasten. Ensimmäistä kertaa seksi kuumana ja rauhallisena tuntui niin. Hemmetin. Täydelliseltä. _Hitto vie._

Zappis nojasi päänsä Rauskin olkapäähän ja katseli sitten Rauskia lasin heijastuksen kautta silmät täynnä lämpöä. "Kato ny meitä", Rauski tuhahti ja tuijotti tiukasti itseään silmiin. Zappis hymisi jotain ja Rauski huomasi silmäkulmastaan miehen virnistävän. "Mitä kattomista meissä on?" Zappis kuiskasi ja näykkäisi hellästi Rauskin korvaa. Hymy kuului miehen äänessä ihan yhtä selvänä kuin vaikka se joskus Rauskille liiankin tutuksi käynyt ärtymys. "Samat naamat ku aina ennenki." Rauski naurahti Zappiksen kommentille. "Totta. Mut nyt molemmat näyttää onnellisilta", Rauski vastasi ja tajusi vasta silloin sen olevan totta. He molemmat olivat onnellisia. Ennen he eivät olleet olleet. 

Zappis päästi myöntyvän ynähdyksen ja suuteli Rauskin poskea. Lopulta Zappiksen huulet jatkoivat kulkuaan Rauskin leuan kaarta pitkin kaulalle ja sen jälkeen olkapäälle. Rauski upotti hetkeksi sormensa Zappiksen hiuksiin, ennen kuin miehen huulet siirtyivät niskaan ja pää Rauskin ulottumattomiin. Zappis antoi toisen kätensä liukua Rauskin käsivartta pitkin, kunnes se lepäsi Rauskin kämmenen päällä. Sen jälkeen Alfa asetteli sormensa Rauski sormien lomaan ja painoi molempien kämmenet vasten lasia. 

Rauski tunsi vain vartaloaan pitkin juoksevat värähtelyt, kun Zappiksen toinen käsi liukui hänen vatsaansa pitkin alemmas ja alemmas ja -. _Voi ny helvetin kuustoista._ Rauski sulki silmänsä ja vaikersi pitkään silkasta nautinnosta. Zappiksen lämpö jatkoi leviämistään hänen varpaisiinsa asti, ja hän puristi tiukemmin Zappiksen kättä omassaan. 

Tähän hän voisi tottua. Tällaisiin kiimoihin hän voisi jopa tykästyä. Ja jos hän tykästyisi niihin, niin... Eikö hän myös oppisi elämään niiden kanssa? Kuin normaali Omega, jollaisena Rauski ei ollut koskaan uskonut pystyvänsä elämään.

 

*********************(Tähän asti skippaus ja olet taas turvallisilla vesillä.)

 

Rauski tunsi hellän kosketuksen olkapäässään ja säpsähti hereille. Hän ei muistanut, missä vaiheessa oli nukahtanut, mutta unet olivat olleet erittäin makoisat. Parhaat varmaan ikinä, jos sitä rupesi miettimään. Rauski vain piteli hetken aikaa silmiään kiinni ja nautti vieressään tuntuvasta, toisesta ruumiinlämmöstä ja unen rippeistä. Sitten hän räpytteli hitaasti silmänsä auki ja hymyili uneliaasti tutuille kasvoille.

"Huomenta", Rauski mutisi ja liikahti vielä hiukan lähemmäs Zappista peiton alla. Zappis kohottautui toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan ja katseli vieressään makaavaa Rauskia hymy korvissa. Rauski tuijotti hymyillen miehen sinisiä silmiä ja niissä tuikkivaa onnellisuutta, joka loi iiristen keskelle hopeisia pisteitä, kuin pisaroita huurteiseen lasiin. "Huomenta", Zappis kuiskasi takaisin, antoi Rauskille hellän suukon ja jatkoi sitten tuijotustaan.

Kun muistikuvat kaikesta siitä, mitä oli ehtinyt tapahtua heidän kahden välillä viimeisimpien... tuntien? Päivien? _Mitä pirun väliä_ , Rauski ajatteli ja myhäili itsekseen. Kokemus oli ollut suorastaan uskomaton. Ja muistikuvien palatessa hänestä alkoi tuntua mahtavalta, että tällä kertaa hän muisti kiimasta muutakin kuin pelkkiä välähdyksiä. Yleensä hänen muistikuvansa olivat juuri sitä, vain nopeita ja hämäriä välähdyksiä. Koska hän oli halunnut unohtaa. Koska hän ei ollut halunnut muistaa niitä koko elämänsä alistavimpia hetkiä. Mutta tämä oli ollut erilaista, ja sen takia hän halusi muistaa sen. 

Rauski kääntyi kyljelleen ja yhtäkkiä vihlova kipu iski lantioon. Hän uikahti ja puristi peiton nyrkkeihinsä säikähtäessään kipua. Sitten hän kuuli Zappiksen naurun. "Sori, sori. Toi oli varmaa mun syytä, vai mitä?" Zappis sanoi naurun keskeltä ja katsoi Rauskia tyytyväisesti virnistellen. Rauski puuskahti turhautuneesti ja pyöräytti silmiään, mutta ei kuitenkaan voinut estää huuliaan kääntymästä uuteen hymyyn. Ehkä häntä sattui hiukan joka paikkaan kaiken sen rajuuden jälkeen, mutta jotenkin Rauskin mielestä kipu oli tällä kertaa mukavaa. 

"Mä en varmaa kävele hetkeen", Rauski mutisi ja sai Zappiksen purskahtamaan uudestaan nauruun. Miehen nauru tuntui tärinänä Rauskin vartaloa vasten ja hän sulki silmänsä nauttiakseen siitä. Miten hän rakastikaan kaiken sen itkun ja huolen ja kärsimyksen jälkeen sitä, että Zappis _nauroi_. "Sithän mä saan pitää sut täällä", Zappis kuiskasi yhtäkkiä Rauskin korvan vieressä ja Rauski räväytti silmänsä auki. Zappis oli nyt jo puoliksi hänen päällään ja vangitsi hänet kropallaan tyynyjä vasten. Miehen ilme oli nälkäinen ja Rauskin keho vastasi tunteeseen samantien.

Zappis kumartui suutelemaan Rauskia, ja Rauski tunsi ensin paljaan rinnan omaansa vasten ja sitten tutut sormet sormiensa lomassa tyynyn päällä. Suudelma oli pehmeä ja täynnä intohimoa, mutta Zappis lopetti sen kuitenkin lyhyeen. Rauskin teki ensin mieli vetää mies takaisin, vetää tämän huulet takaisin omiaan vasten, mutta sitten hänen katseensa tarrautui taas Zappiksen silmiin. Hopeaiset onnen pilkut olivat muuttuneet kultaisiksi ja niin lämpimiksi ja välittäviksi, että Rauski tunsi sydämensä yrittävän rinnassa jotain voltin tapaista. 

Rauski nosti ajattelemattaan toisen kätensä Zappiksen poskelle, kuljetti peukaloaan ensin leukaa pitkin, kosketti sillä sitten miehen huulia ja antoi lopulta sormiensa luiskahtaa miehen hiuksiin. Pehmeät suortuvat soljuivat sormien lomitse kun Rauski alkoi leikkiä niillä, ja hetken päästä Zappis sulki silmänsä. Ikuisuus tuntui kuluvan sillä tavalla, kunnes Zappis tarttui Rauskin käteen ja painoi sen takaisin poskeaan vasten. Mies suuteli hellästi Rauskin kämmenen sisäpintaa ja avasi sitten taas silmänsä. 

Rauski tunsi hukkuvansa Zappiksen katseeseen ja joutui pinnistelemään, että kuuli miehen seuraavat sanat: "Mun pitää sanoo sulle yks asia." Rauski jähmettyi aloilleen ja tunsi sydämensä alkavan tykyttää hurjasti, mutta koitti kuitenkin virnistää. Hänellä oli outo aavistus siitä, mitä sieltä oli tulossa, eikä hän juuri nyt... ollut valmistautunut siihen. "Ai yks asia vaa? Varo, mitä sanot. Saattaa nimittäi tulla aika tylsää, jos sä joudut vaa olee hiljaa. Tai siis, sithän sä et voi enää marista mulle siitä kahvikupin tiskaamisesta tai muistuttaa, et kännissä ei kannata mennä suihkuu, jollei haluu lentää turvallee tonne -." Rauskin höpinä loppui kuin seinään kun Zappis kumartui suutelemaan häntä uudestaan.

"Oisit ny kaks sekkaa hiljaa, okei?" Zappis sanoi ja naurahti pehmeästi. Rauski tuhahti, mutta sulki sitten suunsa. Zappis tarttui tiukemmin yhä poskeaan vasten pitelemäänsä Rauskin käteen ja laski sen sitten hitaasti rintansa päälle. Hetken päästä Rauski tunsi kämmentään vasten Zappiksen sydämen sykkeen, joka ei paljoa hävinnyt hänen omalleen. Zappiksen sydän laukkasi, vaikka mies näytti päällepäin ihan rauhalliselta ja ärsyttävän varmalta. Totuus oli kuitenkin, että Zappis kävi ihan yhtä paljon ylikierroksilla kuin Rauskikin. Ja se sai Rauskin pitämään tilanteesta vielä vähän vähemmän.

Koska hän ei yhtään tiennyt, minne hän oli Zappiksen kanssa joutumassa. _Hankaluuksiin. Niin vitun varmasti_ , Rauski ajatteli. Hän tiesi, että heillä ei ollut enää Zappiksen kanssa paluuta entiseen. Ei mahdollisuutta aloittaa alusta, jos jokin menisi pieleen. Ei mahdollisuutta elää ilman toista, mikä tuntui aika pelottavalta, koska Rauski oli tottunut selviämään yksin ihan kaikesta. Ja lisäksi olisivat paineet laumasta ja johtajuudesta ja elämästä. Ja sen takia hän tiesi Zappiksen merkitsevän hankaluuksia. Mutta eipä hän enää kehtaisi Zappista yksinkään jättää. Saati pystyisi siihen. 

Zappis tutki Rauskin ilmettä katseellaan ja huokaisi syvään. "Okei, ei täst tuu mitää..." Zappis mutisi, hieroi päätään ja vilkaisi sitten jonnekin ikkunan suuntaan. Rauski olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että hän kuuli Zappiksen äänessä _epäröintiä_. Zappis tuntui kuitenkin kasaavan itsensä yhtä varmasti kuin aina ennenkin ja purskautti sitten ulos juuri ne sanat, joita Rauski oli mielensä perukoilla jo odottanutkin. "Mä rakastan sua", Zappis sanoi, antoi Rauskin käden vajota rinnaltaan ja otti sen sijaan Rauskin kasvot käsiensä väliin. "Ihan helvetisti."

Rauskin sydän valahti nilkkoihin ja päässä alkoi pyöriä. Hän oli aina luullut, että hänen kuului jäädä yksin ja hän oli ollut tyytyväinen siihen. Että hän selviäisi paljon paremmin, kun hänellä ei olisi ketään, jonka hän voisi vielä menettää. Mutta tietämättään hän oli ollut niin helvetin yksinäinen ja niin helvetin katkera kaikille muille, joilla meni niin hyvin. Ja nyt... Nyt hänellä oli kerrankin joku, joka välitti aidosti hänestä vain hänen itsensä takia. Ja se tuntui olevan yhdellä kerralla yksinkertaisesti liikaa. 

Zappiksen katse tutki yhä jännittyneen näköisenä Rauskin ilmettä, mutta sitten jännitys suli pois. "Mitä sä... Et kai sä vaan itke?" Zappis kysyi hymyn leikkiessä tämän kasvoilla, mutta Rauski vain peitti kasvonsa kääntymällä Zappiksen rintaa kohden ja vetämällä peiton leukaan asti. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi hän oikein oli ruvennut itkemään. Zappis kuitenkin vain veti Rauskin kiinni rintaansa, kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille ja mutisi rakastavasti: "Idiootti."

Rauski antoi kuumien kyynelten valua poskilleen, ei hän niiden estämiseksikään mitään voinut tehdä, ja kasteli samalla peiton ja Zappiksen rinnan. Lopulta kuitenkin kyyneleiden tulo tyrehtyi ja Rauski käänsi kasvonsa Zappikseen. "Mäkin rakastan sua", Rauski kuiskasi ja oli hiukan ylpeä itsestään, kun sai sanat ihan suht koht selvinä ulos, vaikka ääni särkyikin lopussa. Zappiksen hymy oli kuitenkin niin leveä, että Rauskin tavalla sanoa asia ei ollut tainnut olla väliä. 

Sen jälkeen Rauski käpertyi Zappiksen kainaloon, antoi luomiensa sulkeutua puoliksi ja nautti ihanasta lämmöstä. Kaiken sen hänen sisällään pitkään tuntuneen kylmyyden jälkeen lämmössä oli jotain, mikä muistutti elämisestä. "Eikä enää ikinä valheita", Zappis mumisi ja miehen hengitys kutitti Rauskin hiuksia. Rauski kuljetti sormiaan Zappiksen kylkiluilla ja nyökkäsi. "Mä lupaan", Rauski vannoi varmalla äänellä.

Hänkin oli saanut valheista tarpeekseen. Niidenhän takia hän oli meinannut missata kaiken tämän hyvän, jonka oli saanut. Jos hän olisi jatkanut valheessa elämistä, jos mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, Rauski olisi aivan varmasti vain jatkanut yksinäisyydessään riutumista. Ja samalla hän olisi evännyt Zappikselta oikeuden elämään oman Omegan kanssa. Niin kuin Rauskin äidiltä oli evätty elämä oman Alfan kanssa. 

_Mä oisin halunnu näyttää sulle, kuin hyvin mä lopulta pärjäsin_ , Rauski ajatteli kun hänen äitinsä kasvot välähtivät hänen mielessään. Rauskin äiti olisi ollut ylpeä pojastaan. Vaikka elämä oli suoraan sanottuna jakanut Rauskille tosi paskamaiset kortit heti tämän syntyessä, Rauski oli löytänyt ässän hihastaan. _Tai housunlahkeesta._ Zappis oli laittanut koko pakan uusiksi, ja nyt Rauskilla oli vielä jopa mahdollisuuksia voittoon. 

Yhtäkkiä Rauski räväytti silmänsä taas auki, juuri ennen kuin oli nukahtamaisillaan uudestaan. "En mä voi nukkua", Rauski töksäytti, töykkäisi Zappista kylkeen ja nousi istumaan. Zappis räpytteli silmiään kummastuneen näköisenä. "Mikset?" Zappis mumisi ja veti Rauskia jo takaisin viereensä. Rauski kuitenkin ravisti Zappiksen käden pois ja nappasi kännykkänsä yöpöydältä, johon se oli taas kummallisesti ilmestynyt. _Miks mun puhelimella on aina tapana tehä joku vitun katoomistemppu, ku sitä tarviis?_

Kännykkä näytti kuitenkin ihan viattomalta Rauskin mulkaistessa sitä, ja kertoi sitten kellon olevan kuusi illalla. Mutta nyt ei ollut perjantai. Eikä edes lauantai. Vaan helvetti _sunnuntai-ilta._ Rauski tuijotti näyttöä silmät suurina. He olivat olleet Zappiksen kanssa yhdessä kaksi ja puoli vuorokautta. _Vau._ Ja harrastaneet koko sen ajan seksiä. _Vielä vähä enemmä vau. Ei ihme jos joka paikkaa koskee_ , Rauski ajatteli ja laski sitten kännykän takaisin pöydälle. 

Silloin Rauskin maha murahti uudestaan kovaan ääneen. Siihen ääneen hän oli nimittäin havahtunut. "Mul on kauhee nälkä", Rauski valitti ja tökki Zappista uudestaan. "Enkä mä voi kävellä." Zappis päästi tyytymättömä murahduksen, mutta nousi kuitenkin. Mies puki salamaakin nopeammin vaatteet päälleen ja käänsi sitten katseensa Rauskiin. Silmissä välähti ilkikurinen pilke ja Rauski tiesi saaneensa haluamansa. 

"Okei. Tehään näin", Zappis sanoi ja nojautui Rauskia kohti. Mies nojasi käsivarsiinsa Rauskin molemmilla puolilla ja toi kasvonsa ihan liki. "Mä käyn tuol tsekkaamassa sen ruokakassin, jonka mä vähän niinku unohdin. Ja sit mä tilaan meille pitsat." Rauski nyökkäsi ja virnisti. Hänkin oli oikeastaan vain unohtanut koko ruokakassin. Mistä tosin kassin ruuat eivät välttämättä olleet tykänneet.

Zappis suikkasi nopean suukon Rauskin virneen päälle ja lähti sitten kohti ovea. "Älä katoo minnekää. Mä tuon ne pitsat tänne", Zappis huikkasi ovelta, ja Rauski oletti miehen jo kävelevän pois, kun tämä kääntyi vielä katsomaan Rauskia. "Ja sit sen pitsan jälkee mä voisin ottaa vähä jälkkäriä", Zappis sanoi matalalla, seksikkäällä äänellä ja Rauski lehahti punaiseksi hiusrajaa myöten. _Ei jumalauta, että tolla jätkällä oli munaa laukoo tollasia kommentteja._

Rauski viskasi tyynyn kohti Zappista, joka kuitenkin pakeni sulkeutuvan oven taakse tyytyväisesti nauraen. Sitten Rauski rojahti takaisin sängylle ja tunsi koko vartalonsa kihelmöivän. Hän hymyili kohti kattoa kuin järkensä menettäneenä. _Ehk Zappis onnistu ja vei multa sen järjen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se on loppu nyt. LOPPU. En voi uskoa tätä O_O
> 
> Ensinnäkin, kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat jaksaneet lukea tätä alusta asti. Ja kommentoineet sitä. Ja antaneet anteeksi kaiken sen odottamisen ja muun sähellyksen. Rakastan teitä ♥  
> Ja olen tosi kiitollinen Alicelle, että hän joskus pakotti minut tähän fanfikkien kirjoittamiseen mukaan. Tää on oikeasti ollut mulle henkireikä kaiken tän *heilauttaa kättään epämääräisesti ympärillään* keskellä. Että, kiitos vaan. Ja kiva kun luit tätä ihan ensimmäisenä ja laittelit niitä kommentteja, jotka sai mut nauramaan ilman mitään syytä.   
> Ja olen tämän fikin myötä saanut myös kaksi ihanaa ystävää :) Te olette ihan parhaita, kun jaksatte kuunnella mua ^^ Ja saan lisäksi ilmeisesti tutustua vielä moneen uuteen. Mahtavaa!
> 
> Toivottavasti nautitte Rauskin ja Zappiksen hieman... erilaisesta tarinasta.   
> Ja toivottavasti palaatte lukemaan myös tulevaisuudessa tulevia uusia tarinoitani ;D (jotka tosin ovat kyllä pahasti vaiheessa)   
> Pidän kuitenkin nyt hiukan lomaa. Heippa ^^


End file.
